Breakaway IV
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: Delancey Scott embarks on a bigger journey in the remaining of her fourth year in her WWE career from her first movie to her debut album to the much anticipated wedding to Bobby Lashley. The story is also narrated by Delancey Scott herself.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**** Delancey Scott embarks on a deciding path from her first movie and her debut album determining the fate of her upcoming wedding to Bobby Lashley. The story is also narrated by Delancey Scott herself.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Hello, it__'__s me, Delancey Scott. Well, I__'__m back again and I have to tell you about the rollercoaster ride I__'__ve been on since I returned to the WWE after shooting my first movie last year._

_It started when one of my best friends, Nicole Mitchell, called me while I was away shooting my movie and told me that Bobby Lashley had a crush on me. W__e__ll, the tables have turned on me because one, I was a break from the dating scene after I ended my __engagement__ to Shelton Benjamin because he was acting like a mama__'__s boy, and two, well, this is why the tables turned on me__. This was a secret I was keeping from Bobby for three and a half years. __I actually had a crush on __him __when he and I were in OVW. Bobby was known__ Blaster Lashley and __I __used to be afraid of him. But__ there was something about __him__ that __I__ needed to find out. It involved a certain connection with the group Bolin Services. They would always make fun of __me__ because __I__ was a tomboy and Bobby used to be part of the group before he left when he refused to cheat. That's what made __me__ had a crush on __him__ because he was different. __I__ never said a word not until __I__ left OVW to sign with the WWE. __I__ was still hell-bent on getting reve__nge on Randy Orton for__ dating me and__ using __me because I was tomboy__ and __I__ kept __my__ secret.__I a__lso knew that I wouldn't see __Bobby__ again__, but__ when I saw that he came to WWE on Smackdown, I was very happy and I finally spoke to him. During that time when Bobby__ came to the WWE on Smackdown, I was engaged to Shelton and Bobby developed feelings for me when __"__Eddie__'__s Angels__"__ formed with myself, Nicole, and my other best friend R__o__chelle Kennedy. I had no idea until two months after my split with Shelton was when Nicole called me and told me. S__h__e was the first person I told about my secret crush on Bobby._

_So when I returned to __the __WWE__ after a month of shooting my first movie__ and switched over from RAW to Smackdown,__ I decided to give love another try and give Bobby a chance. After the first date, the rest was history. __During my year relationship with Bobby, I__'__ve had a mean streak in my wrestling matches winning a lot, and Bobby, well, he__'__s done pretty well himself. After a year on Smackdown, he jumped to ECW and won the ECW World Championship at __December__ to Dismember. That was one of the proudest moments of my life since being with Bobby.__ I stayed on Smackdown to help Rochelle with her problem with Chavo Guerrero since he put Rey Mysterio out of action during an __"__I Quit__"__ match on Smackdown for so-calling carrying on __the Eddie__ Guerrero name since Eddie passed away a year and a half ago.__Around that time,__ Bobby__'__s had a mean streak of his own especially with two more proud moments in my life: Bobby became the first man to break Chris Masters__'__ Masterlock and he was chosen by Donald Trump as a representative for the Battle of the Billionaires against Umaga and Vince McMahon at Wrestlemania 23._

_Since then, my boss tried to weaken Bobby up to Wrestlemania 23, but it was no use. Thanks to some help from special guest referee __"__Stone Cold__"__ Steve Austin, Bobby won the match and Vince McMahon got his head shaved bald. But the story didn__'__t end there.__ Before then, I switched __to ECW and joined Extreme Expose and a__fter Wrestlemania 23, Vince was hell-bent on making Bobby__'__s life a living hell__……__and he got his wish when he screwed my boyfriend to win the ECW W__o__rld Championship at Backlash. But Bobby wasn__'__t gonna give up that easy because after a month and a half of Mr. McMaho__n'__s schemes, Bobby got the ECW W__o__rld Title back. Then a week later, Bobby and I got drafted to RAW, the great opportunity for me to become the W__o__men__'__s Champion for a second time in two years; however for Bobby, he was stripped of the ECW W__o__rld Title making him an uncrowned champion. I was disappointed._

_S__i__nce then, there were some ups and downs; Bobby tried __his__ best to get a chance to become the WWE C__h__ampion__ and then after two months on RAW, Bobby suffered a downfall. A pompous, loudmouth idiot named Mr. Kennedy injured Bobby__'__s __shoulder in a match and it was a terrible blow for me. __B__e__cause of that, Bobby__'__s shoulder was in need of surgery and was gonna be out of action for four months._

_So where does that leave me? W__e__ll, since Bobby had his surgery, one good thing happened. Actually, one wonderful thing happened.__ Bobby proposed to me on my 27__th__ birthday and I couldn__'__t say no. That__'__s right, I__'__m engaged, again, and I love Bobby too much to doubt him after every__thing he'__s done for me and because of everything he has and can do in the wrestling__ ring__. I__'__m also the valet of a new team on RAW called the Boyz in Motion and the new number one contender for Candice Michelle__'__s W__o__men__'__s Championship since I won the W__o__men__'__s Battle Royal at Summerslam. I__'__ve also got my movie coming out next month on the 21__st__ called __"__Undercover Cheerleader__"__ and my first music album coming out in early January called __"__Evolution of a W__o__man__"__; not to __mention__ I__'__m also the opening act for Nicole__'__s upcoming fall concert tour. Boy, am I gonna so busy the next four or five months especially with planning the wedding. And I__'__m also counting the days until Bobby comes back because the very first thing on his list is getting revenge on Mr. Kennedy. Hell, I__'__ve done part of that job since I became the valet of the Boyz in Motion. _


	2. Delancey Strikes Back

**Chapter 2: Delancey Strikes Back**

August 27, 2007

_RAW was in Boston, Massachusetts, John Cena's hometown, and it was the day after Summerslam. I had a Divas' match against Maria and the Boyz in Motion, all four of them, were in a 4-on-2 handicap match against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch._

_I was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena with Nicole and Rochelle going over the wedding plans and those two were also my maids of honor._

_So far, the date of mine and Bobby's wedding was April 26__th__ or maybe early at the least, our wedding was gonna be at Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida where the ceremony was at Disney's Wedding Pavilion and the reception at the Grand Floridian Hotel, the color was gonna be blue because of the color of my eyes Bobby said, and the theme of the wedding was gonna be a fairytale theme with a garden-styled theme for the ceremony and Cinderella's castle for the reception._

"Okay, that's it for now," Delancey said. "I'll leave the rest with myself and Bobby when we meet our wedding planner next month."

"Okay, cool," Nicole said. "What is her name again?"

"Jamie Fuller and her assistant is Jo Collins."

"I'm telling you, Delancey," Rochelle said, "you'll love her. She is a wonder with weddings. My friend told me."

"I'll have to take your word for it. By the way, I have to make a very important call."

Then Delancey took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone answered the call.

"_Trump Tower,"_ a woman said.

"May I speak to Donald Trump?" Delancey said. "This is Delancey Scott from the WWE."

"One moment please."

Then the secretary put Delancey on hold.

"Donald Trump?" Rochelle said. "You're inviting Donald Trump to the wedding?"

"Yeah," Delancey sarcastically said.

Then Donald Trump answered the call.

"_Delancey, long time no see,"_ Donald said. _"How are you?"_

"I'm great, thanks for asking," Delancey said.

"_What can I help you with?"_

"Well, the reason I'm calling you is that, well, I don't know if you heard. Bobby and I are getting married."

"_Delancey, that's great. Congratulations."_

"Thank you. Well, the reason I'm calling you is that if you're not busy April 26th or probably earlier, Bobby and I would like to invite you and your family to come to our wedding."

"_Delancey, I'd be delighted to come. You make sure you send me an invitation."_

"I'll do that."

"_How's the singing and acting been?"_

"Great, my movie is coming out next month and I'm almost done with my album which is coming out in early January."

"_That is great."_

"Yes, well, I shouldn't keep you from your work, so I'll let you go."

"_Okay, Delancey, thank you very much for calling me."_

"You're welcome."

Then Delancey ended the call and Nicole and Rochelle looked at her funny.

"What?" Delancey said.

"I hate you," Nicole said. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I can't believe you actually invited Donald Trump to the wedding.

"Hey, he chose my fiancé to be his representative at Wrestlemania 23 and it was a good choice, too. Bobby and I had to return the favor somehow especially with Donald hooking me up with a record deal."

"You lucky bitch," Rochelle said.

"And I love you too. So, how are you both feeling after last night?"

"Oh, John and I made sweet love all night," Nicole said.

"I really didn't want to hear that but I know you're happy that John beat Randy. I know that you're happy that you beat Amanda, too."

"Oh, yeah, that bitch got what she deserved twice."

_What Nicole meant by that was that after she beat Amanda last night at Summerslam, Amanda went crazy and attacked Nicole. Rochelle and Brittany tried to stop her and then another woman appeared out of nowhere into the ring and attacked Amanda for the Chain Gang Diva Squad. Her name was Kayla Thompson and the reason for her attacking Amanda was that Amanda slept Kayla's ex-boyfriend. Because of Kayla's efforts, John appointed her as the newest member of the CGDS and also as a bodyguard._

"Yep, Amanda is definitely no match for the Chain Gang Diva Squad now that Kayla's part of the group," Delancey said. "What about you, Rochelle?"

"Well, I was hoping that Dave would get back the World Heavyweight Championship, but no," Rochelle said. "The so-called Great Khali chickened out and got himself disqualified thanks to that manager of his. But besides John beating Randy to retain his WWE Championship and Nicole beating Amanda, I'm also happy that Rey came back and beat Chavo. Rey got his payback and I'm really looking forward to hanging out with him and catch up on some stuff."

"That's great. Rey would want to see you smile again."

"Yeah."

"Well, for me, I know that got some training to do with my fiancé since I happen to be the number one contender for the Women's Championship. Candice has stepped up to the plate, so this is bound to be a great match."

"Yep, the Go-Daddy girl versus the All-American Girl," Nicole said.

_That's what I named in the WWE Superstar Yearbook especially with me being a two-time All-American athlete in college, but now Michelle McCool of Smackdown is the All-American Girl. Hey, you can have two All-American Girls, right?_

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Maria. Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Chicago, Illinois, Maria."

Maria blew a kiss to the crowd and walked down the ramp and she got inside the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a white tank top with a slit at the bust, black shorts, black buckled arm warmers, black net stockings with straps attached, and her hair with part of it in a ponytail with the rest hanging down. Delancey walked down the ramp raising her arm in the air and got into the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Maria locked up to begin the match and Maria landed a kick to Delancey in the midsection followed by a punch and a knee. Maria gets Delancey in a headlock followed by a bulldog for a two count. Delancey comes back with a surfboard stretch in center ring and slams her for a two count. Delancey shoves Maria to the corner and then she tries for a splash into the ropes but Maria moves.

Maria kicks Delancey's hamstring and Delancey comes back with a kick to Maria's midsection and then she hits a backbreaker across her knee for a two count. Delancey hits some clotheslines and a dropkick to Maria and Maria holds on to the ropes but Delancey pulls Maria into the center of the ring for a nearfall. Maria hits Delancey in the face but Delancey fights her off and gets the three count with a bridge.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's left arm in the air and Delancey looked down at Maria and helps her up. The two hugged each other and raised each other's arm in the air when Beth Phoenix jumped Delancey and Maria from behind. Beth grabbed Delancey and threw her out of the ring and Beth kicked Maria in the back and Beth slammed her on the mat. Maria fought back with a punch and a kick to the midsection but Beth picked up Maria onto the turnbuckle and landed a uppercut. Beth then landed a brainbuster suplex and stared down at Maria. Then Delancey got back in the ring and landed a spear on Beth and attacked Beth with some punches. Beth rolled out of the ring and grabbed onto her jaw as Delancey was shouting at her. Beth gave a slick smile as Delancey checked on Maria and RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Delancey was walking down the hallway frustrated because there was one person who she thought cared about Maria, but wasn't brave enough to save Maria from being attacked by Beth Phoenix. When Delancey found him, she walked up to him.

"Santino," Delancey said, "where were you? Why didn't you go out there to save Maria?"

"Delancey, I..." Santino said.

"What? Are you scared of Beth Phoenix? Apparently, the bitch is going crazy but I'm not afraid of her. I had to take the bitch down myself."

"And you were very brave for doing that. I appreciate that."

"Well, I'm not appreciative of you because I think you're being too attached to Maria or you're afraid that Ron Simmons is gonna steal her away from you."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. You're jealous, I can see that. I don't know what's gotten into you. I mean, Bobby helped you win the Intercontinental Championship back in April and now you're ticked off because you lost it. I think you need some therapy and to apologize to Maria."

Then Ron Simmons walked up to Santino and stared down at him. Santino turned around, looked at Ron, and then walked away.

"Damn," Ron said.

"Yeah, damn him," Delancey said.

Then she walked away.

A little later, it was time for the 4-on-2 handicap match between the Boyz In Motion and Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.

Before then, after a 3-on-3 tag team match which was Cody Rhodes, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick versus Daivari and the Self-Proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team of Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, an enraged Daivari railed against the crowd in Farsi before Cryme Tyme made the scene to shut him down.

After pocketing five dollars of Daivari's abaya, Cryme Tyme were confronted by Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch and as the World Tag Team Champions entered the ring and challenged Cryme Tyme, Cryme Tyme instead made off with Lance's cowboy hat and bolted for the audience. But rather than auctioning off the cap, they offered it up to the capacity crowd for free.

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. Delancey was wearing a sparkling black bikini top, sparkling black shorts, and black boots. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Delancey, Jeremy, Brent, Ryan, and Trevor left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeremy and Lance started off the match and they locked up and Jeremy applied a headlock. Jeremy tripped Lance and walked across his back and then chopped him. Lance came back with a knee to the gut and stomped and punched Jeremy down in a corner. But Jeremy came back with a spear and then lit Lance up with chops.

Jeremy tagged in Jason and Lance tagged in Trevor. Jason landed some kicks and clubs to the back on Trevor and landed an uppercut and a clothesline. Jason hit some more punches and then delivered a suplex. Jason then hit a kneedrop for a two count and Trevor came back with a thumb to the eye and then hit some right hands in the corner. Jason reversed a whip and Jason got Trevor to hit the corner hard. Jason tagged in Brent and as Jason held onto to Trevor's arm, Brent landed an armdrop.

Trevor was walking crooked as Brent clubbed him in the back and Brent got Trevor in a camel clutch. Then Trevor lifted Brent and flung him to the apron and Lance tried to interfere but Brent kicked Lance onto the security wall. Brent got back into the ring and Trevor stomped him. Trevor pulled Brent to the middle of the mat and elbowed him in the back. Trevor tried elbow Brent again, but Brent moved out of the way.

Brent tagged in Ryan and Ryan landed a neckbreaker on Trevor. Then Ryan did a atomic drop on Trevor and Lance got into to interfere but the rest of the Boyz in Motion intervened and they lifted Lance and dropped him onto the floor. Ryan turned around to see Trevor charging at him but Ryan landed a superkick. Then the boys gave Trevor the bumps and Ryan tagged in Brent. Then Ryan got Trevor on his shoulders, Brent got up on the turnbuckle, and nailed the Double Impact and Brent covered Trevor.

Then Delancey got into the ring and everyone hugged each other. Then their arms were raised by the referee and the boys got on the turnbuckles raising their arms with Delancey standing in the middle smiling.

_After RAW was over, I returned to my hotel room and I sat my stuff down. The first thing I wanted to do was to check my email to see if I had any messages. I took out my laptop computer from my bag and I had it setup. Then I turned it on and I immediately got into the internet._

_The first thing I noticed on the WWE website when it was loaded was a picture of Kayla spraying pepper spray in Randy's eyes and the headline was "The Bodyguard Strikes." It was known that Randy was about to attack John's dad and not Kayla after Amanda distracted Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany by attacking them and just when Randy was about to make his move, Kayla quickly took out the pepper spray from behind and sprayed Randy in the eyes. It just came to show that Kayla was not to be denied._

_Then I wanted to check out the movie trailer again of "Undercover Cheerleader" since RAW showed a behind-the-scenes clip. When you first go to the Divas page, a purple banner of a woman with her upper body shown and you go to the bottom of the banner and click on my picture and the banner scrolls to me wearing a red separate net top, a red bikini top, and my hair curled. I'm standing in front of a lighted red background and I'm pointing to the camera winking right eye. As soon as you click on my picture, the Divas page switches to my page and my banner appears to be me wearing a black convertible top, black hand warmers, denim jeans, and my hair curled. I'm standing in front of a lighted brown background with my hands in the front pocket. I scrolled down my page and clicked on the link that lead to the video player loading up to show the movie trailer._

_**(Green screen with white writing: "The following PREVIEW has been approved for ALL AUDIENCES by the Motion Picture Association of America.")**_

_**(The WWE Films logo and the 20**__**th**__** Century Fox logo)**_

_**(Several shots of the college campus, students walking around, and a shot of a co-ed cheerleading squad at a regional competition.) **_

_**Voice-over: At California University Los Angeles, there's one cheerleader who's capable of leading her team to victory.**_

_**(Shot of Veronica Perez introducing herself to a fraternity guy at a party with her friend Tamara Simon.)**_

_**Veronica Perez (Delancey): Yep, that's me.**_

_**Voice-over: Veronica Perez had the road to Nationals to her feet until she witnessed a strange crime happening at a frat house.**_

_**(Several shots of Veronica cheerleading and dancing with her team and a shot of Veronica following a guy to a house and noticing a weird crime in the basement.)**_

_**Veronica: Oh, my God, this is bad. This is not good.**_

_**(Shot of Veronica in Dean Kelly's office to reason with him.)**_

_**Veronica: I'm telling you, I saw the whole fraternity killing poor little pigs with...sledgehammers.**_

_**Dean Kelly (Tom Bergeron): And you expect me to believe me that? That's ridiculous.**_

_**(Veronica scoffs and rolls her eyes.)**_

_**Voice-over: And she decided to take matters into her own hands...**_

_**(Shot of Veronica at her brother Emmanuel's place.)**_

_**Emmanuel Perez: (Jacob Vargas): Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind?**_

_**Voice-over: ...to go undercover.**_

_**(Shot of Veronica going through a transformation.)**_

_**(Emmanuel spins Veronica in her chair around and Veronica looks in the mirror to see disguised a man with a short black wig and black mustache.)**_

_**Veronica: Oh, my God, I look like dad.**_

_**(Shots of Veronica going undercover in different disguises.)**_

_**Voice-over: Now Veronica must balance her time between going undercover to get to the truth...**_

_**(Shot of Veronica and her cheerleading team at a practice session and Veronica slips on the floor.)**_

_**Voice-over: ...and cheerleading.**_

_**Tamara Simon (Larisa Oleynik): Are you okay? You've been acting weird the last few weeks.**_

_**Veronica: Maybe because I'm going through a sex change?**_

_**(Shots of Veronica going undercover in different disguises.)**_

_**Voice-over: But going undercover is just as hard as getting into Nationals.**_

_**(Veronica in disguise as a janitor cleaning up the fraternity house kitchen and looks disgusted.)**_

_**Veronica: 2, 4, 6, 8, who do you appreciate?**_

_**(Black screen with pink letters)**_

_**Voice-over: Delancey Scott.**_

_**(Shots of Veronica with her boyfriends, Tamara, her cheerleading squad, and herself.)**_

_**(Black screen with pink letters)**_

_**Voice-over: Undercover Cheerleader.**_

_**(Veronica in disguise as a janitor cleaning up the fraternity house living room and breaks a nail while sweeping the carpet)**_

_**Veronica: Ow, I can't believe I broke a nail. Oh, that's right, I'm a guy, I'm undercover.**_

_**(Black screen with pink letters: September 21**__**st**_

_Wow, that was a great trailer. They did a good job with that especially with showing a funny side of me._

_So, after that, I had to check my email to see if I had any messages. I didn't but Bobby did sent me an email last night telling me how proud he was that I won the Women's Battle Royal to become the number one contender for the Women's Championship. I knew for a fact he was happy when that moment happened. So I had to write him back telling him thank you and I love him. I also wrote that I wanted to move in with him in Colorado Springs, Colorado because his family, his shop, and his whole life was there and I didn't want to take that away from him. As much as I loved living in L.A., it was time for another move and a new life. Also, I wrote to Bobby that I was still thinking about where we should go for our honeymoon and I needed Nicole and Rochelle's help for that. That was it for now and sent the email to Bobby and turned off my computer._

_I was gonna see him Wednesday when the both of us, along with John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff Hardy, and Brittany were going on vacation at a friend's cabin for three days. I need some rest and relaxation._


	3. Sending the Message

**Chapter 3: Sending the Message**

September 3rd, 2007

_RAW was in Columbus, Ohio and tomorrow, I was gonna be in Nicole's music video along with Rochelle for her second single of the latest album "Mesmerized" called "You're My One and Only (True Love)" which was a long-awaited collaboration between all of three of us. Some people might think it's an "Eddie's Angels" collaboration, but really, it's not._

_Nicole, Rochelle and I were in the Women's Locker Room practicing some moves for the video shoot and Kayla and Brittany were watching._

"There you go," Nicole said. "Just like that."

"Alright," Delancey said.

"Wow, I cannot wait for tomorrow," Rochelle said. "It's gonna be exciting."

"I know," Brittany said. "I'm actually gonna be in a music video and the guys are gonna be in it, too?"

"I'll bet everybody is gonna watch that video over and over," Kayla said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"So I heard that you're gonna put on some show on RAW tonight," Delancey said. "Does it have anything to do with what happened last week?"

"Sort of. Trust us, you and everybody else will get a laugh out of this."

"I can't wait."

A little later, RAW was on and Delancey was walking down the hallway and until she reached the Women's Locker Room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Then Delancey walked inside the Women's Locker Room and Maria was there getting ready.

"Hey, Delancey," Maria said.

"Hey, Maria," Delancey said as she hugged Maria and pulled away. "I just wanna see how you're doing after last week."

"Well, I'm a little sore, but I'll be all right."

"Are you sure you're up to go against Beth Phoenix? I mean, Santino never should've put you in that match in the first place after the match against me."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, something tells me he'll join you and me at ringside and chicken out again."

"You can't be serious."

"Watch."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Maria," Santino said as he knocked on the door again. "Maria?

Then Maria and Delancey came out of the Women's Locker Room.

"Delancey," Santino said.

"Santino," Delancey said as she crossed her arms.

"Lovely to see you, Maria. Are you ready for your match with Beth Phoenix?"

"Yes, Santino, I'm almost ready," Maria said. "But I really wish that you would've checked with me before asking General Manager William Regal if I could have a match. I mean, I'm still hurt from last week."

"Maria, I know you better than you know yourself, okay? Everything's gonna be fine. I'm gonna come to the ring with you. I have couple of things first I want to get off my chest; after that, I will be right there to protect you. For my Maria." Then Santino and Maria kissed while Delancey rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, trust me, you're gonna be fine."

Then Santino walked away and Delancey shook her head knowing that Santino may be chickening out again.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Maria and Beth Phoenix. Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Maria and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a purple cheetah print tube top with black lace at the center and back, black pants, and her hair curled. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Santino asked for a microphone.

"Before my Maria has her match," Santino said, "there is something I would like to say. First of all, Ron Simmons, look at my arm." Santino lifted his arm a little. "It's almost better 100 percent and when my arm is better, I'm going to embarrass you worse than that senator who was looking for boyfriend love in the toilet." Then Santino looked at Lillian Garcia and the referee telling him to wrap it up. "Don't tell me to wrap it up. Shut up your face you son of a gun. Maybe you don't remember, I was Intercontinental Champion. Plus, I'm Italian. I can add a little bit of class to, how do you say? his disgusting dump of a city."

Then the Sandman's entrance theme played and he appeared in the crowd. Sandman made his way through the crowd, went over the security rail, and go into the ring.

"What is going on here? Santino said. "I have no idea why this guy is here. You have a problem or something? But I don't know what it is. Ah, I just realized what his problem is. Look at his face, I can see from here. He's so jealous. You're so jealous because I make love to beautiful Maria and you make love to your stick.

Then the Sandman cracked Santino right in the head and Maria and Delancey went out of the ring as Santino rolled to the outside and Sandman caned him all the way up the ramp to the back.

_I knew it. Santino was chickening out like I told Maria before and now I gotta be with Maria by myself. Santino will regret this. He has changed and is starting to act a little bit out of control._

Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. She stared at Delancey as Delancey got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Maria dived at Beth to start the match but Beth shoved her off. Maria jumped on her again but Beth threw her right across the ring. Maria tried again and then Maria was hung up on the top rope by Beth. Then Beth clubbed Maria in the back and gave Maria a delayed fisherman's buster for the easy victory.

Then Beth's arm was raised by the referee and asked for a microphone.

"Just to let everybody know," Beth said, "little miss Delancey Scott is cashing in her opportunity for the WWE Women's Championship at Unforgiven. But Candice Michelle, you would've faced a diva unlike anything in the world has never seen before. The ultimate combination of strength, confidence, class, and beauty. The uber-Diva, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix. Delancey Scott, you took that chance away from me and I'm going to make your life miserable just like Mr. Kennedy did to your fiancé, Bobby Lashley."

Then Delancey climbed into the ring, walked up to Beth, and snatched the microphone from her.

"Hmm, uber-Diva? Glamazon?" Delancey said. "That really doesn't sound so glamorous to you. So, Candice Michelle would've faced a diva unlike anything in the world has never seen before with the ultimate combination of strength, confidence, class, and beauty. I don't see class, but I do see strength and confidence and just a little bit of beauty. I have all those things more than you do and that's why I deserve a title shot at the Women's Championship after working my ass off the last two years to get there. You're gonna bring up the subject that Mr. Kennedy put my fiancé out of action? I could do the same thing to you. Since you're so concerned with me being the number one contender for the Women's Championship, why don't you show everybody just how a 'Glamazon' gets the job done?"

Then Beth looked down and tried to hit Delancey, but Delancey ducked and landed a kick to Beth's face and a clothesline. Delancey stomped Beth in the gut as Beth rolled out of the ring. Then Candice came out and nailed Beth from behind. Candice kept attacking Beth as a referee came out and held her back. Then Beth walked up the ramp holding on to her jaw and back as Candice stared at her and Delancey checked on Maria as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey walking down the hallway and until she reached the locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Then Delancey walked inside the locker room and the Boyz in Motion were there.

"Hey, you guys," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," the boys said.

"What's up?" Jason said.

"Oh, my God, you are definitely gonna get a kick out of this," Delancey said. "John and the girls..." Then Delancey started laughing. "...I think you should sit down and watch this."

"What is it?" Brent said.

"Just sit down and watch this."

Delancey turned on the TV and back at the arena, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and John comes out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. The two were pretending to be Randy and Amanda. John was wearing tights and a Randy Orton skull t-shirt and Rochelle was wearing a red sleepshirt and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring which had a huge gift box. Rochelle was standing in the middle of the ring as John went on one of the turnbuckles and did Randy's usual pose. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Now you see," John said mocking Randy, "I'm pretty pissed off because last week, John Cena's new girlfriend sprayed pepper spray in my eyes. Hell, I couldn't see for a half-hour and now, it looks like the 'Chain Gang' Diva Squad wants to make this personal. You know, if I can't get to John Cena's father to get to the WWE Championship, I might as well get to someone else which is why I have this gift especially for John. So John, why don't you come out here and get your present?" John and Rochelle just stood in the ring. "What? You don't wanna come and get your present? Well, how about I give you a little peak, huh? Raise the box."

The box was lifted and it's someone covered in a black sheet and John's entrance theme played and Nicole came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand and with Brittany following her. Nicole was pretending to be John wearing the "Beware of the Dog: t-shirt, denim shorts, the "American Made Muscle" baseball cap, the "You Can't See Me" wristbands, and was carrying John's customized WWE Title belt. Brittany was pretending to be Nicole wearing a red athletic inspired cap sleeve v-neck top with mesh strip trim and the number 54, black pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and a light brown and blonde wig.

"So, Randy Orton," Nicole said, "what is it that you got for me? Let me see."

"You sure you wanna know who's under the blanket?" John said.

"Yeah, show me."

Then John took off the black sheet and it was revealed to be Kayla pretending to be Randy's father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton tied up and gagged. Kayla was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt, white jeans, a white and brown trim cowboy hat.

"Randy," Nicole said, "that's 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, your father. What? You're gonna kick Daddy Dearest in his brains to get to the WWE Championship? You think I'm just gonna walk down the ramp to the ring to save your stupid ass daddy and let you jump me from behind? I don't think so. You're just as stupid as your daddy is. You tried to attack my father last week, but Kayla stopped your ass and sprayed you in the eyes. And you know you can't lay a finger on her either. So you wanna make this personal? Let's make it personal."

Nicole and Brittany ran down the ramp, Nicole went into the ring, and she and John were pretending to be in a brawl. Nicole tried to lift John up but she knew she couldn't because John was 245 pounds and Nicole was a mere 135. Then John pretended to the deliver the RKO on Nicole and Brittany got into the ring and laughed at what they were doing. Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Amanda was wearing a pearl white and black embroidered halter mesh chemise and her hair straight.

"You think this is funny?" Amanda said. "You girls really think this is funny, don't you? You better be glad Randy isn't here thanks to you, Kayla, otherwise it would've been a whole lot worse."

"Mandy," Kayla said. She was untied from the chair thanks to John, "what do you want? Why are you here?"

"First of all, I think all of you should know that because Kayla Thompson's actions last week, General Manager William Regal has given Randy Orton another title shot for the WWE Championship at Unforgiven. And second, I'm here to tell you, Kayla, I'm not afraid of you anymore and I'm challenging you to a match at Unforgiven so I can show everybody that you are weak, just like you were when I slept with your ex-boyfriend. That's right, everybody, that's why she attacked me at Summerslam, for revenge, and Kayla, you can be the bodyguard all you want, but it won't make a difference when I beat you at Unforgiven."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"All of you are pathetic for what you're doing and Randy would be pissed right now if he was here."

Then Amanda walked to the back as John and the girls laughed as their segment.

"After all of this and everything that has happened," Ryan said back in the locker room, "William Regal is gonna give Randy a title shot?"

"I don't get it," Brent said.

"Amanda must've did God knows what and it's all because of what Kayla did?" Delancey said. "I guess Melina isn't the only slut on RAW."

_What I meant by that was somehow, Melina did "something" with WWE Chairman Vince McMahon and she got slapped for it by his wife, Linda._

"Yeah, but did you see the way Kayla was tied to the chair and how she was dressed as a cowboy?" Jeremy said. "That was interesting to see." Then everyone looked at Jeremy funny. "What?"

"Nothing," Delancey said.

_Like hell it was nothing. Jeremy became smitten with Kayla the moment she came to the WWE. I can see those two hooking up because they would make a great couple based their personalities and physiques._

_A little later, it was time for the match between Jeremy of the Boyz in Motion versus King Booker. The Boys have done so well in their matches as a team, they decided to try singles competition and I thought it was a good idea_.

King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out with Queen Sharmell following him. King Booker raised his pinky in the air as Sharmell posed with him and the two walked down the ramp and went into the ring. The two posed again as pyro came from behind the ring and then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Jason, Brent, Ryan, Delancey, and Queen Sharmell left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeremy and Booker had a staredown and Jeremy smiled when he landed a couple of punches to Booker. Then he landed a clothesline for a two count and Booker tried to hit Jeremy with a spinkick but Jeremy nailed a back elbow. Jeremy kicked away at Booker and nailed a backdrop for a two count. Jeremy picked up Booker up but Booker recovered and given Jeremy a flapjack and covered for a two count. Booker applied a chinlock and Jeremy punched free and he and Booker clotheslined each other.

Jeremy and Booker both got up and Booker charged at Jeremy but Jeremy moved and Booker went flying from the ring. Booker got back in the ring and Jeremy began hitting more clotheslines and Jeremy shoved Booker into and a nailed a couple of shoulderblocks. Jeremy landed an uppercut and then landed a bulldog. Then Jeremy waited for Booker to get up and then Jeremy kicked Booker in the gut and Jeremy landed the Pretty Green Eyes, double underhook facebuster, for the win.

Then Delancey, Jason, Brent, and Ryan got into the ring and the boys all hugged each other. Then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey and they got out of the ring and greeted RAW announcer Jerry "The King" Lawler. The boys and Delancey knew that Jerry had his troubles with King Booker and that's why they wanted to return the favor.

A few minutes later, the boys and Delancey came out from the entrance to the arena and were cheering over Jeremy's victory and then...

"Hey, Jeremy," Kayla said walking up to Jeremy.

"Oh, hey, Kayla," Jeremy said as he turned to Kayla.

"Great job on your match tonight. See you later."

"Thanks, see ya.

Then Kayla walked away and Jeremy smiled.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy," Jason, Brent, and Ryan chanted.

"Come on, you guys," Jeremy said. "What gives?"

"Jeremy, you like Kayla and Kayla seems to like you," Jason said.

"Yeah, we saw the way you looked at her the night after Summerslam and you can't deny that," Ryan said.

"Look," Jeremy said, "don't start jumping to conclusions, okay?"

"Hey, it's not like we're pushing you or anything," Delancey said. "I mean, Kayla recently got out of a relationship, took her time, and now she seems to be interested in you. Just don't take too long."

"I won't, I'm taking my time as well."

"Yeah, just don't be too chicken though," Brent said.

"Shut up, Brent."

Then everyone laughed and walked away.


	4. Not Backing Down

**Chapter 4: Not Backing Down**

September 10, 2007

_RAW was in Green Bay, Wisconsin and tomorrow, I was taking a plane to Lake Buena Vista, Florida to spend a couple of days with Bobby at Walt Disney World. The first day, we could just spend the whole day at the park checking out the place for our wedding guests to mix and mingle and for us to spend time together; and the next day, Bobby and I were going to meet our wedding planner and her assistant._

_Then after that, the next stop is Los Angeles, California for three days because for two days, I have a photoshoot with Maxim magazine. That's right, I'm gonna be on the cover for the November issue coming out next month. This is actually my third time because the first two, I did them with "Eddie's Angels" and I was part of the Maxim Hot 100 at number 17. And for the third day, Bobby is gonna be training me for my Women's Championship match at Unforgiven. God, I'm gonna need it since I haven't been the Women's Champion for two years._

Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room going over wedding plans with her cat, Shadow, on her lap, and then her cell phone rang. Delancey took it out of her pocket and saw that Rochelle was calling her and answered the call.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"_Hey,"_ Rochelle said. _"Are you at the arena?"_

"Yeah, I guess Nicole told you, huh?"

"_Yeah."_

_Yesterday, John and the girls were informed that they were banned from the arena for tonight's RAW because of last week's actions. I guessing again that Amanda had something to do with this and she's probably blackmailing General Manager William Regal for something._

"_Oh, but don't worry," _Rochelle said._ "We got something planned for Randy and Amanda because I know one, they're pissed about what we did last week, and two, they have gone too far with this."_

"Well, it's getting personal and that's their problem," Delancey said.

"_Yeah. So, what are you doing?"_

"I'm going over some stuff for Wednesday when Bobby and I meet the wedding planner and her assistant."

"_Good."_

"Boy, this is gonna be a busy week for me besides that and I have a photoshoot with Maxim. Whew."

"_Hey, you're gonna need it before Sunday."_

"Yeah, Bobby's training is what I need also."

"_You know, Delancey, Bobby's gonna be gone for the next three months and you know, I sometimes feel you might be lonely in the hotel room. You can always bunk with me."_

"I'm fine, Rochelle, thank you. Besides, the boys are right next door to me."

"_Hey, I'm just looking out for you. Besides, it's a whole lot different from me being away from Dave now that I'm on RAW."_

"Aren't you going to Spain with him and the rest of the Smackdown and ECW guys this week?"

"_Yeah, I can't wait. By the way, how about that trip to South Africa. Was that fun or what?"_

"Yeah, that was a blast. I'm glad I bought some things especially for Bobby and the fans were crazy. God."

"_Yeah, they were awesome. That was actually my first time in South Africa."_

"Me too. Wait a minute, as an international fitness model, you never went to South Africa?"

"_No."_

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"_Yeah."_

"Well, good luck with tonight and the boys and I will be watching."

"_Okay, see ya."_

Then Delancey ended the call.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Jason of the Boyz in Motion versus Daivari.

Daivari was already in the ring and then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. Delancey was wearing a black halter top with silver leather faux bottom, black leather pants, and her hair was straight. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then Jason got on the turnbuckle, raised his arm in the air, and got back down. Then Jeremy, Brent, Ryan, and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jason and Daivari had a staredown and Jason turned his head and smiled when he landed a couple of punches to Daivari. Jason gave Daivari an atomic drop and then an arm drag and Jason hit a shoulder block and then a hip toss followed by another arm drag. Jason worked the arm of Daivari and then Daivari backed him to the corner and hit a shoulder to the gut. Jason came back a big clothesline on Daivari for a two count and then followed up with a slam but Daivari nailed an elbow and covered for a near fall.

Daivari locked in a rear chin lock on Jason but Jason fought out quickly and hit a back elbow. Jason landed a big boot to Daivari and landed an elbow drop and covered for a two count. Jason drove his knee into the back of Daivari and Jason clubbed Daivari in the back and then got a spinning toe hold. Daivari tried to kick Jason but Jason let go and stomped on Daivari. Then Jason picked up Daivari and hit the Cradle Rock, a belly-to-belly brainbuster, for the win.

Then Delancey, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan got into the ring and the boys all hugged each other. Then their arms were raised by the referee and the boys and Delancey looked at Daivari and made fun of him as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a red v-neck halter midriff top and denim jeans with tan embroidery at the bottom. She walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did a flip to get into the ring. Delancey made fun of Beth for doing that and Beth was about to attack Delancey but the referee pulled her back. Then Delancey got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Beth locked up and Beth got Delancey in a side head lock and Delancey whipped Beth off the ropes and Beth took Delancey down with a shoulderblock. Delancey then got Beth in a head lock and then Beth twisted the arm of Delancey. Delancey flipped out of it and then Delancey twisted the arm of Beth. Beth whipped Delancey off the ropes and Delancey came back with a headscissors to take her down.

Delancey kicked Beth and then Beth whipped Delancey into the corner. Delancey rolled up Beth in a schoolboy pin only to get a two count and Beth then got Delancey in a small package for a two count. Beth gave Delancey a monkey flip and Delancey got Beth in a victory roll pin for a two count but Beth got Delancey in a Japanese arm drag and then Beth hooked Delancey in a suplex. Beth went to the top rope signaling for some type of move but Delancey tossed Beth down before she could do anything.

Delancey then gave Beth a drop kick to the back and Beth fell to the outside of the ring. Delancey got out of the ring but Beth then gave Delancey a back body drop to the outside of the ring. Beth got back in the ring as Delancey slowly got up and got back in the ring and then Beth stomped on Delancey. From there, Beth picked up Delancey for her delayed fisherman suplex but Delancey countered out and landed a DDT and pinned Beth with a bridge for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey quickly got out of the ring and the referee raised her arm in the air. Beth went totally crazy as Delancey smiled and walked up the ramp to the back.

A few minutes later, Delancey was going to be in an interview with Kimberly. Kimberly was wearing a plum cross back crop tank top with three front rhinestone buckles and cutouts at the front, a silver metallic pleated miniskirt with an attached hanging gold chain belt, and part of her hair was in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward. "Delancey, congratulations on your match against Beth Phoenix and I have to ask you, what will be your strategy for your Women's Championship match against Candice Michelle this Sunday at Unforgiven?"

"Well, Kim, I have been training hard for this match and Candice Michelle has stepped up a lot. This will be a great match between us and I will do whatever it takes to become the Women's Champion. It has been two years since I held that title and let me tell you..."

Then Beth attacked Delancey from behind and clubbed her in the back twice. Beth kicked Delancey in the gut twice and Delancey grabbed Beth's foot and tripped her and she attacked Beth with left and right punches. Then the Boyz in Motion came and separated the two Divas. Beth walked away but Delancey went after Beth and attacked her. Then Jeremy grabbed Delancey and Beth ran away.

"Yeah, you keep running, bitch!" Delancey said as Jeremy held onto her.

A few minutes later, the boys helped Delancey into the locker room and sat her down on the bench.

"I'll get you an ice pack," Jeremy said.

"Okay," Delancey said holding her head.

"Geez, Beth Phoenix surely doesn't mess around," Jason said.

"Yeah, she's still pissed that she's not the number one contender for the Women's Championship and is taking it out on you," Brent said.

"Well, I was the one who eliminated her in the Women's Battle Royal at Summerslam," Delancey said, "and that's what she gets for hanging with Melina, the career killer. I don't give a damn if she's tough; the fact remains that I'm four inches taller than her and I'm as tough as she is."

"Well, you do have a hard head and Beth did beat you down hard," Ryan said. "But you didn't stay down."

"Yeah, you was ready to get Beth," Jason said.

"Well, Bobby told me not to stop fighting, look that person in the eye, get the fire burning, and keep fighting. How the hell do you think I've had a mean streak winning every single match since I returned to the WWE last year?"

"You are getting better and better," Brent said. "You might have a chance to win the Women's Championship and take on all comers."

"Here you go," Jeremy said giving Delancey an ice pack.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Delancey said as she put the ice pack on her head. "So, I guess watch my back for Beth, huh?"

"Yeah," the boys said.

"The next thing I know, Bobby will call me saying he was worried or something like that. He shouldn't have to worry about me now that you guys are watching me."

_After RAW was over, the boys, John, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Dave, Jeff Hardy, and I were at the hotel in John and Nicole's room laughing and having a good time about a shocking revelation involving Vince McMahon and his illegitimate son._

_It turned out that the woman, who gave birth to Vince's son and slapped Vince with a paternity suit five weeks ago involving the bastard son, gave him the clue "Things are looking up." I actually thought it was a WWE Superstar who was taller than Vince like the Great Khali. Thank God it wasn't him. Then when the attorney gave clues of the son not being extreme meaning the superstar was not from ECW, having a fondness for gold meaning the son is a champion, the son's skin is fair meaning the superstar is Caucasian and the hair is fair meaning he has blonde hair. Then the next two clues were the son has individual gold meaning he is not part of a tag team champion and that he loves to play the game. I actually thought it was Triple H and all hell would've broken loose. Fortunately, it wasn't Triple H either. Then the real shocker came. When the attorney read, "Things are looking up, Vince, but not for you. For your son," it was actually for the son who plays hide and seek, horseshoes, and marbles and can be seen on Friday Night Smackdown. The identity of Vince McMahon's illegitimate son was none other than the Little Bastard himself, Hornswoggle, and boy, did the boys and I get a good laugh out of this since we were the first to hear the news._

"I cannot believe Hornswoggle is actually Vince McMahon's illegitimate son," Delancey said. "I mean, thank God it wasn't Mr. Kennedy, otherwise, Bobby would've returned to beat the hell of him and Vince."

"You should've seen the look on his face when he found out," Jeremy said.

"And Triple H was laughing too," Brent said. "Boy, was he having a ball?"

"Man, I can't believe we missed it," Nicole said.

"Yeah, me too," John said.

_As for John and the Chain Gang Diva Squad, they had an encounter of their own when Randy and Amanda gave their little speeches and Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany were on the Titantron saying they did what they did knowing that Randy was a complete psycho for wanting to kick his father's brains out and Amanda was a slut and was crazier than ever knowing she was blackmailing General Manager William Regal. That was when John and Kayla came out and gave Randy and Amanda a beatdown before security pulled them back and away._

"Well, at least we had our fun," Kayla said, "and come Sunday, revenge is sweet for all of us."

"You can say that again," Brittany said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said, "why don't you tell us about the latest behind-the-scenes clip of your movie that John, the girls, and I didn't get to see?"

"Okay," Delancey said. "They showed about how I was a cheerleader for the St. Louis Rams and how I put it to good use for the movie and did all that practicing and stuff."

"Oh, yeah, your music video is premiering on Monday, right?" Dave said.

"Yes, and I'll be on Live with Regis and Kelly on Wednesday, the Best Damn Sports Show Period on Thursday, and the big movie premiere on Friday at Paramount Studios in Los Angeles."

"That's gonna be a blast," Jeremy said.

"You guys are coming, right?"

"Of course," Ryan said, "we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm there, too," Jeff said.

"And dress real nice too since the premiere is at Paramount Studios."

"Don't worry, I got my outfit prepared for the event," Rochelle said.

_Oh, yeah, as I'm having this time with my friends, I'm thinking about Sunday when I hope to be the Women's Champion and the week in front of me. I don't wanna get my hopes way up because aside of being engaged to Bobby, I got a lot of things lined up in the next few months but I'm holding on._


	5. The Wedding Planner

**Chapter 5: The Wedding Planner**

September 12th, 2007

_Today was the day Bobby and I were meeting our wedding planner and her assistant and I hope Rochelle and her friend are telling me the truth that they are wonders with Disney Weddings._

_Yesterday, Bobby and I spent the entire day at Walt Disney World and that was something we couldn't do on our one-year anniversary since Bobby had his shoulder surgery; but the time was worth waiting for. It was a wonderful day because Bobby and I were at every part of the resort, we saw the fireworks at the Magic Kingdom, strolled along the beach near the Grand Floridian Resort where we are staying at, had a beautiful horse-drawn carriage ride at the Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort, and danced the night away at Pleasure Island. It was one of the most romantic days of my life, something I should've experienced on our one-year anniversary. It was a great place for guests to mix and mingle for a couple days before the big day._

_Bobby and I left the Grand Floridian Hotel at around 11:00am and we walked up to Disney's Wedding Pavilion and we met up with Jamie Fuller, the wedding planner, and her assistant, Jo Collins. Jamie was about 5'8" with red shoulder-length hair and brown eyes and Jo was the same height with long brunette hair and green eyes. Bobby and I saw the women at Franck's Studio and they walked up to us._

"Hello, you must be Bobby and Delancey," Jamie said.

"And you're Jamie?" Delancey said.

"Yes, it's wonderful to meet you."

"You too," Bobby said as he shook Jamie's hand.

"This is my assistant, Jo."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Jo said as she shook Bobby and Delancey's hand

"You too," Delancey said.

"So, a friend of a friend recommended me to you?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, she said you're great with weddings here at Disneyworld and that's why she hooked us up with you. Me, personally, I tried to have a wedding here last year but it didn't work out and I didn't need a wedding planner. So here I am."

"Well, I must tell you both about myself. I've been a wedding planner for ten years and I've done about five to seven weddings a year. I also handle services over the phone and by email so there's no rush and I always have everything prepared for myself, Jo, and my clients with my laptop computer and my binder."

"Wow, Rochelle was right," Bobby said as everyone laughed.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Sure," Delancey said.

_As the four of us started walking, we walked on the bridge and as I looked around at the Wedding Pavilion, the beach was gorgeous with the palm trees and everything. It was beautiful._

"Well, to your left, we have the Bride's Vestibule which faces the chapel," Jamie said, "and if the doors to the chapel and the Vestibule were open, you could see straight to through the altar's window. Let me take you inside."

Then the four walked over to the double doors and went inside and Jamie said,

"Right here, there are two sitting/dressing rooms, the Rose and Orchid, where you may spend a quiet moment alone or with your father before the ceremony begins and where your bridesmaids and maids of honor may finish last minute preparations. These two rooms provide plenty of space and give you the option of remaining with your bridesmaids up to the last minute or alone in your own room."

_As I walked into both of the rooms, I realized they were identical to each other with peach walls, white chairs, oak vanities, and nice bathrooms. Maybe I should have a room to myself and the girls can their own room as well._

"I love them," Delancey said. "I think this may be it depending on what the chapel looks like."

"Very well," Jamie said. "And if you follow me..."

Then the four walked out of the Bride's Vestibule, went over to the double doors and went inside towards the groom's room.

"And right there, Bobby," Jamie said, "there's a restroom across from the groom's room and it's very different from the Bride's Vestibule because of the gray and green walls, the pink chairs, and everything and as you can see, this and the Bride's Vestibule is separated because everyone knows it's tradition for the groom not to see the bride before the wedding."

"Yeah," Bobby said. "Well, the room looks pretty nice."

"Well, if you thought the rooms were nice," Jo said, "you both should see the chapel."

_As we walked out of the groom's room and Jamie and Jo opened the doors to the chapel, I was amazed because of the way the place looked. My wedding to Shelton was supposed to be held in front of the Magic Kingdom, but right now, it was time for an upgrade. The place had white and peach walls, the seats and the floor were made of wood, there was a green aisle carpet leading up to the pentagon-shaped altar, and the windows were almost surrounding the whole chapel. As Bobby and I walked inside, we were in awe. We looked through all the windows looking at the hotel and the surroundings of Walt Disney World, and when we went up the aisle, the view of the chapel was amazing and when we looked out the window behind us, the outside was nothing short of breathtaking. The outside showed the beautiful lake and the view of Cinderella's castle of the Magic Kingdom. I was right to choose this place. _

"Bobby," Delancey said, "this is perfect. This is amazing."

"Yes, it is," Bobby said. "The view is amazing from the inside, everything here is a piece of art."

"Well, we're glad that you like it," Jamie said as she and Jo walked inside and towards Bobby and Delancey, "and I'm guessing that this is the place for the ceremony?"

"Absolutely, absolutely."

"Excellent, so we have your ceremony location," Jo said.

"Great," Jamie said as she wrote stuff down in her binder. "So have you two decided on a theme and color."

"Yes," Delancey said. "I once had this theme when I wanted to get married near the Magic Kingdom, but now, I have two, one for the ceremony and one for the reception."

"Okay."

"Alright, for the ceremony, I want it to be a garden themed ceremony with flowers around the chapel because I want to feel like I'm walking through the gates of heaven towards Cinderella's castle, which is the theme for the reception. Bobby and I are inviting 200 guests so I want the remaining seats to be filled with either flower trees or balloon trees or whatever."

"You know, I did a wedding like that once and if you were to have a fairy-tale themed wedding, how about I help with a few upgrades?"

"Okay."

"How about we add columns there in the back of the seats and surrounding the windows with gossamers along with the pedestals where the flowers can be placed and add a couple more columns and pedestals where the flowers can be placed and add a couple more columns and pedestals up here at the altar as well?"

"Now that is perfect," Bobby said. "That is going to make me, Delancey, and everyone else feel like were walking into a garden."

"Yes," Delancey said nodding her head.

"And have you both decided on a color for the wedding?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, Bobby chose blue because of my eyes and I was like, 'Okay.'"

"Well, you do have beautiful eyes," Jo said as she went to face-to-face with Delancey.

"Thank you, Jo."

"So that settles the ceremony and we'll discuss the decorations later," Jamie said as she wrote stuff down in her binder. "Now if you both follow me..."

Bobby, Delancey, Jamie, and Jo walked out of the chapel and went around and walked on the side through a beautiful garden to Picture Point at the back of the chapel.

"Now this place here is Picture Point," Jaime said. "As you see, there's a lattice ivy arch crowned at the top with golden wedding rings and Disney planned the placement of this arch as strategically as they did the location of the altar and the window behind it. And as you saw from the altar, you can see Cinderella's castle perfectly framed in the center of it. This is one of the places where you can take your wedding photos or on the bridge or the beach, whatever you like."

"I am totally speechless right now," Delancey said who was standing on the platform, "all I want to do right now is say yes because this right here, it's perfect. Bobby, this place right here, it matches everything with our theme for the ceremony. It's beautiful."

"It is," Bobby said. "Jamie, it's a thumbs up."

"Excellent," Jamie said. "Well, why don't you follow me and we'll discuss details for the reception at the Grand Floridian ballroom."

"Okay," Delancey said as everyone started walking.

"So, have you decided on the transportation for your wedding day?" Jo asked.

"Well, our guests will be staying elsewhere besides the Grand Floridian hotel," Delancey said. "So we'll need the charter buses for them, the horse and landau coach to take me and my parents to the ceremony and me and Bobby to the reception, and the limousine charter for the bridal party."

"Wow, we're gonna have to discuss the budget for later."

"Oh, you'll be surprised," Bobby said.

_Several minutes later, we arrived at the Grand Floridian Hotel and went inside the ballroom. I couldn't wait to show Jamie the decorations I chose for my Cinderella's castle theme because the ballroom was huge. The walls were peach, there were balconies in between the double doors with murals at the top, and the chandeliers were beautiful._

"So what do you think?" Jamie said.

"Oh, yeah," Bobby said. "There is plenty of room for a dance floor, the castle facade, the head table, everything. This is great."

"So I'm guessing you've saw the decorations?"

"Jamie, they were so beautiful, I couldn't pick all of them," Delancey said.

"Well, I have them in my binder, so why don't you show me what you have chosen?"

"Okay."

_As Bobby, Jamie, Jo, and I sat down, Jamie opened her binder and showed me the reception decorations. I showed her that I wanted the storybook entrance, the Cinderella castle facade, the two royal thrones for me and Bobby at the Sweetheart Table on a riser behind the head table for the bridal party, a white tulle and twinkle lights canopy at the center of the ballroom draping to the outer perimeter of the dance floor, atmospheric light gobos to illuminate the walls in the corners, ficus trees with lights, a custom dance floor, starry night gobos projecting onto the walls, and a confetti cannon to end the reception. Oh, yeah, Jamie was gonna get big bucks for this._

"Wow," Jamie said, "you must have a really big budget to plan this wedding."

"Well, Bobby and I are professional wrestlers," Delancey said. "Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not. This must be the best wedding I'm planning yet. How much is it by the way?"

"$100,000."

"Wow, I do love this job. Okay, so have you decided on the centerpieces for the reception?"

"Not yet."

"How about the menu, the music, the cake?"

"Well, we're still working on the cake," Bobby said. "The music, we want a pianist for the ceremony and a live band and a DJ for the reception."

"Wonderful."

"And the menu," Delancey said, "we decided to have a La Carte plated dinner of shrimp cocktail with cocktail sauce and lemon as an appetizer, caesar salad with Parmesan and croutons, and our entree will be pork tenderloin paired with seared salmon filet and soy reduction. Also, for the kids, the Mickey Mouse children's dinner buffet, and my fiancé, the ice cream and fondue station and the EPCOT dessert party. He's got a sweet tooth."

"Really?" Jo said.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "Me being a fitness freak, I often eat sweets. I don't really have a diet, so everything that I eat is pretty much a cheat."

"I guess we'll have to take your word for it," Jamie said. "So I guess that's it for today. So how about we discuss some stuff over the phone and by email because I know you have a busy schedule ahead and when's the next time we can meet in person."

"How about sometime in November?" Delancey said. "One of my maids of honor has a sister who's getting married, I got an engagement dinner planned, a photoshoot for my debut album, a concert, and everything else."

"Okay, give me the date that's the best for you later."

"Okay."

"Well, it was nice meeting you and I'm sure that we'll make a good team."

"You too. I guess Rochelle and her friend was right about you. You are amazing."

"I'll be sure to call them to tell them thank you for recommending me to you both."

"Well, I guess we'll see you and Jo in November," Bobby said.

"We'll see you then," Jo said.

Then everyone left the ballroom and Jamie and Jo walked away.

"Wow, she was amazing," Delancey said. "She knew exactly what we wanted for our wedding and Jamie helped us envisioned it."

"I guess Jamie understands well," Bobby said.

"Yeah. Oh, shoot, I left my purse in the ballroom."

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

Then Bobby went back inside the ballroom and Delancey was standing outside when...

"Delancey?" A man said. "Delancey Scott?"

_I recognized that voice and I turned my head to see one of my ex-boyfriends, Tommy. He was the worst of them all. Why? He cheated on me near the end of our freshman year in college and I found out from one of my friends. I was hurt, very hurt. Hell, I'm still pissed at Tommy and he was walking towards me._

"Hi, Tommy," Delancey said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, it's been a long time," Tommy said.

"Yeah, it has. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my sister is getting married this weekend."

"And how's Deena doing?"

"She's doing great."

"It's funny. Your sister's here getting married and I'm here planning my wedding."

"You're engaged?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Look, Delancey, you're still not pissed about what happened back in college, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? You cheated on me."

"I know, I shouldn't have been drunk that night and I was stupid."

"Yeah, you were."

"Yeah, I was. Well, um, I shouldn't take up most of your time, so you take care."

"Yeah, you too."

_As Tommy walked away. I felt like I was gonna breakdown. Well, I did as I sat down on a bench and cried._

"Delancey, are you okay?" Bobby asked ad Delancey looked up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Delancey said as she wiped her tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, I saw you talking to someone and you looked upset." Then Bobby sat next to Delancey and gave her purse to her. "Who was that?"

"I guess I should tell you. That was Tommy, one of my ex-boyfriends. He cheated on me when we were freshmen in college. In fact, he's been doing it for a month after he was drinking. I hated him for that and I never wanted to speak to him again...until now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but it's not gonna change anything between you and me because I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Well, I guess I consider myself lucky."

Then Bobby wrapped his arm around Delancey and she put her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Just one question about our wedding," Delancey said.

"What is it?" Bobby said.

"Do you think I'm going just a little over the top with this wedding?"

"Absolutely not. This is your dream wedding and I'm not taking anything away from you. All that matters is that you're happy."

_What can I say? I love him too much to doubt him. Bobby is always caring about making people happy and doing other things for others. He's living his dreams and so am I._

"Thank you, Bobby," Delancey said.

"You're welcome," Bobby said. "Come on, let's go."

Then Bobby and Delancey went to their hotel room to rest for the day.


	6. Unforgiven

**Chapter 6: Unforgiven**

September 16th, 2007

_Unforgiven was in Memphis, Tennessee, Jerry "The King" Lawler's hometown, and just hours before the event, Bobby was training me._

_We were jogging around Memphis, worked out in the gym, and back at the arena, we were stretching, doing push-ups, and doing sit-ups. Yesterday, Bobby helped me with some wrestling moves and also with some martial arts since he's a mixed martial arts expert._

_After hours and hours of training and working out, I had to rest along with Bobby. Two days was probably enough for me, but it was well worth it. We were in the hallway sitting on the ground._

"Are you all right?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said as she was catching her breath. "I'm great. I have never trained like this before, especially for this one-on-one Women's Championship match."

"Well, you really needed it especially after two years of not being the Women's Champion."

"Yeah, I know for a fact that this will be a great match because Candice has improved and me, I keep on winning every single match. This is new for me and I don't know what has happened."

"Maybe because before you came back from shooting your movie, you must've worked really hard going to the gym and couldn't wait to get back in the ring."

"Yeah, and I have gained a little weight because of that. Also, I feel that getting to you made me stronger than ever. When I returned to the ring last year, I needed a new beginning since I ended my engagement to Shelton. When I first got together with you, I was kind of afraid of getting my heart broken, but I didn't need to be afraid because a lot of great things happened because of you. I know that when I win this Women's Championship match, you're the first person I have to thank for especially when you helped me learn how to be strong and to love again."

_Then when Bobby leaned over and kissed me, I could feel it in his kiss that he understood every word I said and I meant those words, too._

"Well, I should catch up with Nicole and Rochelle on some quickie wedding stuff," Delancey said. "So I'll catch up with you in a little while."

"Okay," Bobby said.

Then Delancey got up and walked down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was there.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"How was last week?" Rochelle said.

"Oh, it was really enjoyable and you was right about Jamie and Jo. They are amazing and they knew and helped me with everything I wanted for the wedding."

"I told you."

"So, when is the next time you'll meet?" Brittany said.

"Sometime in November, I have to check on that. Besides, I have to look at some wedding dresses in my computer and I want your opinions."

"Okay."

"Well, I'll be outside," Kayla said.

"Okay," Delancey said.

_I took out my laptop computer from my bag and I had it setup. Then I turned it on and I immediately got into the internet. I went to this bridal gown website called Maggie Sottero and I went into my account that popped up four bridal gowns that I have chosen for the girls to choose one for me._

"Okay, there are four dresses I picked out myself and I want you to help me pick the one you like best. Think about what I would wear as Cinderella at Walt Disney World."

Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany looked at the screen for a few minutes until...

"I like this one," Nicole said.

"Yeah, the train is nice and long, the embroidery looks shimmering," Rochelle said. "This is it."

"You think so?" Delancey said.

"Yep," Brittany said. "It's really beautiful."

"It'll look great on you," Nicole said.

_The gown the girls have chosen was a white bridal A-line gown with stylish side-layers and crystal beads and pearls through out the dress including the hem, bodice, and side of the dress and a chapel length train. That was actually my first choice. Then I went to this website Bari Jay for the bridesmaids' gowns and I went into my account that popped up two gowns that I have chosen for the bridesmaids and the maids of honor. One was a sky blue jolie satin strapless corset gown with shirred wrap midriff with bow for the maids of honor and the other was a sky blue jolie satin A-line gown with empire bodice, pin trim, lace up back, and side and back inverted gored panels for the bridesmaids._

"Wow, those dresses are lovely," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I like the bow on the side on this dress," Nicole said.

"Where are we ever gonna find dresses as beautiful as those?" Brittany said.

"Robin's Bridal Mart in Chesterfield where we're going before the engagement dinner party next month," Delancey said.

"The same place we went to before when you were engaged to Shelton?" Nicole said.

"Yep."

"I remember going there. That place had the most beautiful wedding dresses there."

"Well, I couldn't remember the dress I bought before; they probably don't have it anymore."

"Well, this is a much better dress for you," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, you'll look great in it," Brittany said.

"Thanks," Delancey said.

Later, Unforgiven was on and Delancey was pacing back and forth in the hallway getting ready for her Women's Championship match against Candice Michelle and Bobby came forward.

"So you're ready?" Bobby said as Delancey turned around.

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said. "This is it for me. I know I'm gonna do my best and I just hope I make you proud."

"Don't worry, you'll do great."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Candice Michelle versus Delancey. Delancey's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a metallic multi-colored slash short sleeve shirt, black v-neck tank top with adjustable belt, black boyshorts, black stockings, black arm warmers, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and got on the apron. She did her flip to get into the ring and Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and then Candice's new remix of her entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle," Lillian announced.

Candice walked down the aisle, went around the ring, and got on the apron. Then she took off her robe and got into the ring. Candice got on one of the turnbuckles and raised the Women's Title belt in got back down and she gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air as he called for the bell.

Delancey and Candice shook hands and they locked up at the bell. Delancey shoved Candice to the mat and Candice jumped onto her for a headlock but Delancey tossed her to the mat. Candice tried a waistlock but Delancey powered out and started working on Candice's arm doing the old Davey Boy Smith wristlock lift. Candice slid to the apron to avoid Delancey and hit a kick and then hit a top rope armdrag. Candice went for a headscissors but Delancey turned it into a backbreaker and Delancey hit a kick to the back then rammed her into the corner. Delancey whipped Candice into a corner then rammed her face first into the mat. Delancey drove her elbow into Candice's back and got a two count and then applied a double arm chicken wing. Delancey threw Candice to the mat for a two count then applied a chinlock and a surfboard.

Delancey threw Candice in the corner and hit a forearm to the back and then two more to the chest. Candice applied a bodyscissors in the corner and then a headscissors and kicked Delancey in the head. Delancey stopped her rally with an elbow and then sent Candice to the mat by snapping her off the ropes. Delancey put Candice in an over-the-shoulder backbreaker and Candice struggled and then managed to elbow out of the hold. Candice hit some forearms and a dropkick and then delivered a clothesline. Candice leapfrogged Delancey in a corner and yanked her to the mat by the hair. Candice charged Delancey who scooped her up and rammed her hard into a corner and Delancey then did a full extension Gorilla Press and dropped Candice to the mat. Delancey picked up Candice and landed a DDT, and then she went up on the turnbuckle and hit the Ram's Moonsault for the victory.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE's Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey got up and raised both of her arms in the air as the referee gave her the Women's Championship belt. Delancey dropped to her knees as she hugged the belt and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got up and the referee raised her arm in the air and Delancey looked at Candice. Then Delancey walked over to Candice, helped her up, and the two shook hands. Then Delancey and Candice hugged each other and raised each other's arm in the air. Then Candice left the ring as Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. Then Delancey got out of the ring and slapped the hands of the fans as she walked up the aisle. Before she went to the back, she turned around and raised the Women's Title belt in the air and she went into the back.

As Delancey came out of the entrance of the arena, Bobby was there smiling at her as Delancey walked up to him.

"Delancey, you did it," Bobby said and he picked up Delancey and twirled her around.

Delancey was laughing as Bobby put her down.

"I can't believe it," Delancey said as she looked at the title belt. "It's been two years and now, I'm a two-time Women's Champion. Oh, my God. I'm speechless right now, but...as I said before, when I win this Women's Championship match, you're the first person I have to thank for especially when you helped me learn how to be strong and to love again."

Then Bobby and Delancey started kissing passionately and as they continued, they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hey, if you could hold off the making out for at least ten minutes," Jeremy said as he came forward with the rest of the Boyz in Motion, "we would like to congratulate the new Women's Champion."

Then the boys hugged Delancey as they congratulated Delancey.

"So, Delancey," Brent said, "it looks like we're gonna have to add some tag team gold now that you're the Women's Champion."

"Well, if Cade and Murdoch retain the World Tag Team Championship tonight," Delancey said, "then you guys are next in line."

A little later, Delancey and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were walking down the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside and Kayla was there getting ready for her Divas' match against Amanda.

"So, Kayla," Nicole said, "are you ready for your first wrestling match?"

"Oh, yeah," Kayla said. "I wanna get this over with so Amanda can be out of my way for good."

"I hope so," Rochelle said. "The girl is a sleaze."

"Well, I heard that William Regal is taking a break for a while and I guess Amanda got to him," Brittany said. "Now Jonathan Coachman is the acting General Manager."

"Well, not for long," Kayla said. "I'm gonna put an end to this."

"Well, you go get her and I'll see you," Delancey said.

"Alright."

Then Delancey left the Women's Locker Room was walking down the hallway and until she reached the locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Then Delancey walked inside the locker room and the Boyz in Motion were there.

"Hey, you guys," Delancey said. "Kayla's match against Amanda is up next."

"Uh-oh, Jeremy, your girlfriend's match is up next," Jason said.

"She is not my girlfriend, Jason," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, right," Brent said.

"We'll see," Ryan said.

"Come on, guys, leave him alone," Delancey said.

Delancey turned on the TV and back at the arena, Kayla's entrance theme, which was Orlando Jordan's first theme, played and she came out from the curtain with the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Rochelle Kennedy, Brittany Swanson, and Nicole Mitchell, from Laguna Hills, California, Kayla Thompson."

Nicole was wearing a pink ruffle v-neck tank top with see-through bottom, black shorts, black stockings, black suede buckled boots, and pink Chain Gang baseball cap covering her pigtails. Brittany was wearing a black leather halter top with edged sequins, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a red and white squared tube top with red bow, pink miniskirt, black arm warmers, black net stockings, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a dark red halter jumpsuit with an opening showing her tight stomach, black leather vest with "KT" in sequins in the back and her short hair was flipped. The four Divas walked down the aisle and Nicole, Brittany, and Kayla got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron, and posed before going into the ring. Kayla took off her vest, gave it to Rochelle, and Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a blue crocheted backless halter jumpsuit with an opening at the side waist and her hair curled. She walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt at Kayla. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for bell.

Kayla and Amanda locked it up to start it off and Kayla shoved Amanda down to the mat. Amanda got up and then she went for a clothesline but Kayla ducked it and elbowed Amanda in the mouth and landed a clothesline of her own. Kayla got a side head lock on Amanda and then Kayla whipped Amanda off the ropes and Kayla pressed Amanda over her head for a two count. Kayla got Amanda in a small package for another two count and then she hit Amanda with a forearm. Kayla clubbed Amanda in the back as she was down and then she kicked her in the gut. Kayla whipped Amanda off the ropes and knocked her down with a hard clothesline and Kayla whipped Amanda off the ropes once again and then Kayla kicked Amanda in the gut and then she gave her a short clothesline and a pin for a two count.

Kayla then got a DDT on Amanda and gave her some right hands and Amanda got Kayla off of her and then Amanda kicked away on Kayla as she was down. Amanda climbed up to the second rope and then she came off with a clothesline to knock Kayla down and Amanda pinned Kayla for a two count and then Amanda kicked Kayla. Kayla blocked Amanda from another kick and Kayla whipped Amanda to the corner and Amanda sprang up over Kayla and then she twisted away on the arm of Kayla. Kayla shoved Amanda down to the mat and then Amanda went back to the arm bar. Amanda gave Kayla some shots to the arm and then Kayla shoved Amanda down to the mat. Kayla whipped Amanda off the ropes and then she kicked Amanda in the gut and went off the ropes and got a swinging neckbreaker on her. Kayla whipped Amanda off the ropes and gave her a power slam and then pinned her for a two count. Kayla picked Amanda up over her head and then dropped her down on the mat. Kayla got down on the mat with Amanda and then she pinned her for a two count and lifted her head off the mat. Amanda got an across armbreaker on Kayla and Kayla powered out of it and got a headscissors on Amanda.

Kayla held onto the headscissors of Amanda and Amanda got to the ropes to break the hold. Kayla got up and then she tossed Amanda across the ring by the hair. Kayla then got Amanda in a powerbomb position and she went for it but Amanda countered it with a hurricanrana pin for a two count. Amanda went for the DDT but Kayla countered it and kicked Amanda in the gut and then she gave her the Bimbo Drop, an inverted powerbomb, and Kayla pinned Amanda for a three count to get the win.

"Here is your winner, Kayla Thompson," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Kayla's arm in the air as the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad with joined him and Kayla raising each other arm's in the air and Kayla looked at Amanda and immediately walked over to her and tried to tear off Amanda's jumpsuit. Then Amanda quickly left the ring just Kayla was about expose her upper body and Amanda ran down the aisle covering herself with the Chain Gang Diva Squad laughing at her.

"Man, Kayla sure has a lot of power," Jason said back in the locker room.

"It looks like some of the Divas are gonna have to watch out," Brent said. "Kayla looks like a force to be reckoned with."

"Well, are you gonna say something, Jeremy?" Ryan said.

"I rather not because you guys are gonna make a big deal out of it," Jeremy said.

_I can tell Jeremy was lovestruck with Kayla. He couldn't admit it just yet but eventually, he and Kayla will get together soon._

_After Unforgiven was over, the boys, John, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Dave, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Bobby and I decided to get together and go to Club 152 to celebrate. Besides me and Kayla winning our matches, Dave won the Triple Threat Match to become the three-time World Heavyweight Champion and John won his match against Randy Orton to retain the WWE Championship. The best part about that match, John's father was there and gave Randy a taste of his own medicine by kicking him in the face after Amanda tried to once again distract Kayla but thankfully John was there to stop Randy from doing further damage._

At the club, the gang and I all gathered with drinks to make a toast to our victories.

"I wanna make a toast to my good friend Dave for becoming the three-time World Heavyweight Champion and also thank him for sticking for me the last few weeks," Rey said, "John for retaining the WWE Championship once again from Randy Orton, and last but not least, after two years, another good friend of mine being the two-time Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

"Here, here," everyone said as they tipped their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"So, Delancey," Dave said, "now that you're the Women's Champion, what's next for you?"

"Well, you know that this week will be busy with my movie coming out this Friday and I also got a concert to prepare along with two more appearances on MTV and Conan O' Brien."

"Uh-oh, Miss Scott is now Miss Diva of all things," Rochelle said as everyone laughed.

"Hey, I still got an album coming next year. Thank you."

"Man, I think tonight was the point where we had to step up in our game and it happened," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "Delancey had to wait two years to become the Women's Champion, Dave, after you lost the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania, five months later, you got it back, and John, you're still the sole survivor. I think you may be the one to put Randy Orton out of his misery for good."

"Hey, Randy is a sore loser and he got what was coming to him," John said.

"Thanks to my father-in-law," Nicole said.

"And me," Kayla said.

"Well, Mr. Acting General Manager wants to continue to make this easier now that John and Randy are gonna be in a last man standing match at No Mercy," Brittany said.

"Well, he's just that stupid and everybody knows that," Brent said.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen now that Vince McMahon knows that Hornswoggle is his son?" Ryan said.

"He'll probably bother the hell out of him until Vince cracks," Jason said as everyone laughed.

"That will most likely happen," Jeff said.

"I can just picture it," Jeremy said. "Hornswoggle in a suit walking around the hallway demanding orders and probably will sit with Vince in his office the whole show."

Then everyone started cracking up.

"Stop, I can't take it anymore," Delancey said as everyone continued laughing.

Then "Number One Spot" by Ludacris started playing in the club.

"Hey, Bobby, this is your song," Delancey said. "Come on, let's dance."

"Whatever you say," Bobby said as he and Delancey got up and went to the dance floor.

"Come on, I'm in a mood for dancing," Rochelle said as she and Dave followed

Then everyone else followed and went to the dance floor.

_Yeah baby... heh heh... yeah _

_Whoo, back again, Luda _

_Gets meaner and meaner each time, baby _

_Feelin' real good, too_

_What up, Uncle Face?_

_I'm never goin' nowhere, so don't try me _

_My music sticks in fans' veins like an IV_

_Flows poison like ivy, oh, they grind me _

_Already offers on my sixth album for labels tryin' to sign me _

_Respected highly, hi Mr. O'Reilly _

_Hope all is well_

_Kiss the plaintiff and the wifey _

_Drove threw the window, the industry supersized me _

_Now the girls see me and a river's what they cry me _

_Now I'm on the rise, so many people despise me _

_Got party ammunition for those tryin' to surprise me _

_It's a celebration and everyone should invite me _

_Roll with the crew or meet the bottom of our Nikes _

_Explorer like Dora, these swipers can't swipe me _

_My whole aura's so mean in my white tee _

_No body, light skinned, been rappin' harder since Ice-T _

_You disagree, take the Tyson approach and bite me _

_Whoa_

_Don't slip up or get got (Why not, man) _

_I'm comin' for that number one spot (Alright) _

_Rappers swearin' they on top (Nuh uh, nuh uh) _

_But I'm coming for that number one spot (Alright, man) _

_Scheme, scheme, plot, plot (Say WHAT) _

_I'm comin' for that number one spot (Whoo) _

_Keepin it goin', it won't stop (What you doin, man) _

_I'm comin' for that number one spot _

_Yes, indeed, Ludacris, I'm hotter than Nevada _

_Ready to break the steering column in your Impala _

_If I get caught, bail out po-po, I tell em holla _

_In court, I never show up like Austin Powers' faja _

_Father...father... and hey, I love gold _

_But can buy anything I want from the records I've sold _

_Jacuzzi hot, Cristal is so cold _

_Neighbors catch contacts from the ... that I roll _

_A pig in a blanket, a smoke, and a pancake _

_Drop albums non-stop once a year for my fans' sake _

_I crush mics until my hand breaks _

_Then shag now and shag later 'til these women can't stand straight _

_The Ludameister got 'em feelin' so randy _

_I'm double XL so I call 'em my eye candy _

_Brush my shoulder and I pop my collar _

'_Cause I'm worth a million, gazillion, fafillion dollars _

_Whoa_

_Don't slip up or get got (Why not man) _

_I'm comin for that number one spot (Alright) _

_Rappers swearin' they on top (Nuh uh, nuh uh) _

_But I'm coming for that number one spot (Alright, man) _

_Scheme, scheme, plot, plot (say WHAT) _

_I'm comin' for that number one spot (Whoo) _

_Keepin' it goin', it wont stop (What you doin, man) _

_I'm comin' for that number one spot _

_Causin' lyrical disasters, it's the master _

_Make music for Mini-Mes, models and Fat ... _

_These women tryna get me out my Pelly Pelly's _

_They strip off my clothes and tell me, "Get in my belly" _

_Stay on the track, hit the ground runnin' like Flo-jo _

_Sent back in time and I never lost my mojo _

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls _

_Ludacris sent down to take over the whole world _

_Whoa_

_Don't slip up or get got (Why not man) _

_I'm comin for that number one spot (Alright) _

_Rappers swearin' they on top (nuh uh, nuh uh) _

_But I'm coming for that number one spot (Alright, man) _

_Scheme, scheme, plot, plot (say WHAT) _

_I'm comin' for that number one spot (Whoo) _

_Keepin it goin', it wont stop (What you doin, man) _

_I'm comin' for that number one spot _

After that song finish playing, "Promise Me" by Eden's Crush started playing and Jason, Ryan, Brent, and Rey went over to the back and sat back down.

_I can't see tomorrow what the future holds_

_But I believe my heart knows enough_

_Ooh, though sometimes I'm confused_

_And I guess I stand to lose_

_I don't want to risk missing your sweet love_

_And, ooh, if I knew everything would end soon_

_I'd still choose to be with you_

_I can feel your body_

_Promise me the pleasure_

_Move me even closer to you_

_I can read your mind and I believe it's time, too_

_You don't have to ask_

_Just promise me this time won't be the last time_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Promise me forever_

_Don't just say whatever_

_A broken vow is better than none_

_Don't dare leave me to feel_

_As if you were not real_

_We both know this memory will live on_

_And, ooh, if I knew everything would end soon_

_I'd still fall into your love_

_I can feel your body_

_Promise me the pleasure_

_Move me even closer to you (Closer to you)_

_I can read your mind and I believe it's time too_

_You don't have to ask_

_Just promise me this time won't be the_

_Last time, baby_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (Promise me, promise me)_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (That this won't be the last night, baby)_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (Promise me this time)_

_And, ooh, if I knew everything would end soon (Everything would end soon)_

_I'd still choose to be with you, oh_

_I can feel your body_

_Promise me the pleasure_

_Move me even closer to you_

_I can read your mind and_

_I believe it's time too_

_You don't have to ask_

_Just promise me this time won't be the last_

_I can feel your body_

_Promise me the pleasure_

_Move me even closer to you (Closer to you)_

_I can read your mind and I believe it's time, too_

_You don't have to ask_

_Just promise me this time won't be the last time_

_I can feel your body_

_Promise me the pleasure_

_Move me even closer to you (Closer to you)_

_I can read your mind and I believe it's time, too_

_You don't have to ask_

_Just promise me this time won't be_

_Just promise me this time won't be_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (Baby, baby)_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (Last night)_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (The last night, baby)_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (You don't to ask)_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (Promise me, baby)_

_Promise me this night won't be the last (Ooh, baby, baby)_

_As Bobby and I were slow dancing, I had my head on his shoulder just thinking about all I've been through and knowing that Bobby is the reason I'm hanging on and being strong. With me being engaged to him and winning the Women's Championship in a month, this is just the beginning._


	7. Laying Down the Law

**Chapter 7: Laying Down the Law**

September 17th, 2007

_RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee and on that night, I was teaming up with Mickie James and the now former Women's Champion Candice Michelle in a six-Diva tag team match against Jillian Hall, Melina, and Beth Phoenix and Brent was facing Carlito._

_At the arena, I was backstage working out little now that I'm the WWE Women's Champion. All I did was stretch, jump rope, and done sit-ups. Bobby had to go back to Colorado Springs, Colorado but I was gonna see him again Thursday the day before my movie comes out._

After Delancey's workout, she walked down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was there.

"Hey, Delancey," the Squad said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"How was your workout?" Kayla said.

"It was good. The same 'ol, same 'ol. So, Rochelle, what are we gonna do for your 26th birthday this Sunday since we're gonna be in Fort Wayne, Indiana and Dave's gonna be in Columbia, Missouri?"

"I have no idea," Rochelle said. "It sucks that on my birthday, I'm gonna be several miles away from my husband."

"Maybe Dave might have something planned when you see him in Indianapolis, Indiana," Nicole said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm, I'll have to see. After all, he is the three-time World Heavyweight Champion."

Then the girls laughed.

Later, RAW was on it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which Delancey, Candice Michelle, and Mickie James versus Melina, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain Jillian and Beth following her.

"The following is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Introducing first, the team of Jillian Hall, Beth Phoenix, and Melina."

The three Divas walked down the ramp and Jillian got into the ring first. Then Melina did her infamous ring entrance as Beth climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Mickie and Candice following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Mickie James, Candice Michelle, and the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a pink and black lace bustier, pink boyshorts, black net stockings with straps attached, pink arm warmers, and her hair curled. The three Divas walked down the ramp and Mickie went into the ring first and Candice went around the ring, got on the apron, took off her robe. Then Delancey did her flip to get into the ring as Candice followed and all three Divas got on the turnbuckle and raised their arms in the air. They got back down and Delancey, Candice, Beth, and Jillian got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mickie and Melina start things off as they locked up and Melina shoves Mickie in the corner. Melina tries for a punch but Mickie hit a back elbow to Melina and to Jillian and Mickie hit a hurricurrana and a takedown for a near fall. Mickie tries to Irish whip Melina but Melina reversed with an Irish whip of her own but Mickie kicked her and gets on the turnbuckle. Melina punches Mickie and she climbed on the turnbuckle and tries for a powerslam but Mickie pushes Melina off and Jillian pushes Mickie off the turnbuckle. Melina kicks Mickie in the gut and slams Mickie's face into the mat and then she tags in Jillian. Melina grabbed Mickie by the hair as Jillian kicked Mickie in the gut and Jillian tosses Mickie by the hair and Beth is tagged in.

Beth gets a kick to Mickie's head and Beth and Mickie hit each other with a double clothesline. As Mickie tries to tag in Candice, Beth clubs her from behind making Mickie tag in Candice and Candice hits a forearm to the top of Beth's head followed by a clothesline and a dropkick. Candice then hits a back bodydrop and a kick and Candice hits a Northern Lights suplex for the cover but Jillian breaks it up. Candice knocks Jillian off the apron and Candice tags in Delancey. Delancey punches Beth numerous times and bounces her off the ropes but Beth hits a kick to Delancey. Beth picked up Delancey for her delayed fisherman suplex but Delancey countered out and landed an Unprettier for the three count.

"Here are your winners, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, and the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Delancey the Women's Title belt and raised her arm in the air along with Candice and Mickie. Then Beth rolled out of the ring as Melina and Jillian helped her and they walked up the ramp. The three stared at Delancey, Mickie, and Candice as Delancey showed off her Women's Title belt as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Delancey was standing in the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Well, I have to say aside from my first match as the Women's Champion," Delancey said, "I am very proud to say that I'm happy that I am the Women's Champion because the last two years have been a rollercoaster for me and I've held on and been strong because of each and every one of you. And also because of Bobby Lashley. I miss having him with me but he will be back and he will beat the living hell out of you, Mr. Kennedy. It's a shame for you that you got suspended for impersonating a McMahon and I'm glad you're not Vince's son and I'm sure that when you return, you'll be feeling embarrassed and left out and I'll get a good laugh out of it. So now onto the good stuff. This Friday, my movie, "Undercover Cheerleader" comes out in theatres and I have with me the World Premiere of my music video from the movie called 'How Do I Feel?' Check it out."

_(Then the Titantron showed the video and it begins with a guy surfing and Delancey at the beach near surfboards and the song begins)_

_I was free when we met_

_You were eating a burrito_

_With a girl, some brunette at El Torasco's_

_Then you smiled like you knew_

_That someday we'd be together_

_And together we were for a while_

_How do I feel?_

_Ever since I walked away from you_

_I miss you for real_

_Every day of my life_

_How do I feel?_

_Now that it's over_

_For the thing that I miss the most_

_Is missin' you_

_(Ooh, I miss the most)_

_I was lost for a while_

_Every place brought back a memory_

_Of a kiss or a smile_

_That you gave me_

_Now it's changed, well, I guess_

_More and more I miss you less and less_

_Sometimes it's hard to let go_

_Oh_

_How do I feel?_

_Ever since I walked away from you_

_I missed you for real_

_Every day of my life_

_How do I feel?_

_Now that it's over_

_For the thing that I miss the most_

_Is missin' you_

_Sometimes (Sometimes)_

_You get trapped in the time of your life (Trapped in a time)_

_But you know it gets a little easier_

_Over time (Over time)_

_How do I feel?_

_Now that it's over_

_For the thing that I miss the most (Thing that I miss the most)_

_I miss the moody walks in the rain_

_I miss the poetry_

_I miss the days_

_I miss the sad songs_

_I used to play_

_For the thing that I miss the most (Thing that I miss the most)_

_How do I feel?_

_I missed you for real_

_How do I feel?_

_Now that it's over_

_For the thing that I miss the most_

_Is missin' you_

_(Ooh, I miss the most)_

After the video ended, the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, great video, huh?" Delancey said. "Well, I hope you all enjoyed it and will spend your Friday to go see my movie and enjoy it. Right now, let's get on with the next match. Let me introduce to you from the Boyz in Motion, Brent Knox."

The Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The four walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Carlito's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and went into the ring. Carlito was talking trash as he took off his shirt and Jason, Jeremy, Ryan, and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brent and Carlito locked up and the referee broke them up on the ropes. Brent shoved Carlito and grabbed a front facelock and they exchanged holds on the mat with Brent bridging out of a waistlock and hitting a drop toe hold and applying a chinlock. Brent switched into a jujigatame armbar but Carlito grabbed the ropes. Carlito backed Brent into the corner and then hit an elbow to the side of the head. Carlito hit some more elbows but Brent leapfrogged Carlito and hit a kick to the gut. Brent followed up with a side Russian legsweep and then hit a forearm to the chest and Brent hit a chop to the chest and a few kicks including a hard kick to the back after a snapmare. Brent hit a backbreaker for a two count and Brent hit a right hand in the corner and Brent and Carlito botched up an Irish Whip spot. Carlito caught Brent's kick and threw Brent to the mat after hanging him on the middle rope.

Carlito hit some kicks and put Brent in a surfboard and Brent broke out of it with a mule kick. Brent hit a jumping knee in the corner and then a bulldog and Brent followed with a springboard clothesline for a two count. Carlito went to the floor and when Brent came out after him and Carlito yanked him off the apron to the floor. Carlito rammed Brent back first into the ring apron and then rolled Brent into the ring. Carlito got a two count and hit a forearm to the back for another pair of two counts. Carlito went for a Boston Crab and Brent tried to block it, but Carlito rolled it over. Brent struggled and made the ropes for the break and Carlito gave Brent a pair of German suplexes, but on the third attempt Brent elbowed out of it. Brent went for a clothesline but Carlito blocked it and hit an STO for a two count. Carlito grapevined Brent's legs into a reverse Cloverleaf variation. Brent tripped out of it, but Carlito hit a series of forearms to Brent's back and kicked Brent, but Brent came back with an enzugiri. Carlito returned fire with a kick to the gut and an uppercut to Brent for a two count and Carlito raked Brent's eyes with his boot. Carlito slapped a downed Brent on the mat twice and when he reached down to slap him again, Brent cradled him into a Victory Roll and got the pin.

Brent quickly left the ring as the boys and Delancey ran over to him and celebrated with him. Carlito was in shock and threw some tantrums as Delancey and the boys made fun of him and did the DX crotch drop knowing that Triple H was still after Carlito for ambushing him during his handicap match against the World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.

_Several minutes later, I was walking down the hallway because I witnessed something from somebody I didn't expect. _

_This started when acting General Manager put John's dad in a match against Randy Orton because of what happened at Unforgiven and that John wouldn't be stripped of the WWE Championship; then John tried his best for the Coach to take his dad out of the match but the Coach decided to put him in a match against a opponent of his choosing. If John won the match, then his dad's match against Randy would be called off._

_That's what led to John's match against Santino Marella and just when I thought John had the match won, Randy interfered and left John stunned and handcuffed to the ring ropes with Santino's help. Then the Coach told John that there was a misunderstanding. John won by disqualification but he needed to win by pinfall or submission. That means that since it did not happen, the match between Randy and John's father will happen._

_That's what made me pissed off at the moment as I went to look for Santino and confront him. Then I found him as he was coming out of the entrance to the arena._

"You know, I never thought you would be a hypocrite," Delancey said, "but I didn't think you would stoop so low do this."

"What are you talking about?" Santino said.

"I'm talking about the way you've been acting since you lost the Intercontinental Championship and because you're thinking Ron Simmons is stealing Maria from you and turning it around and acting a million times worse."

"Delancey, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well exactly what I'm talking about. I saw what you did with Randy Orton. You were chosen to face John Cena and you and Randy must've worked together so he can face John's dad and beat him to death. That must've been something to impress Maria, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but...

"But nothing. You done something far worse with someone one of my best friends was engaged to. And you done something else too. You lost my respect and Maria will probably never speak to you again. Bobby made you and he'll break you just as easily. Or maybe I'll let Brent's twin brother do the work next week. How about that?"

Then Delancey walked away very upset and as she walked back down the hallway, Delancey reached the locker room and went inside and the Boyz in Motion were there.

"Are you all right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Delancey said. "I'm just...really pissed off right now."

"How could Santino do this?" Jason said. "To you, to Bobby?"

"He's in trouble now," Brent said.

"Well, I was thinking that Ryan, you could face Santino next week," Delancey said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Positive."

"I think you should do it," Jeremy said getting up. "Randy Orton is a psycho and everybody here knows it. For Santino to stoop so low and work together with Randy is far worse than anything anybody would ever expect."

"And now Randy's gonna beat the hell out of John's dad," Jason said, "and you know how John is. He will be pretty pissed off."

"No kidding," Delancey said.

As the gang watched the TV, back at the arena, John was still handcuffed to the bottom rope and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was behind him. Kayla had an extra set of handcuff keys but thanks to Amanda, she took them and gave them to the Coach.

Randy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Amanda following him. Amanda was wearing a black satin halter top with laser cut details on the center bust and back, black satin pants with laser cut details on the sides and the waist, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp as Amanda and got inside the ring. Randy and Amanda were standing in the middle of the ring smiling as John's dad came out from the curtain. He walked slowly down the ramp and he walked up the steps. John grabbed his dad's arm but he let go as he got inside the ring. Then Amanda left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Mr. Cena circled around the ring and Randy stared at John as John shook his head and Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, and Kayla looked in fright. Randy kept walking towards Mr. Cena and backed him up and then Randy holds Mr. Cena followed by a knee to the midsection. Randy looked at John and then he stands over his dad. Randy hits a knee to Mr. Cena and then Randy continues to toy with John and Randy grabbed Mr. Cena and he stomps on his arm and he was going to him but then Randy stomped on Mr. Cena's leg. Nicole screamed at Randy for him to stop as Randy has his foot over Mr. Cena's head and then he stomps on the other arm. Nicole again screamed at Randy for him to stop as Randy stared at John and her and Randy hit a forearm to the midsection.

Then Cody Rhodes comes out and tries to attack Randy as Nicole goes around the ring and reaches for something as Amanda followed. But Amanda get attacked by Brittany and Rochelle as Kayla tries to find a way to free John from the handcuffs. Then Randy throws Cody out of the ring and Irish whips him into the ring steps as Nicole grabbed a sledgehammer from under the ring, ran around the ring and hit Randy in the back. The referee tried to stop her but Nicole again hit Randy this time in the gut twice.

Then some referees restrained Nicole from Randy and Brittany and Rochelle went over to her to console her as she was crying. John removes the turnbuckle and he gets into the ring along with Kayla to check on his father and Amanda walks over to Randy to check on him. Nicole was crying hysterically as Rochelle was hugging her and John stared down at Randy being helped by the referees and Amanda knowing that his wife had taken care of Randy herself.

_Looking at this, I know that I have never seen Nicole like this before. She definitely reached her boiling point as she had to fend off Randy herself. If you thought Randy had only turned John into a monster after beating on his father, he might have turned Nicole into a woman scorned._

_After RAW was over, the boys and I went back to the hotel and I had to go see Nicole to see if she was alright. As I came out of my hotel room in my sleepwear, I went over to John and Nicole's room and knocked on the door. Then John came out and he looked tired._

"Hey, John," Delancey said.

"Hey," John said as he and Delancey hugged each other and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry about your dad. How is he?

"He's gonna be okay."

"It's a good thing Cody Rhodes showed up in time before Randy could do anymore damage. I can trust him now more than Santino. How's Nicole?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"I have never, ever seen her like that before. Randy really got to her this time. I mean, if it were my dad, I would do the same thing. I can't believe Nicole had the guts to attack Randy by herself. I wonder where she got it from."

"Maybe she got it from her dad."

"Maybe she got it from you because you trained her." Then John chuckled a little. "Nicole is a stronger person because of you. You would do anything for your family and for her. She loves you a lot and she is so happy right now, she knows you're not Randy. From the way I see it, if she was married to him, things would've been worse. But you came along and rescued Nicole."

"I'll do anything for her. I love her."

"I know. Well, I'm gonna turn in. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Delancey."

Then John got back inside the room and closed the door as Delancey walked back to her hotel room and got inside.

Delancey took a deep breath as she walked over to the desk and sat down. She got on her laptop computer to check her email. She saw that she had one message that was sent to her. It was from Bobby and it said,

"_Hey, Delancey. How are you? First of all, I wanna say great job on your first match as the Women's Champion and I loved your music video. You were absolutely beautiful. Second, I hope you're okay after what happened tonight with Santino, who betrayed us in the worst way, and John's dad getting a beating from Randy. I also hope Nicole is okay, too. She deserved to beat the hell out of Randy after witnessing her father-in-law getting beating up. Well, stay strong and I'll see you Thursday._

_Love, Bobby."_

_I had a feeling Bobby was gonna write me back and I know he's pissed at what Santino did. After all, he was the one who beat Umaga to become the Intercontinental Champion with Bobby's help and this is the thanks he gets? I wasn't in the mood to write Bobby back but I am gonna call him in the morning. I hope Nicole, John, and the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad will still come to my movie premiere on Friday. They could use some cheering up._


	8. Live with Regis and Kelly

**Chapter 8: Live with Regis and Kelly **

September 19, 2007

**Regis Philbin:** Welcome back to the show. My next guest is a WWE Diva who's been on Monday Night RAW, Friday Night Smackdown, and ECW and is now part of Monday Night RAW where her career started. She's the WWE Women's Champion and is also making her big screen debut in the movie "Undercover Cheerleader." Ladies and gentlemen, Delancey Scott.

Delancey comes out wearing a purple asymmetrical neckline tank top with ruched strap and gathered and ruched design trim, denim jeans, and her hair curled and has the WWE Women's Championship Title belt over her left shoulder. Regis Philbin greets Delancey with a handshake and a kiss and Kelly Ripa greets Delancey with a handshake. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Kelly Ripa:** Hey, Delancey, can I see your championship belt?

**Delancey:** Sure, here you go.

Delancey gives Kelly the Women's Title belt and Kelly holds it in front of her waist.

**Kelly:** Look at that, I'm the Women's Champion!

Then the audience laughed and cheered and Kelly gives the belt back to Delancey.

**Kelly Ripa:** Here you go.

**Delancey:** Thank you.

**Regis Philbin:** So, Delancey, how are you doing?

**Delancey:** I'm doing good and you?

**Regis Philbin:** I'm doing fabulous. Now I once asked John Cena this question when he was here promoting "The Marine" what is the difference between what you do in the wrestling ring and what you do in the big screen?

**Delancey: **Well, in the wrestling ring, you gotta give it all you got just attacking and beating up your opponent even though you're getting beat up yourself. I mean, as a woman, it's a little less irritating and painful. And in the big screen, it's different when it comes to learning your lines and getting everything right. In this movie, there's no fighting and I don't do any stunts as well.

**Kelly Ripa:** Well, do you do any cheerleading flips or have any tumbles?

**Delancey:** Apparently, no. I mean, I didn't do any of those when I was a St. Louis Rams cheerleader and I still can't.

Then the audience laughed.

**Kelly Ripa:** Well, you were a St. Louis Rams cheerleader before you came to the WWE, right?

**Delancey:** Yes, I was. It was during the 2002-2003 season and I enjoyed that very much and it was my first job after I graduated from college.

**Regis Philbin:** Where did you go?

**Delancey:** The University of Missouri at Columbia. Home of the Tigers.

**Regis Philbin:** Nice.

**Kelly Ripa:** Now you were raised in a military family in Chesterfield, Missouri where you're originally from, is that right?

**Delancey:** Yes, my dad is a Major in the U.S. Army and my grandfather was in the U.S. Army before he passed away when I was fifteen. My dad, well, he's actually my stepdad because my real dad passed away when I was three, my dad was always the strong superior of the household because he always keeping things together and he made my mom happy since she got remarried to him.

**Kelly Ripa:** That's nice.

Then the audience applauded.

**Regis Philbin:** Now I hear there's a history of your family members being an only child, is that true?

**Delancey:** Yeah, and it's a huge coincidence. I'm an only child, my mom's an only child, and my stepdad is an only child as well. My grandparents who immigrated from Mexico were only children as well and they're deceased and I hardly know anybody who's in Mexico. My grandmother, my dad's mom, well, she has a sister living in Arizona and two brothers living in Alabama and my family from Italy consists of my grandmothers, my aunt and uncle, and my four cousins living in a big house. And I have other relatives living in Italy that I don't see often, so...

**Kelly Ripa:** You must have a huge family.

**Delancey:** I think so.

Then the audience laughed.

**Regis Philbin:** Now you look like a typical athletic person. Have you played any sports in high school and college?

**Delancey:** Yes, I played basketball, volleyball, and softball in both high school and college and I was named All-American twice in basketball and softball in high school.

**Regis Philbin:** That's wonderful. Are you a sports fanatic?

**Delancey:** Absolutely, I love sports. I can't get enough of them. I was a sports junkie starting at age five and I started playing them in little league and the rest is history.

**Regis Philbin:** Well, look great you turned out, especially with being a professional wrestler. I'll bet your whole family is proud. We'll take a break. We'll be right back with Delancey Scott.

The audience applauded.

XXX

**Regis Philbin:** Welcome back to the show with our guest Delancey Scott. Her new movie, "Undercover Cheerleader" comes out this Friday and there's a huge premiere at Paramount Pictures Studios that day. I know it's going to be lovely. Now in this particular film, you play a cheerleader who's an eyewitness to a crime that has happened in a fraternity house, is that correct?

**Delancey:** Yes.

**Regis Philbin:** Well, we have a clip so let's take a look.

_(At the fraternity house, one of the frat guys open the door and it's revealed to be Veronica disguised as a janitor wearing a short brown wig, black mustache, a gray cap, and a gray jumpsuit with janitorial supplies next to her.) _

_Veronica (Delancey in a deep voice): Is this the Alpha Omega Mu house? _

_Frat guy: Yes, it is. Come on in. _

_(Veronica comes in and the frat guy closes the door. The other frat guys stare at Veronica as she looks at them) _

_Frat guy: Come on, let me take you to the kitchen. _

_(Veronica follows the frat guy to the kitchen and as they go inside, Veronica's eyes widen and her jaw drops as she looks at the filthy, dirty kitchen with dishes piled in the sink on the table and on the counter, garbage bags filled on the floor, flies everywhere, and the awful smell.) _

_Frat guy: Well, you know what to do. _

_(Then the frat guy leaves the kitchen and Veronica stands in the kitchen with a hand on her hip.) _

_Veronica (In a normal voice): This is not what I came here for. Why can't those dirty boys clean this pigsty themselves? _

Then the audience cheered and applauded.

**Regis Philbin:** Delancey Scott, "Undercover Cheerleader" opens this Friday.

**Delancey:** Yep.

**Kelly Ripa:** Now, Delancey, another great thing that has happened to you is that you're engaged.

**Delancey:** That's right.

Then the audience cheered and applauded again.

**Regis Philbin:** That's great, congratulations. Who is the lucky guy?

**Delancey:** Bobby Lashley.

**Regis Philbin:** Oh, yeah. Donald Trump's main guy.

**Delancey:** You said it. Absolutely.

**Regis Philbin:** Well, I hope that everything goes well for you. Remember to watch Delancey Scott on Monday Night RAW at 9:00pm on the USA Network. Thank you so much for coming.

**Delancey:** Thanks for having me here.

Then the audience cheered and applauded.


	9. Best Damn Sports Show Period

**Chapter 9: Best Damn Sports Show Period**

September 20, 2007

**Chris Rose:** Welcome back to the show. Our next guest has been on our show twice. She is the current WWE Women's Champion in her second reign and she's making her movie debut in "Undercover Cheerleader." Check it out.

_(Veronica, disguised as a dancer dressed as a genie with a purple underwire bra, aqua green harem pants, belt chain, purple sleeves, and purple veil covering her face and a blonde wig, runs back into a guy's room at the fraternity house and closes the door and is panting.) _

_Veronica (Delancey): Okay, I got what I need now to show the dean that I'm telling the truth. Now I got to get outta here. _

_(Veronica puts her digital camera back in her bag quickly as a frat guy steps inside the room and closes the door) _

_Frat guy: Leaving so soon? _

_Veronica (In a southern voice): Uh, yeah, I got another gig downtown. _

_Frat guy: Hold on, I thought you and I could have a private dance on our own. _

_Veronica: Sorry, I really got to get going. _

_(Then the frat guy starts walking closer to Veronica) _

_Frat guy: Come on, just one dance. _

_Veronica (Shaking her head): No. _

_Frat guy: Come on, I won't hurt you. Just one little dance. _

_(Then Veronica kicks the frat guy in the groin and elbows him in the back of the head.) _

_Veronica (In a normal voice): When are you jerks gonna learn that no means no? _

**Chris Rose: **Ladies and gentlemen, Delancey Scott.

Delancey comes out wearing a white tie-behind halter top with ruched and jewel accented satin trim neckline, denim jeans, and her hair curled and has the WWE Women's Championship Title belt over her left shoulder. Rob Dibble, Rodney Peete, John Salley, and Chris Rose greeted Delancey with a hug and a kiss. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**John Salley: **Look at you, you're the WWE Women's Champion.

**Delancey:** Yes, I am, thank you very much.

**Chris Rose: **And you won that recently at a pay-per-view event, is that correct?

**Delancey:** Yes, I won a Women's Battle Royal at Summerslam to become the number one contender for the Women's Championship and three weeks later, I beat Candice Michelle to capture the title.

**Rob Dibble:** You beat the Go-Daddy girl to become the Women's Champion?

**Delancey:** Yeah, Candice has improved a lot in the last year and she proved to everybody that Divas aren't just eye candy and they can be good wrestlers as the men. She really has stepped up and gained my respect and I'll bet that more women like her will step up to the plate and gain my respect as well. This match was great and she did her best. I don't wanna offend her but if she wants a rematch, all she has to do is step in the ring with me.

**Chris Rose:** Yeah, we'll probably see that again.

**Rodney Peete: **Now, Delancey, John Cena and Nicole Mitchell both had music albums and you're next in line. So what's your album gonna sound like?

**Delancey:** This album is a mixture of dance, pop, and rock. I've written a few songs on this album, I have two Spanish songs because of my Mexican heritage, and I also have a duet with Nicole Mitchell as well. The album will come out in early January 2008 and mostly the songs are about what I've been through in my life and ex-boyfriends. So...

**John Salley: **So maybe one of your songs talk about how much of a loser your ex-boyfriend was?

**Delancey: **Oh, yeah, I've had a lot of loser boyfriends in my life.

Then the audience laughed.

**Chris Rose:** And you play guitar, right?

**Delancey:** Yeah, I play both acoustic and electric and I started at age five. I started bringing my guitar on the road last year and I've been writing songs. You might hear some guitar playing in my debut album.

**John Salley: **Well, speaking of music, we have a clip of your music video from your movie that made its world premiere on Monday Night RAW, so let's check it out.

They showed the clip of the music video "How Do I Feel?" and the audience applauded.

**Chris Rose: **Very nice.

**Rob Dibble:** Now, Delancey, your movie "Undercover Cheerleader" comes out this Friday and the one thing that seems noticeable is you under different disguises. I mean, how did that feel to you?

**Delancey:** It was so weird from what I wear in the wrestling ring but at the same time, it was fun and I didn't complain.

**Rodney Peete:** Did you go under any prosthetics to get into any disguises?

**Delancey: **Yeah, I did and it was only once and it hurt like hell. It did and another thing that was bothering me was that when I was dressed a janitor, I had a mustache and it was itching me. It wasn't tickling me, it was just itching me. I couldn't get through my lines because of that mustache and I had to take it off. And I was told that mustache was used a lot and they had to get another.

**Rodney Peete:** Wow, did you wear any wigs that were itching you?

**Delancey:** Only one, but it didn't bother me too much.

**Chris Rose: **Well, aside from winning the Women's Championship and having a movie coming out, you got engaged, didn't you?

**Delancey:** Yes, I did.

Then the audience applauded and cheered.

**Delancey: **I'm engaged to Bobby Lashley who's out on injury for the next three months and I'm pretty happy about it.

**Rob Dibble:** Well, you should be happy about it and rumor has it that you invited Donald Trump to the wedding.

**Delancey:** The rumor is true. He's invited to the wedding.

**Rodney Peete:** Do you keep in contact with him?

**Delancey:** Sometimes, he's pretty busy, but we do keep in contact. And hey, he was the one who chose my fiancé to be his representative at Wrestlemania for the Battle of the Billionaires and got my boss' head shaved bald and also hooked me up with a record deal.

**John Salley:** And speaking of Vince McMahon, he has an illegitimate son who's a midget named Hornswoggle?

Then the audience laughed.

**Delancey:** Yeah, that was a surprise. I actually thought it was either Mr. Kennedy, who put my fiancé out of action for four months, the Great Khali who's like seven feet tall, or Triple H and all hell would've broken loose. But when everyone found out it was Hornswoggle, we were all laughing and now he's a thorn at Vince McMahon's side.

**Chris Rose: **Well, I'm looking forward to what happens in the next few weeks. Delancey, congratulations on all your success and everyone, go see "Undercover Cheerleader" this Friday and Delancey on Monday Night RAW at 9:00pm on the USA Network. Delancey Scott, everybody.

Then the audience applauded.


	10. “Undercover Cheerleader” Movie Premiere

**Chapter 10: "Undercover Cheerleader" Movie Premiere**

September 21st, 2007

_Today was the day that my movie "Undercover Cheerleader" was making its premiere in theatres and also the big premiere was at Paramount Pictures Studios in Los Angeles, California at the Blue Sky B-Tank. _

_Earlier, some of the WWE Superstars and I went to the University of California at Los Angeles with the contest winners who participate in a contest. It was a contest from the WWE called "Cheer Your Way to Victory" where college cheerleading squads had to perform a five-minute routine of why they wanted to meet me and go to Paramount Pictures Studios to see the screening of my movie. Five were chosen and they were wonderful to talk to, especially when they had to perform a short routine for me. _

After that, the Superstars went back to the hotel as Delancey and Bobby were at her place getting ready for the big premiere at Paramount Pictures Studios.

Delancey was in the bathroom finishing getting ready and she was wearing a black metallic crisscross spaghetti strap dress with a bust-out bodice and overlapping neckline and her hair was straight.

Delancey looked at herself in the mirror one last time and she came out of the bathroom and Bobby was finishing getting ready as well. He then turned to Delancey and gave a long whistle.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said. "I'm actually glad I picked out this dress myself."

"Well, I'm glad too. It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you."

Then Delancey went downstairs to the kitchen and took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator and poured water in a cat dish for Shadow and her two kittens. As they went over to the bowl to drink some water, Delancey picked up her cordless phone and dialed a number.

At the hotel in John and Nicole's hotel room, Nicole's cell phone was ringing and she picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, D. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you and John were up to."

"John and I were just walking out the door; apparently, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff, Brittany, Kayla, and the boys are out in the hallway with John."

Then Delancey heard a horn honking outside.

"The limo has arrived at my place," Delancey said, "so I'll see you and the others later."

"Okay, see ya," Nicole said.

Then Delancey ended the call and Bobby came down the stairs with Delancey's purse.

"You ready, D?" Bobby asked as he gave Delancey her purse.

"I'm so ready," Delancey said. "Let's go."

Bobby and Delancey went out the door as they came down the steps towards the black stretch limousine parked in front of Delancey's townhouse. The limo driver opened the door for Bobby and Delancey and they got inside. Then the limo driver closed the door and then he got inside the limo and drove away.

At around 5:30pm at Paramount Pictures Studios, they were cameras and TV reporters lining up in front and the fans were inside waiting to greet the superstars. Besides John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff, Brittany, Kayla, and the Boyz in Motion, the WWE Superstars in attendance were Maria, Candice Michelle, Triple H, Cody Rhodes, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Mickie James, Ron Simmons, Matt Hardy, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, and Extreme Expose. Also in attendance were the stars of "Undercover Cheerleader" Michael Copon and Larisa Olenyik.

As everyone including Bobby and Delancey came out of the limos, they took the time to talk to some reporters and have their pictures taken and also greet the fans and sign autographs.

At around 6:15pm, everyone got settled in their seats at the Blue Sky B-Tank and Todd Grisham went up the stage for the opening.

"May I have your attention, please?" Todd said as everyone quieted down. "I want to welcome you all to the premiere of 'Undercover Cheerleader' starring WWE Diva and current Women's Champion, Delancey Scott." Then the crowd cheered wildly as Delancey stood up and waved at them. "I also want to congratulate the winners of the 'Cheer Your Way to Victory.' Can you all stand up?" Then the crowd cheered wildly as the contest winners stood up and cheered as well. "Now I want to introduce the dance team and spirit squad from UCLA who is gonna start the show. Come on, everybody. Let's give it up for them."

Then for about six minutes, the two groups performed their routines that got the crowd going and Delancey enjoyed them as well.

"Alright, now let's introduce the star of 'Undercover Cheerleader,' WWE Diva and current Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Todd said.

Then the crowd applauded and cheered as Delancey went up the stage and gave Todd a hug.

"First of all, I wanna say that was really, really awesome," Delancey said onto the microphone. "You guys did an awesome job with your routines and it was so cool to kick it off. Second, I'm very happy to be at Paramount Pictures Studios to have the premiere here at the Blue Sky B-Tank. It's huge, isn't it?" Then the crowd agreed. "Yeah, and to have the WWE Superstars and fans here. It's an honor and I'm sure that we're gonna have a really nice time. Thank you."

Then the crowd applauded and cheered as Delancey got off the stage and sat back down in her seat.

"Alright, everybody," Todd said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," the crowd said.

"I said, are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, here it is, the premiere of 'Undercover Cheerleader.'"

_The movie ran for about two hours and I have to say, it was beyond awesome. If you haven't seen the movie, I can't tell you how it went but I can say there's a funny side of me in disguises and showing my free-spirit personality. Also, there were some good cheerleader routines and the guys in the audience where cheering and whistling at those…….one because I looked good in a cheerleading uniform and this one scene where I was in a blue bikini._

_After the screening, all of the WWE Superstars and some of the fans went to the afterparty at the New York Street Back Lot. I was sitting at a table with all my friends, well, some of them were sitting at another table and we were having a toast to celebrate my first movie._

"I just wanna say, Delancey, congratulations on your first movie and I hope that you will have more success coming in your way," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"Here, here," everyone said as they tipped their glasses and took a sip of their champagne.

"Alright, I'm ready to chow down," Delancey said.

So was everybody as they got up and went over to the buffet table.

"So did you really like my movie?" Delancey asked Bobby.

"Yes, I did," Bobby said. "You definitely got talent written all over you."

_As Bobby and I went over to the buffet table, my eye caught someone who I think came to my premiere and decided to surprise me. It was Donald Trump's daughter Ivanka and I had to say hello to her. _

"Bobby, could you excuse me for a moment?" Delancey said.

"Sure," Bobby said.

Then Delancey walked through a crowd of people until she came forward to Ivanka.

"Hey, Ivanka," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Ivanka said as she and Delancey hugged each other.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Well, I had to come here to see your movie and also to surprise you."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I can't believe this. So, how's your dad and the rest of your family?"

'They're doing great and I wanna say congratulations on your engagement and thank you for inviting us to your wedding."

"You're welcome and thank you. Oh, my God, I'm having the happiest time of my life and……I know things are picking up. I'm just elated."

"So where's Bobby? I wanna say hi to him."

"He's over there at the buffet table. Come on."

"Okay."

"Hey, Delancey," a voice said.

_Then I turned my head as someone called my name and I couldn't believe who else showed up to my premiere. It was none other than Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and he's got a movie coming out next Friday called "The Game Plan."_

"Ivanka, could you excuse me for a moment?" Delancey said.

"Sure," Ivanka said.

Then Delancey walked over to Dwayne.

"Hey, you're here," Delancey said as she hugged Dwayne. "I can't believe this."

"Hey, I had to come here," Dwayne said as he pulled away from Delancey. "I couldn't miss your big premiere."

"Well, you have a movie coming out next Friday. But I'm glad you're here; this is so exciting?"

"Yeah, I heard about your engagement to Bobby Lashley. Congratulations."

"Thank you and I was gonna call you to ask you if you wanted to come you my wedding."

"Sure, I love to."

"Great. Come on, I don't wanna keep my fiancé and my friends waiting."

Then Delancey and Dwayne walked away.

_I had a lot of fun at the afterparty, Besides talking to the Rock, Ivanka, Bobby, and all of my friends, I took some time to talk to the fans, take pictures with them, and sign autographs, and also talk with reporters. Overall, it was a success. _

_At midnight, Bobby and I were taking the limo back home to my place. _

"This has been one of the best days of my life," Bobby said.

"Really?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, the movie was great, we got to hang with our friends at an afterparty, meeting the cheerleading squads and them showing us their routines, it was a great day. It actually got to put a big smile on your face."

"What can I say? It was a great day for both of us. For me, I finally feel like my life is picking up on track and now, I don't have anything to worry about."

"By the way, would you ever consider dressing up like a guy or a janitor for Halloween?"

"After watching my movie, I don't think so. This year, I'm sticking to something sexier or maybe not since I'm spending my Halloween with you and Kyra."

"So what's next?"

"Let me see, I'm gonna be the opening act for Nicole's concert, I got a couple more media appearances for my movie on MTV, E!, and on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, and I have a Maxim magazine coming out in three weeks with me on the cover. Overall, I'm thrilled." Then Delancey put her hand over Bobby's. "I'm glad that you were here on this day supporting me. I don't think I would've gone through this day with you."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and Delancey put her head on Bobby's shoulder closing her eyes.


	11. Miss Scott is Running Things Again

**Chapter 11: Miss Scott is Running Things Again**

September 24th, 2007

_RAW was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle's hometown, and Ryan from the Boyz in Motion was facing my now ex-friend Santino Marella._

_I was at the Riverside Theater rehearsing my opening act set for the concert Wednesday and I was nervous, kind of. I was performing three songs, two of which that featured two female backup dancers that Nicole's younger sister Amy hooked me up with and I was doing one with my acoustic guitar._

After rehearsal, Delancey went backstage and Nicole was there.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said. "You were good."

"Thank you," Delancey said. "Oh, my God, I actually can't believe I'm performing in concert in front of thousands of fans. This is wild."

"I know, I felt the same way when I was the opening act for John's concert two years ago. Come here, I got something to show you."

"Okay."

Nicole and Delancey walked backstage towards Nicole's dressing room and went inside. Then Nicole reached behind the door and took down an outfit.

"Ta-da!" Nicole said.

_What Nicole was holding was the outfit she designed for me that I was gonna wear for the concert and Nicole was great at designing clothes. It was a white tank top with a built-in black bra showing the black straps and the Mexican and Italian flag on the front because of my two heritages and the American flag on the back and brown suede and denim jeans with the suede on the top and the rest of the bottom denim. I was amazed at how the outfit looked._

"Wow," Delancey said, "this is amazing. Nicole, you are a creative genius."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"You got other ideas for the next two concerts?"

"I'm still working on those, but you'll amazed."

"I know I'll be amazed."

Several minutes later, the girls along with John arrived at the arena and Nicole and Delancey walked down the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside and the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad was there.

"Hey, gang," Delancey said.

"Hey, girls," Rochelle said. "How was rehearsal?"

"It was good," Nicole said, "we still got Wednesday and then it's on."

"So, what's up?" Delancey said.

"Well, while you girls were at rehearsal," Kayla said, "Rochelle got a new tattoo."

"Oooh, let us see," Nicole said.

"Okay," Rochelle said and she lifted up her black hair.

Rochelle's tattoo was a blue and green Asian style dragon on the back of her neck.

"Wow, that is so cool," Delancey said.

"Oh, my God, you've always wanted a tattoo of a dragon," Nicole said, "but you couldn't find a good one for your lower back."

"Well, I got a good one now," Rochelle said. "I know Dave will love this one since he has a huge dragon all over his back."

"I was telling Rochelle we should've done this on her birthday," Brittany said.

_Yeah, Rochelle's birthday was yesterday and she turned 26. All we did was have a girls' night in her hotel room after a houseshow and talk about men mostly: our boyfriends, husbands, fiances', and crushes. And if you ever wonder how old my closest friends are, here's the lowdown: Nicole is 27 and she's a Taurus like John, Brittany is 24 and she's a Taurus as well, Kayla is 24 years old as well and she's an Aquarius, Tina, who's over at ECW and replaced as a member of Extreme Expose, is 23 and she's a Pisces, and Rochelle is a Libra._

"Well, we would've had it either way," Delancey said. "Besides, I have five tattoos and that's it for me."

"And I got my fairy tattoo on my lower stomach," Brittany said as she lifted up her pink tank top and denim jeans to reveal her fairy tattoo on the right side of her lower stomach.

"What about you, Kayla?"

"No, tattoos aren't my thing," Kayla said. "Piercings? I'm okay with that except the ones on...you know."

"Ugh, that could hurt," Nicole said. "No way I could go through that. Rochelle, you're a trooper for having a piercing above your lip."

"Hey, I love it," Rochelle said. "It really doesn't bother me much."

_Did I mention that Rochelle has a tattoo of a blue butterfly with two roses on both sides on her lower back? She wanted a dragon there but couldn't find a good one. Me, I have five tattoos: a pentagon star behind my right shoulder, a sacred heart on my right shoulder, two Chinese symbols on the back of my neck meaning "mystery" and "determination," and a dagger through a "D" on the lower back. Also, I have a pierced navel and so does Nicole._

A little later, RAW was on and Delancey was walking down the hallway and until she reached the Women's Locker Room and knocked on the door and Maria came out.

"Hey, Delancey," Maria said. "What's up?"

"Look, Maria," Delancey said. "I'm not gonna argue or yell at you, but you're not gonna go out to the ring with Santino after what he did last week, are you?"

"Delancey…...well, yeah."

"Hmm, well, I'm just warning you. He may get too out of control and you may be in danger. I'm just looking out for you."

Then Delancey walked away.

Then it was time for the match between Santino Marella and Ron Simmons.

Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Maria following him. The two walked down the ramp and got on the apron. Santino held onto the ropes and Maria got inside the ring with Santino following her. Then Ron Simmons' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and looked at Maria as he got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Ron chases Santino into the corner to start and the two locked up but Santino is pushed into the corner. Ron pounds Santino in the back and Santino bails out of the ring. He runs around the ring with Ron chasing him and gets back into the ring. Santino trips Ron and goes for the kidneys and Santino shows off to Maria and puts Ron in the Camel Clutch. He continues to posture to Maria and Santino hits a forearm. He goes for an Irish Whip but Ron blocks it and clotheslines him. Santino floats over a powerslam and goes to leave as he walks up the ramp. Then Santino drags Maria off and gets counted out.

"Hold it right there," Delancey said as she came out from the curtain with the Boyz in Motion following her. "A few weeks ago, you said you were going to embarrass Ron Simmons and now you're running like a coward? So why are you running? You're not getting away that easy because you got another match...with Ryan of the Boyz in Motion."

As Ryan was walking towards Santino, Santino backs away and runs back into the ring. He realizes Ron was still in the ring and Ryan gets in the ring as well. Ron and Ryan walk towards Santino and Ryan grabs Santino's head and punches him in the face as Ron leaves the ring. Ryan drags Santino into the corner and lays a handchop to his chest. Ryan drags Santino into the corner again and does the handchop again. Ryan clubs Santino in the back several times and hits a clothesline. Ryan then kicks Santino in the gut a few times and then picks him up and lands the Neon Light, an electric chair facebuster for the win.

Then Delancey, Jeremy, Jason, Brent, and Ron got into the ring and they all raised their arms in the air along with the referee. Then Ron got out of the ring and he grabbed the microphone and he went back in the ring. Then he, along with Delancey and the boys said,

"DAMN!"

Then everyone got out of the ring with Maria still standing outside of the ring not knowing what to do as Delancey and the boys laughed and gave high fives to Ron as RAW went into a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the mixed tag team match between Jeff Hardy and Candice Michelle versus Shelton Benjamin and Beth Phoenix. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a black and white striped tube twisted knot tube top, white miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and greeted RAW commentators Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Then sat next to them and got a headphone on her head.

"Well, Delancey," Jerry said, "it's great to have you here."

"Thank you very much for letting me sit here for commentary," Delancey said.

"Well, Delancey, I have to say," Jim said, "you're the WWE Women's Champion and you have a movie that did pretty well in the box office. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel pretty good and it's only gonna get better. I promise you that."

Jeff Hardy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a white corset tank top with a black collar, black plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring. Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Candice walked down the ramp and her arms were raised by Jeff and Brittany. Then Jeff and Brittany got into the ring as Candice went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her robe and got into the ring and pointed at Delancey as Delancey pointed back with a smile.

Then Shelton Benjamin's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following him. The two walked down the ramp and Shelton got into the ring as Beth climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then Beth stared at Delancey as she, Candice, and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shelton pounds Jeff into the corner and hits some shoulderblocks and punches Jeff. Jeff kicks and punches back and then hits a flying forearm. Jeff gets a waistlock followed by a mule kick and Shelton goes to the floor. Jeff climbs on the top turnbuckle and Beth tries to interfere, but Candice knocks her down. Candice climbs up on the turnbuckle with Jeff and dives onto Beth as Jeff dives to the floor onto Shelton. Jeff and Candice get back in the ring and Beth makes a tag to Shelton.

Candice hits some punches to Beth and then Beth lifted Candice up and nailed a knee to her back. Beth gets Candice into a submission hold and Candice elbows out of it and goes for a sleeper. Beth tags in Shelton and Jeff hits a couple of flying clotheslines and tries to go for the Twist of Fate but Shelton reverses and Jeff hits the Whisper in the Wind. Jeff punches Shelton and kicks him and Jeff blocks Shelton's charge and he comes off the middle rope, but Shelton catches him with a powerbomb for a two count.

Shelton kicks Jeff in the back and gets him with a chinlock but Jeff power out and Shelton then hits a nasty looking neckbreaker for a two count. Jeff and Shelton meet with a crossbody and they tag in the ladies. Candice elbows Beth and kicks her in the gut and also lands a dropkick. Then Candice hits a hurricurrana and Candice pulls down Beth by the hair for a two count. Beth blocks Candice's charge but Candice recovers with a jawbreaker.

Shelton gets in the ring and Jeff clotheslines Shelton and then Jeff gets on all fours and Candice does the Poetry in Motion. Shelton pulls out Jeff to the floor and lands a kick to the face. Brittany distracts the referee as Delancey clubs Shelton from behind with the Women's Title belt and Beth lifts Candice for the Phoenix Driver. Brittany continues to distract the referee and Beth was about to go after her as Delancey sneaks into the ring and clubs Beth in the face with the Women's Title belt. Delancey quickly leaves the ring as Candice covers for the win.

After the match, Delancey kicks Shelton in the back of the head and she and Jeff get into the ring and celebrate with Candice and Brittany. They raised each other's arm in the air as Beth rolled out of the ring and checked on Shelton. Then Candice hugged Delancey and Delancey looked at Beth who stared at her with cold eyes. Delancey then flaunted the Women's Title belt with a smile on her face.

_Does Beth thinks she can embarrass Candice in her hometown of Milwaukee, Wisconsin? I don't think so. And Shelton, he had it coming. Candice and I started to become close since Unforgiven and there's a saying, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. That's exactly what I did for Candice because she gained my respect. I know Beth wants to get her hands at the Women's Championship, but when she hangs with Melina, her chances are slim to none._

_Later after RAW was over, the Chain Gang Diva Squad and I gathered in my hotel room for a little girl time. We were having a field day because of what John and the girls went through and did tonight._

_It started when Jonathan Coachman announced that Randy Orton was suspended indefinitely for using the handcuffs for John; but it wasn't enough since John decided to go to the ring and attack the Coach for putting his father in a match against Randy. Then Vince McMahon told John he was gonna be stripped of the WWE Championship and it was up to the Coach._

_As Randy was shown on TV via satellite making the same ridiculous comments about John taking the "easy way out" when he beat Randy in their match at Unforgiven and calling John a phony, and what he did to John's father last week, he invited John to bring his dad to RAW next week so he could get a preview of what would happen to his son during their Last Man Standing Match for the WWE Championship at No Mercy on October 7__th_

_How could someone be suspended indefinitely and still have a WWE Championship match at No Mercy? That was the slip-up that made the Chain Gang Diva Squad and John realize that Randy was suspended indefinitely…...for 24 hours thanks Jonathan Coachman who also applauded Randy's attack on John's dad meaning that Mr. Cena's brave sacrifice would be for nothing._

_When John was forced to surrender his WWE Title after being ordered by the Coach, Lillian Garcia announced that Mr. McMahon ordered that John not be stripped of the WWE Title and that he take on the Coach in a Tables Match. After the match that ended in John's victory, it then was revealed that it wasn't Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon who had ordered the reversal of fortune for John, it was Hornswoggle McMahon. It was a real gotcha moment and John and the Chain Gang Diva Squad once again prevailed._

"You guys pulled a good one tonight," Delancey said. "I can't believe Jonathan Coachman actually fell for it."

"Well, that's what he gets for making us believe that Randy was suspended indefinitely for God knows how long," Nicole said. "We knew something wasn't right the moment Randy showed up on TV."

"Yeah, nice try, Coach," Kayla said. "Randy slipped up."

"He actually made a mistake," Brittany said. "I'm so shocked."

"And that's when we made the move and John is still the WWE Champion thanks to _Hornswoggle_ McMahon," Rochelle said.

"Speaking of Hornswoggle, Delancey," Nicole said, "did you think Melina was gonna go through her date with Hornswoggle just so she can get a shot at the Women's Championship?"

"Hey, if I know Melina," Delancey said, "she'll do anything to get to the Women's Championship. Now that I'm holding the title, she still blames me and hates me more. I don't care."

"Well, that's her problem," Brittany said.

_Indeed, it was. Melina and the Coach had earlier reached an agreement that she would go out with Hornswoggle and dump him afterwards in exchange for an opportunity at the Women's Championship. I knew something was up and the bitch wouldn't be trusted. Hornswoggle and I had our falling out in the past and that's why he told me and chased Melina out of the shower and through the arena butt-naked. She better think twice and fast next time._


	12. Opening Night

**Chapter 12: Opening Night **

September 26th, 2007

The night was Nicole's first concert of her monthly tour in Milwaukee, Wisconsin at the Riverside Theater and Delancey was the opening act.

Delancey was in her dressing room putting on her makeup. She had already done her hair, which was curled, and she was also wearing the white tank top with a built-in black bra showing the black straps and the Mexican and Italian flag on the front and the American flag on the back and brown suede and denim jeans.

_After I was done getting ready, I got up from my chair and started walking back and forth warming up my voice. I still couldn't believe I was performing in concert in front of thousands of fans and I had butterflies in my stomach. I just hope I wouldn't crack, especially with John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff, Brittany, Tina, Jeremy, Jason, Brent, Ryan, Candice, and Bobby who were gonna see me perform. _

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Delancey's backup dancers Lydia and Cheyenne came in.

"Hey, you ready?" Lydia said. "It's time."

"Yeah," Delancey said as she sighed.

"Well, let's go," Cheyenne said.

The girls applauded and Delancey then grabbed her guitar and she, Lydia, and Cheyenne left the dressing room. Then they were walking to the curtain to where the stage was.

_As I looked through the curtain, I noticed that the theater was packed and I was getting more butterflies in my stomach as all of my friends came forward. _

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Oh, hey, Nicole," Delancey said as Bobby came face-to-face with her.

"Well, Delancey, this is it," Bobby said as he was holding Delancey's hands. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Delancey said as she nodded her head. "I'm ready. I'm so nervous, I don't wanna crack."

"Don't worry, you'll do great."

"Thanks."

Then Bobby kissed Delancey on her forehead.

"Well, it's showtime," Amy said.

Just then, the lights went out and Amy came out into the spotlight with a microphone in her hand.

"Alright, Milwaukee, how you feeling?" Amy said as the crowd cheered. "Alright, we have a great opening act for you guys tonight. You know her as one of the WWE Divas, she's also a two-time Women's Champion and her movie 'Undercover Cheerleader' just came out in theaters. Y'all better make some noise, Milwaukee. Please welcome, Delancey Scott!"

The crowd cheered and the spotlight went out. A minute later, the music started to play and the lights came back onto the stage where Delancey and the backup dancers were. The first song Delancey was singing was "Broken Promises."

_(Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) _

_Oh, oh _

_No more lonely nights _

_Baby, that's just what you told me (That's what you said) _

_But you're nowhere to be found _

_Something just ain't right _

_'Cause I can't get you to hold me (Here in my bed) _

_Even when you're around _

_(Baby) You promised me _

_That you'd always be there for me _

_(Tell me) Tell me what's on your mind _

_(Tell me what's on your mind) _

_What happened to the I love you's _

_The hugs and kisses and the rendezvous' _

_What happened to me and you? _

_You said you'd never change _

_What happened, baby? _

_Talk to me _

_You used to be sugar sweet just like candy _

_Now you're breaking my heart _

_With all your broken promises _

_(Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) _

_(Broken promises) _

_(Broken) _

_(Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) _

_Ooh _

_Open your eyes _

_Baby, that's what people tell me _

_(That's what they say) _

_But it's hard to let you go _

_I can't take your lies _

_If you're spending time with somebody else _

_You gotta let me know _

_(Baby) you promised me _

_That you'd never run a game on me _

_(Tell me) Tell me what's on your mind _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_What happened to the I love you's _

_The hugs and kisses and the rendezvous' (Rendezvous) _

_What happened to me and you? _

_You said you'd never change (You said you'd never change) _

_What happened, baby? _

_Talk to me _

_You used to be sugar sweet just like candy (Just like candy) _

_Now you're breaking my heart _

_With all your broken promises _

_You say you're gonna do this _

_(You say you're gonna do this) _

_And you say you're gonna do that _

_(And you say you're gonna do that) _

_But you never come through _

_(But you never come through) _

_And it's so different lately _

_'Cause you don't call me baby _

_I just don't know what to do _

_(I just don't know what to do) _

_Oh, oh _

_(Broken promises, that's what you given me) _

_(Broken promises) _

_(Broken promises, that's what you given me) _

_(Broken promises) _

_Ooh, whoa _

_(Broken) _

_(Promises) _

_(Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) _

_Baby, baby, tell me _

_What happened to the I love you's _

_The hugs and kisses and the rendezvous' (Ooh, yeah) _

_What happened to me and you? _

_You said you'd never change (You said that you'll be there for me, babe) _

_What happened, baby? _

_Talk to me _

_You used to be sugar sweet just like candy (Oh, oh, oh, whoa) _

_Now you're breaking my heart _

_With all your broken promises _

_You say you're gonna do this _

_You say you're gonna do that _

_Oh, what happened to me and you? _

_You said you'd never change (Baby, baby, tell me) _

_What happened, baby? _

_Talk to me _

_You used to be sugar sweet just like candy (Now you're breaking my heart) _

_Now you're breaking my heart _

_With all your broken promises _

_(Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) _

_(Promises) _

_So quit breaking my heart _

_With all your broken promises _

Then the crowd cheered and the dancers left the stage to rest before the last song. Then Lydia came back with Delancey's guitar and gave it to her and went back as Cheyenne sat a stool on stage and Delancey sat on it.

"Thank you, you guys," Delancey said. "How are you all feeling tonight?" Then the crowd cheered. "You know, I never thought I would be here doing this but I've been through a rough time last year but I learned to stay strong and keep fighting. As you know, I got a movie that came out last Friday, a debut album coming out in early January, I'm the two-time Women's Champion, and I'm engaged to Bobby Lashley." Then the crowd cheered again. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it and he's actually here to see me perform so he wouldn't miss it." Then the crowd cheered even louder. "Well, the next song I'm gonna perform is a cover I did from Gloria Estefan, another singer who I idolized and it's called 'Cuts Both Ways.'"

Then the next song started to play along with Delancey strumming her guitar.

_It cuts both ways _

_Our love is like a knife that cuts both ways _

_It's driven deep into my heart each time _

_That I realize how it cuts both ways _

_Can't be together _

_Cannot live apart _

_We're heading straight into a broken heart _

_But I can't stop _

_'Cause I feel too much to let you go _

_I'm hurting you and it's hard, I know _

_To stay and fight for what we've got _

_Knowing it'll never be good enough _

_'Cause you and I are dangerous _

_We want too much and life ain't that way _

_Don't ask for more _

_Don't be a fool _

_Haven't we already broken every rule? _

_It cuts both ways _

_We're in too deep for sorry alibis _

_Can't have regrets or even question why _

_We can't say goodbye _

_Because it cuts both ways _

_No more illusions of the love we make _

_No sacrifice would ever be too great _

_If you would just stay _

_'Cause I feel too much to let you go _

_I'm hurting you and it's hard, I know _

_To stay and fight for what we've got _

_Knowing it'll never be good enough _

_'Cause you and I are dangerous _

_We want too much and life ain't that way _

_Don't ask for more _

_Don't be a fool _

_Haven't we already broken every rule? _

_It cuts both ways _

_Our love is like a knife that cuts both ways _

_It's drivin' deep into my heart each time _

_I see we're livin' the lie _

_And it cuts both ways _

_It cuts both ways, mmm _

_It cuts both ways _

_It cuts both ways _

After the song was over, the crowd cheered and Lydia took the stool away and she and Cheyenne came back to the stage and the last song "I Will Be There" started to play with Delancey playing her guitar.

_Oh, yeah_

_You don't have to say what's on your mind_

_'Cause I know where you've been_

_Give it up and leave it all behind_

_And then let me begin_

_(Come on over here)_

_(Let me show how things should be)_

_I will make it alright_

_(Let me make it clear)_

_(You can put your trust in me)_

_Yes, I will be there_

_When you need someone_

_You just turn around_

_And I will be there_

_When you're feeling low_

_Baby, let me know_

_And I will be there_

_Won't you let me make it up to you?_

_Now you know where I am_

_There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do_

_Just to love once again_

_(Come on over here)_

_(Let me show how things should be)_

_I will make it alright_

_(Let me make it clear)_

_(You can put your trust in me)_

_Yes, I will be there_

_When you need someone_

_You just turn around_

_And I will be there_

_When you're feeling low_

_Baby, let me know_

_And I will be there_

_I will be there_

_Just take a stand_

_I'll be here for you_

_Now and forever_

_Give one more chance_

_To show you how much I care_

_I'll be there_

_When you need someone_

_I just turn around_

_And I will be there_

_When you're in sorrow_

_Just let me know and I will be there_

_When you need someone_

_You just turn around_

_And I will be there_

_(I will be there)_

_When you're feeling low_

_Baby, let me know_

_And I will be there_

_(I will be there)_

_I will be there_

_(I will be there)_

_(I will be there)_

_I will be there_

After the song was over, the crowd cheered and Delancey and the backup dancers bowed to them.

_I couldn't believe that I went through the entire set without cracking and as I heard the fans cheering, it made me feel happier than ever that I performed musically in front of a live crowd. It was one of the most incredible feelings I have ever felt. _

_After the concert was over, Bobby and I were driving back to the hotel. _

"You were really great tonight," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Delancey said. "So do I still have talent written over all me."

"Definitely, without a doubt. You're a woman of many talents."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, never underestimate yourself."

"It's a shame my parents couldn't be here to see me in concert. I actually talked to my dad several minutes before I went on stage. He sure was in a good mood. Something must've happened. Of course, we'll see him, my mother, and my grandmother for the engagement dinner next week."

"I wonder what good news he has."

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it'll make me happy too."

_I'm always close with my stepfather. Sometimes I can't be sure to call him either my father or my stepfather since my real dad passed away when I was three. Since my mom started dating him, I did feel uncomfortable at first, but as he showed that he loved me as much as he loved my mother, I knew then on he would take care of both of us, especially for being a Major in the U.S. Army. Whether he's my father or stepfather, he's a friend as well. I'm real family-oriented, especially because of my Mexican and Italian heritage, and it comes to show that family is the people who can help you through tough times and show you along the way._


	13. Late Night with Conan O’ Brien

**Chapter 13: Late Night with Conan O' Brien**

September 28th, 2007

**Conan O' Brien:** Welcome back to the show. My next guest is a WWE Diva who's also a two-time Women's Champion and she's also the star of the movie that just came out last Friday called "Undercover Cheerleader."

They show a clip of Delancey landing the Ram's Moonsault on Candice Michelle to win the Women's Championship at Unforgiven.

**Conan O' Brien:** Wow, that is impressive. Please welcome Delancey Scott.

Delancey comes out wearing a red leopard print tie behind halter top with a center hoop décor, black miniskirt, black boots, her hair curled and has the WWE Women's Championship Title belt over her left shoulder. Conan O' Brien greets Delancey with a handshake and a kiss and they both sat down, as the audience was still applauding.

**Conan O'Brien:** Now in that clip we just saw, what is the name of that move you just did?

**Delancey:** That is called the Ram's Moonsault and I actually named that after the football team, the St. Louis Rams.

**Conan O' Brien:** That is so cool and you actually were a cheerleader a St. Louis Rams cheerleader. Did that kind of help you practice that wrestling move?

**Delancey:** Yeah, I guess you would say that especially with little dancing I had.

**Conan O' Brien:** Have you done any flips or anything during that time?

**Delancey:** No, but being a tri-athlete actually got me where I am today and I'm grateful for that.

Then the audience applauded.

**Conan O' Brien:** Now you're the WWE Women's Champion and you won that title recently at the event Unforgiven. Who did you beat to become the champion?

**Delancey: **I beat Candice Michelle for the championship.

**Conan O' Brien:** I'm surprised at that because you're facing the Go-Daddy girl and no clothes are being ripped off.

Then the audience laughed.

**Conan O' Brien:** I mean, you two would be in a pillow fight or a mud match for that reason.

**Delancey:** Actually, we were in a bra and panties match one time two years ago and that was like, a few weeks after I lost my first Women's Championship to Nicole Mitchell.

**Conan O' Brien:** Yeah, it actually was two years ago you lost the Women's Championship and now you got the title back. You oughta be proud of yourself.

**Delancey:** I am.

Then the audience applauded and cheered.

**Conan O' Brien:** Now besides the Ram's Moonsault, what other wrestling do you have?

**Delancey:** Well, I can show if you'll let me practice on you. Should I?

Then the audience cheered and Delancey and Conan got up and stepped down off the stage.

**Conan O' Brien:** This is a fantasy come true for me, people.

Then the audience laughed.

**Delancey:** Okay, the first one I'm gonna show you is the Dragonkick which is kind of a roundhouse kick as I'm gonna show you. Are you ready?

**Conan O' Brien:** Yeah, I'm ready.

Then Delancey performs the Dragonkick but doesn't hit Conan. Then the audience applauded.

**Delancey:** You see, you always got to aim for the face.

**Conan O' Brien:** Wow, that's good.

**Delancey:** Now the next one I'm gonna show you is the Switcheroo of D. As I apply the three-quarter facelock bulldog…….

Then Delancey gets the headlock on Conan.

**Delancey:** I run up to ropes while applying the three-quarter facelock, bounce off the ropes, and then drop the opponent to the mat face first.

Then Delancey gently drops Conan onto the floor and the audience applauded.

**Conan O' Brien:** Wow, I think I might wanna quit my day job and join the WWE as a manager, but your fiancé, Bobby Lashley, would kill me.

Then Delancey and Conan walk up to the stage and have a seat.

**Conan O' Brien:** But as I look at you, you are pretty tall and look tough. How tall are you?

Delancey: I'm 5'11, actually.

**Conan O' Brien:** Yeah, you and Bobby would kill me.

Then the audience laughed.

**Conan O' Brien:** Now we have a clip from your movie "Undercover Cheerleader" that just came out last Friday.

**Delancey:** Yep.

**Conan O' Brien:** Now what do we need to know about this clip? 

**Delancey:** Just little ol' me in disguise going undercover to dig up some dirt.

**Conan O' Brien:** Well, here's the clip of "Undercover Cheerleader."

_(Veronica, dressed as a guy wearing a short blonde wig, blonde mustache, blue and yellow striped short sleeved polo shirt, and denim jeans, enters the fraternity house where they are having a party and a frat guy walks up to Veronica.)_

_Frat guy: Hello, what's up? Welcome to the party. What's your name?_

_Veronica (In a deep voice): Albert._

_Frat guy: Albert, so are you here with a date?_

_Veronica: No, I'm by my lonesome._

_Frat guy: Well, as you see, we have some major babes here and as a potential frat brother, it's always possible to come to a party with a date. Come on, let me introduce you._

_Veronica: Oh, no, maybe later._

_Frat guy: Come on, you're not leaving this house until you score. Let's go._

_(The frat guy drags Veronica through the living room until they come forward with three girls sitting on the couch.)_

_Frat guy: Ladies, this is Albert. Albert, this is Tammy, Corrine, and Sam._

_(Veronica's eyes widen and she runs out of the living room and upstairs to the bathroom and she closes the door.)_

_Veronica (In a normal voice): No freaking way. My boyfriend would have a fit if he found out I was hooking up with a girl._

_(Then there was a knock at the door and Veronica locks it.)_

_Frat guy: Albert, are you alright?_

_Veronica (In a deep voice): Yeah, I'm cool. (Then in a normal voice as she whispers): Hell, no._

Then the audience applauded.

**Conan O'Brien:** Wow, that was interesting. Would you like to become an actress?

**Delancey:** If Hollywood keeps calling, I would.

**Conan O' Brien:** I'll bet they will. "Undercover Cheerleader" is in theaters right now and the pay-per-view event No Mercy is on October 7th. Delancey Scott, thank you very much and please come back again.

**Delancey:** Thanks for having me here.

**Conan O' Brien:** We'll be right back.

Then the audience applauded.


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 14: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

October 1st, 2007

RAW was in Cleveland, Ohio and tonight was the night that Nicole's second music video "You're My One and Only True Love" and also the long-awaited collaboration with Delancey and Rochelle was making its World Premiere.

Delancey was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena on her laptop computer until someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Delancey asked.

"It's Candice," Candice Michelle said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Candice came inside.

"Hey, Delancey," Candice said.

"Hey, Candice. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you." Then Candice sat next to Delancey. "What are you looking at?"

"Wedding invitations. I'm looking for something fairytale or Disney-like and I'm thinking about what the wording would look like beginning with 'Once upon a time.'"

"That sounds like a story waiting to begin."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Delancey, I really appreciate you being friends with me. I mean, I know in the past we had a falling out and that was stupid."

"Hey, you really impressed everybody with your wrestling moves and you've been kicking a lot of butt. That's what got you to gain my respect."

"Well, you've pretty well yourself. Look hove far you've come. You got a new movie out, you're the WWE Women's Champion, you're engaged to Bobby Lashley, and you're a soon-to-be pop singer with an album coming out next year."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it."

"Delancey, there's something that has been bothering me."

"What?"

"Beth Phoenix and Melina. You know those two are after you and the Women's Title and Beth, she's serious. You saw what she has done to Maria and me. But you, she's not gonna stop until she takes you down. You've escaped her twice."

"Yeah, and I'll keep escaping her. She may have big arms but she's four inches shorter than me. She had a choice to join the good side and she blew it. That's her choice. And Melina, that bitch is gonna keep blaming me again and again but she won't beat me and she won't get the Women's Championship back. So what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking out for you."

"Oh, yeah, Melina and the Coach did reach an agreement that she would go out with Hornswoggle and dump him afterwards in exchange for an opportunity at the Women's Championship. Mr. McMahon could possibly go after me now that Hornswoggle is stripped of the Cruiserweight Championship thanks to Vickie Guerrero. Rochelle sure as hell does not like that she's the acting General Manager and Vickie could make Rey's life a living hell and keep Rochelle away from Smackdown for all I know."

"That could be a problem."

"Yeah."

_A little later, RAW was on and the boys were in the locker room watching a promo for "Undercover Cheerleader" with the superstars at the premiere discussing who's sexier: me or my character Veronica Perez. _

_**Bobby Lashley: Who do I think is sexier? Delancey Scott or Veronica Perez? That's a tough one.**_

_**(The screen shows two pictures of Delancey and her character Veronica Perez with the words "The Women's Champion vs. The Cheerleader.")**_

_**CM Punk: I think Veronica Perez is sexier because any guy would go crazy to be with a cheerleader who looks good in a cheerleading uniform...and also a blue bikini.**_

_**(Veronica is at the poolside wearing a blue bikini laying on a beach chair next to Tamara.)**_

_**Veronica (Delancey): I was born to be a cheerleader.**_

_**Maria: Delancey Scott because she's kicks a lot of butt as both a cheerleader and a WWE Diva and she's also the Women's Champion.**_

_**Torrie Wilson: I'm gonna have to say Delancey Scott because she's tall, she's beautiful, she's athletic, she's Mexican, she's Italian, and she's everything beyond sexy.**_

_**Paul London: I'm gonna have to say Delancey Scott.**_

_**Brian Kendrick: Veronica Perez.**_

_**Paul London: Delancey Scott.**_

_**Brian Kendrick: Veronica Perez.**_

_**Candice Michelle: I have to say Delancey Scott because she is an all-around good girl who's got all the moves and all the beauty of a WWE Diva and also a cheerleader.**_

_**Triple H: I have to say Veronica Perez because it's formality that she can play dress-up and still be a cheerleader and still look drop dead sexy.**_

_**(Veronica walking around campus with Tamara.)**_

_**Veronica: Maybe being undercover is a way of a cheerleader because I get to go deep inside.**_

_**John Cena: I have to go with Delancey Scott. Why? Because she's a WWE Diva who's tough and sexy and she has all the qualities of a cheerleader to make a guy go crazy like a dressing up a man.**_

_**Batista: Delancey Scott. I have to say Delancey Scott because of two things: her free spirit personality and her beauty.**_

_**Boyz in Motion: Delancey Scott! **_

_**Jeremy: Yeah, baby!**_

_**Ron Simmons: Damn.**_

_**Bobby Lashley: I have to say Delancey Scott because she has the makings of a WWE Diva: the beauty, the wrestling moves, her exoticness, and her toughness. I think Delancey Scott can beat any cheerleader who steps in the ring with her.**_

_**Delancey: If Veronica Perez was real and I met her, I dare her to challenge me to the wrestling ring because a WWE Diva and a cheerleader in that ring, that would make good TV.**_

_**(Black screen with the words "In theaters now.")**_

"Well, the majority says I'm sexier than my character Veronica Perez," Delancey said. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," the boys said.

"Now we got business to discuss."

Then Delancey and the boys left the locker room.

Backstage, William Regal, who made his return as the General Manager, was looking for Hornswoggle, who he was supposed to look after, and then he ran into the Highlanders.

"Gentlemen, have you seen Hornswoggle?" William said.

"Nope," Rory said.

"Excuse me, while you're here, you have the chance to face London and Kendrick tonight and you turned it down. Could you please tell me why?"

"Sure. We refused because we didn't win the match. The only match me and my cousin want is a World Tag Team Championship match, right?"

"Aye," Robbie said.

"You see, we got a lot of criticism for last Monday night on RAW. That was a statement. We came to the WWE with one purpose: to become the World Wrestling tag team champions and we're going to do it whether you like it or not."

Then Delancey and the Boyz in Motion came forward.

"So you didn't win the match, boo-hoo," Delancey said. "Maybe it's because you weren't in that match. So both of you Scottish freaks wanna make a statement? How about you face Jason Straham and Brent Knox of the Boyz in Motion tonight?"

"You got it," Robbie said.

A little later back at the arena, Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Beth Phoenix," Lillian Garcia announced.

Beth walked the ramp and got into the ring and she takes the microphone from Lillian before she leaves the ring.

"Hang on, Lillian," Beth said. "There's something I want to say to you and to everybody here. Come here for this. My name is Beth Phoenix and I'm the Glamazon. What that means is that I'm just as beautiful as I am dangerous. And what that also means is that it's really a matter of time before I become the Women's Champion. In fact, Lillian, you know, it's just formality that I beat Delancey Scott this Sunday at No Mercy and as a matter of fact, let's do this right now. I want you to announce the Glamazon as the new WWE Women's Champion. I want you to do that now. Right now, please."

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is the new WWE Women's Champion, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced, "of course, assuming that you can beat Delancey Scott this Sunday."

As Lillian went to leave the ring, Beth grabs her arm.

"_Assuming_ I'm gonna beat Delancey Scott?" Beth said. "Lillian, I happen to know you have an album coming out next Tuesday. I wonder how easy it's gonna be for you to promote that album with a crushed throat."

Beth shoves Lillian to the ropes and chokes her, but Delancey came out to the ring and she attacks Beth from behind. Delancey jumps on Beth hitting her in the head, punches her, and then Delancey hits a flying clothesline on Beth. Beth rolls out of the ring and begins to talk trash as Delancey checks on Lillian.

_Has Beth Phoenix really gone crazy this time? The only throat that will be crushed will be hers if she keeps her act up and she thinks she's gonna beat me and assume she's the Women's Champion? That crazy bitch has got another thing coming if you know what I mean._

A little later, it was time for the World Premiere of Nicole's music video. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with John following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing first, Nicole Mitchell and the WWE Champion, John Cena," Lillian Garcia announced.

Nicole was wearing a black and gold midriff halter top with a circle rhinestone at the bust, tan pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in ponytails. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and Nicole went up the steps to the apron, dropped down on the apron doing the split, and John slid through her legs. John and Nicole were pumping up the crowd as Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jeff Hardy following her.

"Introducing next, Brittany Swanson and the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a black leather one-strap tank top with large cut-outs showing her stomach, ripped denim jeans, and her hair straight. Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp holding hands and they got into the ring. Next, Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Dave following her.

"Next, Rochelle Kennedy and the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black and gold mini kimono dress, tan boots, and her hair curled. Dave and Rochelle walked down the ramp holding hands and Dave got into the ring first. Rochelle jumped up on the apron, crawled between Dave's legs, and she sexually made her way up inside the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And finally, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a black and gold split neckline halter top, black and gold capris, black boots, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she walked down the ramp and she jumped on the apron and did her flip to get into the ring.

"Oh, yeah, it's about that time for the World Premiere of my music video along with Rochelle Kennedy and the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott," Nicole said. "Who you also see is my husband, the WWE Champion John Cena, Rochelle's husband, the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista, Brittany Swanson, and her main squeeze, the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy. Why? Well, when Rochelle, Delancey, and I said there were some surprises in the music video, guess what? They're here and you need to see the video for yourself."

"So here it is," Rochelle said onto the microphone, "the moment you all been waiting for. The World Premiere of Nicole's music video along with Rochelle Kennedy……."

"And the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott," Delancey said.

"You're My One and Only True Love," the girls said.

_(Then the Titantron showed the video and it begins with Jeff coming out a lofty apartment and Brittany doing the same thing across the street. Jeff stares at Brittany as she smiles at him and gets in a car. Then Jeff puts on his helmet as Brittany drives away and Jeff does the same thing riding a motorcycle.)_

_(The song begins with Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle inside an individual elevator and Jeff following Brittany throughout the city.)_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh _

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh _

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh _

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh _

_(Nicole) _

_When you came into my life _

_You showed me what true love was meant to be _

_You brought light into my shadows _

_And made me be your number one priority _

_(Delancey) _

_And when you hold me in your arms _

_The rest of the world seems to disappear _

_I'm in heaven when I'm with you _

_And for the first time, I can tell it's real _

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

_True love _

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh _

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh _

_(Nicole) _

_So many times before _

_I thought that I had really found true love _

_But all I really found _

_Was someone who would abuse my love _

_(Rochelle) _

_Seduction, surrender _

_To a feeling that is, oh, so new _

_My heart is on fire, _

_So Im' giving all my love to you _

_Oh _

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

_(Whoa-oh) You're my one and only _

_(Whoa-oh) My one and only true love _

_True love _

_(Whoa-oh)You're my one and only _

_(Whoa-oh) My one and only true love _

_True love _

_True love _

_(Nicole, rapping) _

_We're two great tastes that taste great together _

_We'll be around forever and ever _

_(Delancey, rapping) _

_A symbol of love that will last through time _

_A river in France _

_A statue in the Guggenheim _

_(Rochelle, rapping) _

_Tight like a punch from a Tyson blow _

_I'm in love _

_You're my one and only _

_(The video shows Nicole, John, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle making out.)_

_(Nicole) _

_It's you and only you _

_Just you _

_That I want to share my life with no one in this world _

_Can bring me all the joy _

_All the joy you bring_

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

_You're my one and only _

_My one and only true love _

_True love _

_(Whoa-oh) You're my one and only _

_(Whoa-oh) My one and only true love _

_True love _

_(Whoa-oh) You're my one and only _

_(Whoa-oh) My one and only true love _

_True love _

After the video ended, the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, hot video, huh?" Nicole said. "Well, in addition to that, my latest album 'Mesmerized' has gone platinum in both the US and in England!" Then the crowd cheered wildly as the gang applauded for Nicole. "I'm so happy right now, I can't begin to say thank you to all you people who bought the album, listened to it, and made this my best one yet. I gotta tell you this……."

Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Amanda was wearing a pink leopard velvet spiral trim top, pink leopard velvet miniskirt with a ruffle trim and her hair curled.

"I'm gonna stand right here because of that restraining order of yours," Amanda said, "but still, I'm pissed off right now. Congratulations on your album going platinum in two countries and congratulations on your new music video too. It was sick seeing you and your girlfriends with your men's hands all over you and I was throwing up too."

"So why are you here, Mandy?" Kayla said.

"First of all, don't call me Mandy; second I'm here because I want to challenge all four of you girls to a match at No Mercy. It's a match I like to call……the Gauntlet meaning I can beat all of you Chain Gang Divas and I will do it."

"Mandy," Nicole said, "since you came here, you haven't won a single match. So what makes you think you can beat all of us? Maybe it's because us four can beat you up everytime and you suddenly think that's your advantage? Sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but that's a disadvantage."

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said, "and tell Randy Orton to stop acting like running away is gonna make him realize he can beat John Cena at No Mercy to become the WWE Champion because it'll only make him realize he cannot beat John Cena because he's scared."

Then Amanda walked away pissed off as everyone in the ring laughed and raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match between Jason and Brent of the Boyz in Motion versus the Highlanders. The Highlanders were already in the ring and the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Delancey, Jason, Brent, Ryan, and Robbie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brent and Rory locked up and Brent catches Rory with a knee to the gut and hits a clothesline. Brent shoves Rory into the corner and hits some shoulderblocks. Then Brent hits the ten punches and gave a chop to the chest. Rory tags in Robbie and he tries to charge Brent but Brent leaps over Robbie and lands a superkick to the face. Brent tags in Jason and he gives Robbie a headbutt. Jason headbutts Robbie again and Robbie works into an armbar and Jason counters with a slam. Robbie lands Jason with a takedown and front face lock on Jason. Jason powers out and tags in Brent and then he lands a clothesline on Robbie but Robbie grabs a waist lock and Brent reverses with an elbow followed a back elbow.

Brent gets an Irish whip but Robbie tags in Rory and Brent and Rory go back and forth with punches until Rory hits a headbutt on Brent. Brent tags in Jason and Jason gets a kick to Rory in the gut. Jason punches Rory but Rory responds with a dropkick. Rory works over Jason while Robbie is distracting the referee. Rory hits some punches to Jason and then Brent lands a kick to the head sending Rory down. Brent picks up Rory to the corner and he hits some chops and a back bodydrop. Then Brent hits the American Snap, a fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face and a bulldog slam, to get the pin and the win.

Jason got into the ring and he and Brent hugged each other as the referee raised their arms in the air. Then Jason and Brent left the ring as Delancey, Jason, and Ryan joined them for the celebration. Robbie checked on Rory as Delancey and the boys made fun of them as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Melina. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Lillian announced.

Melina walked down the ramp and then got on the apron and did her infamous ring entrance. Melina prancing around the ring and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad and Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott, Brittany Swanson, Nicole Mitchell, and Kayla Thompson, from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a tan one-strap tank top with slits on the side and "Attitude 57" on the front, black bustier, denim chaps and black boyshorts with "RMK" on it meaning the first three initials of Rochelle's full name. Kayla was wearing a black and gold halter top with center and back cutouts and a flashy rhinestone trim and black cropped pants with flowing sharktail hemline bottoms. The five Divas walked down the aisle and Nicole, Brittany, Kayla, and Delancey got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron, and posed before going into the ring. Then she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down. Then the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Melina start off the match with a collar and elbow tie up and Rochelle tosses Melina down to the mat. The two stared at each other and Rochelle locked up again and Rochelle getting a knee to the midsection and then she tosses Melina by the hair. Rochelle then landed a Lou Thesz Press and landed some punches and then hit a gutbuster for a near fall. Rochelle tosses Melina by the hair again and she pulls Melina's hair before Melina kicks Rochelle by the side of the head and she tries to throw Rochelle into the ring post but Rochelle counters.

Rochelle hits some forearms to Melina followed by a pair of flying clotheslines and Rochelle hits an enzuigiri for a two count. Melina kicks Rochelle in the head again and she gets a two counts and Melina tries to Irish whip Rochelle into the corner but Rochelle lands a headscissors takedown. Melina screams and then she sees Hornswoggle and then Rochelle lands the Whistler for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air as Melina got up holding her head and goes under the ring after Hornswoggle. The Chain Gang Diva Squad and Delancey go to all four sides of the ring looking for Hornswoggle and Melina and Hornswoggle comes out from under the ring where Brittany was with Melina's top. Brittany starts to laugh as Hornswoggle runs around and in the ring twirling Melina's top and Hornswoggle goes underneath the ring again. Then Brittany gets the girls together and Hornswoggle emerges with Melina's pants.

Hornswoggle jumps up and down with Melina's wrestling gear with the girls laughing and Melina pops out from under the ring asking Hornswoggle to give her gear back. Hornswoggle runs to the back and Melina sees Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle staring at her without noticing that Delancey and Kayla were behind her. Then Kayla went under the ring and pulled Melina out of the ring and Melina was trying to cover her upper body with her panties on as the girls laughed at her. Then Delancey was flaunting her Women's Championship Title belt as Melina got up and ran back up the ramp covering herself as RAW went to a commercial break.

_A little later, the boys and I were in the locker room getting ready to ambush Randy Orton when he makes his move sometime during John's match against Mr. Kennedy. We all know he was here at the arena to make a sneak attack but the Boys were not holding back this time. _

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, and Kayla following him. The four walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and they were pumping up the crowd as usual. Then Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and then he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got into the ring, and then the microphone lowered down the ceiling.

"I really don't like you," Mr. Kennedy said. "What better way to make a statement here on Monday Night RAW than to take out the top dog and what better a man to commit such an act as Mr. Kennedy." Then Mr. Kennedy walked up to John and said, "Kennedy."

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad left the ring as John took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap and "Beware of the Dog" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

John and Kennedy locked up and Kennedy getting a side headlock and Kennedy hits a shoulder tackle but John hits a hip toss and an armdrag into an arm bar. Kennedy gets to the corner and John releases the hold and Kennedy hits a kick to the midsection followed by a series of kicks to John on the mat. Kennedy chokes John and the referee admonishes Kennedy and John hits an Irish whip followed by a bulldog out of the corner. John hit a punch to Kennedy but Kennedy gets a rake of the eyes.

The action moves outside the ring and Kennedy goes after John and Kennedy slams John's head into the ring steps and then Kennedy rolls in to break up the count. Kennedy rolls John into the ring and Kennedy hits a forearm followed by a DDT to John for a two count and Kennedy gets a reverse chinlock to John but John gets back to his feet and John hits a belly-to-back suplex followed by a drop toe hold and then John locks in the STFU and Kennedy taps.

After the match, Nicole gets back in the ring to check on John but quickly leaves as Randy Orton comes in from out of nowhere and hits an RKO on John. Randy stalks John and he leaves the ring and he grabs the ring steps. And just when Randy was about to hit John with the ring steps, the Boyz in Motion came out into the ring and Jeremy hits a baseball slide to Randy making his face slam in the ring steps. Then Brent and Ryan rearrange the announce table and Jason grabs a television monitor and hits Randy in the head with it. Then the twins grab Randy and Jeremy tells Nicole to come forward. Nicole stares at Randy and gives him a taste of own medicine by kicking him in the face. Then the twins get Randy on the announce table and they slam him breaking the table.

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Delancey, and the Boyz in Motion gathered around Randy and counted him out to ten. They all smiled as then Nicole checked on John as he was holding was his arm and Amanda came out from the curtain to check on Randy as RAW came to a close.

_After RAW was over, everyone went back to the hotel and the girls and I were supposed to go out to celebrate Nicole's album going platinum. Well, the night hit a snag because we found out that John suffered a complete tear of his right pectoral tendon during his match against Mr. Kennedy and needed surgery. It meant that John would be out of action for six months to a year and Nicole did not want to believe that and it hit a brick wall towards all of us knowing that the WWE won't be the same without John for a while. For Nicole, it would be heartbreaking without John on the road especially starting on a night like this. For me, I have to postpone the engagement dinner to sometime next month because it wouldn't be joyful with a best man around when there's two. _

Delancey came out of the bathroom in her robe after taking a shower and then her cell phone rang. Delancey ran over to her purse on the couch, she took her cell phone and answered the call without bothering to see who called her.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said calling from his house in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

"Hey, Bobby."

"How are you?"

"I'm still torn up about what happened to John; and Nicole, she's pretty devastated right now."

"Poor girl."

"I mean, John is one of my good friends and I never, ever thought this would happen. He's always fighting without having to worry about anything and this happens."

"Hey, I didn't see it coming either. It's a shock to me and it could be a shock to everyone."

"Yeah, like what are we going to do without John Cena? More to that, what is Nicole gonna do without John?"

"I feel sorry for Nicole and I can feel that she's shaken up."

"Yeah, and the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad. Hell, I'm not sure who's to blame for John's injury: Randy Orton or Mr. Kennedy?"

"I'd say both. Mr. Kennedy took me out of action and he probably did the same thing to John with Randy taking more of the advantage. That's my opinion."

"Yeah, and we might have to postpone the engagement dinner to next month because we wanted to have the dinner with you, me your mom and your sister, my parents and my grandmother, the maids of honor, and the best men, both John and Dave, too. And I'm supposed to go wedding dress shopping that day with the bridesmaids, Nicole, Rochelle, my mom, and my grandmother, too. Oh, my God, this is crazy."

"Okay, okay, here's an idea. How about we stick to the idea with the engagement dinner being postponed the next month and you can go wedding dress shopping on Saturday, just to save the energy for everybody before No Mercy so the girls can train."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I love you, Bobby."

"I love you too and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm coming back in December."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm starting to feel better now."

"I'm glad. Well, you should probably get some sleep now."

"Yeah, I'm tired. It's been a night. I'll talk to you later."

"Good night, Delancey."

Then Delancey ended the call.

_Yeah, that was a good idea from Bobby. Have the engagement dinner next month, train for No Mercy, and go wedding dress shopping Saturday. I know Nicole will be at John's side when he has his surgery and I think I oughta do something nice for her especially with her album going platinum._


	15. Getting Things Together in Chicago

**Chapter 15: Getting Things Together in Chicago**

October 6th, 2007

_Today, I was going wedding dress shopping with my mom, my grandmother Molly, the maids of honor, the bridesmaids Tina, Brittany, Ashley, Bobby's sister Jessica, and Nicole's sister Amy and I was also going to have lunch with both of my parents along with Bobby at the hotel. I really wanted to hear what good news my dad had and also re-plan the engagement dinner for next month along with Bobby and I meeting the wedding planner the same month._

_The women and I were at Eva's Bridal Mart shopping for our dresses for the wedding which was six months away._

"All right, ladies," Delancey said. "Come out so I can see." The bridesmaids came out of the dressing room in the sky blue jolie satin A-line gowns with empire bodice, pin trim, lace up back, and side and back inverted gored panels. "Wow, those are beautiful."

"Yeah, I think this dress fits me well," Tina said.

"Me too," Jessica said.

"I might need another size because this feels a little loose," Ashley said.

"Let me see," Amy said as she tugged on Ashley's dress. "Yeah, you need another size."

"Wow, Amy," Brittany said. "You sure know your dresses considering you're getting married in three weeks."

"Thank you."

"So how does your dress feel, Brittany?" Delancey said.

"It feels good, thank you," Brittany said.

"Okay, ladies," Nicole said, "it's time for Rochelle, Delancey, and I to get in our dresses."

"Yep," Rochelle said.

Several minutes later, Delancey, Nicole, and Rochelle were in the dressing room and Nicole and Rochelle were helping Delancey into her wedding gown. Nicole and Rochelle were already in their dresses and they came out to show the other girls. Then Delancey came out of the dressing room in her white bridal A-line gown with stylish side-layers and crystal beads and pearls through out the dress including the hem, bodice, and side of the dress and a chapel length train. Nicole and Rochelle helped Delancey spread out the train of the dress.

"Wow, Delancey," Chantelle said. "That is a beautiful dress. That is so much beautiful than the one you picked before."

"Thank you, mom," Delancey said.

"You are gonna make my brother cry when he sees you in that dress," Jessica said.

"Oh, yes, he will cry."

"Just imagine what your aunt and uncles are going to think when they see walk down the aisle in that dress," Grandma Molly said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in nearly two years and I know they're thrilled."

_It's true, I haven't seen my aunt Rachel, who lives in Phoenix, Arizona, and my uncles Carson and Spencer, who live in Birmingham, Alabama, since Christmas of 2005. They're the special occasion kind of people meaning they'll visit on Thanksgiving and Christmas before or after a christening or a wedding. Living in Phoenix and Birmingham gave them a new life to live since my grandfather passed away when I was sixteen but life goes on. I do write to them once in a while and I know they'll be coming to Missouri for Thanksgiving and Christmas._

_After my mom and I returned to the Hyatt Regency O'Hare hotel and dropped off my grandma Molly in her hotel room, we met up with Bobby and my dad. Of course, Bobby went tuxedo shopping with Dave and the groomsmen Robbie who's also Tina's boyfriend, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Ron Simmons, and John's cousin Marc Predka also known as Tha Trademarc._

Then Bobby, Delancey, Chantelle, and Steven arrived at the O'H Restaurant at the hotel and they followed the hostess to a table and they sat down as the hostess gave them their menus.

"So, Delancey," Steven said, "what do you want to discuss first?"

"Let's start with your good news," Delancey said. "I really need to hear it."

"Well...I have been promoted to Lieutenant General of the U.S. Army."

"Dad, that's great. I can't believe this. This is great."

"Yes, it is," Bobby said. "Congratulations, Steven."

"Thank you, Bobby, and that's not all. Delancey, your mother, your grandmother, and I are moving to St. Louis."

"You are?" Delancey said.

"Yes, we are," Chantelle said. "Steven found a wonderful house there and I'm sure it's a great place for the whole family to be together during the holidays."

"I'll bet it is," Bobby said. "So when are you moving?"

"The beginning of November."

"This is definitely great news," Delancey said. "I have to toast to this."

"You're telling me."

Then Delancey and Chantelle gave each other a toast as the waiter came with their drinks and Bobby, Delancey, Chantelle, and Steven ordered their food.

"So how is Nicole, Delancey?" Steven asked.

"Well, she's trying to hang in there," Delancey said. "She told us she's been by John's side when he had his surgery and is now recovering. I can sense her heartbreak that John's not gonna be around for a while."

"What about Brittany, Kayla, and Rochelle?" Chantelle said.

"The same thing. They're hanging in there as well."

"Well, do you know how long John will be out?" Steven said.

"Six months."

"Wow."

"Yeah, at least it's not a year, otherwise..."

"So do you think John will be okay if we have the engagement dinner next month?" Chantelle said.

"I hope so, if he doesn't move his arm too much."

After lunch, Bobby and Delancey returned to their hotel room and we're discussing their wedding plans.

"So, if we were sending our wedding invitations," Delancey said, "what would our wording say?"

"How would you want it to be?" Bobby said.

"Let's see, our theme is a fairytale and it's held at Walt Disney World where the Magic Kingdom is and Cinderella's castle is there. So let's begin with 'Once upon a time..." what?"

"Let's see, the ceremony is a garden and the reception is Cinderella's castle. I'm trying to figure something out...What would Cinderella say in a wedding invitation?"

"What would Cinderella say in a wedding invitation? What would she say, Bobby?"

"More importantly, what would you say, Delancey? I mean, this is your dream wedding, it's all about what you want. I mean, what have you been waiting for our wedding day to come?"

"You, I've been waiting for you all my life. Wait a minute, you, all my life...Cinderella has finally found her Prince Charming. Bobby, you are so full of ideas. Okay..." Then Delancey started writing the ideal invitation wording on her laptop computer while she was on the bed. "Okay, _'Once upon a time, Cinderella has finally found her Prince Charming.' _Perfect."

"Okay, let's see."

_Once upon a time_

_Cinderella has finally found her Prince Charming_

_Stars crossed and we met_

_Right then in the middle of an ordinary life_

_Love gives us a fairytale_

_You are cordially invited to attend_

_the wedding ceremony uniting_

_Delancey Elizabeth Perez Francois Scott_

_and_

_Franklin Roberto Lashley_

_on April 26th_

_Two thousand and eight_

_at 2:00pm_

_Disney's Wedding Pavilion_

_Walt Disney World_

_Lake Buena Vista, Florida_

"This is good," Bobby said. "So now what invitation are we gonna send our guests?"

"Well, how about this?" Delancey said.

_I went to this website Invitations by Dawn and I went into my account that popped up two wedding invitations. One was a bright white wedding invitation with pearl-embossed designs of a castle and a knight on a horse. The other was another bright white invitation with glistening pearl-embossed designs of Cinderella's magical coach and four white horses heading toward the Prince's castle._

"I like the second one," Bobby said. "It's both fairytale-Disney like and it fits perfectly."

"Yeah?" Delancey said.

"Yeah."

"I like it too. I love you, Franklin Roberto Lashley."

"I love you too, Delancey Elizabeth Perez Francois Scott."

Then Bobby and Delancey leaned towards each other and shared a passionate kiss.

_After everything that went through between John and Nicole and knowing their strong love for each other, it made me realize how much I love Bobby and that I'm going through the same ordeal that Nicole is right now. Bobby is halfway there of recovering and I cannot wait until he comes back on the road with me._


	16. No Mercy

**Chapter 16: No Mercy **

October 7th, 2007

_No Mercy was in Chicago, Illinois, Maria and CM Punk's hometown, and I was in the Women's Locker Room going over some more wedding stuff. I had the wedding gown and accessories covered, the honeymoon location covered, and Bobby and I had to choose someone to officiate the ceremony. _

_Now we need to find favors for the reception, plan the reception dinner, continue with the guest list, and also plan an appreciation party also known as a co-ed shower for myself and Bobby. _

Then Nicole, Rochelle, Brittany, and Kayla came into the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Kayla said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just……stuff," Nicole said as the girls sat their stuff down.

"Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "it doesn't feel the same without John around, you know."

"You're right. Somehow, I can feel his presence."

"Well, John's presence did capture Tina's soul," Rochelle said. "You know she had to quit Extreme Expose and ECW because of the Miz. I never liked him anyway."

"Me either."

_This started on ECW when ECW Original Balls Mahoney started having feelings for Kelly, well, actually, it's the other way around as in Kelly started having feelings for Balls. For weeks, Balls has been trying to ask Kelly out on a date but she hasn't been able to respond. With each opportunity, Kelly found herself being pulled away either by The Miz or by Layla and Brooke under his instruction, but Tina, however, wasn't feeling it. Then when Balls asked Kelly out, she finally responded with a yes, but the Miz, who revealed that he holds the management contracts of Extreme Exposé, was clearly opposed to Kelly's new crush and has threatened to fire her and have her leave ECW if she goes on a date with Balls. _

_But Tina had enough and knowing that John was out on injury, her spirit as a Chain Gang Diva gave her to chance to stand up for Kelly and sacrifice herself. She said she didn't come to ECW to be the Miz's puppet, but to be part of the performances of Extreme Expose and since Layla and Brooke wants to stick by the Miz's side and not by Kelly's side, she quit. Now Tina is part of Friday Night Smackdown. _

"I'm telling you," Delancey said. "Extreme Expose hasn't been the same since I left the group and ECW and now the Miz owns them. I thought he was a chick magnet, not a pimp."

"It's a good thing you went to RAW with Bobby, otherwise……" Nicole said.

"Well, I'm not sure if I wanna talk to Brooke or Layla about the mess they're in. Kelly, I would."

"Well, I'm glad that Tina's spirit of being a Chain Gang Diva got her to quit Extreme Expose, quit being the Miz's puppet, quit ECW, and now being part of Smackdown," Rochelle said. "We would've welcomed her back in the CGDS, but it's her decision."

"Hey, she just wants to wrestle again," Brittany said.

"Yeah, maybe she oughta take care of that blonde chick that attacked Torrie last week on Smackdown," Kayla said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Later, No Mercy was on and Delancey was warming up for her Women's Championship match. After that, she walked down the hallway and went into the Women's Locker Room with the Chain Gang Diva Squad in there.

"Hey, guys," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"So……your match is up next."

"Yeah," Brittany said nodding her head.

"I know it feels weird that John is not here but he is here in our presence and he would want you all to stay strong for him."

"Yeah," Rochelle said, "John wouldn't want us to mope around. But I still feel like it's empty without him."

"What's empty?"

"The whole group," Kayla said. "John was the backbone."

"But now you're the backbone, Kayla. You do your job."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's time," Nicole said. "Let's give Amanda a piece of our mind and do this for John."

"Okay, Chain Gang on three," Brittany said

Nicole, Rochelle, Brittany, and Kayla put each other's hand on top of the other.

"Come on, Delance," Kayla said, "even thought you're not part of the group."

Then Delancey smiled on got her hand on top of the others

"Ready? 1, 2, 3……" Brittany said.

"Chain Gang!" the girls shouted.

"Good luck," Delancey said as the Chain Gang Diva Squad left the locker room

Then Delancey sat down to watch the TV and back at the arena, it was time for the Divas' Gauntlet match which was the Chain Gang Diva Squad versus Amanda. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' Gauntlet match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a red plaid halter camigarter with fluffy ruffles and mini bows with center rhinestones on front, red plaid fluffy panties, black stockings, and her hair in pigtails. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Brittany, Rochelle, and Kayla following her.

"And her opponents, the team of Nicole Mitchell, Brittany Swanson, Rochelle Kennedy, and Kayla Thompson, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a "Beware of the Dog" t-shirt custom made into a midriff halter top, denim jeans, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing an "American Made Muscle" t-shirt custom made in a tube top, denim mini-miniskirt, black net stockings, black buckled arm warmers, white tube socks, and her hair in ponytails. Rochelle was wearing a green camo thermal shirt custom made into a one strap tank top, black bustier, denim chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair in curly high ponytail. And Kayla was a wearing a "Hustle, Loyalty and Respect" t-shirt custom made into a midriff halter top, denim jeans, and her short hair flipped. The four Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they surrounded Amanda. Amanda looked around as the Squad stared at her and then Nicole, Rochelle, and Kayla left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brittany and Amanda locked up and then Amanda got Brittany in headlock takeover and she starts jawing with Brittany. Brittany hits backslide and gets a near-fall and Brittany tries to roll Amanda for a two count. Amanda attacks Brittany with some punches and she bounces Brittany off the rope and Brittany ends up hitting a crossbody. Brittany then hits a backkick and then goes to the top, but Amanda knocks her off.

With Brittany stuck in the Tree of Woe, Amanda grabs Brittany's hair and starts pounding away. Amanda puts the boots to Brittany's gut sending her down and then covers for a two count. Amanda slaps Brittany a few times and then she hammers away. Then Amanda picks Brittany up and goes to hit her spinning side slam but Brittany counters with a hurricanrana for a two count. Then Amanda knocks Brittany downs and she starts choking Brittany on the ropes.

As Amanda got Brittany up, she slams her into the corner and when Amanda charges at Brittany, Brittany gets a back elbow and then a hurricanrana. Then Brittany hits Amanda with a neckbreaker for two and Amanda counters with DDT. Amanda is up on the top turnbuckle and Nicole distracts the referee as Kayla knocks Amanda down. Brittany gets up and then hits the Big Apple for the pin.

"Here are your winners, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Brittany's arm in the air as Nicole, Rochelle, and Kayla came into the ring and joined her. Then they all picked up Amanda and threw her out of the ring. Amanda got up holding her back as the Chain Gang Diva Squad raised each other's arm in the air and Amanda stared at them pissed off.

_As I watched the whole match, it was clear that all four members of the Chain Gang Diva Squad have beaten Amanda individually in other single matches fair and square. Amanda never got to the other three. I know in my heart that John was watching and was very proud of his female entourage. _

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match between Delancey and Beth Phoenix. Beth's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing the challenger from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a silver corset tank top, black pants, black and silver arm warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey looked at Beth a little and then she got on the turnbuckle and raised her Women's Title in the air. She got back down and stared at Beth dead in the eye as the referee raised the belt in the air and called for the bell.

Delancey and Beth locked up and then Beth muscled Delancey in a corner and then hit a hiptoss. She went for another but Delancey blocked it and Delancey leapfrogged Beth and rolled her up into a Backlund Bridge, but Beth broke out of it and hit a forearm to the back. Beth hit some shoulderblocks in the corner but Delancey came back with some kicks and a dropkick to the chest for a two count.

Delancey applied a shortarm scissors on Beth and Beth tried to stand up with it but then broke free and dropped an elbow instead. Delancey went to the second rope for a bodypress but Beth caught it and hit a powerslam for a two count. Beth hit a pair of elbows to the shoulder and applied a cobra clutch and Delancey rolled backwards in the hold into a pinning position, but Beth rolled through it and kept the hold on.

Delancey lunged forward into a corner and sent Beth into the turnbuckles to break the hold. Delancey hit some punches and kicks and then hit a spinning kick. Delancey went to the top rope and hit a flying bodypress but Beth kicked out. Beth powered Delancey into a corner but Delancey flipped over her into a sunset flip but Beth kicked out. Beth hit a backbreaker and a cradled suplex for a two count.

Beth was shocked that Delancey broke out and she covered Delancey again for the two count. Beth then picked Delancey up but Delancey broke out and attacked Beth with clean punches and kicks and nailed a flying clothesline. Then Delancey nailed a DDT and also a powerful kneeling torture rack backbreaker drop. Then Delancey got up on the turnbuckle and nailed the Ram's Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Delancey the Women's Title belt and raised her arm in the air. Delancey then smiled and got up on the turnbuckle raising the belt in the air. Then Delancey got out of the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and before she went into the back, she blew a kiss to the crowd and raised the Women's Title belt.

_I couldn't believe that I picked up Beth Phoenix and nailed that move in the ring. Where did that come from? I have been lifting weights for quite some time and I never thought I would lift a "Glamazon" and nail a kneeling torture rack backbreaker drop. I guess I must've inherited something from Bobby and I could be named a Dominator. _

A few minutes later, Delancey was going to be in an interview with Kimberly. Kimberly was wearing a black shoulder cut-out top, orange shorts, black boots, and her hair in ponytails

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward. "Delancey, congratulations on your Women's Championship match and retaining the title. What is gonna be up next for you now that defeated Beth Phoenix?"

"Well, now that I've defeated Beth Phoenix," Delancey said, "it looks like somebody else may be in line to take the Women's Title from me and I know exactly who that is." Then Melina came forward. "Well, well, well, where's your little boyfriend?"

Then Delancey laughed as Melina gave a look.

"You think that's funny, Delancey?" Melina said as Delancey nodded her head. "Well, I don't think that's funny. Here's something you might not find so funny. I will be challenging you for the Women's Title so that way, I can finally beat you and take back what's rightfully mine."

"Oh, really?" Delancey said. "Well, you're on and I am gonna beat you again, retain the title, and still keep laughing. Oh, by the way, tell Hornswoggle, I said hi."

Then Delancey walked away laughing with Melina staring at her.

After No Mercy was over, Delancey returned to her and Bobby's hotel room and she was looking at window sitting in a chair with Bobby in the bed on his laptop computer.

Well, No Mercy was kind of a crazy night but the main story was buzzing through everyone's heads……especially the Chain Gang Diva Squad.

_At the beginning of No Mercy, Randy Orton was awarded the WWE Championship and that pissed me and the Chain Gang Diva Squad off knowing that Randy has done some despicable things for the past several months. Then Triple H came out and demanded a match for the WWE Championship. Vince granted his wish and Triple H beat Randy to become the 11th time WWE Champion. _

_But Triple H's night wasn't over yet; even though he was scheduled to face Umaga, he had to defend the WWE Title against him and again, Triple H won and retained the title. But Vince McMahon wasn't through messing with Triple H yet. He told him that Randy invoked his rematch clause and was gonna face Triple H in a last man standing match. Well, the third time wasn't the charm for Triple H because now he was defeated by Randy Orton and now Randy was the WWE Champion. _

_It was gonna be a dark day on Monday Night RAW and after No Mercy was over, the Chain Gang Diva Squad told me that they were gonna do some damage control to Randy like playing some serious pranks on him. I hope they know what they're doing. _

_For me, I still have a long way ahead with holding the Women's Championship and Tuesday, I'll be on the cover of the November issue of Maxim magazine. _

"Delancey, are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Delancey said getting up from the chair. "I'm just tired." Then Delancey kissed Bobby's forehead. "Good night, Bobby."

"Good night."

Then Delancey got into the bed and her eyes opened.

_Alright, I was still pissed because Randy was the WWE Champion and not Triple H. Vince McMahon is gonna have a good time messing with Triple H but I still hope that when Bobby returns, he'll be the one to take the WWE Title from Randy._


	17. The Lady in Pink Does Damage

**Chapter 17: The Lady in Pink Does Damage**

October 15th, 2007

_RAW was in Grand Rapids, Michigan and on that night, not only was I again teaming up with Candice Michelle and Mickie James to face Jillian Hall, Melina, and Beth Phoenix in a six-Diva tag team match, I was introducing RAW ring announcer Lillian Garcia who was performing live from her album "Quiero Vivir" coming out tomorrow, and Jeremy and Ryan from the Boyz in Motion was facing Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. _

_I was walking down the hallway at the arena reading the latest issue of Maxim magazine and I picked it up before I came to the arena. The pictures showed two sides of me: one of me posing in front of a gate with car parts wearing a gray denim vest with emblems, black boyshorts, black stockings, black boots, and my hair curled. I wasn't wearing a bra either and that was the bad side of Delancey Scott. _

_The good side was pictures of me posing at the beach wearing a tan bikini. Those pictures showed off my well-toned body very well and there's one of me without the top on. I guess those pictures showed a calmer side of Delancey Scott as well. _

_As I was looking through the magazine, I went into the catering room and was about to get a bottle of water when my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and I was surprised to see that John was calling me and I answered the call. _

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hey, D," John said calling from his house in Tampa, Florida. "What's up?"

"John, hey. Nothing much is going on. How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I hear that you're on the cover of Maxim magazine coming out tomorrow."

"Yes, I am. I actually have a copy in my hand."

"So, how's Nicole?"

"She misses you a lot. I think last night I heard her crying and not only because of her psycho ex becoming the WWE Champion."

"I think I should do my job to make her feel better now. Besides, I'll be doing an interview via satellite tonight on RAW."

"That's great. The Squad and I will be watching."

"Well, you take care and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, you do the same. Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call.

As she grabbed a bottle of water and was about to leave the catering room, Delancey saw Amanda walking by."

"Hi, Delancey," Amanda said as she smiled and waved her hand.

Then Delancey gave a look.

_Okay, she lost her Gauntlet match against Nicole Mitchell, Brittany Swanson, Rochelle Kennedy, and their bodyguard Kayla Thompson of the Chain Gang Diva Squad and she's happy? Maybe it was Randy Orton becoming the WWE Champion putting Amanda in a good mood. I shouldn't have to talk about Randy Orton anymore because as far as I'm concerned, he has gotten on everyone's last nerves. _

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which Delancey, Candice Michelle, and Mickie James versus Melina, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following six-Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain Jillian following her.

"And her tag team partners, Jillian Hall and Melina," Lillian announced.

The two Divas walked down the ramp and Jillian and Melina got into the ring. Melina didn't bother to do her infamous ring entrance. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Mickie and Candice following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Mickie James, Candice Michelle, and the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a pink separate top, dark pink bustier, denim shorts with a pink bandanna, white tube socks, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her WWE Title belt in the air as the three Divas walked down the ramp and Mickie went into the ring first and Candice went around the ring, got on the apron, and took off her robe. Then Delancey did her flip to get into the ring as Candice followed and all three Divas got on the turnbuckle and raised their arms in the air. They got back down and Mickie, Candice, Beth, and Jillian got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Melina and Delancey start off the match with a lock up and Melina clubbed Delancey in the back. Delancey got a tilt-a-whirl head scissors on Melina and dragged her arm as she made the tag to Mickie and she hits a double sledge from the turnbuckles. Mickie hits a snapmare and a baseball slide dropkick to Melina's head and shoves Melina into the corner. Melina throws Mickie out of the corner and climbs on the turnbuckles but Mickie crotches Melina. Mickie goes up and hits Melina but Beth knocks Mickie off and Mickie is caught in the turnbuckle and Melina hits a forearm and kick.

Beth is tagged in and she works Mickie's knee with an atomic drop and Jillian is tagged in and she kicks Mickie in the leg. Jillian works on Mickie's knee and leg and Melina is tagged in and they toss Mickie to the mat and Melina gets a two count. Melina gets a crossface to Mickie and then she ties Mickie up but Mickie escapes the hold. Mickie misses an enzuigiri and Melina gets Mickie in a leg grapevine and Jillian is tagged in. Mickie kicks off Melina and Jillian and Candice is tagged in and she clotheslines Jillian and knocks Melina off the apron.

Candice clotheslines Jillian again and hits a Northern Lights suplex for a two count with Beth breaking the count. Mickie and Delancey take down Beth and Melina pulls Mickie out of the ring as Beth catches Delancey as she comes off the apron. Jillian takes down Candice and Irishwhips her but Candice counters the handspring elbow by avoiding the move and then she gets the three count with a rollup.

"Here are your winners, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, and the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Candice quickly leaves the ring and Delancey ran to her and the two hugged each other. Mickie joined the girls as the referee gave the Women's Title belt to Delancey and her arm was raised along with Candice and Mickie. Beth started to talk trash to Delancey as the girls in pink walked up the ramp and their arms were raised again.

_There goes another win for me and my team and I have to say I feel so strong right now, I feel like I can get through anything. Ever since No Mercy, people have been talking about me and gave me nicknames because of the move I pulled on Beth Phoenix like Supergirl, the Super Cheerleader, and of course, the Dominator. What people didn't see was that when I went out of the ring after Beth Phoenix, she tried to slam me, but I gave a superkick in the face. I guess the truth is when you're 5'11" and can powerlift an Uber-Diva, that's a Glamazon. I can be dangerous at times, but I have the combination of beauty, strength, and confidence. _

A few minutes later, Delancey was going to be in an interview with Kimberly. Kimberly was wearing a black crop top a shoulder cut-out with the words "Punk Rock 15," double cupid hearts and a flying skull and crossbones design, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward.

Delancey was wearing a black net separate top, fuchsia satin babydoll with white lace, and black net stockings with straps attached.

"Delancey, congratulations on your win in the six-Diva tag team with Mickie James and Candice Michelle," Kimberly said, "and it just so happens that tomorrow, you're on the cover of the November issue of Maxim magazine."

"Yes, I am and it just so happens that I have footage from the photoshoot with me," Delancey said.

"Well, let's take a look."

Then they showed footage of Delancey's Maxim photo shoot until the footage ended with her on the cover in a posing in front of a gate with car parts wearing a gray denim vest with emblems, black boyshorts, black stockings, black boots, and my hair curled.

"Well, Delancey," Kimberly said, "I'm sure that the magazine will fly off the shelves and you happen to have a copy with you."

"Yes, I do," Delancey said as she held up the magazine in front of the cameras. "Be sure to pick it up tomorrow. You will be amazed."

"Pathetic, just pathetic," Santino Marella said as he came forward. "Delancey, that is just trashy and disgusting. I mean, how do you think Roberto Lashley will react when he sees his lady in this disgrace of this magazine?"

"Kim, hold this."

Delancey gave Kimberly the magazine and then Delancey slapped Santino sending him to the ground.

"Grow up," Santino said.

Then Delancey took the magazine from Kimberly and walked away.

Later, it was time for Lillian Garcia's performance and Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Delancey said, "singing her very first 'Quiero Vivir,' RAW's own Lillian Garcia."

Then the lights came on as the band started to play Lillian's song "Quiero Vivir."

_No comprendo _

_Este mundo _

_Tantas reglas _

_Amargan el sabor _

_Esta vida _

_El trabajo _

_Nada cambia _

_Incluyendo nuestro amor _

_(Por fin lo veo) _

_Ya estoy harta _

_Quiero mas, mucho mas _

_Ahora grito _

_Yo siento _

_Toda esta pasion en mi _

_Estoy lista _

_Preparada para el cambio en si _

_No me asusto _

_Ya de nada _

_Nunca mirare atras _

_Adios a mi pesar _

_Quiero vivir! _

_Por años _

_Me mandaban _

_Complacia _

_No notaron mi valor _

_No queria _

_Causar ninqun dolor _

_(A yegado mi tiempo) _

_Mover agues _

_Ni queria _

_Ya estoy harta _

_Quiero mas, mucho mas _

_Ahora grito _

_Yo siento _

_Toda esta pasion en mi _

_Estoy lista _

_Preparada para el cambio en si _

_No me asusto _

_Ya de nada _

_Nunca mirare atras _

_Adios a mi pesar _

_Quiero vivir! _

_Ya estoy harta _

_Dame mas, mucho mas _

_Ahora grito _

_Yo siento _

_Toda esta pasion en mi _

_Estoy lista _

_Preparada para el cambio en si _

_No me asusto _

_Ya de nada _

_Nunca mirare atras _

_Adios a mi pesar _

_Quiero vivir! _

Then the crowd cheered as the pyro went off and Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Bravo, bravo," Santino said, "Jillian, that was amazing. Beautiful, however, do me a favor. Scram, you and your pretty little band beat it. _Arrivederci._ I have a song of my own. So you want to hear some real music? Okay, since you want to hear it, hit it."

Santino's song was a take off of Amy Winehouse's song "Rehab."

_Try to make me watch the Condemned _

_I say no, no, no _

_It's a sad fact Stone Cold cannot act _

_He should go, go, go _

_Stone Cold hangs in bars _

_I give his movie zero stars _

_Try to make me watch the Condemned _

_I say no, no, no _

"Thank you, thank you," Santino said, "that means so much to me."

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"That's it," Delancey said. "That is it._ Lo he tenido con su mala actitud, su badmouthing, y su bitching, también._"

"Could you speak English, Delancey?" Santino said.

"Okay, in English, I have had it with your bad attitude, your badmouthing, and your bitching, too. Her name is Lillian, Santino, and second, _parece él se pone para arriba o se cierra para arriba_. In English, it looks like it's either put up or shut up, and it looks like it's shut up."

Delancey started walking towards Santino but Santino backs away.

"Look, Delancey," Santino said. "I don't know what your idea is, but I will not hit a lady."

Then Delancey pushed Santino down on the ramp and then Santino got back up and he quickly walked towards Delancey to the back. Then he popped back out falling on the ground and the Boyz in Motion came out from the curtain with Delancey following them.

Santino quickly ran down the ramp being chased by the boys and he got into the ring and tried to get out but Jeremy grabbed Santino and then he and the boys gave him the bumps. The twins grabbed Santino and Delancey talked smack in face and kicked him in the groin. Then Jason and Jeremy threw Santino out of the ring. Santino slowly got up as Delancey smiled and Santino hung on to himself as RAW went to a commercial break.

After the commercial break, it was time for the tag team match between Jeremy and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion versus Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.

The boys and Delancey were still in the ring and Lance and Trevor's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and they into the ring. Lance and Trevor talked trash to the boys and then Delancey, Jason, Brent, Ryan, and Trevor left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Lance and Jeremy start things off and Lance backs Jeremy into his corner and punches Jeremy. Jeremy punches Lance several times and then Jeremy hits an enzuigiri on Lance. Jeremy makes the tag to Ryan and Ryan hits with a drop kick to Lance. Lance tags in Trevor and Jeremy and Ryan each hit pescados on Lance and Trevor. Jeremy and Ryan Irish whip Lance into the corner and then they kick Lance and Trevor in both corners. Ryan throws Lance out of the ring as Jeremy punches away at Trevor and Ryan is tagged in.

Ryan tries to Irish whip Trevor but Trevor reverses with a clothesline. Trevor gets a crossface to Ryan's chest followed by a doublesledge to the midsection and Lance is tagged in and they hit a double headbutt. Lance gets a rear chin lock on Ryan but Ryan gets to his feet and escapes with an armdrag. Ryan tags in Jeremy and Jeremy hits some dropkicks followed by a flying back elbow and more dropkicks for a two count. Jeremy hits Trevor off the apron and Jeremy hits an Asai Moonsault onto Lance. Then Jeremy hits the Pretty Green Eyes for the three count.

Then Delancey, Jason, Brent, and Ryan got into the ring and they all hugged each other. Then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey and Delancey got out of the ring and grabbed the World Tag Team Title belts. Delancey got back in the ring and raised them in the air knowing that two members of the Boyz in Motion will be World Tag Team Champions one day.

Then Lance and Trevor yelled at Delancey to give the belt back and Delancey walked over to the side of the ring and dropped them. Lance and Trevor picked up their belts and Delancey and the boys' arms were raised in the air again.

Later after RAW was over, Delancey was in her hotel room and was ready to go to bed until there was a knock at the door. Delancey walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Candice Michelle. Delancey then opened the door.

"Hey," Delancey said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured that you and I could hang for a while," Candice said. "I got sandwiches."

"Okay, come in."

Candice walked inside and Delancey closed the door. Candice sat on the floor and took out hoagie sandwiches, a couple of Pepsi sodas, and plates from a paper bag. Then Delancey sat on the floor next to Candice.

"So, that was a good match we had tonight, huh?" Delancey said.

"Yes, it was," Delancey said. "We showed Jillian, Melina, and Beth."

"I'm still surprised along with everyone else that you able to bring down Beth at No Mercy and tonight. How did you do it?"

"A lot of training with Bobby with martial arts and lifting weights."

"I see that you have gained weight and you look little buffer."

"Well, I have done some training when I was shooting 'Undercover Cheerleader' and now, I feel so energetic and strong. I haven't felt like this in God knows how long."

"Well, you look good."

"Thank you."

"So how are things with you and Bobby?"

"They're great. Bobby is supposed to be in Australia for the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards tomorrow."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'll be in Germany by Wednesday. God, we're going to be in Europe for two weeks."

"I know. So do you miss Bobby?"

"Of course I miss him. I miss having him on the road with me. At least he won't be gone much longer."

"Yeah, I feel really sorry for John and Nicole. I heard she was crying last night in her hotel room."

"Yeah, she knows John will be out of action for seven to twelve months and now she feels that Randy has got to her. I don't think so. Randy would love to think that he has broken Nicole, but no way. I'm tired of talking about Randy because I know everybody on the RAW roster would love to kick his ass."

"Okay, how about we don't talk about Randy anymore and think positive from now on. Deal?"

"Deal. By the way, did I tell that while Nicole, Kayla, Rochelle, Brittany, and I were watching John's interview with Jerry and Jim Ross, we thought John was hot even though he had that sling on his arm?"

Then Delancey and Candice laughed.


	18. Delancey Means Business!

**Chapter 18: Delancey Means Business!**

October 22, 2007

RAW was in Omaha, Nebraska and on that night, all four of the Boyz in Motion were facing the Highlanders and I was defending the Women's Championship in a two out of three falls match against Beth Phoenix for the second time. I was also gonna be part of the Halloween Costume Contest at Cyber Sunday.

The past two weeks in Europe were incredible and last week on RAW was no picnic. The boys and I didn't wrestle but I did say a little speech that Beth Phoenix wants to face me again for the Women's Championship and that was she was gonna get a repeat performance of what happened at No Mercy.

I was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena and I was going over wedding plans. So far, I was making a list of the favors for the reception and the gifts for the bridal party to keep track. For the reception favors, Bobby and I chose little white favor boxes with castle inserts, blue chiffon ribbon, and silver chocolate coins inside, little white heart bubbles, a photo handbook of formal photos of myself and Bobby, and pearl-white toasting glasses with blue castle accents. And for the gifts for the bridal party, for the bridesmaids I chose a circle of friendship bracelet, a sophisticated square compact with Austrian crystals, polka dot candles, and terry cloth slippers. For the groomsmen, Bobby chose personalized sport binoculars, an executive golf set, a compact clock/radio, and personalized rogue stainless cufflinks. We gotta give something to thank our bridal party for being part of the wedding, right?

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad minus Rochelle went inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said. "Well, how's Rochelle?"

"She's feeling a little better," Kayla said, "at least she's throwing up less."

Rochelle suffered some sort of stomach virus and we thought she must've eaten something during our trip to Europe that caused her to throw up. She has been doing it non-stop for the past three days.

"Well, that's good," Delancey said as the Squad sat down. "It was really gross to see her throwing up very often."

"So how are you doing?" Nicole said.

"Well, I was training my ass off knowing that I'm facing Beth Phoenix in a two out of three falls match for the Women's Championship."

"This is actually the first time this has happened in a Women's Championship match, huh?" Brittany said.

"Yep."

"How are you able to survive this?" Kayla said.

"Hey, if what I did at No Mercy was something everybody was talking about, they're gonna see what else I have up my sleeve and Beth won't see it coming."

A little later, RAW was on and Delancey was going to be in an interview with Kimberly. Kimberly was wearing a black sleek sequined button front vest with a satin back, denim jeans, black lace hand warmers, and her hair straight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward.

Delancey was wearing a black short-sleeved open midriff top, green bustier, black miniskirt with "D's" and daggers on it which were replicas of her tattoo, black arm warmers, black boots, and her hair curled.

"Delancey, for the first time ever," Kimberly said, "the Women's Championship will be determined in a two out of three falls match. What is your strategy?"

"Well, Kim, you see, it's like this," Delancey said but then Beth Phoenix came forward. "Well, well, well."

"Tonight, Delancey," Beth said, "you are going to worship the Glamazon when I make you get down on your knees."

"Let me tell you what's gonna happen. I'm going to remain the Women's Champion and not you or anyone else will make me get down on my knees. Only you bow down to the real Glamazon, which is me, because Delancey Scott is full of surprises."

Then Delancey and Beth continued to stare each other down as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey was walking down the hallway and until she reached the Women's Locker Room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Then Delancey walked inside the Women's Locker Room and Candice Michelle was there getting ready.

"Hey, Delancey," Candice said.

"Hey, Candice, you ready for your match?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so ready."

"Hey, I got a little proposition for you. If you win your match against Jillian and I win my Women's Championship match against Beth Phoenix, how about we face each other for the title again? We had a good match at Unforgiven."

"You got it, Delancey."

"Then it's settled. Good luck out there."

"Thank you."

Then Candice left the Women's Locker Room.

It wasn't like I wanted to lose the Women's Championship to Candice or anything, I just wanted to face her just for the fun of it. Beth Phoenix may be a dangerous Diva, but I'm more dangerous than she is.

Delancey turned on the TV and back at the arena, it was time for the Divas' match between Candice and Jillian Hall.

Jillian walked down the ramp and got into the ring. As Jillian posed in the middle of the ring, Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Candice walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and got on the apron. Then she took off her robe and got into the ring and then the referee called for the bell.

Jillian and Candice circles one another before locking up and Jillian places Candice in a headlock but Candice counters it into her own headlock. The match continues as both ladies try to submission wrestle one another until Candice counters with a handstand and gets back to her feet. Candice hits a side Russian leg sweep and covers for two. Jillian fights back and drivers her foot into Candice's stomach and then takes her down with a snapmare in which Candice counters with a leg scissors and another pinfall attempt. Candice has Jillian beside the ropes now and hits a few uppercuts and Candice sends Jillian flying into the ropes but Jillian holds on and sends Candice flying through the ropes and to the outside area. Candice regains her composure outside and the referee begins to make a 10-count but Candice slides back into the ring.

Jillian delivers a stiff kick to Candice's spine and Jillian places Candice's upper back over her knee and pulls down upon Candice's hair. The referee breaks up this illegal hold and Jillian takes Candice's throat to the middle rope and proceeds to choke her over it and then knees her to the side of the head. Candice is now placed in the corner as Jillian hits her picture cartwheel into a high elbow. Jillian covers but Candice quickly kicks out which drives Jillian crazy with rage. Jillian places Candice in a submission hold but Candice counters with a knee to the face. Candice hits a belly-to-belly suplex to Jillian for a two count and Candice hits a few right hands to Jillian's face in the corner before being pushed off to the canvas. Jillian sets Candice up and delivers her trademark cartwheel into a legdrop for a two count and Jillian is ever more furious now. Candice punches Jillian several times and Candice goes up top and Jillian hits the ropes and Candice falls to the mat. Jillian pulls Candice into the center of the ring for the three count.

After the match, Jillian gets her arm raised by the referee and then she leaves the ring as the medical staff and officials go to the ring to check on Candice. They help Candice sit up and Candice appears to be dazed. Then Delancey comes out from the curtain and she gets into the ring and kneeled next to Candice. Delancey wrapped her arm around Candice as one of the referees gave her a bottle of water and Candice drunk a little of it.

Then Candice laid back down on the mat as EMTs bring a stretcher to the ring and the referees and officials laid her down on it as the EMTs strapped her in. Delancey soon followed as Candice was rolled away into the back.

"Delancey," Jeremy said as he and the Boyz in Motion came forward. "How's Candice?"

"I don't know," Delancey said. "It looked like she fell on her head and got the wind knocked out of her. I hope she's okay."

Then the gang watched Candice being rolled away.

I freaked out when that happened and it scared me. When I saw Candice lying on the mat, I felt scared and I didn't want to lose my concentration on my Women's Championship. I just gotta train harder and be careful myself.

A little later, it was time for the 4-on-2 handicap match between the Boyz in Motion and the Highlanders.

The Highlanders were already in the ring and the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Delancey, Jeremy, Brent, Ryan, and Robbie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rory started out with Jason as the two locked up and Jason grabbed a sunset flip for a two count. Jason hit a back elbow but missed a charge in the corner. Rory rammed Jason into the turnbuckles and then into the head of Robbie for a two count. Robbie tagged in and headbutted the outstretched arm of Jason. Robbie headbutted and twisted Jason's arm and then tagged in Rory who hit a double axe handle on the arm from the second rope. Robbie tagged back in with a headbutt of his own to the arm for a two count.

Jason hit a knee to the gut and Jeremy tagged in and Robbie backdropped and slammed him then tagged in Rory, who threw Robbie into a shoulderblock on Jeremy. Robbie tagged in and did the same with Rory and Robbie hit a double knee to the chest in the corner and tagged in Rory, who did the same for a two count. Robbie tagged back in but Jeremy put on the brakes on a whip and tagged Brent. Brent walked right into the Highlanders' double drop toehold and they were give a double elbowdrop but Brent pulled Robbie's hair to the corner.

But as Ryan tagged in, Robbie went on the offensive dropkicking Ryan to the floor. Robbie went for a tope, but Brent dodged it and Robbie crashed to the floor. Robbie rolled back into the ring and Ryan clotheslined Robbie for a two count. Ryan hung Robbie on the top rope and hit some kicks and Jeremy tagged in and flipped Ryan onto Robbie and then scored a two count before applying a chinlock. Jeremy scored another two count with a clothesline and then threw Brent into a flying forearm on Robbie for a two count. Jason tagged in Ryan and Ryan tried to jump off Jason's back, but Robbie moved and Ryan crashed into the corner.

Robbie then avoided Jason and was about to make the tag, but Rory was pulled off the apron by Jeremy before a tag could be made. Jason was tagged in and gave Robbie a neckbreaker and Rory pulled Robbie out of the way of Jason's top rope legdrop and Jason crashed to the mat. Rory got the tag and hit Jason with double sledge shots. Rory gave Jason a flapjack and then knocked the rest of the Boyz in Motion off the apron. Rory then ran into a big boot from Jason and Jason hit the Cradle Rock for the win.

Then Delancey and the rest of the boys got into the ring and everyone hugged each other. Then their arms were raised by the referee and the boys got on the turnbuckles raising their arms with Delancey standing in the middle smiling.

Later, it was time for the 2 out of 3 falls match for the Women's Championship between Delancey and Beth Phoenix. Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a blue tie-behind open halter top with "Cheerleader 27" on it, patriotic bikini top, black shorts, black stockings, and white wristbands. She walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey posed in the middle of the ring and then she got on the turnbuckle and raised her Women's Title in the air. She got back down and Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced.

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then she stared at Delancey as Delancey gave her title belt to the referee raised the belt in the air and called for the bell.

Delancey and Beth locked up and Beth backs Delancey into the corner and chokes her. Beth then hits an elbow followed by a punch and a couple of forearms to the back. Beth clubs Delancey in the chest and she Irish whips her but Delancey floats over and Beth sends Delancey to the apron. Then Beth tries to punch Delancey but Delancey ducks and hits a shoulderblock and Delancey blocks Beth's punch with a punch of her own. Then Delancey climbs on the turnbuckles and hits an amazing hurricarrana and Delancey tries for an Irish whip Beth but Beth does not budge. Beth Irish whips Delancey and Delancey tries for a sunset flip but Beth does not go over and she grabs Delancey's face, picks her up, and hits a vertical choke slam for the three count.

Beth scored a fall and then Delancey gets up and jumps on Beth but Beth shoves Delancey to the corner and Delancey kicks Beth in the gut. Then Delancey gets up on the turnbuckle and floats but Beth caught her and slams her. Beth gets on the turnbuckles and Delancey lands a handstand frankensteiner but Beth stretches Delancey out. Beth sends Delancey down on the mat and Beth tries to put Delancey in a Boston Crab and she continues but Delancey kicks Beth off. Delancey punches Beth in the stomach and Beth kicks Delancey to the midsection followed by forearms to the face. Delancey responds with forearms of her own and hits a couple of flying clotheslines and a dropkick . Delancey hits a discus clothesline for a two count and Beth hits a back elbow and she Irish whips Delancey but Delancey gets a kick to the midsection followed by a roll-up for a two count. Delancey hits a spinning heel kick for another two count and Delancey goes up top and Beth hits the ropes but Delancey floats and lands a dropkick to Beth. Then Delancey nails a superkick to Beth's face and lands a spinning heel kick and pins Beth to score a fall and even the match.

Then Delancey fires up with punches and a kick to the face. Then Delancey bounces off the ropes and lands a beautiful back kick to the midsection. Delancey lands another one and then Delancey bounces off the ropes and lands a running variation double axe handle. Then Delancey picks up Beth and lands Bobby's Dominator for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was lying down on the mat catching her breath as the referee gave her the Women's Title belt. Then she sat up and stared at Beth who was holding onto her neck and rolled out of the ring. Then Delancey finally stood up and the referee raised her arm in the air and Delancey turned her head to see Beth staring at her. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air and Beth walked into the back and Delancey then smiled and got up on the turnbuckle raising the belt in the air. Then Delancey got out of the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then she did a little dance.

After RAW was over, I returned to my hotel room and now I was emailing Bobby. He wrote that he was a little worried about me because of what happened to Candice and he was glad that I retained the Women's Championship keeping my focus. Hell, Candice would've wanted me to do that.

After I was done emailing Bobby, I decided to take a nice, long bath to calm me down.

Delancey got up from the desk, went into the bathroom, and turned on the faucet. After checking that the water wasn't too hot, Delancey plugged the tub, added some soap, and also lighted some candles to set the mood.

Then Delancey took off her clothes and put on a white robe. Delancey noticed that her cat, Shadow was on the floor and she picked her up and Delancey sat on the toilet.

Shadow is always following me because she loves me. I took a few minutes cuddling my cat while the tub was filling up.

When the tub was close to being filled up, Delancey put Shadow down and turned off the faucet. Then Delancey took off her robe and got into the tub.

I've done this a few times and I have to say, it feels romantic. As I'm lying in the tub, I have a lot of things on my mind: the wedding plans, Candice Michelle and her injury, the concert Wednesday, Nicole's sister's wedding on Saturday, and the possibility of facing Beth Phoenix again for the Women's Championship. All I have to do is calm down and keep my focus and everything will be all right.


	19. Cyber Sunday

**Chapter 19: Cyber Sunday **

October 28th, 2007

_Cyber Sunday was in Washington, D.C., Dave's hometown, and I just arrived at the arena along with the Boyz in Motion. _

_As I went inside the Women's Locker Room, I got my stuff together by taking out my Halloween costume for the Divas' Halloween costume contest and my other things. _

_Then I had to get a drink of water; so as I was about to leave, somebody almost opens the door to my face. _

"Oh, hey, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Where's Kayla?" 

"She's outside," Brittany said. "I don't know."

"Okay."

"Is that your costume?" Rochelle said as she looked at Delancey's Halloween costume lying on top of her luggage.

"Yep."

Then Delancey walked out of the Women's Locker Room.

_I was walking down the hallway at the arena and I went into the catering room and was about to get a bottle of water. I grabbed it and when I left the catering room,_ _I started to get a feeling about what's happening with Kayla; so I walked through the arena to the back and what I saw surprised me. It was Kayla and Jeremy together alone face-to-face talking to each other. I don't know if they're dating or not; something tells me they are. It's been almost three months since they both came to the WWE and I don't think anybody has a clue if Kayla and Jeremy are dating. It'll be out in the open soon._

Then Delancey went back inside the arena.

A little later, Cyber Sunday was on and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin was walking down the hallway and until he reached the Women's Locker Room and knocked on the door. Then the door opened and Nicole popped her head out.

"Oh, hi, Steve," Nicole said.

"Hey, is Delancey Scott in there?" Steve said.

"Yeah, hang on." Then Nicole popped back inside. "Delancey, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin is out in the hallway and he wants to talk to you."

"You're kidding," Delancey said as Nicole shook her head.

Then Delancey put on a robe and went out the door.

"'Stone Cold,'" Delancey said, "what's up?"

"Hello, Delancey," Steve said. "Where's your Halloween costume?"

"I was just about to put it on when you came by."

"Well, you know that little SOB, Santino Marella? Have you seen him?"

"I wish I had, but no. Sorry."

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"I will do that."

Then Steve walked away.

_Oh, yeah, Santino was definitely not here. The reason: he must've chickened out and didn't have the guts to fight "Stone Cold." Then I saw Beth Phoenix standing in the hallway and I decided to walk up to her and tease her a bit. _

"Hello, Beth," Delancey said. "I see you're not competing in the Divas' Halloween costume contest. That's fine because I don't think you would fit into any good costume anyway. So it looks like you're out of chances to beat me especially for the Women's Championship because you hanging with Melina, that's bad for your career. Look what happened to Jillian, Paris Hilton, Kevin Federline, and now you."

"I'm only gonna tell you this once, Delancey," Beth said. "Stay out of my way."

"No, you can't make me. Everyone knows what I have done to you twice and I'll have another surprise for you if you keep this act up."

Then Beth stared at Delancey for a little bit and walked away.

_Cyber Sunday was kind of an okay show. Rey Mysterio won his match against Finlay with the fans' choice of a stretcher match; CM Punk won his ECW Championship match against the fans' choice of the Miz, thank god; Jeff Hardy and Mr. Kennedy both had a match since neither of them were chosen as Randy Orton's opponent for the WWE Championship and Mr. Kennedy cheated to win; MVP had to defend his United States Championship against either Mark Henry, the Great Khali, or Kane since Matt Hardy was unable to compete and Kane was chosen by the fans but won by count-out; Randy intentially got himself disqualified in his WWE Championship match against Shawn Michaels knowing Shawn was close to winning but Randy got Sweet Chin Music for the fourth time at the end; and Triple H won his match against Umaga with the fans' choice of a Street Fight. _

_Then it was time for the Divas' Halloween costume contest. Before the winner was announced, each Diva was to do a promo of why they should be voted the winner. Myself and my friends did some really great promos starting with Kayla who was a pirate vixen wearing a black peasant double lace up dress with off the shoulder sleeves and yellow ribbon, black pirate hat with red bow covering her straight short hair, black stockings, and black boots and she said, _

"Shiver me timbers, this is Kayla Thompson. All those other Divas who think will win the costume contest will walk the plank, but me, I have treasure of my own and it'll be revealed if you vote me the winner."

_Nicole was a sexy baseball player wearing a pink snapfront knit dress, pink baseball cap covering her pigtails, and black socks with pink stripes and she said, _

"Hey, everyone, this is Nicole Mitchell. The St. Louis Cardinals may not be in the World Series this year but they were lucky last year. So vote for me and I'll give you a grand slam all the way to home plate."

_Rochelle was a tin girl wearing a silver vinyl dress that zips up the front, silver vinyl pointed hat with bow covering her curly hair, silver vinyl arm warmers, and silver boots and she said, _

"Hi, everyone in D.C. This is Rochelle Kennedy…...Batista and I'm on my way on the yellow brick road to my husband's hometown of Washington, D.C., so vote for me and I'll give you a big heart to hold."

_Brittany was a sexy monarch butterfly wearing a black gothic velvet lace up nymph dress, monarch wings, black stockings, and black boots and she said, _

"What's up, everyone? I'm Brittany Swanson. I love spreading my wings, especially when it comes to being extreme. Vote for me and my wings are your wings."

_Tina was a ladybug wearing a black and red polka petticoat dress with daisy, black ruffled skirt, a wire headpiece, black and red polka dot wings, red polka dot stockings, and her hair curled and she said, _

"Hello, good folks of Washington, D.C. My name is Tina Alexander and I'm lucky to be a lady and the reason why you should vote for me is because maybe you'll get lucky too."

_Amanda, for crying out loud, was an 80s Virgin wearing a white lacy camisole, white ruffled skirt, white lace headband, white lace fingerless gloves, white lace stockings with straps attached, pearl necklace, and her hair curled, and she said, _

"Hi, it's Amanda, I've been touched so many times and if I win the Diva Halloween costume contest, there will be many more to come."

_Weird. And I, myself, was Little Red Riding Hood wearing a red, black, and white leather halter dress with the white cups trimmed in black lace, red leather hooded cape, black cuffed gloves, and black stockings, and black boots, and I said, _

"Washington, D.C. _Hola, Mi nombre es Delancey Scott._ As you can see, I'm on my way to Grandma's house with a basket of goodies. And if I win the Diva Halloween Costume Contest, I'll show you my goodies."

_The other WWE Divas that took place were Maria as a pussycat. Victoria as a sumo wrestler, Mickie James as an Indian princess, Torrie Wilson as a Washington football player, Michelle McCool as Eve, Melina as a showgirl, Layla as a cop, Kelly Kelly as a gangster, Brooke as a jungle girl, and last but definitely least, Jillian Hall is backstage dressed as her favorite singer, Britney Spears. Please! _

_We were all backstage awaiting the results and Todd Grisham was at the arena to announce the winner. _

"Everyone watching Cyber Sunday at home has the opportunity to log on to the WWE Website and vote on which WWE Diva they thought had on the best Halloween costume," Todd said. "Let's find out who you chose as the hottest WWE Diva this Halloween." Then the camera showed the Divas backstage. "They all look beautiful. Well..." Of course, didn't have anything to say about Victoria. "……yes, they all look beautiful but there can only be one winner. Let's go to the results. Which costume did you like the best?"

Then the Titantron showed that Mickie James won the contest with 21 of the votes.

"Mickie James!" Todd announced.

Mickie was bouncing up and down and the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Delancey, Tina, Maria, Torrie, Michelle, and Kelly celebrated with her while Victoria, Melina, Layla, Brooke, Jillian, and Amanda looked in disgust.

After Cyber Sunday was over, Delancey, along with the Boyz in Motion, Jeff Hardy, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and Tina went back to the hotel to change and went to the Hotel Monaco to celebrate with Dave and Rochelle since Dave won his World Heavyweight Championship finally defeating the Undertaker with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as the special guest referee chosen by the fans.

The gang got out of the elevator and was walking down the hallway and then they finally reached the hotel room.

"Is this it?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, this is it," Delancey said.

"I wonder what the room looks like aside from the structure from the outside.

"I guess we'll find out," Kayla said.

Then Delancey knocked on the door and a minute later, Rochelle opened the door.

"Hey, everyone," Rochelle said.

"Hey," everyone else said.

"Well, come in.

Then everyone went inside and closed the door.

The walls in the room were yellow with 20-foot ceilings with stunningly ornate moldings and over 600 square feet of space. The suite included a private bedroom with a king-sized bed, spa tub, and separate shower. The living area had a couch that converts to a queen-sized bed, two tables, three chairs, a second television, and a DVD/CD player with surround sound.

"This is nice," Jeremy said.

"Yeah," Dave said.

"So it's time to get the party started," Rochelle said as she went over to the table and gave everyone a glass of punch. "Let's make a toast to my husband in his hometown of Washing ton, D.C. for finally beating the Undertaker!" 

"Here, here," everyone else said as they tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Alright, now it's time to get dancing," Nicole said.

"I heard that," Delancey said.

Then Rochelle went over to the entertainment, turned on the CD player and "If I Had No Loot" by Tony Toni Tone started playing and everyone started dancing.

_Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay _

_Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay _

_Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay _

_And if the shoe fits _

_I want you to wear it and wear it good _

_Ah-ah _

_Ah-ah-yeah _

_Ah-ah-hah _

_Talkin' 'bout them times when I was by myself _

_I would always be lookin' for somebody else _

_But as time went on, I had a talk with my mind _

_Friends like you and you I gotta leave behind _

_And so, you call me your friend _

_But you only want my gifts _

_And I'll never see you if I had no loot _

_(I'll never see them) _

_I'm just glad I know the truth _

_And I'm payin' my own bills _

_And I'll never ever depend on you _

_Friends and enemies around me everyday _

_I can't believe half the things they say _

_Takin' me for granted, givin' no credit at all _

_I'll just keep bouncin' like a bouncin' ball _

_And everybody seems to disappear on me _

_Can't trust no one as far as I can see _

_If I could be that fly that's on the wall _

_Listenin' to my friends talk about it all _

_And so, you call me your friend _

_But you only want my gifts _

_And I'll never see you if I had no loot _

_(I'll never see them) _

_I'm just glad I know the truth _

_And I'm payin' my own bills _

_And I'll never ever depend on you _

_(Some soul you are) _

Then Delancey got up on the coffee table and danced by herself as everyone else was cheering.

_I don't mean to step on nobody's foot, but ah... _

Then Delancey got off the coffee table and continued dancing

_When I need somebody, there's nobody to call _

_When they need me, my phone rings off the wall _

_But these are my friends and that so what they say _

_Constantly takin' from me everyday _

_You so, you call me your friend _

_But you only want my gifts _

_And I'll never see you if I had no loot _

_(I'll never see them) _

_I'm just glad I know the truth _

_And I'm payin' my own bills _

_And I'll never ever depend on you _

_(Some soul you are) _

_Da-da-da-da-dee _

_Da-da-da-da-dee _

_Da-da-da-da-dee-ee-ee-ee _

_(I don't mean to step on nobody's foot, but ah...) _

_Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay _

_Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay _

_Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay _

_Da-da-da-day, da-da-da-da-day-ay _

_You call me your friend _

_But you only want my gifts _

_And I'll never see you if I had no loot _

_(I'll never see them) _

_I'm just glad I know the truth _

_And I'm payin' my own bills _

_And I'll never ever depend on you _

_You call me your friend _

_But you only want my gifts _

_And I'll never see you if I had no loot _

_I'm just glad I know the truth _

_And I'm payin' my own bills _

_And I'll never ever depend on you _

_(I'm startin' to believe what it feels like) _

_You call me your friend _

_But you only want my gifts _

_And I'll never see you if I had no loot _

_I'm just glad I know the truth _

_And I'm payin' my own bills _

_And I'll never ever depend on you _

A few minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room sitting down on the floor, chair, and couch and was playing with "Truth or Dare."

"Okay, who wants to start first?" Brittany said.

"I'll go first because you know I'll do anything," Jeff said.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to……stick your ass out that window and say the alphabet backwards."

"Okay."

"I can't believe this," Nicole said. "He's really gonna do it."

Then everyone started cheering as Jeff opened the window, unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulled them down, and stuck his naked butt out the window as he began saying the alphabet backwards.

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A," Jeff said.

Then everyone cheered and applauded as Jeff got down from the window and got his pants back on. Then he walked over to Brittany and sat next to her.

"Jeff, you got balls, man," Brent said.

"Shoot, the last time I did that was Halloween a few years ago when we were driving by our friends' house during college," Ryan said. "You guys remember that, don't you?" 

"Yeah, they were ready to throw eggs at us the next time we did that," Jeremy said as everyone laughed.

"Okay, I'll go next," Tina said.

"Truth or dare?" Nicole said.

"Truth."

"Okay……Which person in the room do you think is most likely to flirt with themselves in the mirror?"

"That's an easy one. Rochelle."

"Me?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I remember one time I walked in on you in the Women's Locker Room, you were so busy flaunting around with your hair curled and wearing a red corset, panties, and stockings," Delancey said, " and I think you were doing that for Dave."

"Really?" Dave said turning his head to Rochelle.

"Okay, it was last year after Wrestlemania when 'Eddie's Angels' was coming to end. I picking out something to wear to go out to the ring when myself, Nicole, and Delancey were going to strip down to our underwear."

"Well, you still flirt with yourself in the mirror and the last time I remember was today when you were fixing your boobs up in that Tin Girl costume."

"You know what?" Dave said. "I should've asked you keep that on for later tonight."

"Role-play!" Jason shouted.

"Shut up."

Then everyone laughed.

"I think I'll go next," Kayla said.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Jeremy asked.

"Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

"The most embarrassing I've done was……well, it was actually a year before I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. He was sleeping in the locker room when he and I were at OVW and I used up all my make-up to cover his entire face. That was $30 worth of make-up I have used and everybody dared me to do it."

"$30?" Rochelle said."

"Yep, $30."

"Did you get some more make-up?"

"Yeah, with whatever money I had left in my pocket."

"Okay, I'm next," Delancey said.

"Truth or dare?" Dave said.

"Truth."

"Who do you think has the best hair in the room?"

"Honestly? The twins. People think the mullet is way out of style, but Brent and Ryan keep it real and I can still tell them apart because Ryan keeps his hair in a ponytail."

"Thank you," Brent said.

"Thank you very much," Ryan said flipping his hair.

"Okay, me next," Jason said.

"Truth or dare."

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to get in the shower with all your clothes on."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Jason," Jeremy said.

Everyone was rooting for Jason as he got up, went into the bedroom, and went into the bathroom with the rest of the gang following him. Then as he got into the shower stall, he turned on the shower, and he started to get wet. Then everyone cheered as Jason started going crazy enjoying the shower.

Then Delancey left the bathroom and bedroom and went into the living room and got into her purse. She took out her cell phone and noticed that she received a text message from Bobby. It said,

_"You looked really cute as Little Red Riding Hood. See you Wednesday." _

Then Delancey smiled.

**I'm so busy with school and everything else but I will keep up with the story as possible. I have another story in the works called "My Little Sister's Wedding." Here's the preview: **

**"Following the wedding and reception of Nicole Mitchell's younger sister Amy who is marrying Marc Predka, John Cena's cousin." **

**It will posted soon and for everyone reading "Breakaway IV," please review! I really appreciate it. Also, the costumes that I picked for the Divas, check out the website Party America and Trashy Lingerie.**


	20. Wedding Plans with Jamie Part 2

**Chapter 20: Wedding Plans with Jamie Part 2 **

November 2nd, 2007

_Bobby and I were at Walt Disney World again to meet up with our wedding planner Jamie to discuss more decorations for the ceremony and reception, the wedding cake, and the flowers along with the floral designer. _

_Bobby and I were at the Grand Floridian Resort and we were meeting Jamie at Victoria and Albert's. At 11:00am, we arrived at the restaurant. _

"Hi, we're meeting Jamie Fuller," Delancey said. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she is," the hostess said. "Please follow me."

Bobby and Delancey followed the hostess to a table where Jamie and another red-headed young woman were sitting.

"Here you go," the hostess said.

"Thank you," Bobby said as the hostess walked away.

"Hi, Jamie," Delancey said.

"Hi, Delancey, Bobby," Jamie said.

"Hello," Bobby said.

"This is Caralynne Darwish, the floral designer."

"Hi, I'm Delancey Scott," Delancey said shaking Caralynne's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Caralynne said.

"Bobby Lashley," Bobby said shaking Caralynne's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Caralynne said.

"Well, why don't we sit down?" Jamie said as everyone sat at the table. "So I've confirmed with your wedding decorations and I've got some photos to see if there's anything that fits your garden ceremony theme."

"Okay," Delancey said.

_Jamie took out her photo album and Bobby and I flipped to see some wonderful decorations that we think we'll fit our ceremony theme. It seemed that Jamie has chosen some pedestals and columns and blue gossamer to add around them. _

"It's good so far," Delancey said.

"Alright, now do you want to add anything spectacular for your reception?" Jamie said.

"Actually we need something with spazz for the head table like a balloon arch and Bobby even came up with something that we saw on this show called 'Platinum Weddings'," Delancey said.

"Yeah, there was this wedding reception that had cabanas and we want one especially for the sweetheart table," Bobby said.

"That sounds lovely," Jamie said. "As a matter of fact, I have a picture of these cabanas in the album."

_Jamie flipped a few pages in her photo album and Bobby and I saw some beautiful cabanas that we thought would look great for the sweetheart table. We chose a beautiful baby blue cabana with a crystal rose at the top. _

"Great, and another thing," Jamie said. "We need a table style for the reception."

_Jaime flipped her photo album that showed twelve different table styles. Then I chose the one that definitely fitted the Cinderella's Castle theme appropriately titled "Cinderella." The photo showed a soft light blue linen table cloth with a sheer ice blue gossamer overlay and silver accents, a frosted ice bucket full of softly arranged white Eskimo roses and accents of blue delphinium, white chair covers with ice blue sashes, and ornate silver charger plates with white satin napkins tied with sheer light blue bows. _

"I like this one," Delancey said. "It's perfect."

"Okay," Jamie said.

"And it would be okay if I changed the flower centerpiece to the high centerpiece with a candelabra full of sweet peas, lavender hydrangeas, white lisianthis with lavender tips and lavender delphinium?"

"Sure, no problem."

"I guess you have decided on what kind of flowers you want for your reception," Caralynne said.

"Yeah, I have always admired these tall topiary centerpieces for the reception and they seemed to capture part of the garden of the ceremony," Delancey said. "I also want those hydrangeas for the ceremony as well and I also want special bouquets to fill the remaining seats of the chapel and all around as well."

"I got that. We should add that when you're doing the drawings for the ceremony and reception."

"Absolutely," Jamie said. "So have you both decided on a wedding cake?"

"Yes, we did," Bobby said. "Actually, Delancey has a photo of that."

_I took out the photo from my purse and gave it to Jamie. It was a seven tiered Italian cream wedding cake covered with butter-cream and is decorated with blue roses with the fountain and ceramic bridal party on the top. _

"This may be the best wedding cake the hotel bakery has ever worked on," Jamie said as everyone laughed. "Okay, we're gonna look into that including the menu tasting and the drawings of the ceremony and reception for the next meeting. When's a good time?"

"How about January?" Bobby said.

"That's fine."

"Okay, then," Delancey said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Caralynne."

"You too," Caralynne said. "I'm sure the flowers will look like once I get them done."

"I'll bet."

"Well, we'll see you in January," Bobby said.

"Okay, and I'll call you if something's up," Jamie said.

"Okay," Delancey said.

Then Bobby and Delancey left Victoria and Albert's.

A few minutes later, Bobby and Delancey went back to their hotel room and Delancey was in the balcony talking on her cell phone with her mom.

"Mom, you should have seen the decorations of the ceremony and reception," Delancey said. "They almost made me cry. And Bobby and I added a few more for the reception and a table style as well. I can tell the wedding will be beautiful."

_"Wow, Delancey, the wedding will be beautiful,"_ Chantelle said.

"Yes, and we got the flowers and the hotel bakery will do the wedding cake as well. We got an amazing floral designer named Caralynne Darwish and mom, you should've seen the centerpiece that I've chosen."

_"Was it the tall topiary centerpieces you've always wanted?" _

"That's the one."

_"Wow, Delancey, five more months and you're all set." _

"I know, mom. Don't make me cry. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in two weeks for the engagement dinner."

_"Okay, tell Bobby I said hi." _

"I will."

Then Delancey ended the call and went back inside the hotel room. Bobby was lying on the bed watching TV."

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said getting on the bed next to Bobby.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm better than okay. We seem to get everything in place for the wedding and now the next thing is the engagement dinner at my parents' new house in St. Louis. I'm just really feeling satisfied that……well, I'm finally happy. And hey, I got another month left of being alone before you come back which is the best thing."

"This time, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you. I really love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and Delancey cuddled in Bobby's arms as they watched a movie.


	21. Tinseltown’s Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 21: Tinseltown's Beauty and the Beast **

November 5th, 2007

_RAW was in my residing hometown of Los Angeles, California and I was teaming up with Nicole and Rochelle (Don't think this is an "Eddie's Angels" reunion) against Jillian Hall, Melina, and Beth Phoenix in a six-Diva tag team match with Kelly Kelly as the special guest referee. _

_Last week on RAW, I was in the Divas' Halloween Costume Battle Royal and surprisingly, Kelly Kelly won the match……by eliminating me! But at the end, she was almost destroyed by Beth Phoenix after Melina and Jillian Hall threw her back in the ring and before Nicole and Rochelle attacked them. And for Beth, Melina, and Jillian's troubles, when I attacked Beth before she destroyed Kelly, I lifted up Beth threw her onto Melina and Jillian. That's what Melina and Jillian get for siding with Beth and if they want to pick on another Diva, they might as well start with me. _

_At the arena, myself and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were looking for __Brittany__. The girls came to me when they said __Brittany__ went off somewhere and didn't come back for a half hour. Now we were still looking for her. _

"Where could Brittany be?" Kayla said.

"I don't know," Nicole said. "She couldn't have gone far."

"Hey, what's going on?" Jeff said coming forward. "Where's Brittany?"

"We're looking for her," Delancey said.

"Yeah, she had her cell phone because somebody called her," Rochelle said, "and now we don't know where she is."

"Well, I don't think she couldn't have gone far," Jeff said.

As the gang continued looking for Brittany, they finally found hiding behind a crate near the entrance to the arena.

" Brittany, here you are," Delancey said. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

Brittany had her head down and she was crying.

"Brit, baby, what's wrong?" Jeff said as he kneeled down next to Brittany.

"My mom passed away," Brittany said as she was crying.

"Oh, Brittany, baby, I'm sorry."

Then Jeff hugged Brittany as she continued crying.

"We are so sorry, Brit," Nicole said.

"How did this happen?" Kayla said.

"My sister Alexis called me," Brittany said as Jeff said, "and she told me mom fell off the ladder and all of a sudden, she had trouble breathing, and had a heart attack. It was too sudden."

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said. "I can't believe this."

"Brit, if there's anything we could do……" Delancey said.

"I don't know," Brittany said. "I don't know."

"Come on, Brittany," Jeff said.

Jeff helped Brittany up and they, along with the girls walked down the hallway.

_Brittany has been telling me and the girls that her mom, Olivia, has been under a lot of pressure lately and I guess that's what led her to have a heart attack. __Brittany__'s 18-year-old sister, Alexis will be graduating from high school next year and now she has to live with her grandparents. This is really a hard time for Brittany since she and the rest of the CGDS are gonna dance for the crowd in L.A., something they're gonna do on RAW until John comes back. Now that Extreme Expose is over and Brooke is gone from WWE, it's time for the Chain Gang Diva Squad to pick the spirit back up. I don't know if Brittany will pull through. _

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which was Delancey, Nicole, and Rochelle versus Melina, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix with Kelly Kelly as the special guest referee. Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee for this match, ECW Diva Kelly Kelly," Lillian Garcia announced.

Kelly was wearing a referee uniform which was the short sleeve top tied at the bottom, black shorts, and black boots. Kelly Kelly walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Kelly Kelly posed in the middle blowing a kiss to the fans and Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following six-Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the aisle, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Beth walked over to Kelly Kelly and stared at her and then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain Jillian following her.

"And her tag team partners, Jillian Hall and Melina," Lillian announced.

The two Divas walked down the aisle and Jillian and Melina got into the ring. Melina didn't bother to do her infamous ring entrance. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the Chain Gang Diva Squad following her.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Kayla Thompson and Brittany Swanson, the team of Nicole Mitchell, Rochelle Kennedy and the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a black open tank top with the red replica of her pentagon star tattoo, red bikini top, tan shorts, black net stockings with straps attached, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Nicole was wearing a black low-cut tank top, red boyshorts, the Chain Gang wristbands, a long black trenchcoat, and a black hat covering her curly hair. Rochelle was wearing a red one strap tank top, black bustier, denim chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing an ultra glistening purple halter top with plunging v-neckline with a gold ring and low backline, dark denim jeans, and her short hair flipped. Brittany was wearing a purple fishnet top, dark purple corset with black leather straps, denim miniskirt, black net stockings, black buckled boots, and her hair straight.

Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she and the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked down the aisle and Nicole went into the ring first and Rochelle went around the ring, got on the apron, and did a sexy pose. Then Delancey was on the apron and did her flip to get into the ring as all three Divas got on the turnbuckle and raised their arms in the air. They got back down and Nicole took off her hat letting down her hair and took off her trenchcoat and gave them to Kayla at ringside and Delancey, Rochelle, Melina, and Jillian got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Beth locked up in a collar-and-elbow before Beth secured a hammerlock on Nicole. Beth then sent Nicole crashing to the canvas on a back heel trip with a big handful of hair. Beth picked up Nicole and sent her to the corner, but Nicole caught Beth with a back elbow to the face out of the corner followed by a headscissors. Nicole then scored with a victory roll to garner a nearfall and then she hit a few punches before landing a Lou Thesz press and a series of right hands.

Nicole got Beth in a headlock before Melina came in and Nicole kicked her in the gut. Then Jillian followed and Nicole attacked her as Kelly Kelly tried to restrain Delancey and Rochelle sent Melina out of ring and then she helped Nicole with Jillian before Beth took care of Rochelle. Beth then found herself on the receiving end of a headscissors taken to the mat by Nicole with a side headlock.

Nicole made the tag to Delancey and Delancey scored with a kick to Beth that sent her tumbling into the ropes. Beth popped back up and went after Delancey in the ring with a spear from Delancey. Delancey landed some hard right hands and she repeatedly slammed Beth's head into the canvas leaving Jillian no option but to peel Delancey off of Beth.

Beth made the tag to Jillian as Delancey made the tag to Rochelle and the two squared off as Rochelle and Jillian locked up several times before Rochelle landed a knee to Jillian's gut and sending her onto Beth crashing her to the floor. Melina tried to intervene and Rochelle landed a clothesline. Nicole and Delancey jumped in the ring and they threw Melina out of the ring. Then Rochelle caught Jillian with a kick to the gut and Rochelle landed the Traffic Jam for the win!

"Here are your winners, Nicole Mitchell, Rochelle Kennedy, and the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey, Kayla, Brittany, and Nicole got into the ring and celebrated with Rochelle. Then the girls' arms were raised along with Kelly Kelly while Melina and Beth looked on from the outside. Then Delancey, the CGDS, and Kelly Kelly left the ring as Melina and Beth got in the ring to check on Jillian and Delancey, the CGDS, and Kelly Kelly walked up the ramp before turning around and raised their arms in the air before going to the back.

"That was a good match, wasn't it?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, it was," Nicole said.

"Ooh, I'd love to hear what the Miz has to say when he sees this," Rochelle said.

"Please, the guy's a jerk," Brittany said. "If he's gonna make Kelly Kelly's life a living hell, he's making a big mistake."

"A real big mistake," Kayla said. "Who the hell does he think is?"

"Well, I wanna say thank you, Delancey, for helping me out with last week and tonight," Kelly said. "I don't know how long I can take this."

"Look, don't worry," Delancey said. "I got something to make you feel better. Boys?"

Then the Boyz in Motion came forward.

"Oh, hi, guys," Kelly said.

"Hey, Kelly," the boys said.

"Kelly, you need some special treatment," Delancey said. "So I got the boys to give you a nice massage, your nails, everything. You need some relaxation. And Kay, I want you to stand guard in case the other Divas and the Miz try to barge in."

"I'm on it," Kayla said.

"Okay, have fun."

"Thank you, Delancey," Kelly said.

Then Kelly, Kayla, and the boys walked away.

"Oh, yeah, Kelly's gonna have a ball," Rochelle said.

"I'll bet," Nicole said.

"Well, we better get ready for our performance," Brittany said.

"Well, you girls go ahead," Delancey said. "I got bigger fish to fry."

Then the girls went their separate ways.

Later, Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Maria following him. The two walked down the aisle arm-in-arm and got into the ring and Santino asked for a microphone.

"Tonight, I am going to put all of the rumors to rest," Santino said. "'Stone Cold' Steve Austin is not going to be here. You see, he's like your Kobe Bryant. He's bald, he's popular, and he does not want to be in Los Angeles. But it's not all bad. Tonight, we have an actual celebrity in the audience. Ladies and gentlemen, the director of 'The Condemned,' Scott Wiper. No, there's no need to applause. Trust me, I saw the movie. Scott Wiper, please stand up and take a bow if you will." Then Scott Wiper did that and sat down not appreciating Santino. "'The Condemned,' oops, not everything can be…...good. But let me ask you a question. When you were filming 'The Condemned' at some point, did you wish that the prop guns were real so you can blow your brains out? I'm sorry, that was the audience that wanted to blow their brains out. Well, the fact of the matter is that 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin is as phony as, well, people in Los Angeles. You see, tonight, there's not going to be a glass breaking, there's not gonna be a can of the ass whip being open, nobody's going to stomp a mud pie, J.R. is not going to reach the point of orgasm. This is Santino Marella time and those are the bottom lines because Santino Marella says..."

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She was wearing a black see-through top, fuchsia bustier, black shorts, black stockings, and black boots.

"Santino Marella," Delancey said, "it's about time somebody shut you up once and for all and that somebody is here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Then Steve's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a DVD in his hand. He shakes Delancey's hand and the two walked down the aisle and Steve got into the ring while Delancey walked around the ring and stood next to Maria. Steve gets on the turnbuckles and raising his arms in the air and gets back down. He grabs a microphone and said,

"How you doing, kid? My name is 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin."

"I'm Santino Marella," Santino said shaking Steve's hand.

"Good to meet you. Kinda wanna start this segment off by talking about 'The Condemned,' but we're gonna get to 'The Condemned' here in a minute. I've noticed at some of the things you've been saying. You've been kinda been misquoting 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin and that's something I don't like. For instance, what do you call it? The can of what?"

"Ass whip."

"It's not the can of ass whip, it's a can of whoop ass. Generally, the can of whoop ass was what I opened up on somebody when they piss me off. You said something about the mud?"

"Stomping a mid pie."

"It's not a…...Jesus Christ, it's a mud hole. You stomp a mud hole in somebody and then you walk it dry. Do you understand that?"

"I understand; I speak English…… and Italian obviously."

"And it's the bottom line, not the bottom lines."

"Sometimes I like to say more than one thing."

"But if you're going to quote 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, then you get it right. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you and I also appreciate the education."

"Very good. So let's talk about the Condemned because I've sitting around at the house for six weeks watching you your flap your gums running the movie down and I don't even think you watch the damn thing."

"Of course I watched it."

"Did you watch 'The Condemned?'"

"I watched 'The Condemned.'"

"How many times?"

"Once."

"Well, let's talk about. What did you actually think about it?"

"Well, you see, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, you are a redneck…..."

"And that's about enough of that. What did you think about the action scenes, the fighting, the choreography because it was pretty damn riveting if you ask me? Your thoughts on that?"

"Well, I had to get up and leave the room because honestly, I almost vomited. It is so violent, I can't believe you could do those things to people."

"Did you see all the behind the scenes featurettes, the making of 'The Condemned,' all the bonuses, the stuff that we threw at you? Did you watch all that stuff?"

"After the movie, I was so upset, I just turned off the TV. That's ninety minutes of my life I cannot get back."

"So, coming out here, I came out just to kind of clear this up. Now I gotta say, I appreciate the fact that you had an honest opinion of 'The Condemned;' but when you come out here for six weeks straight running your mouth, you try to make a name off 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin and uh-uh! That's something you just don't do. So to make this the way it should be, why don't we drink a couple of beers, shake hands, I'm happy that you got your opinion, and I can ride off into the sunset. Are you up for drinking a beer with 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin? Your thoughts on that?"

"Personally, I would like a glass of red wine because I tried your beer. It burns my throat. It is horrible. Wine is the drink of culture."

"I understand. Well then, since you don't wanna drink a beer with 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, I thought the least I could do is come out here and extend that olive branch of friendship and give you a copy of 'The Condemned' so you can really watch it because I think it's the best damn action movie to come down the pike in ten years."

"These people don't know quality."

"So take this home as a gift from 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, I ain't through talking yet, put it in your little DVD player and actually watch the damn thing." Then Steve gives the DVD to Santino. "That's a present from me to you."

"'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. The Condemned. Ten people will fight, nine will die.' Blah-blah-blah. I'm sorry." Then Santino drops the DVD and steps on it before kicking it away. "I just can't put myself through that again, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin."

Then Steve nailed Santino with the Stone Cold Stunner and Santino is out cold. Then Steve picked up the microphone and said,

"I'm not a doctor, but the son-of-a-bitch looks thirsty to me. I'll be right back."

Then Steve picked up the DVD and puts it in Santino's mouth. Steve left the ring as Maria got in the ring and checked on Santino. Delancey, who was still outside, shakes her head laughing as she was trying to convince Maria and Steve's entrance theme plays again and he comes back into the arena driving to the ring in a beer truck. Steve gets out of the truck and pulls out a hose and he gets in the ring and shoots beer at Santino as Maria left the ring. Santino was moving all around and Steve punches Santino and Steve raises his arms in the air.

Maria gets in the ring to check on Santino as a person throws a couple of beers at Steve and he gave one to Delancey as she got in the ring. Steve had his usual beer celebration and Delancey was pouring beer all over herself and Steve sees Maria checking on Santino and he gets down from the turnbuckle. Delancey turns her head as Maria stands up and begs for mercy while she fixes her hair. Steve picks up the hose and asks Delancey if he should spray Maria. Delancey turned to Maria to convince her to leave Santino. She hesitates and Steve decides to clean her dress with some beer along with Santino

Steve told Delancey to stay in the ring and holds onto the hose and gets out of the ring onto the top of the truck and lightly sprays beer at Delancey giving her a sexy beer shower. Delancey seductively moves her body and then takes off her top. A person throws a couple more beers at Steve and he drinks them at the top of the truck. Steve comes down from the truck and Delancey leaves the ring as they walked towards Scott Wiper. Steve gives Scott a beer and Delancey hugs Scott and Steve and Delancey walks around the ring and up the aisle. Then the two turned around and raised each other's arm in the air.

_Now Santino oughta think twice about who he shouldn't talk trash about because that big mouth of his just got him into big trouble. And Maria, I don't know how to convince her to leave Santino because like the Miz, he's a jerk. Well, it looks like I ended up having the last laugh and I wonder what Santino could do next now that he embarrassed himself and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin embarrassed Santino. _

Later, Delancey was standing near the entrance to the arena all clean with her hair straight and a new outfit on, which was a red strapless top with ruching and sequined design down at the center front and black pants, as the Chain Gang Diva Squad came forward.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey," the girls said.

"You ready?"

"Yep," Nicole said.

"You okay, Brittany?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Brittany said. "I'm hanging in there."

"Alright, have fun."

Then the Squad went the through the entrance to the arena.

Then the Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Brittany following her. The girls were wearing "Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirts custom made into short-sleeved women's tops tied at the bottom, denim shorts, black boots, and the Chain Gang wristbands. The girls walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. The girls got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. Nicole asked for a microphone and said,

"I'm Nicole," Nicole said onto the microphone.

"I'm Rochelle," Rochelle said.

"And I'm Brittany," Brittany said.

"And together, we are……" Nicole said.

"The Chain Gang Diva Squad," Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany said.

Nicole sat the microphone down and "Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa started playing in the arena.

_Ah, push it _

_Ah, push it _

_Ah, push it _

_Oooh, baby baby _

_Baby, baby _

_Oooh, baby, baby _

_B-baby, baby _

_Get up on this! _

_Salt and Pepa's here and we're in effect _

_Want you to push it back _

_Coolin' by day, then at night working up a sweat _

_C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know _

_How to become number one in a hot body show _

_Now push it _

_Ah, push it _

_Push it good _

_Ah, push it _

_Push it real good _

_Ah, push it _

_Push it good _

_Ah, push it _

_P-push it real good _

_Oooh, baby baby _

_Baby, baby _

_Oooh, baby baby _

_B-baby, baby _

_P-push it real good _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. The Chain Gang Diva Squad. Then they left the ring and walked up the aisle waving to the fans and went to the back.

As the Chain Gang Diva Squad came out of the entrance, they saw Delancey applauding and she hugged the girls as she was telling them that they did amazing.

Later after RAW was over, Delancey was at home looking through some photos on the floor and then she decided to call someone. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

At John's house in Tampa, Florida, he heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up and saw that Delancey was calling him, and he answered the call.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hey, John," Delancey said.

"Hey, D, what's up?"

"Umm, nothing. I'm just calling see how you're doing."

"I'm doing okay. I'm still coming to St. Louis next week for the engagement dinner."

"That's good. Have you talked Nicole lately?"

"Yeah, she told me about Brittany's mother passing away."

"Yeah, but I'm glad that she didn't take it too hard knowing that she, Nicole, and Rochelle were dancing tonight. They did a great job."

"Yeah, they did. At least they're doing something without me around. I mean, I didn't want them feeling bad for several months."

"Well, I think that you should know that since Shawn Michaels is facing Randy for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series and that he superkicked Randy five times, if Shawn does that again, he will get disqualified and never get another opportunity at the WWE Championship; but Randy is disqualified at Survivor Series or appears to attempt to get disqualified, he will lose the WWE Championship."

"Now that's good news."

"Yeah, for Brittany that made her feel better a bit and at least Randy did something right for a change or maybe it's another one of his tricks."

"It could be."

"Well, I'm gonna let you go; so I'll see you next week."

"Okay, see you."

Then Delancey ended the call.

Delancey saw her cat, Shadow, walking towards her and Delancey picked her up and went upstairs.


	22. Survival Guide to the Survivor Series

**Chapter 22: Survival Guide to the Survivor Series**

November 12th, 2007

RAW was in Topeka, Kansas and Survivor Series was six days away.

Yesterday was Brittany's mom's funeral in New York City and it was an emotional time for Brittany especially when she didn't attend the RAW Australian Tour. Myself and the gang went to the funeral for support and even John attended the funeral as well. It was a good thing and we all talked to Brittany and she was glad to have friends and her boyfriend Jeff to be around her. Her sister Alexis was going to live with her grandparents until she goes to college so Brittany wouldn't have to worry.

I was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena on my laptop computer on the WWE Website on this feature called Superstar Ink which talks about WWE Superstars and the story on their tattoos. I was on the feature this week and there's a gallery of me and my tattoos and I was wearing an asymmetrical black and white striped tube top, tan pants, and my hair was in a high curly ponytail.

****

"I'm not gothic nor a punk princess," said Delancey Scott. "I'm being me representing myself."

Delancey Scott is one of the few WWE Divas to sport ink on their beautiful bodies and Delancey's five tattoos symbolize her beliefs and meanings of herself and other people. The one tattoo that is always shown on TV is her sacred heart tattoo on her right shoulder.

"I got this one the day of Unforgiven in 2005 when I had to face Nicole Mitchell for the Women's Championship," the current Women's Champion explained. "The red heart means I do have a heart and I believe I am a good person. If I keep doing good things, good things will happen to me. The green vine is to show that nobody should mess with me and another one of my tattoos has that meaning. The black cross shows that I have faith, but I'm not very religious, and the fire burning on the cross means there's always fire in my eyes when I'm competing."

Another one of the All-American Cheerleader's tattoos that symbolizes who Delancey Scott is is the dagger through a letter D on her lower back.

"Of course, the D is the initial of my first name which also stands for dangerous," Delancey said. "That's what the dagger means as well. I think I've become more dangerous and stronger than ever when I first came to the WWE."

There's also two more tattoos on the back of Delancey's neck; one of which that goes back to her debut in the WWE.

"This may sound crazy but with the two black Chinese symbols," Delancey explains as she smiles, "one means determination, as I showed in my four and a half years in the business working my way up, and one means mystery and this is the crazy part. Most fans see me as the "mysterious Diva" who appeared out of nowhere at Wrestlemania 20 and helped the Rock N' Sock Connection win their match against Evolution. Even Bobby Lashley thought I was mysterious when he admitted he had a crush on me."

And last, but not least, there's a tattoo on the right side of Delancey's back that has a real special meaning.

"I got this pentagram star tattoo the day after Wrestlemania 23 and I've always admired these designs because they're so cool," Delancey said. "I also see the tattoo as a meaning to my stepfather who's now a Lieutenant General for the United States Army and the rest of the men and women of the Armed Forces. I've been growing up in a military family and I still remain an Army brat."

We asked the Women's Champion if she's planning on adding more ink to her gorgeous body.

"No, that's it for me. I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not gothic nor a punk princess. I'm being me representing myself."

After Delancey finish reading her column on the WWE Website, she turned off her laptop computer and put it back in her bag. Then wearing her gym clothes on, she was planning on working out in the weight room with the Boyz in Motion. As Delancey walked out of the Women's Locker Room, the boys were walking by.

"Oh, hey, guys," Delancey said.

"Hey," Delancey," the boys said.

"What's up?" Brent said.

"I was going to the weight room to workout. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, we'll come," Jason said, "but where's Jeremy?"

"How about you take a wild guess?" Ryan said.

The boys and Delancey saw Jeremy and Kayla walking together in the hallway.

"Oh, hey, guys," Jeremy said.

"Hey," Delancey said. "What's up?"

"Well, don't you wanna tell them?" Kayla said.

"Okay," Jeremy said. "Well, Kayla and I are officially a couple."

"We know," Delancey said.

"You do?" Kayla said.

"Yeah, well, I've saw you two together and I kinda had a feeling you two are dating."

"The problem is, why are two hiding this from us?" Brent said.

"Maybe it's because everybody is always so lovey-dovey with you and Bobby, Dave and Rochelle, and John and Nicole," Kayla said.

"And you don't want this to be a big deal?" Jason said.

"Yeah," Jeremy said.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal," Ryan said. "The point is we're happy for you two."

"You are?" Kayla said.

"Of course," Delancey said. "We all knew this was gonna happen."

"Well, I guess there's nothing to hide, so……," Jeremy said.

"But there is one question: how long have you two been dating?"

"Three weeks."

"Okay, the guys and I are gonna work out at the weight room. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Well, I'll see you," Kayla said as she walked away.

"You dog!" Jason, Brent, and Ryan said.

"Man, whatever," Jeremy said.

Then the boys and Delancey walked away laughing.

A little later, RAW was on and Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down and got into the ring to check on Maria, who lost her Divas' match against Beth Phoenix. Santino goes outside the ring, grabs a microphone, goes back into the ring and said,

"Don't worry, my Maria, she's going to be okay. Now then, last week, I, Santino Marella, was a victim of a brutal attack at the hands of 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. Oh, you like, huh, when I was flipping and flopping and slipping when I was sprayed down with a Steveweister? That's not funny for one second. Obviously, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin could not take criticism about his stupid poor acting ability in that damn movie! What ever happened to the First Amendment rule of America? 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, you owe me an apology; so if he's here, bring him out." Then no one came out from the curtain. "Come on, 'Stone Cold.' You're supposed to be so big and strong and tough and brave. I can't wait all night."

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She was wearing a brown open tank top with a white replica of her sacred heart tattoo, yellow bikini top, denim shorts, black net stockings with straps attached, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and walked right up to Santino in his face.

"I see last week wasn't enough for you," Delancey said. "You're still opening your big fat mouth and it's gonna get you into trouble again."

"Shut up, woman," Santino said. "I'll deal with you in a minute. If Stone Cold is not here, then I'm gonna turn to his friend because……" Then Santino got out of the ring, "……I'm gonna get my apology tonight. So who better than good ol' J.R. You know, last week when I saw that stupid, crooked smile on your face, I got so mad, but then I realized that stupid, crooked smile is there all the time. Nonetheless, I demand an apology right now. I know that I'm from Italy and my English not so good and you're from Oklahoma and your English is even worse, but I said I demand an apology right now! So stand up like a man." Then Jerry stood up instead. "Oh, you stand up to me? You want a piece of me, Jerry Lawler? Then come on into the ring, Jerry Lawler." Then Santino got into the ring. "Come on, Jerry Lawler. Don't be like 'Stone Cold.' Come to the ring. Come on, come on, let's go. I'm gonna beat you up."

Then Jerry started walking as the crowd chanted "Jerry!"

"You're not helping him," Santino said. "You're gonna get him beat up. Come on, Jerry. I'll tell you what. You come in the ring, I'm even gonna give the first punch." Then Jerry gets in the ring. "You better hope you knock me out because I'm gonna beat you up. Come on, Jerry Lawler, right here."

Then Jerry landed a right hand knocking Santino to the mat.

Santino rolls out of the ring as Delancey and Jerry high-fived each other and Santino was walking up the ramp saying Jerry was stupid and that he hates him and Jerry will pay for that.

"Hey, Delancey, don't think I forgot about you," Santino said. "Since you can't seem to mind your own business, I'm gonna take care of you tonight with three things: number one, I asked you to come out and dress for competition because tonight, General Manager William Regal to put you in a match against this woman."

Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain standing next to Santino.

"Number two: I've also asked General Manager William Regal to put you in a match at Survivor Series where you are going to defend the Women's Championship against this woman."

Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain standing next to Santino. She was wearing a black fishnet halter jumpsuit with a plunging neckline, black bikini top, and her hair in a curly bun.

"And number three: I'm challenging your American Gladiator boys to a traditional Survivor Series Elimination match at Survivor Series against my team of boys. Come on out."

Then Santino's entrance theme played again and his Survivor Series team of Carlito, the World's Greatest Tag Team, and Chavo Guerrero came out from the curtain standing behind Santino, Victoria, and Amanda.

Well, it looks like Santino wants me make me look bad. I get it: Carlito did spit apple in Bobby's face back in August, the World's Greatest Tag Team consists of Shelton Benjamin, the Mama's Boy who I was once engaged to and almost married, and Chavo Guerrero, well, he, myself, and Rochelle once squabbled with him since Chavo tried to make Rey Mysterio look bad and the last time Chavo was seen was the "I Quit" match against Rey Mysterio and Rey won this time doing the same thing Chavo did to him in another I Quit match back in October of last year: smashing his knee with a chair.

"Wow, Santino," Delancey said, "like that is gonna scare me. Well, it won't because my boys and a fifth member of our choosing will kill you and your boys just like 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin did to you last week. So Victoria, why don't you come down here and show me what you got."

"That's a good idea because we're all gonna come down and have a great show of seeing you destroyed," Santino said.

Victoria, Amanda, Santino, and his Survivor Series team walked down the ramp and surrounded into the ring and stared at Delancey as Victoria got into the ring and the referee came out to the ring and called for the bell.

Delancey and Victoria circled around the ring and they locked up and Delancey gets a side head lock and a takedown but Victoria reverses with a headscissors until Delancey escapes. Delancey gets another side head lock but Victoria reverses with a hammerlock and tries for a rollup but Delancey covers for a two count. Delancey gets another rollup for another near fall and Victoria gets frustrated. Delancey and Victoria circle around the ring and they lock up again and Victoria backs Delancey into the ropes and she chops Delancey. Victoria Irishwhips Delancey but Delancey floats over and then she hits an arm drag. Delancey kicks Victoria in the gut, climbs onto the turnbuckles, and hits another armdrag with help from the ropes. Delancey hits a flying clothesline and a running kneedrop and then she goes up top but Victoria hits the ropes and Delancey falls to the mat.

Victoria chokes Delancey in the corner with her boot twice and Victoria hits a running knee to the head and she pulls Delancey to the middle of the ring and covers for a near fall. Delancey hits Victoria in the gut but Victoria hits a snapmare and a kick to the back. Victoria chokes Delancey in the ropes with her knee and then she sets for another running knee but Delancey kicks Victoria in the gut. Victoria charges at Delancey again but Delancey hits a back elbow followed two clotheslines and a dropkick. Delancey hits a neckbreaker for a two count and Victoria Irishwhips Delancey to the corner but Delancey floats and hits a crossbody for a two count. Delancey tries to Irish whip Victoria but Victoria hits a knee to Delancey's midsection. Then Victoria charges at Delancey but Delancey grabs Victoria onto her back and hits the kneeling torture rack backbreaker drop. Then Delancey picked up Victoria and hits the Switcheroo of D for the three count.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air and Amanda came into the ring and knocked Delancey from behind. Amanda stomped Delancey in the back several times and picked her up and hit Delancey's head on the turnbuckle. Amanda asked Victoria to get up and they picked Delancey up by her arms as Santino and his Survivor Series team got into the ring and talked trash to Delancey.

Then the Boyz in Motion came out from the curtain and got into the ring as Santino, his Survivor Series team, Victoria, and Amanda bolted out of the ring quickly. Brent checked on Delancey as the rest of the dared Santino and his Survivor Series team to come into the ring but they couldn't. This was bound to be showdown this coming Sunday as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Delancey and the Boyz in Motion were backstage.

"Are you all right, Delancey?" Jason said.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Delancey said. "I have never been humiliated like that before."

"Santino and his team of scraps are gonna pay," Jeremy said. "Believe that."

"Speaking of teams," Brent said, "who are we gonna pick as a fifth member for our team?"

"Hey, don't worry about that," Delancey said. "You won't have to look far. I know exactly who would be perfect for our team and it's someone Santino once had beef with."

"I think I know who you're talking about," Ryan said.

"Oh, yeah."

Then Delancey and the boys walked all over backstage until they found Ron Simmons and they walked up to him.

"Ron," Delancey said. "Hi, listen, we need a favor to ask you. You see, Santino Marella has been running his mouth for seven weeks about 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin and 'The Condemned' and he got in trouble for it and now he blames J.R. and me. He got me in a match against Victoria, he got me in a Women's Championship match at Survivor Series against Amanda, and now he's challenged the Boyz in Motion in a elimination match against himself, Carlito, the World's Greatest Tag Team, and Chavo Guerrero. So now, we need a fifth member and we all know Santino has rubbed you the wrong way several times. So what do you say?"

Ron paused for a minute as the boys and Delancey waited for an answer.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Sweet," Delancey said as she hugged Ron. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this."

"Yeah, thanks, man," the boys said as they slapped hands with Ron and walked away with Delancey.

"Damn," Ron said.

"Well, we're set," Delancey said as the gang continued walking. "Santino and his boys are dead meat."

"And we are gonna win this traditional Survivor Series match clean," Brent said.

"Wait a second, you guys haven't wrestled at a pay-per-view event before have you?"

"Nope," Ryan said.

"Well, this is a first for you guys and it's actually in Miami, Florida and this is Survivor Series. You guys are in a traditional Survivor Series match as many as nine falls until there's one sole survivor. Hell, if you guys and Ron Simmons wipe Santino and his team clean, that's it. D-Generation X and their team did it last year, you could do it too."

"Now that's sweet," Jason said.

"Sweet as sugar," Jeremy said.

"You got that right," Delancey said.

And Delancey and the boys continue walking.

Later, it was time for the match between Jerry "The King" Lawler and Santino Marella. Jerry was already in the ring without his wrestling gear and Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp pumping his fists and got into the ring. He stared at Jerry as he took off his jacket.

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a lime green back-tie tube top with rhinestone buckles and dark denim jeans with silver eagle enblems. She walked down the ramp and went around the ring and she stood clapping and smiling for Jerry as the referee called for the bell.

Jerry and Santino locked up before Santino gets a clean break. Santino then hits Jerry in the gut twice and Jerry gets a back body drop. Jerry hits several punches before he Irishwhips Santino and Santino kicks Jerry on the mat. Santino hits some clubs to the back and then hits some right hands and then Santino hits a snapmare in the corner and applies a chinlock. Santino hits some shoulderblocks in the corner and hits another snapmare and then misses a knee chop. Jerry fights back kicking Santino in the back of the leg multiple times and hits a few right hands in the corner. Then Jerry Irishwhips Santino to the corner but Santino blocks a charge and knocks Jerry with a right hand to the mat. Santino tells Jim Ross to watch this as he picks up Jerry but Jerry gets an inside cradle for the win.

Jerry rolls to the outside of the ring and he hugs Delancey as she kisses Jerry on the cheek leaving a patch of her lipstick. Jerry had a huge smile on his face as Santino was talking trash to both Jerry and Delancey and then Delancey walks around the ring smiling at Santino as she walks up the ramp and blows the kiss of death before going to the back.

A few minutes later, Delancey was talking with the Chain Gang Diva Squad backstage until Dave and Rey Mysterio came forward.

"Hey, boys," Kayla said.

"Hey, ladies," Rey said.

"What's up?" Delancey said.

"Well, we're here to see Nicole, Brittany...and Rochelle dance just like everyone else," Dave said.

"I'll bet," Brittany said.

"What are those?" Rey asked as he saw the Squad with baskets in their hands.

"These are copies of my husband's new DVD, 'John Cena: My Life,'" Nicole said, "and we are gonna give the Chain Gang a copy so they can enjoy every single minute of it."

"Can I have a copy?"

"Sure."

"Well, girls, it's time to get busy," Kayla said.

"Have fun," Delancey said.

Then the Squad went the through the entrance to the arena.

Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle, Brittany, and Kayla following her. Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany were wearing "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirts custom made into short-sleeved women's tops tied at the bottom, denim shorts, black boots, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Kayla was wearing a black tube top with a silver concho on the front, black pants, and her short hair flipped. The girls walked down the ramp passing out DVDs of "John Cena: My Life" and Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany got into the ring with Kayla standing outside keeping guard.

Then the girls got into position and "Talk to Me" by Wild Orchid started playing in the arena.

Mmm

Ooh, whoa

Mmm-mmm

Talk to me

(Whoa, Whoa)

Talk to me

Talk to me, tonight about love

Hey, now just what are we feeling ?

Is this more than attraction that we both are dealing with?

And is it in the cards that we stay together?

I recognize the odds against it lasting forever

There's a message that you're sending

I can see it in your eyes

But I don't know what you're thinking

I can't read your heart or mind

Come with me, we'll make tonight a fantasy (Tonight a fantasy)

If you say the word, I'll take you on a journey

Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind

Talk to me, what are you feeling inside?

Talk to me, what are you thinking of?

Talk to me, tonight about love

Come and talk to me, my baby

Come and talk to me

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them.

"Man, I have never seen Rochelle bust a move like that before," Rey said.

"Oh, that's right," Delancey said, "you weren't around when Nicole, Rochelle, and I had our 'Eddie's Angels' reunion back in February. Well, you're gonna see more Rochelle busting a move every week just like everyone else."

"I'll bet," Dave said.

Then Delancey rolled her eyes, in a good way, and smiled.

After RAW was over, I returned to my hotel room and I sat my stuff down. Tonight was kinda crazy because for one thing, I was facing Randy Orton's little puppet Amanda for the Women's Championship and then it made me think of something. I took out my laptop computer from my bag and I had it setup on the desk. Then I turned it on and I immediately got into the internet.

When I got on the WWE website, I went on the Divas page and went to my site. Then I clicked on the videos section and clicked on the link that lead to the video player showing my reaction to when Candice Michelle was injured during her match against Jillian Hall.

****

(Shot of Delancey talking and a clip of Candice hitting her head onto the mat.)

When I saw Candice falling off the turnbuckle hitting her head onto the mat, I was frightened, my heart just collapsed, I was scared.

(Shot of Delancey running to the ring and checking on Candice.)

I remember running down to the ring to check on Candice and thank God she was responding. It was a scary moment for me because that night I was facing Beth Phoenix to keep my Women's Title and I tried that same maneuver but Beth tried to knock me out but I thought quickly and gave her a piece of my own medicine.

(Shots of Delancey going up the turnbuckle and Beth hitting the ropes and Delancey floating landing a dropkick to Beth and covering Beth for the win. Another shot of Delaney talking.)

When I heard that Candice had just a broken clavicle, I thought "Wow, she's gonna be okay." I went to visit her at the hospital the next day because I felt sorry for her and told her about the same thing she did that I tried to do but I fought successfully to keep my Women's Title.

(Shot of Beth in an interview with Todd Grisham.)

"What Jillian to did to Candice is the same thing I'm gonna do to Delancey Scott, make a statement. All that time Candice spent perfecting her craft has all been for nothing and the same thing will be for Delancey Scott."

(Shot of Delancey talking.)

What Beth said not only made Candice angry, it made me angry as well because Beth just jealous. Candice has shown everyone that she wasn't just a pretty face. She was a fighter just like every Diva on the WWE Roster and she gained my respect not only as a wrestler, but as a friend as well. Beth shouldn't forget that I've beaten her twice to keep the Women's Championship and she may be a Glamazon but she is nothing a jealous bitch and if she wants to end careers, I'm gonna stop her dead in her tracks. It's been two years since I first won the Women's Championship and since I lost it, I wasn't complaining or anything. But now I feel that the right time was now and seeing what Candice went through and I know she'll come back a fighter, that made me realize I'm going fight harder as long as I can and if anybody wants to take me on, so be it. And Candice, when you're ready step in the ring with me, I know for a fact you would want this Women's Championship and you can tell Beth Phoenix to kiss both of our asses because she still ain't seen nothing yet.

After watching that video, I just shut off my computer. I meant every word of what I said and I could feel a build-up of fight in myself knowing I was defending my Women's Championship against Amanda at Survivor Series; but I'm not worried or scared because Amanda is a loser and so is Santino Marella. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into for putting me in a situation and his team facing my boys and Ron Simmons at Survivor Series because they, too, haven't seen anything yet.


	23. The Engagement Dinner in St Louis

**Chapter 23: The Engagement Dinner in St. Louis **

November 16th, 2007

_Today was the day of my engagement dinner with myself, Bobby, my parents, Bobby's mom, Clara, the maids of honor Nicole and Rochelle, and the best man John and Dave. Thank God we didn't have to postpone it again. _

_It was around 6:30pm at my parents' new home in St. Louis getting ready to go to Dierdorf and Hart's. _

_The house was a 5,536 square feet light pastel Mediterranean house with a covered front porch, covered rear patios eight bedrooms including a guest bedroom, three bedrooms downstairs, upstairs master bedroom with his and her walk-in closet and morning kitchen, three-car garage, kitchen with kitchen island, library, home theater, family room with breakfast nook area, living room, dining room, outside pool, elevator, powder room, outside cabana, utility room upstairs, and downstairs ballroom with a bar, two couches and coffee table, billiards, and a complete chair and table set. My parents picked a wonderful place in St. Louis and I'm glad they included my grandmother to stay with them. _

_We waited for John, Nicole, Rochelle, and Dave to arrive and Bobby, his mom, my grandmother Molly, and my dad were in the living room and my mom, she always the one running late when it comes to going out to dinner as I walked into my parents' bedroom and my mom was putting on perfume. _

"Mom, that is a beautiful bracelet," Delancey said looking at the 14 karat gold bezel set citrine gemstone bracelet on Chantelle's right wrist.

"You like it?" Chantelle said. "Steven gave it to me."

Then Chantelle went over to the bed and picked up her red beaded mesh pleated slip dress admiring it in the mirror.

"Let me guess," Delancey said. "Dad gave that to it you, too?"

"Yeah, you know him," Chantelle said. "Sometimes he wants me to feel sexy and glamorous." Then Chantelle went into her closet. "Okay, what shoes should I wear? Red or black?"

"Are you wearing a jacket?"

"Yes, well, maybe not."

"I think you should go with the black."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you're right." Then the doorbell rang. "That must be your friends. Now I'm really late."

Then Delancey left her parents' bedroom to see her dad, Steven, opening the door and John, Nicole, and Dave came in.

"Hi, Steven," Nicole said.

"Hi, Nicole," Steven said as he hugged Nicole. "John."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, Clara, Molly," Nicole said.

"Hi, Nicole," Clara said. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"So where's Rochelle?" Bobby said to Dave.

"In the car talking to her mom," Dave said. "Where's Delancey?"

"Upstairs with Chantelle," Molly said. "She is running late."

"Mom, you know how she is," Steven said.

Back in Delancey's parents' bedroom, Chantelle was putting on her dress and noticed a stain.

"Oh, no," Chantelle said.

"Mom, what is it?" Delancey said as she came back into the room.

"It's a stain. It's perfume oil. I must've had on my hands."

"Don't move. Let me get some club soda."

"Thanks."

Then Delancey left her parents' bedroom and went downstairs.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said as she and John came into the foyer.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said. "John."

"What's up?" John said.

"What's going on?" Nicole said.

"I gotta get something for my mom," Delancey said. "I'll be back."

When Delancey got into the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Nicole said.

Then she went over to the door and opened it and Rochelle went inside.

"Hey, guys," Rochelle said.

"Hey," John said.

"What's going on?"

"We're waiting for Delancey and her mom," Nicole said.

Then Delancey came into the foyer with a bottle of club soda in her hand.

"Sorry if we're running late," Delancey said. "My mom's got a stain on her dress. I'll be back."

"Okay," Rochelle said.

Then Delancey went back upstairs to her parents' bedroom and walked over to Chantelle.

"Here you go," Delancey said as she wiped some club soda on Chantelle's dress with a napkin.

"Thanks, _mi hija_," Chantelle said.

"_De nada_. You look beautiful."

Then Chantelle smiled as she was fixing her hair.

A few minutes later, with everyone else gathered in the living room, Delancey and Chantelle came down the stairs to the living room and the others greeted Chantelle.

"Delancey, that's a nice dress you're wearing," Clara said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

_I was wearing a black mini dress with a gathered crossover neckline with spaghetti straps and attached sleeves for shoulder cutouts._

"Are we ready?" Steven said.

"Let's go," Delancey said.

Then everyone left the house.

_We all drove to downtown St. Louis to Dierdorf and Hart's Steakhouse locally owned and operated by former football greats, Dan Dierdorf and Jim Hart since 1983. Although most famous for their oversized steaks, Dierdorf and Hart's offers fresh fish flown in daily and offer lobster tails, crab legs, and even vegetarian offerings. St. Louis' best steak house is more than a statement on the quality of their steaks, seafood, fine wines, and personalized service. I believe that. _

As the group got out of their separate cars, they all gathered and went inside the restaurant.

"Hello, may I help you?" The hostess said.

"Reservations for Scott?" Steven said.

"Yes, sir. This way, please."

The group followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant and they sat down as the hostess gave them their menus.

"Your waiter will be with you two shortly and can I offer you people anything to drink?" The hostess said.

"How about a bottle of champagne?" Steven said.

"You got it."

Then the hostess walked away.

"Well, this is a nice, quiet place," Bobby said.

"It's always nice and quiet here," Delancey said. "That's why my family and I come here only on special occasions. Gee, I don't remember the last time I came here."

Then everyone laughed.

_Oops and okay, I lied. I wasn't gonna say it in front of everyone because I didn't want to spoil the moment. _

"Well, it's a shame we didn't come here last month," Chantelle said. "How are you progressing, John?"

"Well, the wound is still there, I'm still rehabbing twice a week, but I'm hanging in there," John said.

"That's good."

"So what's everyone doing for Thanksgiving?" Clara said.

"Well, Dave, my mom, and I are flying out to San Francisco to spend Thanksgiving with Dave's mom and his sister," Rochelle said.

"How is your mom doing, Dave?" Chantelle said. "I haven't spoken to her since John and Nicole's wedding."

"She's doing well," Dave said.

"How about your mom, Rochelle?" Steven said.

"She's doing great," Rochelle said. "She's still running her shop and it's doing great."

"Well, for Thanksgiving, I'm going home here to spend Thanksgiving with my family and my dad's coming home," Nicole said.

"And that is lovely knowing my dad will be here for Thanksgiving," Delancey said as Steven smiled.

Then the waiter came with the bottle of champagne.

"Okay, are we ready to order?" The waiter said.

"Um, could you give us another minute, please?" Chantelle asked.

"Certainly."

Then the waiter walked away as Steven opened the champagne and poured it in everyone's videos.

"Well, everyone," Steven said as he stood up, "this happens to be a special occasion, so I would like to make a toast to my lovely stepdaughter, Delancey, and my future son-in-law, Bobby. Delancey, everyone gets a second chance in life, and this is something considered a second chance because I believe you indeed found the man of your dreams. You have grown into a strong, determined young woman and I also believe you'll remain that way when you walk down the aisle. And Bobby, I consider you a strong fighter. I see that you fought your way to the top and……you fought your way up to the heart of my stepdaughter. I love you like you were my own son."

"I love you too," Bobby said.

"To Delancey and Bobby," Molly said.

"Here, here," everyone else said as they raised their glasses in the air and took a sip.

_For dinner, we all chowed down on a Colossal Shrimp Cocktail, Garlic Sautéed Shrimp, Calamari, Tenderloin Filet, Porterhouse Steak, Prime Rib, Lobster Tail, and Alaskan King Crab Legs. Boy, was everyone hungry or what? _

After a couple of hours, Bobby, Delancey, Steven, Chantelle, and Clara arrived home at Delancey's parents' house and went inside. John, Nicole, Dave, and Rochelle already left to go back to the hotel.

"Well, we're home," Steven said.

"Yes, we are," Chantelle said.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner," Delancey said. "Thank you, Mom and Dad."

"You're welcome," Chantelle said.

"I'm guess I'm going to turn in," Clara said.

"I'll walk you to your room," Bobby said.

"Come on, Mom," Steven said.

"Good night, Grandma," Delancey said as she kissed Molly on the cheek.

"Good night, Delancey," Molly said.

As everyone walked up the stairs, Steven and Bobby helped their moms into their rooms while Chantelle went into her and Steven's room and Delancey went into her newly made-up room.

Delancey set her purse down on the bed and then she sat down and took off her jewelry and set them on the nightstand. Then she took off her shoes as Bobby came into the room.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said as he sat on the bed and took off his jacket. "That was a lovely dinner, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I'm totally famished. Now with the engagement dinner out of the way, we have to make plans for appreciation party. Speaking of parties, I was thinking. You know that Disney has this pack on get-togethers, welcome parties, and rehearsal Dinners? Well, I was thinking that maybe we should have another party, just for the bridal party, us, and our families. I mean, I never see enough of my relatives from Italy and my aunt and uncles either. What do you say?"

"I feel exactly the same way. I say we plan a nice welcome party when we arrive at Walt Disney World days before the wedding."

"Great. Um, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay."

"Well, you remember when I told everyone that I didn't remember the last time I went to Dierdorf and Hart's?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kinda lied because I didn't want to spoil the moment. I actually had an engagement dinner there when I was engaged to Shelton."

Then Delancey started to cry.

"Delancey, hey, it's okay. It's okay, I understand. Look, Delancey, I promise you things will get better and they will be different. I know you've been through a lot, but I promise you, things will be better. You got everything going on for you right now and you should be happy."

"Yeah, I just……I just don't want the bubble to burst."

"It won't."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bobby and Delancey started kissing each other passionately.


	24. Survivor Series

**Chapter 24: Survivor Series **

November 18th, 2007

_Survivor Series was in Miami, Florida, where Rochelle used to live before moving in with Dave in Tampa, Florida, and the Boyz In Motion and I decided to eat at Hard Rock Café before going to the arena. _

Delancey and the boys arrived at the Hard Rock Café and the five were seated and ordered their drinks.

"Well, next stop, Miami, tomorrow, Fort Lauderdale," Delancey said. "You boys had to be excited about returning home here to Florida, especially when Thanksgiving is four days away."

"Yes, it is," Jason said. "Man, you guys remember we came to Miami during Spring Break?"

"Man, how could I forget?" Jeremy said. "The beaches, the babes, the parties, it was fun."

"Well, there's no place like Florida," Brent said.

"Everything in Florida, can't get enough of it," Ryan said.

"I guess Fort Myers wasn't enough with all those screaming girls at your autograph signing," Delancey said.

"Don't hate," Jason said as the boys laughed.

Then the waitress came over to the table.

"Hello, are you ready to give your order?"The waitress said.

"Yes, we are," Delancey said.

"Wait, aren't you Delancey Scott?"

"I guess I am."

"And you, you're the Boyz in Motion."

"Yes, we are," Jeremy said.

"Oh, my God! Delancey Scott and the Boyz in Motion from the WWE! They're here! Oh, jeez, hi. My daughters are huge fans of yours. Can I have a picture and an autograph?"

"Sure," Delancey said.

"Hey, listen, you have anything you want, anything."

"Well, how about cheeseburgers and fries for all of us," Brent said.

"Sure."

"Why don't you come over here for a picture?" Ryan said.

"Okay, Sabrina, come over here for a picture?"

Then another waitress named Sabrina came over and the other waitress named Mindy gave her camera to Sabrina and Mindy went over behind Delancey and the boys and Sabrina took their picture.

"There you go," Sabrina said.

"Thank you," Mindy said.

"Here, let us give your autograph," Delancey said as Mindy pulled out a pen and paper. "What's your name?"

"Mindy. M-I-N-D-Y."

Then Delancey and the boys signed their autographs.

"Here you go," Ryan said as he gave the paper to Mindy.

"Thank you so much," Mindy said, "and your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Delancey said.

As Mindy walked away, two teenage girls came over to the table.

"Can we have your autograph, please?" The girls asked.

"Sure," Jason said.

_That's one thing you gotta love about being in the WWE: the fans. I love giving autographs and taking pictures with the fans. Without them, I wouldn't be in the WWE. _

_After eating lunch, the boys and I arrived at the arena and then a few minutes later, I received a call from Linda McMahon and she gave me some huge news. _

_I was walking down the hallway with a huge smile on my face until I reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. _

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey," the Chain Gang Diva Squad.

"Why are so weirdly happy?" Kayla asked.

"Because I just got a call from Linda McMahon and guess what? The St. Louis Rams want me to perform in the halftime show at their final home game."

"You're kidding," Nicole said.

"No, I'm not."

"Delancey, that's great," Brittany said. "That's amazing."

"Yes, it is, and oh, my God, I'm also shooting my music video for the first single of my debut album next week. Okay, I'm beaming too much, am I?"

"No, you're going places, that's all," Rochelle said.

"Okay, let me take a deep breath." Then Delancey turned in a circle and took a deep breath. "I don't wanna get my hopes up because I got a Women's Championship match to prepare for. By the way, Nicole, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Then Delancey and Nicole left the Women's Locker Room.

"What's up?" Nicole said.

"Well, I have a band booked up for the reception and I was wondering if you want to sing a song there."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, you got an incredible voice and I'm sure I can use you to sing something special that I can dedicate to Bobby."

"Okay, I can think of something."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Delancey and Nicole hugged each other.

Then Survivor Series was on and the Chain Gang Diva Squad of Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany were in the ring to kick off the event with their performance wearing Miami Heat basketball jerseys, black boyshorts, black stockings, and black boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian Garcia announced.

Then "He Said She Said" by Ashley Tisdale started playing in the arena.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and (Uh-huh) _

_He got what he needs to impressin' (Uh-huh) _

_Just look at the way that he dressin' _

_Ain't no question chicks like, oh _

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic (Uh-huh) _

_She blowing your mind with her asset (Uh-huh) _

_So Jessica Alba fantastic _

_Instant classic boys like, oh _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (Like that) _

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (Like that) _

_Baby, I can see us kissing like that (Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said she said _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (Like that) _

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (Like that) _

_Baby I can see us kissing like that (Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said she said _

_He said girl you winnin' (Yeah) _

_She said boy, where you been at (where you been) _

_Stop talking, let's get with it _

_Just like that they _

_He said you're amazing (Yeah, yeah) _

_She said then why ya waiting _

_No more deliberating _

_What you doin' _

_Let's get to it _

_Just like that they _

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure (Uh-huh) _

_He do everything to get with her (Uh-huh) _

_He say anything to convince her _

_Money spent to diamonds send her _

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it (Uh-huh) _

_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted (Uh-huh) _

_Everything he do, she gets lifted _

_Feels so wicked lovin' like, oh _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (Like that) _

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (Like that) _

_Baby I can see us kissing like that (Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said she said (Oh) _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (Like that) _

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (Like that) _

_Baby I can see us kissing like that (Like that) _

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them.

Then it was time for the first match of the event: the Women's Championship match which was Delancey versus Amanda. Delancey's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a black open midriff tank top with "TFM 23-07" on the back meaning "The Fabulous Moolah 1923-2007" who passed away recently, silver bustier, black pants with circular cut-outs, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and greeted the Chain Gang Diva Squad who were walking up the ramp and got on the apron. She did her flip to get into the ring and Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a black leather and lace short-sleeved camigarter, black boyshorts with straps attached to the black stockings, and her hair curled. She walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt at the crowd. Then Delancey gave her Women's Title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Delancey and Amanda locked up to start the match and Amanda quickly twisted Delancey's left arm and Amanda gave Delancey a knee to the face. Then Amanda landed a clothesline to Delancey for a two count and Amanda was throwing Delancey around the ring and then giving her several karate licks to the chest. Then Amanda threw Delancey right out of the ring and to the floor and as Delancey picked herself up and tried to get back into the ring, Amanda went for her hair, but Delancey was quick enough to grab Amanda's leg instead and pull her outside the ring. At this point, Delancey rammed Amanda's face to the apron and then Delancey kicked Amanda to the chest sending her to the floor. Delancey managed to overpower Amanda and whipped her into the guard rail and then Delancey threw Amanda back into the ring.

Then Delancey climbed up the turnbuckle as Amanda was getting up and Delancey landed a diving hurricanrana onto Amanda. Delancey picked Amanda up and began giving her some more karate kicks and then Amanda grabbed Delancey and tripped her onto the mat. Amanda then pounced on top of Delancey and began pummeling her with fists to the face and the head like a mad woman while Delancey squirmed around defenseless until she got to the ropes. Amanda then choked Delancey onto the ropes and Amanda whipped Delancey into a corner of the ring and applied a lethal clothesline twice. When Amanda was going for a third clothesline whip, Delancey was able to move and Amanda crashed into the corner. Then Delancey landed some shoulderblocks and landed a monkey flip and covered for a two count.

Delancey went on the offensive with two karate kicks and a clothesline and then Delancey landed a neckbreaker. Then Delancey picked up Amanda and landed the kneeling torture rack backbreaker drop and Delancey set up for the Dragonkick. As Amanda was getting up, Delancey landed the Dragonkick and covered for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Delancey the Women's Title belt and raised her arm in the air. Delancey then smiled and got up on the turnbuckle raising the belt in the air. Then Delancey got out of the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and before she went into the back, she turned around and noticed that Amanda was up holding her head and staring at Delancey. Then Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air and went to the back where the Chain Gang Diva Squad and Kayla were cheering for her.

"Great job, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Thank you so much," Delancey said as she sighed. "Amanda is a straight-up loser. Why did Santino put me in a match against her?"

"Because he's a loser as well," Kayla said.

"Well, just wait until the traditional Survivor Series match," Brittany said, "because I can see it now. Santino's team will all go down and Santino will be feeling stupid."

Then the girls laughed.

"What about Shawn Michaels versus Randy Orton?" Rochelle said. "Do you think he'll win the WWE Championship without using Sweet Chin Music?"

"I hope so because I am tired of seeing Randy with that WWE Championship belt," Nicole said.

"We all are," Delancey said. "Shawn Michaels will have his moment in the sun and Randy will run around crying like the bitch he is."

Then the girls laughed as they continued walking.

Later, it was time for the traditional Survivor Series match between the Boyz In Motion & Ron Simmons versus Santino Marella, Chavo Guerrero, Carlito, and the World's Greatest Tag Team.

Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Chavo, Carlito, and the World's Greatest Tag Team following him. The five walked down and got into the ring and Santino was showing off the superstars with a smile on his face. The Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. Delancey was wearing a black tie-front v-neck halter top with silver band straps, silver shorts, and black boots. The five walked down the ramp and the boys and Ron got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Delancey, Ron, Jeremy, Brent, Ryan, Santino, Carlito, and the World's Greatest Tag Team left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chavo started off for his team with Jason by the two locking up and Jason got Chavo in a headlock. Chavo Irishwhipped Jason to the ropes but Jason kicked him in the face and he tagged Jeremy and Jeremy got in the ring and Jeremy superkicked Chavo and pinned him. Chavo Guerrero was eliminated and the Boyz in Motion and Ron then discussed what they should do next. Jeremy and Shelton began circling around the ring and Jeremy and Shelton locked up with Shelton kicking Jeremy in the gut. Shelton bounced off the ropes and landed a bulldog slam for a two count. Shelton then stomped on Jeremy in the back and Jeremy came back with a knee to the gut and an uppercut before landing a powerslam.

Jeremy tagged in Ryan who tagged in Brent to double team Shelton and Shelton managed to get Ryan into his corner to tag in Carlito. Carlito and Ryan went at it with punches to each other and Ryan went to the second rope, but Carlito sweeped his leg to knock him off. Carlito tagged in Charlie and Charlie started stomping Ryan. Ryan then caught Charlie's foot and tripped him and Ryan tagged in Brent and Charlie tagged in Carlito and Carlito suplexed Brent. Then Carlito tagged in Santino and Santino immediately was stomping Brent. Carlito tagged in Shelton and Shelton was badmouthing Delancey and hit a series of punches and forearms on Brent. Brent came back with a Side Effect on Shelton and then tagged in Ron. Ron hit Shelton with some kicks and forearms and then delivered some knees including a jumping knee in the corner. Ron then hit a bulldog slam and Shelton tried to come back, but Brent yanked him throat first across the top rope. Ron applied the Anaconda Vice on Shelton for the tapout and Shelton Benjamin was eliminated.

Delancey waved goodbye as Charlie came in and he and Ron went at it with punches. Ron got Charlie in a corner for some punches, but Santino yanked him throat first across the top rope. Santino was tagged in by Charlie and he dropkicked Ron. Santino tagged in Carlito and Carlito put Ron in a front facelock and hit some knees to the head. Carlito let go of Ron and tagged in Santino and Ron traded punches with Santino. Ron missed a punch and Santino hit a backbreaker and Santino went for the cover, but Jeremy broke it up. Santino tagged in Charlie and went for the spear, but Ron dodged it and Charlie hit the turnbuckles. Ron made the tag to Jason as Charlie tagged in Carlito and Jason gave Carlito a jumping knee, then gave one to Santino, knocking him from the ring. Jason set up Carlito for the Cradle Rock but Charlie broke it up but Jeremy and Ryan gave Santino and Charlie stereo dives on the floor while in the ring, Jason gave Carlito a spinebuster. Jason tagged in Brent who then hit the American Snap and then Ryan came into the ring and gave Carlito the Neon Light and Brent made the cover for the pin. Carlito was eliminated.

Charlie and Santino went to leave and Brent and Ryan went after them and threw them back into the ring. Jason knocked Santino to the floor, Charlie was given a jumping knee by Ron, Brent and Ryan gave Santino the Double Impact, and Jeremy hit a superkick on Charlie for the pin. Charlie Haas was eliminated and Santino tried to run out through the crowd, but Jason, Jeremy, and Ron gave chase, caught him, and brought him back to the ring. Santino was then stopped from leaving again by Brent and Ryan and Santino turned around and Jeremy then kicked Santino and landed the Pretty Green Eyes. Jason hit the Cradle Rock and Ron landed a snap scoop powerslam and Santino was pinned.

Then the boys and Ron hugged each other and gave each high-fives and then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey and then the Boyz in Motion got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then the boys, Ron, and Delancey got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Then they turned around and their arms were raised in the air once again before going to the back.

"Great job, you guys," Delancey said. "Your first pay-per-view win at Survivor Series. It's amazing."

"Yeah, and I feel good," Brent said.

"Right on, brother," Ryan said as the twins high-fived each other.

"And thank you, Ron," Delancey said. "We really appreciate it."

Ron nodded his head and said,

"Yeah."

Then Ron walked away.

"So what's up next?" Jason said.

"The World Tag Team Championship," Jeremy said. "Of course, only two of us can hold that championship."

"Well, it's only a matter of time since Cade and Murdoch still have that championship," Delancey said, "but your time will come. Trust me."

Then the gang walked away.

_Yeah, it was only a matter of time before two members of the Boyz in Motion would become World Tag Team Champions. They're still undefeated and they worked well in singles and tag team competitions. I believe that. As for me, I knew straight-up I was gonna beat Amanda and Santino, I wonder what his big mouth gotta say now._


	25. Monday Night TKO

**Chapter 25: Monday Night TKO **

November 19th, 2007

_RAW was in Fort Lauderdale, Florida and on that night, Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion was facing the World's Greatest Tag Team and I was in a Divas' boxing match against Amanda, thanks to Santino Marella again. _

_He just doesn't take losing lightly especially after last week and last night. Now he demanded a rematch against Jerry "The King" Lawler and I was accompanying him to the ring. _

_I was at a boxing gym where I was practicing some boxing skills with the help of Charlie, who happens to be the owner of the gym, the trainer, and Brent and Ryan's father. _

_For about two hours, I was training my ass off and everybody including Charlie was impressed, then I was done. _

"How long have you been in the WWE?" Charlie asked.

"Four and a half years," Delancey asked.

"Have you done any boxing in the past?"

"No, I've been doing some training with my fiancé Bobby Lashley when I was competing against Candice Michelle at Unforgiven back in September. He's also done mixed martial arts as well."

"I see. Well, that's all for today. I wish you luck tonight."

"Thanks, Charlie, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Then Delancey and Charlie shook hands and they left the ring and Delancey took a drink of water as Charlie went over to Brent and Ryan.

"Your friend has plenty of potential," Charlie said.

"Hey, we really didn't know she had it in her," Brent said.

"So, who is this woman is she facing?"

"Her name is Amanda," Ryan said. "She's Randy Orton's...I don't know. Probably a secret lover or whatever. She started working alongside him to get rid of John Cena's female entourage, the Chain Gang Diva Squad that includes his wife Nicole Mitchell. Amanda is dressing like what Nicole used to dress like when she was in Evolution to scare her, but it was no use. Then during Summerslam, after Amanda lost her match to Nicole, the Chain Gang Diva Squad added a new member in Kayla Thompson who's their bodyguard, and she and Amanda had a falling out because Amanda slept with Kayla's ex. Amanda hasn't beaten a member of the CGDS and she hasn't won a match yet."

"Well, it looks like Delancey might knock some sense to Amanda."

"Amanda's crazy, Dad," Ryan said. "She'll remain that day."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the rematch of Jerry "The King" Lawler versus Santino Marella.

Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Santino was showing himself off with a smile on his face. Then Jerry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a purple halter top with plunging and overlapping neckline, open back, and adjustable tie, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Delancey posed with Jerry and she took Jerry's crown and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Santino tells the referee to tell Jerry not to use any punches during the match and then Santino continues to talk trash as Jerry landed a drop kick and Santino falls back into the corner. Jerry and Santino locked up and Jerry backs Santino into the corner and Santino turns Jerry into the corner and hits some shoulderblocks in the corner followed by an Irish whip and a running shoulder into the corner. Santino takes a bow but Jerry recovers and he punches Santino in the gut in the corner followed by an Irish whip. Jerry charges into the corner and Santino moves when Jerry hits his shoulder on the ringpost.

Santino hits an armbar takedown and stomps Jerry in the back. Santino climbs on the turnbuckles and hits a diving head butt to the arm and Santino goes outside the ring and takes Jerry's crown and a microphone and he is mocking Jerry.

"Look at me," Santino said to Jim Ross. "I'm Jerry 'Stupid' Lawler. I'm going to beat your friend like a government dog. Huh? You like knockerslobbers? Watch this." Then Santino goes into the ring. "Look at me, I'm Jerry Lawler. I like puppies..." Then Santino turns to Delancey, "...unlike those puppies. Big puppies, little puppies, clean puppies, and dirty puppies. I'm from Memphis, I live for the women because I have no self-esteem. Like you, Jerry Lawler, I'm Santino Marella."

Then Jerry slaps Santino and he punches him on the ropes followed by a hip toss. Santino begs for mercy as he wrings Jerry's arm and Jerry blocks a hip toss and Jerry hits a back slide for the three count.

After the match, Randy Orton comes to the ring from out of nowhere and hits the RKO on Jerry as Santino leaves the ring. Randy asked for microphone and he said,

"I'm sorry, King, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Now I have an update on the status of my torch runner. Let's take a look." Then the Titantron shows him leaving the American Airlines Arena. "There he is, folks. He's running right by the arena that I beat Shawn Michaels at. God, you know it seems like only yesterday. Wait a minute, it was yesterday. And now, it's only a matter of time before the official passing of the torch."

Then Randy left the ring as Delancey got in the ring and checked on Jerry. Then Randy was walking up the ramp and stared at Delancey as she stared at him.

_Passing of the torch? I don't know who Randy Orton thinks he is. Yeah, he beat Shawn Michaels last night at Survivor Series and now Shawn Michaels has Mr. Kennedy on his ass. What the hell is RAW coming to? _

A little later, the Chain Gang Diva Squad of Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany were in the ring for their performance wearing Miami Dolphins football jerseys, black boyshorts, black stockings, and black boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian Garcia announced.

Then "Touch Me (All Night Long)" by Cathy Dennis started playing in the arena.

_Oh, oh, whoa _

_We're starting it over _

_We're making way for destiny _

_A time to turnover a better life for you and me (You and me) _

_A new recreation to channel all this energy, mmm _

_Let's solve the equation _

_I need to feel you close to me _

_So, baby, let your conscience go _

_There's no turning back when love takes hold _

_Hold me, baby _

_Drive me crazy _

_Touch me (Touch me) all night long _

_Make me love you _

_Kiss and hug you _

_Touch me (Touch me) all night long _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them.

Then they left the ring and sat in front of the announcers' table as the round carriers because it was time for the Divas' boxing match which was Delancey versus Amanda.

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the Boyz in Motion following her. Delancey was wearing a Mexican and Italian robe and a blue bikini top with white stars, white and red stripes shorts, and her hair in a ponytail. The boys had the complete boxing set of a stool, bucket, water, and towels. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Santino Marella following her. She was wearing a short red robe and a white and black polka dot scarlet halter underwire bra with black and pink straps and pink bows, scarlet panties with pink bows, and her hair in ponytails. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda was pumping herself up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" Lillian Garcia announced as the crowd cheered. "Fighting out of the blue corner, wearing blue bikini top with white stars and white and red stripes shorts, standing at 5'11" making her boxing debut, from Chesterfield, Missouri, the two-time WWE Women's Champion and 2006 Babe of the Year, the All-American Cheerleader, Delancey Scott. And across the ring, fighting out of the red corner, wearing a white and black polka dot bra with pink bows and white and black polka dot panties with pink bows, also standing at 5'11" making her boxing debut, from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Then Delancey and Amanda walked towards each other to the referee.

"Ladies, I want a good clean fight and remember, no hitting below the belt, and obey my commands at all times," the referee said. "Are there any questions?" Then Delancey and Amanda shook their heads no. "Alright, let's get it on."

Then Delancey and Amanda went to their corners and took their robes off. They were given a pep talk, got their mouthpieces in, and the boys and Santino left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey stood in the upright stance and Amanda stood in the semi-crotch as the match began and Delancey started faking until she landed some punches to Amanda's face. Amanda tried to fight back with punches of her own but Delancey covered up. Then Delancey punched Amanda again and soon Amanda blocked. But then, Amanda tried to fight and Delancey landed an uppercut and Amanda fell on the mat.

The referee did his count as Amanda got up. The referee asked Amanda if she was okay and she said yes. The fight continued as Delancey continued throwing punches at Amanda until Amanda blocked. Amanda backed into the corner until the referee separated the two Divas. Then the fight continued with Delancey throwing punches and Amanda trying to fight back and Delancey landed a jab and cross and Amanda fell on the mat.

The referee did his count again as Amanda got up. The referee again asked Amanda if she was okay and she said yes. Amanda started to struggle as towards the end, Delancey threw several more punches to the eye and the face and landed a hook to the nose and Amanda fell on the mat once again and the fight is over.

The boys and Santino got into the ring as Santino checked on Amanda and Brent and Ryan lifted Delancey on their shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fight is over and your winner by the way of technical knockout, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Amanda suffered a black eye and her nose was bleeding and she became upset as Delancey and the boys celebrated. Then the five walked out of the ring and walked up the ramp as Delancey slapped the hands of the fans. Then Delancey and the boys turned around and raised their arms in the air as Santino and Amanda looked on and Delancey and the boys went to the back.

"Oh, my God, that felt so good," Delancey said. "I wanna do this again."

"I told you our dad was amazing," Brent said.

"He sure is. Remind me to send him a gift basket."

"We will," Ryan said.

"So do you think Santino has run out of options?" Jason said.

"I don't think so," Jeremy said. "Besides what do you think he's gonna do next when Bobby could make his return next month?"

"You know what?" Delancey said. "I don't think Santino has thought of Bobby at all. I mean, Bobby did help Santino win the Intercontinental Championship back in April and now Santino is acting like a complete jerk and this is the thanks Bobby gets? I think Santino will be in for a wake-up call when the time comes."

"Hey, believe that," Jeremy said.

Then the gang continued walking.

Later, it was time for the tag team match between Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion and the World's Greatest Tag Team.

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Delancey, Jeremy, Brent, Ryan, and Trevor left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Charlie and Ryan began the match with the two locking up and Charlie was hitting some right hands. Charlie tried a leapfrog as he Irishwhipped Ryan to the ropes but Ryan avoided it and chopped Charlie. Brent hit Charlie from the apron and Ryan went for a sunset flip pulling down Charlie's tights for the two count. Ryan went for another sunset flip for a two count and Ryan put Charlie in an armbar. Brent peppered Charlie with right hands and Charlie poked Ryan in the eyes and tagged in Shelton. Shelton shoved Ryan into the corner and hit some punches, but Ryan came back with a clothesline. Ryan tagged in Brent and Brent delivered a vertical suplex following by a kneedrop.

Brent pounded Shelton on the mat and then tagged in Ryan who shoved Shelton in the corner and chopped him. Shelton reversed a whip but Brent reversed as well and Shelton ran into Ryan's boot. Ryan tagged in and hit a right hand, but Shelton delivered a knee to the gut and made a tag to Charlie. Charlie whipped Brent into the ropes and dropped him down and Shelton hit a dropkick. Charlie got a two count and then floated over Brent's slam attempt into a reverse facebuster for a two count. Shelton tagged in and hit some punches and then stomped Brent down in a corner. Shelton tried to drag Brent into the corner but Brent charged Shelton in the corner.

Brent hit several shoulderblocks and tagged in Ryan and Charlie got into the ring and Ryan hit a spear. Then Ryan and Brent hit a flapjack and cutter combination to Shelton and Brent got Shelton on his shoulders. Then the twins hit the Double Impact and Ryan covered for the win.

Then Jason and Jeremy got into the ring and then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey and then the Boyz in Motion got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and Delancey was signaling Shelton to kiss her ass and blew the kiss of death.

_After RAW was over, I returned to my hotel room and I sat my stuff down. The first thing I wanted to do was to check my email to see if I had any messages. I took out my laptop computer from my bag and I had it setup. Then I turned it on and I immediately got into the internet. _

_I went into my email account and saw that I had a message from Bobby. He wrote that he didn't know I had a little boxing in me and that he was very impressed. He also said that he loved me and hoped that I have a great Thanksgiving. Bobby also left a special P.S. saying was I excited that Chris Jericho made his return to RAW? _

_To be honest, yes, I was because Randy Orton's little passing of the torch moment was ruined by Y2J himself when Randy's own torch runner was knocked to the ground. _

_For weeks, RAW, Smackdown, and ECW has been getting these encrypted messages with clues and nobody had a clue who was coming or what that was about. But when it was known that Chris Jericho was back, everybody was happy. But Randy and Amanda weren't at all impressed and even Amanda went absolutely crazy, as if getting beat up wasn't enough. Now Chris is the frontrunner for the WWE Championship now that Shawn Michaels has a problem with Mr. Kennedy. _

_Well, Thanksgiving is three days away and what I'm thankful for is my career in the WWE that lead me to movies and music and being a two-time Women's Champion, my friends, my family, and of course, my wonderful fiancé, Bobby Lashley._


	26. The Hunted

**Chapter 26: The Hunted **

November 26th, 2007

_RAW was in Charlotte, North Carolina, Ric Flair's hometown and on that night, I was in a Divas' match against my former dance partner, Layla and there was a number one contender's match for my Women's Championship between Mickie James and Melina. _

Delancey and the boys drove down to the arena and when they arrived there at the parking lot, Delancey and the boys got out of the car and took their stuff out. As they were walking to the arena, they saw Chris Jericho coming forward.

"Hello, Delancey, boys," Chris said.

"Hello, Chris," Delancey said.

"Is it okay if I talk to you alone?"

"Okay, I'll be right there, guys."

Then the boys walked away to the arena

"So I heard you have an album coming out on January 9th, right?" Chris said.

"Right," Delancey said.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be a special guest singing with me and my band Fozzy when we have a concert or maybe you can sing one of your songs with me and my band. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it," Delancey said. "Although I have a busy schedule in the month of January, but I'll keep you posted."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the offer."

Then Delancey walked away to the arena.

_Me singing with Chris Jericho and his band Fozzy? That's a great offer. I'll have to find time to do that, that is if Chris Jericho doesn't screw up first knowing he came back after two years when he got fired. _

As Delancey got inside, she walked down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside and the Chain Gang Diva Squad minus Rochelle was there.

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey," the Squad said.

"Where's Rochelle?"

"I think she's somewhere plotting her move against Vickie Guerrero," Nicole said.

_What Nicole meant was that at Survivor Series, Dave was facing the Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match and just when the Undertaker was about to beat Dave, Edge returned pulling the referee out and hit the Undertaker with the camera. Then Edge pulled Dave on top of the Undertaker so Dave could get the win. Everyone including Rochelle was speechless at the moment as to why, but the real shocker came on Smackdown. It was revealed that Edge and Vickie Guerrero were in cahoots to screw the Undertaker and that Vickie was "punishing" Edge by giving him a title match against Dave on Smackdown the following week. That pissed both Dave and Rochelle off and now Vickie is Edge's "love of his life." _

"Hmm, Vickie Guerrero has gotten under Rochelle's skin all weekend," Delancey said.

"You think?" Kayla said. "That's probably why she did what she did: to get back at Rochelle and screw Dave."

"And Rochelle will get Vickie the second that happens," Brittany said.

"I better go find her and talk to her," Delancey said.

Then Delancey left the Women's Locker Room

As Delancey was walking around the arena, she finally found Rochelle sitting a crate near the entrance to the arena.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Are you okay?"

"Sort of. Although I should be happy that Vickie got tombstoned for screwing with the Undertaker to get to my husband, screw him, and get back at me, but I'm still pissed. There are a number of reasons why Vickie wants to get back at me and they all happened back in 2006."

"Well, now that we know that Edge and Vickie were in cahoots to screw the Undertaker, but there's still one question left in my mind: why didn't Vickie go after Dave first?"

"Oh, there are a number of reasons: one, Edge did screw the Undertaker back in May after he and Dave beat each other to death in the steel cage match, the Great Khali won the World Heavyweight Championship after Edge was injured, and it took Dave five months to get the title back. The main reason, Vickie wants to get back at me."

"Well, that's the main reason."

"Well, if Dave loses the World Title to Edge tomorrow, the next thing Vickie might do is ban me from Smackdown knowing I'm gonna get her and she might make Rey's life a living hell. I'm gonna be totally lost."

"No, you won't, Rochelle. You're stronger than that. Don't let Vickie get to you. I have something for you. Then Delancey gave Rochelle a piece of paper. "It's the Spanish version of a song I did for the album; it's actually a cover and I dedicated it to you. But you'll be able to understand it in English."

"Thanks."

Then Delancey walked away.

_The lyrics I gave to Rochelle were like this: _

_Este camino sangriento sigue siendo un misterio _

_Terraplenes repentinos de esta oscuridad el aire _

_Cuáles son nosotros que esperan? _

_Cualquiera no nos ayudará? _

_Cuáles son nosotros que esperan? _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_él somos a hacemos o morimos la situación _

_Nosotros seremos invencibles _

_Este sueño roto que usted no puede justificar _

_Vamos a gritar hasta que eran satisified _

_Para cuál somos que funcionan? _

_Tenemos la derecha de estar enojados _

_Para cuál somos que funcionan? _

_Cuando hay ningún donde podemos funcionar a más _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_Es a hace o muere la situación _

_Eeremos invencibles _

_Y con la energía de la convicción _

_No hay sacrificio _

_él es a hace o muere la situación _

_Nosotros será invencible _

_Cualquiera no nos ayudará? _

_Para cuál somos que funcionan? _

_Cuando hay ningún donde _

_Ningún donde podemos funcionar a más _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_Es a hace o muere la situación _

_Seremos invencibles _

_Y con la energía de la convicción _

_No hay sacrificio _

_él es a hace o muere la situación _

_Nosotros será invencible _

_Yeah (Ooh, ooh) _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Ooh, ooh _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes (Yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Estamos parado para arriba y hacemos frente a enemigo (Yeah, yeah) _

_él somos a hacemos o morimos la situación _

_Nosotros seremos invencibles _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_él somos a hacemos o morimos la situación _

_Nosotros seremos invencibles _

_Once Rochelle reads the words and understand the reason I gave the song to her, she'll understand. _

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Delancey versus Layla. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a white low-cut tank top with red and black Old English writing on it, black boyshorts, black stockings, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the ramp and got on the apron. She did her flip to get into the ring and Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Title belt in the air. Then she got back down and then the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Layla following him.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by one-half of the tag team champions, the Miz, from Miami, Florida, Layla," Lillian announced.

The Miz and Layla walked down the ramp and they got into the ring and Layla stared at Delancey as the Miz asked for a microphone.

"Well, well, well," the Miz said, "if it isn't the WWE Women's Champion and former Extreme Expose member, Delancey Scott. You see, the reason I called this match is because you can't seem to keep your nose out of other people's business. I said I was gonna make Kelly Kelly's life a living hell, but in the beginning, you butted in. So I'm gonna teach you a lesson by facing your former dance partner, Layla."

Then Delancey shook her head as the Miz left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Layla circled around the ring and they locked up with Layla getting a kick to the midsection and then she slams Delancey's head into the turnbuckles. Layla Irish whips Delancey but Delancey floats over and hits an arm drag and a dropkick to the face. Delancey grabs Layla's arm, climbs onto the turnbuckles, and hits another armdrag with help from the ropes. The Miz grabs Delancey's leg and distracts her but Delancey lands a baseball slide to the Miz's face. Layla kicks Delancey in the head and Delancey is stretched in the ropes and Layla kicks Delancey in the midsection again and punches Delancey.

Layla picks up Delancey but Delancey hits some forearms to Layla and hits a tilt-a-whirl back breaker followed by a knee to the head. Delancey slams Layla's face into the mat and Delancey hits a butterfly suplex for a two count. Then Delancey picks up Layla and Irish whips her into an elbow and a boot to the face. Delancey then some clotheslines to Layla followed by a flying clothesline and Delancey hits a knee drop to the head for a two count. Delancey then chops Layla but Layla Irish whips Delancey and Delancey floats over as Layla misses and hits her shoulder on the ringpost. Then Delancey hits the Dragonkick for a three count.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air and Delancey turns the Miz who was staring at her. Then Delancey asks for a microphone and she said,

"What are you gonna do now, Miz? Let me tell you something. You are a weak-ass punk. You call yourself a chick magnet, but you're nothing but a pimp. I can see why were cussed out on 'The Real World' because of that racial crap you said. You're a sorry-ass reality loser." Then the Miz takes off his hat. "Yeah, that's right. Take off that ridiculous hat because if you step into the ring with me, you'll be sorry. But since you wanna fight so bad, I'll let my boys do the work."

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The four walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Delancey dragged Layla out of the ring as the Miz got into the ring chasing her.

Delancey distracted the Miz as Brent came off the middle rope and landed a kick to the Miz. Miz got up and charged at Brent but Brent came with a reverse atomic drop. Brent tagged in Jeremy and Jeremy slammed Miz on the mat. Jeremy hit Miz with a top rope elbow and then pulled Miz into the middle of the ring for a two count. Jeremy hit a kneedrop on Miz and hit a second knee for a two count. Jeremy decked Miz with punches over and over and then he tagged in Jason as he gave Miz a chopblock and a standing dropkick. Then Jason put Miz in a front facelock and gave Miz another standing dropkick for two.

Jason put Miz in a reverse chinlock this time and Miz's shoulders went down in the move and Jason got a two count with a chinlock. Miz psyched up out of it and started chopping Jason, but Jason nailed him with a side backbreaker. Jason tagged in Ryan speared Miz. Miz rolled to the floor in pain and Layla checked on Miz as the referee did his count. Miz got back in the ring and Ryan hit Miz with a enzugiri and then Ryan landed a facebuster. Then Ryan tagged in Brent as Ryan got the Miz on his shoulders and the twins hit the Double Impact for the win.

Then Delancey, Jason, and Jeremy got in the ring and they all high-fived each other and their arms were raised in the air. Delancey stared at the Miz and laughed as the boys got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then Delancey turned to Layla who stared at her and Delancey blew the kiss of death as she laughed.

A little later, Delancey was backstage to see the Chain Gang Diva Squad's performance and they were bringing Smackdown's tag team Jesse and Festus along because of their promotion of John Cena's DVD "My Life."

_It was mainly Rochelle's idea because Festus was a John Cena fan and I thought this would be interesting. _

Then Delancey saw the girls and Jesse and Festus walking arm-in-arm with Kayla come forward.

"Hello, girls," Delancey said. "Jesse and Festus, how wonderful to meet you."

"You too," Jesse said. "Festus, this is the current WWE Women's Champion and the star of 'Undercover Cheerleader, Delancey Scott."

Then Festus extended his hand to Delancey.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Delancey said.

"Trust me, Delancey. This is the face of a true gentlemen and he won't hurt you, trust me. In fact, he's also a huge fan of yours."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"Well, we better get going," Kayla said.

"Okay, have fun."

Then the Squad, Jesse, and Festus went the through the entrance to the arena.

Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle, Brittany, Kayla, Jesse, and Festus following her. Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany were wearing personalized "Beware of Dog" football jerseys tied at the bottom, denim shorts, black boots, and the pink Chain Gang wristbands. Kayla was wearing a denim side saddle spaghetti strap top, denim pants, and her short hair straight. The group walked down the ramp and Nicole, Rochelle, Brittany, Jesse, and Festus got into the ring with Kayla walking around the ring and grabbing two chairs. She put them in the ring and Rochelle and Brittany set them up and Jesse and Festus sat down.

Then Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle got into position and "Running Back to You" by Vanessa Williams started playing in the arena.

_Let's go _

_Break _

_Boy, you've been running around too long _

_Now I think you're running out of time _

_No more jumping in and out of my bed _

_It's time for me to draw the line _

_(So you think that) You can call me the only one then walk out the door _

_(And you think that) You can run around having fun and just come back for more _

_(I think that) You're living in a fantasy, it's got to be them or me _

_So if you try it one more time _

_Baby, don't expect me to come running back _

_(Running back to you) _

_Then you'll think about love, all the good love I gave to you _

_I won't come running _

_(Running back to you) _

_And I'll find someone, somebody else to give it to _

_(Oh oh, oh oh) _

_I won't come running back _

_I won't come running _

_(Oh oh, oh oh) _

_I won't come running back _

_I won't come running _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked over to Jesse and Festus and kissed them on the cheek.

_Well, that was interesting. I wonder what John is thinking of right now as he was watching this. _

A little later, it was time for the number one contenders' match for the Women's Championship which was Mickie James versus Melina. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a black tie-back halter top with a beaded and lace bust and denim jeans. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and greeted RAW commentators Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Then sat next to them and got a headphone on her head.

"Well, Delancey," Jerry said, "it's great to have you here again."

"I gotta come out here and scout my competition," Delancey said.

"Well, Delancey, as you know, one of these two Divas will have to face you for the Women's Championship at Armageddon," Jerry said.

"And I appreciate that and I'm looking to see who it is."

Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and stared at Delancey who was raising the Women's Title belt in the air with a smile. Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp, got on the apron, and did her infamous ring entrance. Melina was prancing around the ring and was talking trash at Delancey and Delancey was making tough faces. Then the referee called for the bell.

Melina and Mickie circled around the ring and they locked up and Melina grabbed Mickie's arm and Mickie gets out of the hold and hits a forearm to Melina but Melina punches back and kicks Mickie in the midsection and kicks her to the face. Melina slammed Mickie's face onto the mat and Mickie lands a back kick to the midsection and Irish whips Melina to the corner. Mickie charges into the corner and Melina gets her feet up kicking Mickie in the face. Melina grabs Mickie as she climbs up the turnbuckle and Mickie punches Melina and Mickie gets a press slam from the turnbuckles. Then Mickie lands a Louise Thesz Press followed by punches and covers for a two count. Melina with a rollup for a two count and Melina sends Mickie into the corner and then she kicks Mickie in the midsection. Mickie then hits a back elbow and then floats into a hurricurrana to Melina followed by a kick to the midsection and an Implant DDT for the three count.

Then the referee raised Mickie's arm in the air and Delancey was clapping for her. Mickie then looked at Delancey who was raising the Women's Title belt in the air with a smile and Mickie blew a kiss at her and Delancey did the same thing.

_Well, a Women's Championship match between me and former three-time Women's Champion Mickie James. This oughta be an interesting match. Too bad for Melina because her going out with Hornswoggle was for nothing. She brought it on herself hoping to get a title shot but it backfired completely. She better not blame me for her loss against Mickie again or else she's got another thing coming. _

A few minutes later, Delancey was coming out of the entrance to the arena when she saw Ric Flair coming forward.

"Hey, Delancey," Ric said.

"Hi, Ric," Delancey said.

_Earlier, Ric made an appearance saying that the reason why he has not been on RAW in six months is because he has gotten involved in politics and opened a marketing company while he has pondered his future. His wrestling career cannot go on forever and he knows sooner or later there will be a time for him to retire. Then he announced that he will never retire and that he will retire when he is dead in the ring. Then Vince McMahon showed up and he said he was happy that Ric Flair will never retire that he hopes Ric and his career goes on forever as long as he keeps on winning meaning if he does lose, his career is over. Then psycho Randy Orton shows up and "thanks" Ric in advance for the honor and pleasure of ending Ric Flair's career tonight. That was Vince announced that Randy would face Ric tonight and now I had to give my thanks and best wishes even though I didn't want Ric Flair to leave. _

"Listen, I know you'll win this match because I believe in you and there's a lot of people behind you," Delancey said. "Don't let Vince or Randy get to you because obviously they think alike. You've been an idol to everyone including me and I have nothing but faith and the utmost respect for you. So you get out there and show everyone you're the dirtiest player in the game."

"Thanks, Delancey, I appreciate it," Ric said.

"Excuse me," Melina said jumping in between Ric and Delancey. "That's it. That's it, Delancey. I have had it with you jumping in my way every single chance I get. Do you know how angry I am right now with you? You love torturing me? You love messing with me? You love making my life living hell?! Huh?!"

Then Delancey grabbed Melina and kissed her and then Melina wiped her mouth in disgust as she walked away.

"I guess going out on that date with Hornswoggle was for nothing, huh?" Delancey said. "Good luck, Ric."

Then Delancey gave a big peck on Ric's lips and walked away and Ric said,

"Wooooo!"

_I had to do it; I mean, kiss Melina to shut her up and stop blaming me over and over again. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she challenged me to a match next week on RAW._


	27. Countdown to Armageddon

**NOTE:** **Sorry for the delay. I was studying for my finals. Please review! **

****

**Chapter 27: Countdown to Armageddon **

December 3rd, 2007

_RAW was in North Charleston, South Carolina I was facing Jillian Hall in a Divas' match. _

_Well, the last month of 2007 heading into 2008 means Bobby is coming back sometime this month, I'm gonna prepare for my debut album coming out next month on the 8th of January starting with my music video premiering on New Years' Eve called "Who Do You Love," and the wedding on the way in a few months. _

_I have to tell you about what happened with Rochelle and on Smackdown. Rochelle received a phone call and was asked to takeover as acting General Manager for the night, since Vickie Guerrero was tombstoned by the Undertaker. She did a good job, but the end was a different story. Edge was gonna face Dave in a World Heavyweight Title match and Rochelle made it clear that if Edge in anyway gets disqualified, he'll never get another opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship again. Well, what happened was when Dave was about to give Edge a spear, the lights went out and they were back on again when the Undertaker was in the ring. He was about to give Edge a chokeslam when Dave speared Edge and Edge bolted out of the ring before the Undertaker gave a chokeslam to Dave. _

_But the returning Theodore Long gave Edge an ultimatum by making a Triple Threat match between him, Dave, and the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship and also announced that Rochelle was coming back to Smackdown. Teddy offered Rochelle that deal only if Tina went back to RAW to be reunited with the Chain Gang Diva Squad and it was done. _

_So here they were at a dance studio rehearsing their performance and Kayla and I were watching. It sure felt great that Tina was back on Raw after six months. It's where her WWE career first started. _

After Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were done rehearsing, Delancey and Kayla applauded.

"That was great," Delancey said. "I'll bet everyone in North Charleston is gonna be glad to see you, Tina."

"Yeah, me too," Tina said. "I'll bet John is real proud that Rochelle decided to switch me back to RAW just so she can be reuniting with Dave on Smackdown."

"Yeah, too bad for Vickie," Nicole said. "She thought she was screw Dave out of the World Heavyweight Championship to get back at Rochelle; but as usual, Rochelle comes out the victor and Vickie's plan backfired."

"You think Vickie's gonna come back for a fight to takeover as General Manager?" Brittany said.

"Maybe," Kayla said. "It could get ugly, trust me."

"Because of Edge?" Delancey said.

"Yep."

"Please, Edge is a loser; still is, was, and always will be a loser."

"Hey, Delancey, can I talk to you alone?" Nicole said.

"Okay."

Then Tina and Brittany went to gather their stuff.

"You know that next week is the 15th anniversary of RAW, right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should bring 'Eddie's Angels' back together for next Monday. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. We should do that. Everybody would want 'Eddie's Angels' to be back together."

"We should also dress to compete, just in case, Melina, Jillian, and maybe Beth Phoenix try to ruin our special moment."

"Yeah, Melina mostly has a problem with some of the Divas including us. She'll want to fight us."

"Yeah."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for tag team Divas' match between Mickie James and Maria versus Beth Phoenix and Melina. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a white-tie back halter top with a beaded and lace bust, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and greeted RAW commentators Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Then sat next to them and got a headphone on her head.

"Well, Delancey, it's good to see you again," Jim said.

"Yeah, what's the deal this time?" Jerry said.

"Well, I came out here to see this particular match and to watch out Beth or Melina because they both hate my guts and want a chance at my Women's Championship."

"Fair enough," Jim said.

Then every Diva made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Melina and Maria start things off and Melina misses a clothesline as Maria grabbed onto Melina and Maria tries for a rollup but Melina holds on to the ropes. Maria gets a drop toe hold followed by a Thesz Press for a two count. Melina drags Maria and punches her and Melina grabs Maria by the hair and hits a forearm to the head. Melina tags in Beth and she wants Mickie into the match. Beth shoves Maria into the corner and Maria tags in Mickie. Mickie and Beth have words for each other and Beth pushes Mickie down but Mickie hits some forearms and kicks and more punches.

Mickie goes for another kick but Beth grabs onto Mickie's leg and Beth gets Mickie on her shoulders but Mickie gets out of the hold shoving Beth into the corner. Mickie charges at Beth but Beth moves out of the way as Mickie floats onto the turnbuckle. Mickie kicks Beth away as well as Melina. And Beth pulls Mickie off the turnbuckles and then she knocks Maria off the apron. Mickie hits some forearms to Beth but Beth hits a power slam followed by a delayed fisherman's suplex for the three count.

The referee raises Beth's arm in the air as Beth stares down at Mickie and Melina gets into the ring and the referee raises both Divas' arm in the air. Then Beth looks at Delancey who stands up and takes off her headset and she raises her Women's Championship belt in the air.

_I don't why Beth Phoenix is staring at me but she isn't the number one contender for my Women's Championship. She had her chance twice and blew it. She had said terrible things about Candice Michelle, she's friends with Melina, and that's why she doesn't deserve to be the Women's Champion. _

A few minutes later, Delancey came out of the entrance to the arena and then Mickie James soon followed.

"Hey, Delancey," Mickie said.

"Hey, Mickie," Delancey said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, listen, I know that we have a Women's Championship match at Armageddon but don't think I came out to fight you or anything. I knew that somehow Melina and Beth would get involve and they hate my guts."

"They hate you so much, they can't stand you."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"You too."

Then Mickie walked away with Delancey looking on.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Jillian. Jillian's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Diva's match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall."

Jillian walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she flaunted herself as Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a leopard print bustier and leopard print boyshorts both with blue lace, black stockings, and black arm warmers. She walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as Jillian asked for a microphone.

"Now Delancey," Jillian said, "I know that last week you shot a music video for the first single of your debut album, 'Evolution of a Woman' coming out on January 8th and I heard that you had something like 30 dancers in your video. Why didn't you call me to dance in your video? I got dance moves, you wanna see?" Then Delancey shook her head no. "Okay."

Then Jillian was dancing really badly until Delancey attacked Jillian from behind. Delancey gets a kick to the midsection and then she slams Jillian's head into the turnbuckles. Delancey then Irish whips Jillian to the corner and goes for a charge but Jillian moves out of the way and Delancey hits a back elbow and a dropkick. Delancey grabs onto Jillian's arm and uses the turnbuckles for momentum on an armdrag. Delancey kicks Jillian in the head and Delancey picks up Jillian before Jillian trips Delancey onto the ropes. Delancey is stretched in the ropes and Jillian clubs Delancey in the back. Jillian drags Delancey onto the mat and kicks Delancey in the midsection and punches her.

Jillian picks up Delancey but Delancey comes back with forearms to Jillian but Jillian hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker followed by a knee to the head. Jillian slams Delancey's face into the mat and Jillian hits a butterfly suplex for a two count. Jillian screams as she Irish whips Delancey into the corner but Jillian charges into an elbow and a boot to the face. Delancey hits some clotheslines to Jillian followed by a flying clothesline and Delancey hits a knee drop to the head for a two count. Delancey hits a chop but Jillian again gets an Irish whip but she misses a charge and then Delancey hits the Dragonkick for a three count.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air and gave her the Women's Title belt. Then Delancey looked down at Jillian and imitated Jillian's awful dance moves. Then Delancey smiled and left the ring and walked up the ramp looking back at Jillian with a smile on her face.

Later, Delancey was backstage to see the Chain Gang Diva Squad's performance with Tina and the girls with Kayla were coming forward.

"Well, the Chain Gang Diva Squad is back together and I know that every week will get really interesting," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it feels good to be back," Tina said. "Come on, let's go."

"Let's go," Kayla said.

Then the Squad went the through the entrance to the arena.

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad's new entrance theme, "Feelin' Me" which was Kristal Marshall's old entrance theme, played and they came out from the curtain. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were wearing red, pink, and baby blue v-neck midriff tank tops & arm warmers and silver metallic shorts. Kayla was wearing a brown and tan lace jeweled v-neck tank top, denim jeans, and her short hair flipped. The girls walked down the ramp waving to the fans and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring with Kayla standing outside keeping guard.

Then the girls got into position and "Shake" by Pitbull featuring the Ying Yang Twins started playing in the arena.

_Shake shake, just shake shake _

_Just shake shake _

_Just shake, chica, shake shake _

_Shake shake, just shake shake _

_Just shake shake _

_Just shake, chica, shake shake _

_Mentirosa _

_Mentirosa _

_Mentirosa _

_Dale huevo _

_Dale huevo _

_Up in the club _

_……VIP _

_P to da I...I to da T _

_Ying to the Yang _

_Up in this thang _

_D to da roc _

_My …… Kaine _

_Open it cut _

_Pouring it up _

_Rolling it up _

_Holing it up _

_Ain't her…… swollen or what? _

_Yes sir, yes sir _

_Oh, we gonna take it back like thieves and foes _

_Nasty as I wanna be _

_That must be to live for your crew _

_……. get down, get low _

_I'm crossin' these mammas like tic tac toe _

_Let's ride, let's go _

_Get loose, get crunk, get drunk, get blown _

_That's right, let's roll _

_MIA, ATL, fo sho! _

_Shake shake, just shake shake _

_Just shake shake _

_Just shake, chica, shake shake _

_Shake shake, just shake shake _

_Just shake shake _

_Just shake, chica, shake shake _

_Mentirosa _

_Mentirosa _

_Mentirosa _

_Dale huevo _

_Dale huevo _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them. Then they left the ring and walked up the ramp waving to the fans and went to the back. As the girls came out of the entrance, they saw Delancey applauding and Delancey hugged the girls knowing it really felt great to have Tina back

After RAW was over, Delancey was in the locker room packing her stuff. Along with the boys and some of the other WWE Superstars, they were going to Iraq for their annual Tribune to the Troops. Then Delancey heard her cell phone ring. It took it out of her purse and saw that Bobby was calling and Delancey answered the call.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said calling from his house in Colorado Springs, Colorado. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm packing my bags getting ready to go to Iraq with some of the WWE Superstars. I miss you, I wish you were here with me especially when we're going to Iraq. I will never forget last year and you and I had some great times."

"Yeah, me too."

"But I'll have the boys with me and I'll be careful knowing what's out there."

"Yeah, you be careful out there."

"I will. Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I get back to the states."

"Okay, you have a good time."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Delancey ended the call.

Then she gathered her bags and left the Women's Locker Room and the boys were walking by.

"Hey, guys," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," the boys said.

"Are you guys excited?"

"Yeah, this is something we've been looking forward to since we came to the WWE," Brent said.

"I'm telling you," Jason said, "five days of meeting the men and women of the Armed Forces, being out in the battlefield, and more."

"Well, let's just get outta here and head out to the airport," Jeremy said.

"Yep, we got a long flight ahead of us," Ryan said.

"Let's go," Delancey said.

Then Delancey and the boys walked down the hallway and out of the arena.

_As the boys and I drove down from the arena to the airport, we got out of the car and we saw some of the WWE Superstars heading over to the plane who were Vince McMahon, Mark Henry, Umaga, Chris Jericho, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Ron Simmons, the Undertaker, Mr. Kennedy, Maria, Mickie James, Carlito, Randy Orton, Hardcore Holly, Layla, Kelly Kelly, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Lillian Garcia, and last but not least, John Cena. Boy, was Nicole happy to see him. _

_As we got on the plane, the boys and I sat next to each other and I was making conversation with Brittany, Kayla, and Tina who were sitting behind us along with Jeff Hardy. _

_A few minutes later, the plane took off and everyone was sleeping. I was, kind of, because I was thinking about spending the five days in Iraq and also missing Bobby. I really did wish he was here with me, but I know that he will be back this month._


	28. RAW’s 15th Anniversary

**Chapter 28: RAW's 15th Anniversary**

December 10th, 2007

RAW's 15th Anniversary was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and this was bound to be a big star-studded event.

The boys and I arrived at the arena and we saw a bunch of WWE Superstars and legends gathered backstage. Boy, we were pumped for the night.

"Listen, would you get my things into the locker room?" Delancey said. "There's some people want to talk to."

"No problem," Jason said.

"We got you," Brent said.

Then Delancey gave her bags to Jason and Brent and Delancey walked over to Rochelle who was talking with Ric Flair and Dave.

"Hey, guys," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Dave and Ric said.

"Rochelle, it's so good to see you."

"You, too," Rochelle said as she hugged Delancey and pulled away.

"How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I'm happy to be back on Smackdown which is great."

"Yeah, but if you were on RAW a little longer, you would've been able to come to Iraq with us."

"Yeah, but there's always next year."

"Yeah, so, Ric and Dave, are you excited about the reunion of Evolution?"

"Oh, yes, we are," Ric said.

"Yeah, but..." Dave said.

"But Nicole still isn't sure if she wants to be part of it because of Randy."

"You said it."

When it was heard that RAW wanted to have a Evolution reunion, Nicole had many doubts and was unsure about wanting to be part of it because of Randy and because of the hatred she and I had with each other.

"But I've told her that it's her decision," Dave said. "If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to. But if she does want to do it, Ric, Hunter, and I will make sure Randy doesn't come near her."

"That's good," Delancey said, "but I doubt Randy will be part of the reunion of Evolution because he's the WWE Champion and he'll probably say you guys are jealous."

"Well, Randy's a cold-hearted jerk who will do anything to get what he wants," Ric said.

"Yeah, well, there's some more people I'm gonna say hi to, so I'll catch up with you."

"Alright, see ya, D," Rochelle said.

Then Delancey walked away and walked over to Hulk Hogan.

"Hey, Hulk," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey, how are you?" Hulk said as he hugged Delancey.

"I'm doing good, I'm sorry to hear about your divorce."

"Yeah, thank you."

If Hulk's son, Nick, getting involved in that horrific accident and him getting arrested wasn't enough, it was now known that his wife, Linda, was asking for a divorce. I felt completely sorry for Hulk.

"But you're hosting American Gladiators, in which I'm pretty excited about," Delancey said. "I used to watch that show all the time and now the new version is coming back."

"It's gonna be really good, trust me," Hulk said.

"And you hosting with Laila Ali? Oh, my God, that's awesome."

"Yes."

"Hey, listen, if you feel like it, I would really love it for you to come to my wedding in April."

"Delancey, I would love nothing more than to come to your wedding."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'll see you around."

Then Delancey walked away and after walking through a small crowd of superstars, she came across Trish Stratus and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey," Trish said as she turned around.

"Hey, Trish," Delancey said as she hugged Trish. "It's so good to see you."

"You too."

"So how are you? How are things going?"

"Good and you? I hear you got an album coming out next month."

"Yes, and my music video will be premiering on New Years' Eve."

"That's great. How are the wedding plans?"

"Great, Bobby and I are meeting our wedding planner next month for the menu tasting, the look of the ceremony and reception, and we have to get our invitations and attire together as well."

"That's great."

"Yes, so have you seen Lita?"

"No, have you?"

"No, I'll bet she knows about Edge and Vickie."

"Oh, that is so sad and disturbing. I think Edge was playing both you and Lita. How did Rochelle react?"

"She was pissed. I think Vickie was trying to get back at Rochelle to screw Dave out of the World Heavyweight Championship. Now I have a feeling she's gonna make Rochelle's life a living hell now that she's back on Smackdown."

"Well, good luck to her."

"Well, it's good to see you and I'll see you around.

"Okay."

Then Delancey walked away.

Then RAW's 15th Anniversary was on and so far, there was supposed to be a McMahon family portrait with Vince, his son Shane, his daughter Stephanie, and Hornswoggle but Linda McMahon was absent due to, as Vince McMahon explained, a "gastrointestinal problem." But the family portrait was interrupted by Triple H who embarrassed Vince by reminded the fans that he is not exactly a family man. From the "Original Diva" Sunny to Melina to Mae Young and even Howard Finkel and Pat Patterson, Triple H took great delight pouring the spotlight on Vince's unquenchable libido and his many – and somewhat, eclectic – dalliances, even if they were accidental.

Then there was a ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship and Jeff won that match against Carlito and once again, Santino Marella opened his big fat mouth making an open challenge and then Rob Van Dam made a surprise appearance and beat Santino in a match.

Delancey and Rochelle were walking around the hallway to the Women's Locker Room and when they reached there, Delancey knocked on the door and Nicole opened it.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole said as she stepped out. "Well, I made my decision and I've decided to go along with the Evolution reunion and Ric and Dave did say they and Triple H will make sure Randy doesn't come near me."

"Okay, well, you be careful out there," Rochelle said.

"I will."

Then Nicole walked away and Delancey and Rochelle walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"I hope Nicole knows what she's doing," Rochelle said. "Randy will do just about anything."

"Nicole's a strong person," Delancey said. "She can handle anything."

Then Delancey turned on the TV and back at the arena, it was time for the Evolution reunion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome all four original members of Evolution," Lillian Garcia announced.

Ric Flair's entrance theme played first and Ric came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Triple H walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and he got on the apron as Ric walked over and hugged Triple H. Then Triple H raised his arms in the air and spit out the water and got into the ring. Then Nicole's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing an "Evolution" t-shirt cut into a women's size showing her silver sequined bustier and the bottom tied showing her stomach, black sparkling shorts, and her hair curled. Nicole walked down the ramp, went up the steps, and got into the ring slowly flaunting her butt. Then Nicole hugged Triple H and Ric as Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Dave gave Ric, Triple H, and Nicole a high five and hugged them and then he got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Dave got back down and then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"I'm not coming out here to join you," Randy said. "I'm the WWE champion, I'm at the pinnacle of my career, and the only reason you want me to come down to the ring, Evolution, so you can ride the coattails of my current success and that's not gonna happen. Besides, the last time I was champion and I was associated with you, I can clearly recall what happened. You remember this?"

Then the Titantron showed the video from August 2004 one day after Randy beat Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam. Triple H gave the thumbs up and thumbs down and Randy got dropped and beaten by Dave and Triple H.

"I do remember that, Randy," Triple H said. "Actually, it was pretty cool, but if it makes you feel any better, we didn't beat you up because you were champion, we beat you up because you were a giant pain in the ass."

"I'll keep that in mind this Sunday when I beat Chris Jericho at Armageddon and retain my WWE Championship. But in the meantime, if I'm gonna be remembered on RAW for being a member of a group, a faction, or team, I wanted to be because I was a member of Rated RKO with this man."

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and shook hands with Randy.

"Hey, Hunter," Edge said, "if it makes you feel any better, this Sunday after Armageddon, Batista won't have his title championship either."

"Yeah, I've noticed that you're running your mouth from way up there," Dave said. "Why don't you come on down here and say it to my face. Come on."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. Why don't I come right down there and..."

"How about you shut up?" Ric said. "Everybody was told to show up here tonight to compete. The three of us, the two of you, get a partner, let's see what you got. Woooo!"

"We thought you'd say that, RIc," Randy said. "Edge and I thought you'd say that. That's why we went to Regal, we got an OK. Say hello to our tag team partner, Umaga."

Then Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he, Randy, and Edge walked down the ramp.

"Randy is so full of it," Rochelle said back in the Women's Locker Room. "He is full of shit."

"Look, you would expect him not to be part of the Evolution reunion because he's the WWE Champion," Delancey said. "And besides, Rated RKO, they're far worse than Evolution, a couple of crybabies and deranged lunatics."

"You said it."

As the match began, Ric and Edge danced around the ring before locking up. Ric got Edge into the corner and Edge turned around and blasted Ric with right hands before Ric came right back with hard chops to the chest. Then Ric Irishwhipped Edge but Edge reverses and hit a back bodydrop. Edge nailed a clothesline and made a tag to Umaga and nailed Ric with right hands. Then Umaga worked on Ric's neck and Ric fought out of it before Umaga clubbed Ric in the back. Then Umaga made the tag to Randy and Randy nailed a right to Ric's head. Randy kept stomping on Ric before nailing a kneedrop for a two count. Randy continued hitting some right hands and hit a back bodydrop and then Randy missed with a dropkick with Ric hanging onto the ropes and Ric made the tag to Dave.

Dave teed off on Randy with right hands and a clothesline and he knocked Umaga off the apron and pulled Edge into the ring. He went right after Edge and dropped him with the Black Hole Slam before Randy attacked Dave from behind before Triple H went after Randy from behind. Then Triple H and Dave Irishwhipped both Randy and Edge and nailed a double spinebuster but Umaga ran right over both men with clotheslines. Then Umaga shoved the referee so he called for the bell. Then Ric was throwing out punches and Umaga was about to nail the Samoan Spike but Dave attacked Umaga from behind. Randy and Edge bailed out of the ring to the ramp and Umaga was left in the ring by himself with Evolution. Umaga walked into Ric's low blow, then took a spear from Dave, and then Triple H then measured Umaga for a Pedigree in the middle of the ring.

Then Nicole got into the ring as she joined the rest of Evolution and together, their arms were raised in the air along with the referee.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Delancey said back in the Women's Locker Room, "and Nicole got through with it without any problems."

"I told you she can handle anything," Rochelle said. "Now let's go get her and prepare for our 'Eddie's Angels' reunion."

"Let's go."

Then Delancey and Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room.

So far on RAW's 15th Anniversary, Hornswoggle was put into a match with the Great Khali but the match was interrupted by the immortal Hulk Hogan who took down the Great Khali and then there was a 15-man battle royal with 15 superstars from the past and IRS won the battle royal before tossing himself out giving "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase the win after giving IRS dollar bills.

Then it was time for the "Eddie's Angels" reunion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the members of 'Eddie's Angels," Lillian Garcia announced as Rochelle's entrance theme played first and Rochelle came out from the curtain carrying Angel.

"Introducing first, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black pinstripe midriff halter top which tied at the front showing her cleavage and had a white collar, black pinstripe pants with white bottom triangular outline, black pinstripe hand warmers, and her hair curled. Rochelle walked down the ramp, went around the ring slapping hands of the fans, and got on the apron. She did a sexy pose and got into the ring and Rochelle posed in the middle of the ring as Nicole's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a red pinstripe midriff buttoned-down short-sleeved top with a white collar, red pinstripe shorts, and red pinstripe leg warmers. Nicole walked down the ramp, went up the steps, and then dropped down on the aisle doing the split. Then Nicole did Melina's infamous ring entrance and she posed in the middle of the ring as Delancey's entrance theme played last and she came out from the curtain

"And finally, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a red velvet halter bikini top, black bustier, black pinstripe pants, red velvet arm warmers, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Well, everybody," Nicole said, "we're back. Even though 'Eddie's Angels' were on RAW for a little while we had the honor to join forces with the immortal Hulk Hogan...when Randy Orton was hitting on his daughter Brooke. If you don't remember how this all started, let's take a look."

Then the Titantron showed the video from last year from Saturday Night's Main Event when Randy was hitting on Brooke, to the pranks 'Eddie's Angels' pulled on Randy, to 'Eddie's Angels' making their return on RAW pulling another prank on Randy, to the night Randy's equalizer, Alicia Weatherford, was holding Delancey, Rochelle, and Tina hostage and the Boyz in Motion & Hulk Hogan beating on Randy, and Summerslam when Hulk Hogan beat Randy and Alicia attacking 'Eddie's Angels' before Brittany made an appearance taking down Alicia.

"I gotta say," Delancey said, "we had a great time hanging out with Hulk Hogan, we knew somehow our mission to keep his winning streak alive at Summerslam was going to be accomplished and not even Randy's little puppet Alicia Weatherford was going to stop us, thanks to our equalizer, Brittany Swanson. That cemented 'Eddie's Angels' place in the 15th year history on RAW."

Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Amanda, Victoria, and Vickie Guerrero in a neckbrace and wheelchair following her. Amanda wore a black vinyl Barb Wire corset, black stockings, and her hair with a part of it in a ponytail in the back and the rest hanging down.

"I gotta say," Rochelle said to Vickie, "whether you're in a wheelchair with a neckbrace on or on crutches, you still are a slut."

"You know what, Rochelle?" Vickie said onto the microphone. "I rather be in a wheelchair with a neckbrace on than being a member of 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"Did you forget that our group was named after your late husband? Did you?" Then Vickie said nothing. "What's wrong, Vickie? Cat's got your tongue?"

"You know what?" Victoria said. "You can run your mouth all you want but the fact remains that I'm gonna embarrass you this Sunday at Armageddon and end your winning streak."

"So what's the reason you, Vickie, Amanda, and Beth Phoenix are out here?" Delancey said. "I guess you want a piece of 'Eddie's Angels,' right?" You haven't faced us as 'Eddie's Angels' before, so I'll tell you what. Before the 'Vickie's Devils' comedy hour bombs more than it is already, why don't you come down to the ring so we can kick your ass."

"That's why we're here," Beth said. "We came out here because Vickie recruited us when we heard 'Eddie's Angels' was coming back and to face you three in a match so we can put an end to this 'Eddie's Angels' saga."

"Then why don't you come down to the ring and try, miss so-called Glamazon," Nicole said.

Then Victoria helped Vickie down the ramp along with Beth and Amanda and Victoria got Vickie next to Lillian Garcia and Beth got into the ring as Delancey and Rochelle left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Beth circled around the ring and locked up and Beth clobbered Nicole in the back and shoved Nicole to the corner. Beth hits a couple of shoulderblocks and she threw Nicole across the ring by the hair. Beth picked up Nicole and bodyslammed her on the mat and she grabbed Nicole by the hair and tagged in Amanda. Amanda kicked Nicole in the midsection and got some right hands on Nicole and she was about to nail a suplex but Nicole countered into a DDT.

Nicole tagged in Delancey and together they double suplexed Amanda and Delancey bodyslammed Amanda. Then Delancey Irishwhipped Amanda and Delancey nail a double axe handle for a two count. Then Delancey picked up Amanda but Amanda took down Delancey right away and hit her furiously in the back. Amanda twisted Delancey's arm and made the tag to Victoria. Victoria and Amanda doublewhipped Delancey and went for a double clothesline, but Delancey ducked under and delivered a double clothesline of her own.

Delancey tagged in Rochelle and Rochelle ran in and clobbered Amanda with a right hand and threw her out of the ring before Victoria got a right hand to Rochelle. Victoria nailed two snapmares and Victoria got Rochelle against the ropes and beats on her. Victoria picked up Rochelle and Irishwhipped her and Victoria goes for a dropkick and misses completely with Rochelle hanging onto the ropes. Rochelle goes after Victoria slamming her head on the mat and takes Victoria down with a clothesline.

Rochelle stalks Victoria and goes after her before Victoria trips Rochelle onto the turnbuckle. Victoria pulls Rochelle by the hair and then she makes the tag to Beth. Beth takes down Rochelle and stands on her hair. Beth kicks Rochelle in the midsection and then bodyslammed Rochelle as she made the tag to Amanda. Beth and Amanda doublewhipped Rochelle and went for a double clothesline, but Delancey ducked under and delivered a double clothesline of her own.

Then Delancey and Nicole went after Beth and took her down with their clothesline sending Beth out of the ring. Then Victoria got in before Delancey speared Victoria off the apron sending her outside the ring and Nicole flew into Beth outside the ring. Amanda was watching the action outside the ring and she didn't notice that Rochelle was backflipping towards her and splashed Amanda into the corner. Then Rochelle kicked Amanda in the midsection and nailed the Rochelle-shock for the win.

"Here are your winners, Rochelle Kennedy, Nicole Mitchell, and the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott, Eddie's Angels," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole and Delancey got into the ring as they joined Rochelle and together, their arms were raised in the air along with the referee. The referee then gave the Women's Championship belt to Delancey and "Eddie's Angels" went on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air. Vickie shook her head as Amanda, Beth, and Victoria joined her and "Eddie's Angels" looked at the four with smiles on their faces.

After the "Eddie's Angels" reunion, there was a World Tag Team Championship match and Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly won the match defeating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch becoming the new World Tag Team Champions, Jillian Hall made an appearance promoting her Christmas album before being interrupted by Trish Stratus and Lita who attacked Jillian and shared a hug, Mr. Kennedy defeated Shawn Michaels' old tag team partner Marty Jannetty before Triple H came out and Shawn attacked Mr. Kennedy and D-Generation made an appearance, and Vince McMahon announced himself as the greatest superstar on RAW before being attacked by Mankind also known as Mick Foley, the Undertaker, and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.

But at the end of the night, Steve made an announcement that the greatest superstars of RAW were the fans are all around the ring and all over the world and sitting at home. He then brought out all the superstars to the ring to have a beer with him and they all celebrated.

The celebration continued backstage after RAW was over with Delancey, the Boyz in Motion, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Rochelle, Dave, and Jeff Hardy with champagne.

"Well, this has been a star-studded night, hasn't it?" Delancey said.

"Yes, it has," Nicole said. "I've had my moments on RAW and I'm bound to have more."

"Don't we all," Jeff said.

"Well, my two best moments was being part of my favorite tag team, the Hardy Boyz, who won the World Tag Team Championship and of course, me winning the Women's Championship?"

"How about me winning the Intercontinental Championship?"

"Make that five because you won it three times."

Then everyone laughed.

"Well, how about a toast to another 15 years on RAW," Delancey said.

"I'll toast to that," Kayla said.

"Me too," Tina said.

"Here, here," everyone else said as they raised their glasses in the air and took a sip.

Well, it was indeed a star-studded night for RAW. For me, I've had some great memories like becoming the Women's Champion for the first time defeating Trish Stratus in April of 2005 and Donald Trump making an appearance on RAW announcing that Bobby was his representative for the Battle of the Billionaires match at Wrestlemania. Oh, not to mention Bobby breaking the Masterlock. Yeah, those were some good moments and there will be more to come as long as I'm on RAW.


	29. Armageddon

**Chapter 29: Armageddon**

December 16, 2007

Armageddon was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and I was in the Women's Locker Room on my laptop computer writing an email to Bobby telling him I love him and that I can't wait to see him on Wednesday because the day after that, I'm performing the halftime show at the final home game of my favorite football team, the St. Louis Rams.

After Delancey was done writing her email, she turned off her laptop computer and put it in her bag as the Chain Gang Diva Squad came in the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey," the Squad said.

"Have you seen Rochelle?"

"Well, the last time we saw her," Brittany said, "she was in the weight room beating on the punching bag like crazy."

"And we all know why," Kayla said.

Since Rochelle came back to Smackdown the week after Theodore Long returned, Victoria challenged Rochelle to a match at Armageddon after telling her that she's a threat to Smackdown, she'll embarrass her, and that she'll be the one to end her undefeated streak. The following week, Vickie Guerrero returned taking over as the General Manager and Rochelle confronted her as Vickie making Theodore do whatever she told him to do. Vickie told Rochelle she was planning on making Rochelle's life a living hell.

"Yep, we know why," Delancey said.

"I'm telling you," Nicole said, "this is exactly what Vickie is planning to do: get back at Rochelle. I mean, she hasn't done that yet."

"Hey, there's no telling what Vickie might do," Tina said, "or Edge."

"Let me find Rochelle and talk to her," Delancey said as she got up from the bench.

Then Delancey left the Women's Locker Room.

For a few minutes, Delancey went all over the arena until she found the weight room and Delancey saw Rochelle punching the punching bag like crazy like Brittany said as Delancey went inside.

"Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Oh, hey, Delancey," Rochelle said as she stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know what you're going through, but you'll pull through this. You remember the song lyrics I gave you?"

"Yeah, I'm in a tough situation, but I won't let Vickie Guerrero control me. Oh, no, she ain't got the balls to make my life a living hell."

"You're right."

"It's just like those lyrics said: _No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes, estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo, él somos a hacemos o morimos la situación, nosotros seremos invencibles. _I will be invincible, I will stand up to Vickie no matter what she says or does."

"Exactly. Well, I'll leave you alone."

Then Delancey left the weight room.

Rochelle has been through a couple of situations like this before, but this one is crazy but Rochelle will remain victorious.

Then Armageddon was on and it was time for the first match of the event: the Divas' match between Rochelle and Victoria and Delancey and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were in the Women's Locker Room to watch the match.

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle was wearing a red Geisha halter mini dress with slits on the sides, black stockings, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Rochelle walked down the aisle, went around the ring slapping hands of the fans, and got on the apron. She did a sexy pose and got into the ring and Rochelle posed in the middle of the ring as Victoria's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Victoria," Justin announced.

Victoria walked down the aisle and she got down to the ring. Then she and Rochelle went nose-to-nose as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Victoria locked up and Victoria pushes Rochelle into the corner. Victoria gets a clean break and goes to hit Rochelle but Rochelle ducks and hit a chop. Rochelle hits another one and Victoria Irishwhips Rochelle to the corner but Rochelle floats and Victoria hit her spinning sidewalk slam for a two count. Victoria punches away as Rochelle tried to cover up and Victoria tosses Rochelle across the mat by the hair. Victoria clubs Rochelle in the back several times and slams her face on the mat. Victoria applies the camel clutch and slams Rochelle on the mat.

Victoria climbs on the turnbuckle and goes for a second-rope moonsault but Rochelle moves out of the way. Rochelle kicks Victoria in the gut twice as Victoria went after Rochelle and Rochelle then hit a few jumping clotheslines. Rochelle kicked Victoria in the midsection again and landed a suplex and landed a dropkick to Victoria's face. Rochelle went to the top turnbuckle and hit a crossbody for a two count and Rochelle went after Victoria but Victoria tripped Rochelle to the bottom rope on the throat. Then Victoria got Rochelle for the Widow's Peak but Rochelle countered the Widow's Peak with a neckbreaker for the victory.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air and Rochelle spit on Victoria as she left the ring.

"Well, how does Vickie like that?" Delancey said back in the Women's Locker Room.

"Yeah, what is she gonna do to Rochelle?" Nicole said. "Absolutely nothing."

"Rochelle is tough," Kayla said. "She'll get to Vickie."

"Not even Victoria could beat Rochelle," Brittany said. "That is so sad."

"You know what else could be so sad?" Kayla said. "If Randy Orton loses his WWE Championship match to Chris Jericho."

"For him, it would be so sad," Nicole said, "for us, it would be joy because if Chris made Randy tap last week on the RAW 15th Anniversary, he sure as will do it again."

"Yes, and there will be another dark day in the WWE again," Brittany said.

Then the girls laughed.

Later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Delancey versus Mickie James and Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Champion...," Lillian Garcia announced as Jillian's entrance theme played interrupting her and she came out from the curtain.

"Hold up, Lillian," Jillian said as she walked up the aisle. "Hold up just a minute. Just a minute. It's that time of year again, so I am here to spread some of my Christmas cheer. If you didn't know, my album 'A Jingle with Jillian,' available exclusively on iTunes, is blowing up!" Then Jillian got into the ring. "You know, I'm not really one to brag, but it's kinda like one of the hottest downloads in the entire world right now. So, um, the reviews, they're phenomenal, but just to show you, one guy, ShyGuy3855 said, 'Move over, Celine, Mariah, Christina. There is a new diva in town,' and he was talking about me and I must say, he was so right. So, as my holiday gift to all of you, I am going to sing one of my favorite songs off the album right now."

Then as usual, Jillian was singing a really bad rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" until Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian announced. "Introducing the challenger from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James,"

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and continued bouncing raising her arms in the air and Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent making her way to the ring from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a red flame print halter midriff top, red flame print chaps, black boyshorts, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans and got on the apron. She did her flip to get into the ring and Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Delancey got back and Mickie looked at Delancey who was raising the Women's Title belt in the air with a smile. Delancey gave her Women's Title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Delancey and Mickie shook hands and they circled around the ring and locked up. Delancey threw Mickie across the ring by the hair and Delancey and Mickie locked up again. Mickie got Delancey in a headlock and Mickie went for the bulldog off the ropes but was shoved off and then Delancey charged with a forearm to the head. Delancey went after Mickie but Mickie kicked Delancey in the knee twice and nailed a forearm. Mickie tried to whip Delancey but Delancey held on and Delancey nailed her arm. Delancey shoved Mickie into the corner and charged into Mickie's back elbow. Mickie went for her headscissors out of the corner but was caught and Delancey powerbombed Mickie onto the mat for a two count. Delancey kicked in Mickie in the back and stretched Mickie by stepping on her back and holding onto her arms.

Then Delancey nailed a snapmare and locked on a Dragon Sleeper and Mickie nailed a couple knees to Delancey's head, but Delancey responded with a punch to the midsection and then nailed the Oklahoma Stampede in the corner. Delancey charged at Mickie but Mickie came back with a rollup for a two count and Mickie kicked Delancey in the midsection and nailed some forearms. Mickie tried to whip Delancey but Delancey reversed and locked Mickie in a chicken wing combination, but Mickie battled back with several elbows to the face and dropped down and kicked Delancey in the face. Delancey grabbed onto to Mickie for a reverse suplex, but Mickie countered in the corner and kicked Delancey in the head. Delancey charged at Mickie but Mickie hit a back elbow and then hit her headscissors out of the corner.

Mickie nailed the Lou Thesz Press and peppered Delancey with punches. Then Mickie hit a backkick to Delancey's midsection and a kick to the face and nailed a second Thesz Press and was bouncing Delancey's head onto the mat. Then Mickie hit a low dropkick to the face for another two count and kicked Delancey in the face and hit a couple of chops. Then Mickie hit a neckbreaker and climbed up the ropes and Mickie hit a missile dropkick for another two count. Mickie kicked Delancey in the face again and Mickie set up for the Tornado DDT but Delancey cut off Mickie throwing her across the ring. Mickie charged at Delancey missing a clothesline but Delancey grabbed Mickie and hit a kick to the gut and then nailed the Dominator for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was grabbing onto her face and neck as the referee gave her the Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Delancey looked down at Mickie and helped her up and then the two shook hands. Delancey and Mickie left the ring and they walked up the aisle before turning around and raising each other's arm in the air. Then the two Divas went into the back.

"I gotta tell you, Delancey," Mickie said, "you are tough. I guess that training from Bobby Lashley really paid off."

"Exactly, I got it like that," Delancey said.

"Well, you know I could face you for the Women's Championship."

"All you gotta do is bring it."

"I will. See ya."

Then Mickie walked away with Delancey looking on.

After Armageddon was over, the girls and I decided to meet at the hotel for a drink, a real one, because of a crazy night. We thought Chris Jericho was going to win the WWE Championship match but just as Randy Orton was about to tap out, John "Bradshaw" Layfield stepped in and laid a kick to Chris' face causing a disqualification. If that was bad enough, Edge won the World Heavyweight Championship defeating Dave and the Undertaker using two Edge impostors known as the Major Brothers to help him and Rochelle was furious knowing Edge must've did this with Vickie.

After I settled in my hotel room, I went downstairs to the bar and I saw Rochelle and the CGDS sitting down. I walked towards them and I saw in a chair.

"I really don't feel like drinking right now because I've had a good night so to speak," Delancey said. "How are you, Rochelle?"

"Not so good," Rochelle said as she held up a cigarette.

"I thought you quit smoking."

"That's what I said," Nicole said.

"I thought I did," Rochelle said.

"I still can't believe the Major Brothers would aligned themselves with Edge," Tina said. "A couple of nobodies into a couple of losers."

"A couple of jerks to be exact," Kayla said. "I'm glad they weren't Jesse and Festus."

"That would've been worse," Brittany said.

"Oh, why all the sad faces?" Edge said as he and Vickie Guerrero walked towards the girls.

"Oh, great," Delancey said. "Edge and Vickie, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, I thought you girls would like to congratulate me on being the new World Heavyweight Champion."

"I wouldn't congratulate you if you broke the record for running across the United States or whatever," Rochelle said. "As you can see, we're trying to have a drink, a quiet one. So why don't you do us all a favor and get the fuck away from us."

"Ouch, Rochelle," Vickie said, "such words. Look, you got what was coming to you and that's the beginning. You may have won your match against Victoria, but I'm onto you. I'm gonna make your life a living hell like I said I would."

"I got what was coming to me? You're gonna get what's coming to you if you continue to mess with me."

"Is that what you say when you and Dave Batista are in the bed together?"

Then Rochelle got up but Kayla and Nicole stopped her from attacking Vickie.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Rochelle," Nicole said. "Edge, why don't you and Vickie get out of here and leave us alone."

"Okay, we'll do that," Edge said. "Have a good night."

Then Edge and Vickie left the bar and Kayla soon followed.

She saw the two walking through the lobby and out of the hotel and Kayla walked back inside the bar.

"Well, they're gone," Kayla said. "They must've followed us so they can tease Rochelle."

"Well, I won't stand for this," Rochelle said as she put out her cigarette. "I'm going back to my room."

Then Rochelle grabbed her purse and got up from the couch and left the bar.

The Squad and I were left speechless knowing what Vickie and Edge would plot next. Edge could do the same thing he did to John last year when he was with Lita. I hope and pray Rochelle doesn't breakdown.


	30. A Thief Among Thieves

**Chapter 30: A Thief Among Thieves**

December 17, 2007

RAW was in Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix's hometown, and I'm facing her in a Divas' match.

I should probably tell you about the meaning about my name Delancey and it has a connection to New York. Delancey is a french name and my mom named me after Delancey Street on Manhattan's Lower East Side. It has businesses range from delis to check-cashing stores to more upscale retail and nightlife establishments and it has long been known for its discount and bargain clothing stores. My mom has always talked visiting New York and she has yet to do it.

Earlier today, I had a photoshoot because I was voted among the fans on the WWE website as the 2008 Babe of the Year. I once held that title in 2006 along with Nicole and that was a proud moment in my WWE career. Here I go again next year doing the same thing as 2006, a theme for each month.

After that, I did a little workout knowing I was gonna face Beth Phoenix later tonight. Something told me I was not through with her yet. The way she looked at me the week before the RAW 15th Anniversary special, she wants the Women's Championship and that's just ain't gonna happen.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Delancey and Beth Phoenix. Beth's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, Buffalo's own, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a green camouflage print halter midriff top, green camouflage print chaps, black boyshorts, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey looked at Beth a little and then she got on the turnbuckle and raised her Women's Title in the air. She got back down and stared at Beth dead in the eye.

As Delancey gave her title belt to the referee, Beth attacks her before the bell and kicks the back and ribs of Delancey. Beth grabs Delancey, hits her head on the turnbuckle, clubs her in the back, and hits a slam for a two count. Beth pushes Delancey down but Delancey battles back with a hit to the midsection and a forearm, but Beth comes back with a knee to the midsection. Beth Irish whips Delancey and Delancey hits hard in the corner and drops to the mat.

Beth screams at Delancey and they trade shots but Beth goes back to the back of Delancey. Beth grabs Delancey and Delancey ducks a clothesline and Delancey bounces off the ropes and hits a crossbody but Beth grabs Delancey and hits a back bodydrop. Delancey grabs a small package for a one count and Beth hits a clothesline for two and Beth Irish whips Delancey but Delancey reverses and charges into Beth's back elbow.

Beth grabs Delancey and hits her on the turnbuckle a few times but Delancey fights back with a back elbow and goes up top with Beth and Beth holds on and counters the hurricurrana. Beth comes off the ropes and she and Delancey collided and the referee does his count as Delancey and Beth slowly get up. Delancey then hits some forearms and ducks another clothesline from Beth and Delancey hits a back elbow and another.

Delancey then hits a running dropkick but Beth whips Delancey to the corner but Delancey floats and hits a second rope crossbody for a two count. Beth then hits some knees in the gut and she whips Delancey off the ropes and Delancey floats over and goes for the wheelbarrel bulldog and gets it for two count. Delancey picks up Beth but Beth counters and tosses Delancey on the mat. Delancey shoves Beth in the corner and clubs her in the back several times and Delancey charges at Beth but Beth trips Delancey hitting her head to the turnbuckle. Then Beth hits the vertical suplex for the win.

"Here is your winner, Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced.

Then Beth grabs onto Delancey's hair and talks trash to her and then tosses her across the ring. Then Beth picks up Delancey and chokes her in the corner and then Mickie James comes out to the ring and attacks Beth from behind. Mickie knees Beth in the face and then hits a back kick to the midsection before Beth bails out of the ring.

Mickie checks on Delancey as Beth talks trash and signals for the Women's Championship belt around her waist. Then Mickie helps Delancey up as Delancey raises the title belt in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Delancey and Mickie came out of the entrance to the arena.

"Are you all right, Delancey?" Mickie said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Delancey said. "God, that bitch is cold."

"Man, I can't believe you lost to Beth. Is this your first loss since coming back?"

"Yeah, but you know, you win some, you lose some. It's not like I lost the Women's Championship to Beth, which will never happen. I just have to learn from my loss."

"I think Beth wants to get the Women's Championship and try to get rid of you like Jillian got rid of Candice."

"No, that will never happen. I am not gonna end up like Candice because she could be disappointed in me. I won't risk it."

"Well, you are tough so to speak. You'll get over this."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

Then Delancey and Mickie walked away together.

Later, there was a match between Santino Marella and Carlito versus Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Santino and Carlito won it and then, here comes Santino opening his big mouth again saying,

"Take a look at this new sensation," Santino said, "Santino Marella and my new friend Carlito. Finally for the first time, an Italian and a Columbian..."

Then Carlito grabbed Santino's arm and he said,

"I'm Puerto Rican."

"Exactly," Santino said. "You see, we can't lose. But I have the love of my Maria and you love to, how do you say, swap spit with men that don't want to be cool. We're gonna be great."

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them with a microphone in her hand. She was wearing a black tube midriff top with attached long sleeves, denim miniskirt, and black boots.

"Oh, yeah?" Delancey said. "You're both great and you can't lose? Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't you both prove you're the new sensation facing Jason and Jeremy of the Boyz in Motion."

"Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what we'll do," Carlito said. "Why don't you bring your boys here and we'll get it started."

Then Delancey and the boys walked down the ramp and Jason got into the ring as Carlito bailed out of the ring.

Jason and Santino locked up and Jason shoved Santino into the corner and then went down for a couple of shoulderblocks. Then Jason grabbed a side headlock and hit a bulldog slam for a two count. Jason picked up Santino but Santino poked Jason in the eyes and hit some forearms, but Jason powerslammed him.

Jason then picked up Santino and threw him into the corner and he tagged in Jeremy. Jeremy gave Santino a spinebuster and then dragged him to the middle of the ring. Jeremy gave Santino a series of bodyslams and he tagged in Jason as he was stretching Santino's arm and Jason hit a bionic elbow to Santino's outstretched arm. Jason elbowed the arm again and then he picked up Santino and chopped in the corner.

Jason hit some more chops and then he whipped Santino into the corner and Santino made a blind tag. Santino got into the ring and Jason hit a clothesline then put Santino in the Cobra Clutch. Carlito was going out for a few minutes when Santino ran in to break it up. Jeremy stopped him and then he superkicked Santino out of the ring and Jason dropped an elbow on the nearly unconscious Santino and got a pin.

Then Brent and Ryan got into the ring and then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey and then the Boyz in Motion got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and Delancey blew the kiss of death laughing at Santino who looked on with Maria.

After RAW was over, I was in my hotel room getting my stuff together because I was taking an early flight to St. Louis, Missouri for rehearsal of the halftime show at the Rams-Pittsburgh Steelers game on Thursday.

After that, I was taking a few days off for Christmas to spend with my family, Bobby, and his family in St. Louis, the very important time of the year.

After I finished getting my stuff together, I started to get really tired and then I sat down on the couch looking out the window. It was such a beautiful night in Buffalo and then I thought about Bobby. I was hoping that he would come back this month, but I understand that he needed extra time for his shoulder to be completely healed. I know that I keep saying that I miss Bobby, but it's true, I do. RAW hasn't been the same without him or John around. With Randy still being the WWE Champion, it's hell on Earth unless Jeff Hardy is the one to stop him now that he's the number one contender facing Randy at the Royal Rumble.

Then Delancey got up from the couch and went into her suitcase and pulled out a picture of her and Bobby. It was a picture of the two at Donald Trump's Wrestlemania after-party back in April. Delancey smiled even though a tear fell from her eye and she got up from the floor and laid on the bed. She looked at the picture and said,

"I can't live another day on the road without you, Bobby."

Then Delancey fell asleep.


	31. Halftime Show in St Louis

**Chapter 31: Halftime Show in St. Louis**

December 20, 2007

Well, this was it, today was the day I was making my nationally televised music performance debut on the halftime show of the St. Louis Rams-Pittsburgh Steelers game. Yesterday, I was rehearsing all day with my band, 60 dancers, and the St. Louis Rams Cheerleaders, and now today, I was nervous as hell. This was gonna be shown on national TV among football fans like myself.

Thank goodness I had my friends John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff, Brittany, Tina, Kayla, the Boyz in Motion, and of course, Bobby with me for total support.

I'm especially happy that Rochelle came because Tuesday during Smackdown, it was a crazy night for her because one, after Edge was presented the World Heavyweight Championship, the Major Brothers announced themselves at Curt Hawkins and Zach Ryder, and a ridiculous love tribute of Edge and Vickie was shown, Rochelle came out and told Vickie Guerrero that she was onto her with proof to remove her from the General Manager position and that the Board of Directors negotiated with her that Vickie can't get rid of her of any way or fire her. Also, if Edge or the Major Brothers even lay a finger on her, Edge will forfeit the World Heavyweight Championship to Dave, meaning Rochelle at any time can beat up Vickie when she wants to. Two, Rochelle was in a Santa's Little Helper's Hell in a Cell match against Victoria and won it, and three, Dave was facing Edge and the Major Brothers in a handicap match and won it but Vickie announced that to be World Heavyweight Champion, Dave would have to pin Edge. When the match restarted, Rochelle went ballistic and immediately was beating on Vickie until the referee came out and separated her. Dave won the match by disqualification when Edge hit Dave with the chair and did it again with help from the Major Brothers.

This was deja vu all over again as I remember Bobby losing the ECW Championship to Mr. McMahon at Backlash and him not pinning Mr. McMahon to become ECW Champion at Judgment Day. But Rochelle is still standing, still undefeated, and will not let Vickie get in her way because Rochelle has everyone wrapped around her little finger.

My friends, Bobby, and I were all in the suite with food, drinks, and luxury enjoying the game and so far, the score was the Rams 17, Steelers, 24.

Several minutes before halftime, someone knocked on the door and Rochelle got up and answered the door to reveal a man.

"Hi, can I help you?" Rochelle asked.

"I'm here for Delancey Scott," the man said.

"Oh, my God, it's time," Delancey said.

"Don't worry," Dave said. "You'll do just fine."

"We're right behind you," Nicole said.

"Thanks," Delancey said.

As Delancey got up from her chair, everyone started cheering and Delancey turned to them and smiled at them before walking out the door.

As I walking through the stadium, a wave of butterflies was rushing through my stomach and I prayed to God that I wouldn't feel nauseous. As I reached the gate, I saw a white horse and a white carriage that would send me to the field. This reminded me of watching the beginning of the movie 'Selena' with Jennifer Lopez when she was riding the carriage in her concert in Houston, Texas. I had a feeling halftime has started, the stage was set as I climbed aboard the carriage and now, I was really nervous but I was ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "please welcome World Wrestling Entertainment wrestler and Diva and a former St. Louis Rams Cheerleader, Delancey Scott."

As the gate opened, I saw the field up close and personal and the stage with the band and then the carriage started rolling onto the field. The carriage rolled around the stadium as I waved at the fans and then it rolled onto the center of the field. The carrier helped me out of the carriage and onto the stage and I was ready to give the football fans one hell of a show.

"What's up, St. Louis, Missouri?!" Delancey shouted onto the microphone as the crowd cheered.

Then the band started playing the instrumental version of Tevin Campbell's "I 2 I."

Yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah

Got myself a notion

And one I know that you'll understand

To set the world in motion

By reaching out for each other's hand

Maybe we'll discover

What we should've known all along, yeah

One way or another, together's where we both belong

If we listen to each other's heart (Oh, yeah)

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

If a wall should come between us

Too high to climb, too hard to break through

I know that love will lead us

And find a way to bring me to you

So don't be in a hurry

Think before you count us out, oh

You don't have to worry

I won't ever let you drown

(Nothing's gonna stop us now)

If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why (Oh, oh)

For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

(Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye)

Yes, we are

(I think we're seein' it)

Seein' it eye to eye

(Love is why we're seein' it)

Seein' it eye to eye, yeah

(Seein' it eye to eye)

(Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye)

I think we're seein it eye to eye, yeah

Eye to eye

If you're ever lonely, then stop

You don't have to be

After all, it's only a beat away from you to me

(Take a look inside and see)

Yeah

If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is a reason why

For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

(Seein' it eye to eye)

Seein' it eye to eye, baby

For the first time

For the first time

(Eye to eye)

(Seein' it)

Seein' it, baby

(Seein' it eye to eye)

Yeah

(For the first time ever, hey, yeah)

Yeah, baby

We're seein' it eye to eye

Yeah

(Seein' it)

Come on, baby

(Eye to eye)

Eye to eye

(Eye to eye)

Eye to eye

(Eye to eye, yeah)

Eye to eye

Eye to eye

Then the pyro was set off as the crowd cheered and the band went to the next song which was one of Delancey's songs, the cover of Vicki Sue Robinson's "Turn the Beat Around."

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn the beat around

Love to hear the percussion

Turn it upside down

Love to hear the percussion

Love to hear it

Blow horns, you sure sound pretty

Your violins keep movin' to the nitty gritty

When you hear the scratch of the guitars scratchin'

Then you'll know that rhythm carries all the action

Whoa, yeah

Turn the beat around (Turn it around)

Love to hear the percussion (Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma)

Turn it upside down (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down)

Love to hear the percussion (Yeah)

Love to hear it (Got to hear it)

Turn the beat around (Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma)

Love to hear the percussion (Move your feet when you feel the beat, yeah)

Turn it upside down (Ooh, yeah)

Love to hear the percussion (Yeah)

Love to hear it

Flute player, play your flute 'cause

I know that you want to get your thing on

But you see I've made up my mind about it

It's got to be the rhythm, no doubt about it, whoa, whoa

'Cause when the guitar player start playing

With the syncopated rhythm with the scratch, scratch, scratch

Makes me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah

And when the drummer starts beating that beat

He nails that beat with the syncopated rhythm

With the rat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat on the drums

Hey, yeah, yeah

Turn the beat around (Turn it around and around and around)

Love to hear the percussion (Whoa, yeah)

Turn it upside down (Ooh, yeah)

Love to hear the percussion (Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma)

Love to hear it (Yeah)

Love to hear it (Ooh)

Love to hear it (Whoa)

Love to hear it (Hey, yeah, yeah)

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn the beat around (Turn the beat around)

Love to hear the percussion (Turn the beat around and around)

Turn it upside down (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love to hear the percussion

Love to hear it (Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma)

Ma, ma, ma,

Ma, ma, ma

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Ma, ma, ma,

Ma, ma, ma

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma

Turn the beat around (Hey, yeah, yeah)

Love to hear the percussion (Move your feet when you feel the beat, yeah)

Turn it upside down (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love to hear the percussion

Turn the beat around (Turn the beat around, yeah)

Love to hear the percussion

Turn it upside down (Turn it upside down)

Love to hear the percussion

Let me hear it

Then the crowd cheered as the band went to the next song which was another one of Delancey's songs called "Wrong" and one of the band members gave Delancey an electric guitar.

If you assume I'm weak

Assume I'm frail

But your presumptions won't prevail

I'm made of more than what you see

You tell me to twist

Tell me to bend

But I won't break just to fit in

Just shut your mouth and listen up

I was so naive to let you have control of me

But now that I believe in me, I know

Whoa

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

Yeah

I'm on the outside looking in

No longer do I pretend

To be something that I'm not

Yeah

I don't run and I don't hide

Behind a comforting disguise

What you see is what you get

I was so naive to let you have control of me

But now that I believe in me, I know

Whoa

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

Yeah

I wouldn't change a thing

'Cause life is how you grow

You live, you learn

And then you know

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

You're wrong and I'm strong

Unafraid I'm moving on

'Cause I'm free to be me

Nobody tells me who to be

Yeah

As the song ended, I could see the crowd going crazy and then I began to tear up in my eyes.

"Thank you," Delancey said as she waved to the audience.

Several minutes later, Bobby and Delancey were enjoying a little drink at the Club and Brew Pub.

"That was amazing," Bobby said. "I'm serious, D, you really belted out. You were great."

"Thank you," Delancey said. "Oh, my God, I was so nervous to be performing in front of 66,000 people, but I pulled through. That was amazing, I wanna do it again."

"So, I guess your video will be premiering on New Years' Eve and your album is coming out on January 8th, is that right?"

"Yep. You know, before Wrestlemania 23, I really hadn't thought about branching out into music; but since I started dancing with Extreme Expose and getting myself together and I realizing that I just got out of the dark cloud I've been in, I started to think that music really shows who I am and it feels so damn good, you know? It's kinda like what you do in wrestling, right?"

"Yeah, you wanna go back to the suite?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

Well, my St. Louis Rams lost to the Pittsburgh Steelers with the score of 24-41, but overall, I enjoyed today's game and me performing during the halftime show, that was one of the greatest moments of my life, one that I will never forget.


	32. Christmas Time in St Louis

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I wasn't feeling so well but I will keep up with the story because I am going back to school on Monday. Please review!**

**Chapter 32: Christmas Time in St. Louis**

December 25, 2007

The day was Christmas and it was spent at Delancey's parents' house in St. Louis, Missouri.

It was almost 7:00am and I was sleeping in my room with Bobby next to me. Also in the house besides my parents and my grandma Molly were Bobby's mom Clara and sister Jessica in one room, my Grandma Aldabella and Grandpa Fedele in another room, my Aunt Giovanna and Uncle Angelo in another room, and Kyra and my cousins Lia, Gianna, Federico, and Giuseppe in another room. My aunt Rachel and my uncles Spencer and Carson stayed at a hotel and were coming over later.

When the alarm clock change to 7:00am and the alarm rang, Delancey was the first to wake up. She turned off the alarm clock and soon, Bobby woke up.

"Good morning, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Good morning, Delancey," Bobby said as he and Delancey sat up.

"Could you believe it's Christmas already?"

"Yes, it is."

"Did you get me something?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, so did I."

Then Delancey giggled as she and Bobby kissed.

"Come on," Delancey said.

Then she and Bobby got out of the bed and freshened up.

Then the two got downstairs to the living room where everyone gathered to open presents. Kyra, who was with Delancey's cousins, ran over to Bobby.

"Hey, Kyra, merry Christmas," Bobby said as he picked Kyra up.

"Merry Christmas," Delancey said as she tickled Kyra.

"Well, is everyone here?" Steven said.

"Yep, we're all here."

"Well, let's get started," Chantelle said.

It was tradition for my family that we all bought each other a gift for each one and that we got together for Christmas to open each present. Bobby gave me a beautiful silver sterling heart necklace with dangle and I gave Bobby a pair of diamond cufflinks. I would've gotten something bigger but hey, at least it's the thought that counts.

After we finished opening presents, my family and I got dressed and I was helping Mom in the kitchen cooking Christmas dinner. She had already cooked the turkey, ham, macaroni and cheese, green, dressing, and pork. Now I was helping with the hot-water cornbread and Mom was making the gravy for the dressing.

"So, Delancey," Chantelle said, "you must be excited about your Aunt Rachel, Uncle Spencer, and also Uncle Carson coming over."

"Yeah," Delancey said, "and the first thing they'll mentioned is 'Where's that fiancé of yours?'" 

"You know them, weddings are a huge deal for them."

"Mom, did you feel that...marrying Steven made your life whole again since Dad died?"

"Yes, I mean, when Enrico died, it felt like a knife went through my heart and I did everything I could to take care of you as a single mom. I never thought I would find love again until Steven came into the picture, but look how it turned out. Delancey, is there a reason why you're asking me this?"

"I guess...I'm a little afraid...of losing Bobby."

"Delancey, you have everything going on for you. Those are signs that you're going to make it through the wedding. Don't think negative; you've made it this far to worry about losing Bobby. You wouldn't want him to think that you're thinking about losing him."

"No."

"I know Bobby is a very understanding man. I don't want you to worry anymore."

"Okay."

Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be your aunt and uncles," Chantelle said as she and Delancey went out of the kitchen.

As Delancey and Chantelle went to the foyer, Chantelle went to the door and opened it to reveal Aunt Rachel, Uncle Carson, and Uncle Spencer.

"Hi," Chantelle said.

"Hi, Chantelle," Rachel said as she hugged Chantelle. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. Spencer, Carson."

"Hi, Chantelle," Spencer said as Rachel walked over to Delancey. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"So where's my nephew?" Carson said.

"Downstairs."

"Delancey, you're looking beautiful as always," Spencer said. "Come give your uncle a hug."

Then Delancey and Spencer hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you, Uncle Spencer," Delancey said. "Uncle Carson."

"Oh, Delancey, come here," Carson said as he hugged Delancey and pulled away.

"So, Delancey, where's that fiancé of yours, Bobby Lashley?" Rachel said. 

"He's..." Delancey said.

"Right here," Andrew said as he and Bobby came up from the basement. "Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Andrew," Rachel said as she hugged Andrew.

"Andrew, it's so good to see you," Carson said as he and Spencer hugged Andrew.

"You too," Uncle Carson," Andrew said. "Uncle Spencer."

"Well, everyone," Delancey said, "this is my fiancé, Bobby Lashley. Bobby, this is my Aunt Rachel, Uncle Spencer, and Uncle Carson." 

"It's so nice to meet you finally, Bobby," Rachel said as she shook Bobby's hand.

"You too, Rachel," Bobby said.

"We've been waiting a long time to meet you," Carson said.

"Yes, Chantelle has told us nothing but wonderful things about you," Spencer said.

"I'm sure she has," Bobby said.

"So, where are the rest of the folks?"

"The kids are outside playing and the folks are downstairs," Andrew said.

"Well, we'll take the tour of the house a little later," Carson said.

"Come on, let's say hi," Rachel said.

Then Rachel, Carson, and Spencer followed Andrew downstairs.

"Well, I better finish making dinner," Chantelle said as she walked away.

"Your relatives are nice," Bobby said. "I hope to see more of them when we're married."

"You will," Delancey said.

I have absolutely nothing to worry about. My family's here, it's Christmas; so why am I so worried about losing Bobby? I have so much on my plate to think about that.

Several minutes later, everyone gathered in the dining room to Christmas dinner and Uncle Angelo was saying a prayer.

Dear lord, thank you for allowing us another day on Earth.

Another day to glorify your name and sanctify ourselves with your mercy.

Lord, I'm grateful that the people I love most in the world are to here to celebrate this wonderful and joyful holiday of Christmas and to celebrate life and the lessons as it unfolds and let one of those lessons be acceptance and love so we can be one big happy family and love each other like we're supposed to.

In Christ Jesus' name, amen.

Then everyone sat down and then everyone fixed his or her plates. Then Delancey's cousins took Kyra and walked away because they were going to eat in the kitchen.

"So, Delancey, I heard that you got a music album coming out," Carson said.

"Yes, I do," Delancey said.

"It must be exciting for you," Rachel said.

"Yes, I really didn't expect this to come along with my wrestling career, but I'm enjoying it. With my album coming out next month, I got a huge week with that. I'm gonna be on the View, TRL, and the Tonight Show with Jay Leno."

"Delancey, that's wonderful," Spencer said. "So what is this album going to sound like?"

"It's gonna be a mixture of pop and rock and I have three Spanish songs as well."

"That's nice," Rachel said.

"Well, do you also know that your niece also has a movie coming out on DVD on the 22nd?" Chantelle said.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, I got that coming out too," Delancey said as everyone laughed.

"Hey, you know, it's Christmas, the whole family is here, so let's toast to Delancey's good fortune," Fedele said.

"I'll drink to that," Bobby said.

"Let's also toast to Bobby and Delancey's upcoming wedding," Aldabella said.

"Amen to that," Andrew said.

Then everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

Several minutes later, Delancey was outside on the patio in the backyard and then Bobby came out and went over to Delancey.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy that my entire family is here especially Aunt Rachel, Uncle Carson, and Uncle Spencer. This has been a wonderful Christmas especially with you around."

"Me too."

"I know that tomorrow I'm going back on the road and I gotta deal with Beth Phoenix and I have everything else to think about. Gosh, 2007 is coming to a close and next year, my album is coming out, our wedding, maybe I'll continue my reign as the Women's Champion. I just hope things will be okay next year when you come back. RAW is getting heavy, especially without you."

"I will return sometime next month. Mr. Kennedy is at the top of my list."

"Yeah, Shawn Michaels is gonna take care of him before you come back."

"Come on, let's go back inside."

Then Delancey and Bobby went back inside the house.


	33. The Year End Battles

**Chapter 33: The Year-End Battles **

December 29, 2007

_RAW was in Greensboro, North Carolina and on that night, I was defending my Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix and Melina in a triple threat match and my music video "Who Do You Love?" from my album "Evolution of A Woman" was making its World Premiere tonight. _

_Since hearing that I was defending my title in a triple threat match, I knew that I didn't have to be pinned to win the Women's Championship and that Beth Phoenix was involved. I was working out so hard and I had to figure out and learn Beth's weaknesses and strengths so I'll get of her. Oh, yeah, and Melina, I can't believe that she waited months to face me for the Women's Championship since she went out on a date with Hornswoggle in order to get her title shot. She would've wanted it now back then but I think she was planning on finally beating me and I know she and Beth are plotting to work together against me. _

As Delancey was stretching backstage at the arena, Melina walked up to her and Delancey stared at her.

"So, big night, huh?" Melina said. "Your music video from your debut album making its World Premiere tonight and defending the Women's Championship against myself and Beth Phoenix. I've waited this long for this, to beat you finally and take that title away from you because I've put up with you for too long."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Delancey said. "Let me tell you something: tonight, all bad things will come to an end and those things are you and Beth Phoenix."

Then Melina walked away with Delancey smiling.

A little later, RAW was on and Delancey was going to be in an interview with Kimberly.

Kimberly was wearing a white halter top with metallic straps, denim jeans, and her hair was in a high curly ponytail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Kimberly said as Delancey came forward. She was wearing a pink shrug with open neckline, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. "Delancey, two weeks ago, you lost to Beth Phoenix for the first time and now you're defending the Women's Championship against her and Melina in a triple threat match. What is your strategy?"

"Let me see," Delancey said, "there's this saying, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' Well, Beth's really not that big and I'm taller than her. She has strength and so do I. I just got to figure out her strengths and weaknesses and use my strategies to keep beating her. Melina, she is good as gone because 2006, she and I have been going back and forth and now with 2007 coming to a close, if she wants to continue having beef with me throughout the new year, bring it on, bitch!"

"Well, before your match tonight, you also have the World Premiere of your music video 'Who Do You Love?' from your debut album coming out on Tuesday, January 8th. What can we expect from that?"

"Oh, Kimberly, trust me, you're gonna see a lot of Delancey Scott and what I'm all about."

Then Delancey walked away.

_A few minutes later, I was in the Women's Locker Room with the Chain Gang Diva Squad because it was time for the World Premiere of my music video "Who Do You Love?," the first single of my debut album "Evolution of A Woman." I was so excited and I hope Bobby was watching. _

The TV showed RAW announcers Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross discussing Delancey's music video.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Jim said, "it is about that time for the World Premiere of the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott's music video "Who Do You Love?," the first single of her debut album "Evolution of A Woman."

"I gotta tell you," Jerry said, "this video was shot last month and let me tell you, I watched this video and this is completely different from the past two videos Delancey Scott has done. This is a whole new side of her."

"Well, her debut album hits music stores on January 8th, so here it is, the World Premiere of Delancey Scott's music video "Who Do You Love?"

_(Then the Titantron showed the video and it begins with Delancey, her backup dancers Lydia and Cheyenne, and two other female backup dancers at an apartment having a conversation.)_

"Hey, Delancey," Lydia said, "we saw your man last night."

"No, you didn't," Delancey said.

"Delancey, yes, we did," Cheyenne said.

"No, he was with Jacob and his friends last night and……"

"Uh-uh," one of the other female backup dancers said.

"No, I spoke to him last night."

"Delancey, don't get sentimental on us," the other one of the other female backup dancers said.

_(Across the street, a bunch of guys are shouting outside another apartment building and Brandon McLaren from "Power Rangers S.P.D. comes out from the window.)_

"Hey, guys, keep it down," Brandon said. "My girl is across the street."

"Wait a minute, you hear something?" Delancey said back at the apartment."

"It's them, I bet you it's them," Lydia said.

Then Delancey looked out the window.

"It's them," Delancey said.

_(Then the girls cheer as they left the apartment through the window as the song begins. Then Brandon left out of the apartment building the door and greets the guys.) _

"Brandon," Delancey said as she came out of the window, "where were you last night?"

"I……I was chilling," Brandon said.

"Don't lie to me. I wanna know where you were last night."

"Why are you tripping?"

"Forget you."

"I'm serious."

_Alright _

_Last night, I slept alone _

_I stayed at home _

_For the first time since you've been gone, baby _

_No friends to understand _

_To lend a helping hand _

_To ease the greatest pain I've ever known _

_How you walked away so easily _

_Still remains a mystery to me _

_Don't you remember that you promised me _

_Yes, you promised me that you'd never leave, boy _

_But you went away, babe _

_And it's such a shame _

_How could you turn your back on me _

_Ohhhh _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me) _

_Who do you love, boy? _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love? _

_I gave, gave everything _

_A man could ever need _

_I was there whenever you would call, baby _

_But somehow you're feeling strange _

_And you don't act the same _

_I guess you are not the man that I once knew at all _

_How you walked away so easily _

_Still remains a mystery to me _

_Don't you remember that you promised me _

_Yes, you promised me that you'd never leave, boy _

_Now the love has gone, babe _

_Tell me what went wrong _

_How could you leave me hanging on? _

_Oh, baby _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (Oh) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me) _

_Then who do you love? _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (Oh, no) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me _

_Who do you love? _

_I was once blind but baby, now I see (Now I see) _

_That I'm not the one who can feel your every need (Every need) _

_I have painted a picture, so clear, it's reality (Reality) _

_Now I know, yes I know _

_That you're not the one for me _

_Oh, baby _

_If you really don't want me _

_If you really don't need me (Oh, yeah) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love? _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me) _

_Who do you love? _

_How could you walk away from me? _

_Baby, you promised that you'd never leave _

_Slept alone since you've been gone _

_The greatest pain I've ever known, oh _

_If you really don't want me (Oh, baby, oh, baby, oh, yeah) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love? _

_If you really don't want me (Baby) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't love me) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me, tell me) _

_Then who do you love? (Who do you love, boy?) _

_If you really don't want me (Oh, baby) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love? _

After the video ended, the girls applauded.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said, "Delancey, that was so awesome. You really threw it down in that video. I was so right to have my sister choreograph the dance moves for you."

"Well, your sister is a genius," Delancey said as the girls laughed.

"So you have an idea for your next single?" Tina said.

"I already have it: 'Don't Say Goodbye.'"

"Oh, l like that song."

"Yeah, I'm gonna shoot the video sometime in February and maybe it'll premiere before Wrestlemania. I might wanna have Bobby in my next video."

"Well, I can't wait for it," Kayla said.

_Then it was time for John "Bradshaw" Layfield to make his returning appearance on RAW. What he didn't know that a plot was bound to happen to him in a few minutes. _

JBL's entrance theme played and his limo with the huge longhorns come out from the curtain. The limo is driven down the aisle with balloons and confetti coming down from the ceiling and the driver comes out of the limo and he opens the door and JBL gets out of the limo. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring and he glares around at all the fans. He raises his fist and pyro goes off and he raises his other fist and even more pyro goes off. He continues to glare at the fans and again he raises his right fist and more pyro goes off. Then JBL raises both fists in the air and more pyro goes. Then JBL's face was shown on the Titantron and he asked for a microphone.

"On this New Years' Eve," JBL said, "in a city that I own, my hometown, New York City, they're waiting for a ball to come down out of the sky, the rest of the world, yourself included. Those in New York are knowing that this day will be known for one thing and one thing only. Mark it, write it down. It's this day in stone. This is the day that JBL returns. This is the day JBL comes to RAW. It is so momentous, you can smell it because you people, you know it far and wide, everybody knows that I don't have to be here. I'm a millionaire, many times over. I'm here for one simple reason. I love power, I love domination, I like, I love owning power. I love taking people like you, squashing them under my thumb because I can. Money comes to money. I am your worst nightmare because if I can't buy it, I will take it. Mark my words..."

Then Chris Jericho's entrance theme played and he out from the curtain. JBL takes off his hat and jacket and he gets out of the ring as Chris battle it out. Chris shoves JBL onto the security wall and they continue to battle it out as they roll around on the floor. A bunch of referees and officials come out to break them up and it took a bit to get them apart.

JBL was bleeding a bit from the bridge of his nose and as the referees and officials continue to keep them apart, the lights went out. Then a few minutes later, the lights came back on and JBL was tied to the chair with a gag in his mouth and the Chain Gang Diva Squad and the Boyz in Motion were right behind him.

Nicole was wearing a black and white striped backless halter top, black pants, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a blue backless halter top with plunging v-neckline and a belted waist, black shorts, black stockings, black boots, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing a brown mini dress with a gold sequin trimmed bust and her hair curled. And Kayla was wearing a denim drawstring halter jumpsuit and her hair flipped.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said, "I never thought I would go face-to-face with you again. So, you say you love power, domination, and owning power. You like taking people like us and them and squashing us and them with your thumb because you can? Well, guess what? That's not gonna happen because the Chain Gang Diva Squad has a message for you. But before we can give you that message, I'm here to tell you that I hate you so much. You cost Chris Jericho the WWE Championship, you son-a-of-bitch all because of one tiny, little altercation! You weren't even supposed to attack any wrestler as long as you were color commentator of Smackdown and I'm guessing Vickie Guerrero got you off that pedestal. Yeah, she did. And now, she's running hell on Smackdown and making my best friend Rochelle Kennedy look stupid. But don't worry, Rochelle is onto Vickie with the proof to remove her from the General Manager position and she can beat Vickie up whenever she wants to."

Then Nicole gave the microphone to Brittany.

"It's time that scum like JBL are taught a lesson," Brittany said, "because Randy Orton's reign will come to an end because of Jeff Hardy and if anyone align themselves with Randy Orton in any way will fear the wrath of the Boyz in Motion. And Randy, if you got a problem with that, you'll suffer that same wrath. Well, JBL what just happened was a little taste of what happens when you align yourself with Randy Orton, so we might as well leave you here to suffer."

Then the girls and the boys left the ring when Kayla reached under the ring and grabbed a chair. Then she got back in the ring behind JBL and whacked with the chair sending him to the ground. Then Kayla dropped the chair and left the ring as she joined the Boyz in Motion and the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad and they walked down the aisle to the back.

Then the gang came out of the entrance to the arena and saw Delancey who was smiling at them.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said, "that felt so good. I hope everyone got the message."

"I think they did," Delancey said. "Man, JBL sure is a loudmouth jerk. What was he thinking having all that pyro and decorations flown from the sky like he won the WWE Championship?"

"So what about Jeff's match against Santino?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, you think Randy might show up out of nowhere as usual?" Jason said.

"What do you think?" Delancey said. "That always happens: he pops out of nowhere. That's where you guys come in if he shows up or if anyone gets involved alongside him."

"But what if he runs away?" Brent said.

"Simple: he's a chicken," Brittany said. "That doesn't make him a one-man dynasty."

"Well, we better be on the lookout because there's no telling what he could do next," Ryan said.

"What about JBL?" Kayla said. "I mean, he's been involved Randy twice already including the Tribute to the Troops show."

"He's not gonna do anything," Tina said. "But if he does, how about a slap on the wrist? I mean, since he violated the rule that he wasn't supposed to attack any wrestler as long as he was the color commentator of Smackdown and Vickie didn't do anything about it, he could come after us; so how about we get a restraining order on him just in case?"

"Tina, you are a genius," Nicole said as she wrapped her arm around Tina. "I'm so glad you came back to RAW."

"Alright, let Operation Beatdown begin," Delancey said.

Then everyone walked away.

Then it was time for the triple threat match for the Women's Championship between Delancey, Melina, and Beth Phoenix. Melina's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle and got on the apron and did her infamous ring entrance. Melina was prancing around and Beth's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponents, first from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a tan halter bikini top with black attached belt, tan boyshorts with black attached belt, black and white striped arm warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down to the ramp and got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey looked at Beth and Melina a little and then she got on the turnbuckle and raised her Women's Title in the air. She got back down and stared at Beth and Melina dead in the eye and she gave her belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Delancey and Beth circled around the ring and Melina pushes Delancey into Beth. Beth hits a forearm to Delancey and whips Delancey to the ropes and Beth and Delancey fumble a move and Beth covers for a two count. Delancey kicks Beth in the midsection and hits a back kick and kicks Beth in the face. Then Delancey hits a Thesz Press and goes crazy punching Beth. Delancey goes for the pin but Melina grabs Delancey and Delancey knees Melina in the gut to the corner. Delancey climbs on the turnbuckle but Beth grabs her and Beth slams Delancey and Melina goes for the cover but Beth pulls Melina off of Delancey. Beth and Melina get into it with words and Beth grabs Melina and slammed her down on the mat.

Delancey kicked the back of Beth's leg and clubbed her in the back and Delancey hits some forearms and so did Melina. Melina and Delancey both tried to kick Beth but Beth grabbed both their legs and Melina and Delancey take her down with a double enziguri and Delancey goes for the pin but Melina pushed Delancey off. Delancey hits a forearm and so does Melina and Delancey hits a back superkick to Melina's face and Delancey hits a neckbreaker. Delancey covers and Beth breaks it up and she hits a forearm. Delancey gets slammed into a corner and Melina tossed outside on the apron. As Melina gets up, Beth hits a huge forearm knocking Melina down and Beth charges at Delancey but Delancey hits a back elbow.

Delancey was about to get the headscissors on Beth but Melina grabs her hair from the apron and Delancey's head is pulled back and Melina applies the headscissors on Delancey around the turnbuckle. Beth is still held between Delancey's knees while the referee counts to five and Melina finally breaks the hold and Delancey is able to let go of Beth. Melina goes on the turnbuckle and grabs Beth and hits a Thesz Press and Melina tries to pin Beth but Delancey slams her off with a double axe handle. Delancey bounces off the ropes and hits a baseball slide to Melina and covers but Beth breaks it up. She grabs Delancey's hair and shouldertackles her to the corner. Beth charges at Delancey but Delancey moves out of the way and Delancey rolls up Beth for a two count but Melina grabs Delancey and rolls her up for a two count.

Melina trash talks to Delancey but Beth tries to double clothesline them and Melina and Delancey kick Beth in the midsection and toss Beth outside of the ring. Then they hit a double baseball slide on Beth when she tried to get back in the ring. Melina goes after Delancey with a kick but Delancey stops her and kicks her in the midsection and hits a DDT on Melina and Delancey covers but Beth breaks it up Beth grabs Delancey but Delancey comes back with a kick to the midsection, another one, a back kick to the midsection, and a kick to the face. Then Delancey hits a double axe handle and picks up Beth and hits the Dominator tossing Beth outside the ring. Melina is still out cold as Delancey climbs on the turnbuckle and hits the Ram's Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was lying on the mat catching her breath and the referee helped her up and gave her the Women's Title belt. He raised Delancey's arm in the air and Delancey left the ring as Beth was going back inside the ring. Delancey was walking around the ring as Beth was staring at her and Delancey raised the belt in the air with a smile.

_I have to admit, that was one of the most hard-fought matches I've ever been in. I gave it all I had and it worked. I would never work together with Melina again if I had to because I still hate her and had to get her off my coattail. _

A few minutes later before Jeff's match against Santino Marella, Brittany quickly walked down the hallway and found Delancey.

"Hey, Delancey," Britttany said.

"Hey, Brit," Delancey said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just hope that the Boyz in Motion know what they're doing."

"Brit, has the boys ever failed in something before."

"No, I just have a feeling that something bad will happen tonight."

"Look, the minute something bad happens with Randy, the boys will step in. Don't worry."

"I won't."

"Alright, hurry, Jeff needs you."

Then Brittany walked away.

Back at the arena, Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Maria and Carlito following him. Maria blew a kiss and she and Carlito walked arm-in-arm down the aisle and they, along with Carlito, got into the ring. Santino was showing off as he took off his jacket and gave it to Maria, and she, Carlito, and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Santino shows off as Jeff pumps up the crowd and they tie up. Santino gets backed into a corner and Jeff gives a clean break and the fans chanted "Hardy" as Jeff and Santino locked up again and Jeff hits and armdrag to Santino. Santino goes for one of his own but Jeff backs away. They both applaud as Santino was talking to Maria and Santino punches Jeff and knees him to the midsection to the corner. Santino continues to punch Jeff and whips him to the corner and Jeff tries to come back but Santino hits a back heel trip to slam Jeff to the mat. Santino clubs away on Jeff and covers for a two count and Santino knees Jeff in the midsection but Jeff twists Santino's arm and hits a clothesline to Santino and then he gets slammed to the mat. Jeff drives both feet into Santino's gut in the corner and Jeff climbs on the turnbuckle.

"Hey, Jeff!" A voice said. "Hey, Jeff."

Then Randy Orton was shown on the Titantron.

"You talk about momentum?" Randy said. "It's too bad you don't have to ring in the new year bringing your brother Matt to the emergency room, huh? Because I kicked him where his appendix used to be that's not the only place I'm gonna kick him."

Then Randy kicked Matt in the head and stared down at him as Jeff runs from the ring to find his brother with Brittany following him. Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them with a microphone in her hand.

"Well, it looks like the Boyz in Motion have their first victim already: Santino Marella," Delancey said.

Then Delancey and the boys walked down the aisle and Carlito ran towards the boys when they all jumped on him and Santino attacked Jason from behind. Jason got the advantage and threw Santino into the ring and Santino bailed out of the ring. Then the rest of the boys threw Carlito out of the ring as Santino ran with Maria and then the boys gave Carlito the bumps. Then Delancey got into the ring and clubbed Carlito in the head with the Women's Title belt.

Then Santino bitched at Delancey and the boys as they raised their arms in the air. Delancey smiled knowing that this was just the beginning.

_After RAW was over, I was in my room packing because I was taking the trip to New York for New Years' Eve. Boy, this year has gone so fast and I'm looking forward to 2008. _

_I decided to lay on the bed and listen to music as I prepare to leave Greensboro tomorrow. I hope I did the right thing by planning Operation Beatdown because after the incident with Randy Orton and Matt Hardy, Jeff was fuming with rage. Who could blame him? Randy Orton is a cold-blooded psycho jerk who's been hurting people all year. Randy ran like chicken after he beat up Matt and now Santino and Carlito are plotting to keep the Boyz in Motion from beating up anybody else. Yeah, right, we'll see_.


	34. New Years’ Eve in the Big Apple

**Chapter 34: New Years' Eve in the Big Apple**

December 31, 2007

Today was New Years' Eve and I was spending it with Bobby and my friends at Brittany's apartment in Manhattan, New York. Usually John and Nicole would plan a party every year at the Waldorf-Astoria hotel, but this time, it was different. Thanks to Brittany, she decided to throw a party at her place and invite me, Bobby, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, John, the Boyz in Motion, Dave, Rochelle, Brittany's sister Alexis, some of her friends and Alexis' friends, and of course Jeff.

Brittany has told me that after RAW was over, Jeff went home to Cameron, North Carolina and stayed there for a day doing some painting as a outlet. But he told Brittany that he wasn't gonna miss her New Years' Eve party.

Bobby and Delancey arrived at the upscale apartment building where Brittany lived and after they got out of the car, they went inside, took the elevator to the 35th floor, and got out. When Bobby and Delancey reached Brittany's apartment building, Delancey knocked on the door and a minute later, Brittany opened the door.

"Hey, you guys made it," Brittany said. "Come in."

Then Bobby and Delancey went inside where they saw their friends and some of Brittany's friends partying.

"Here, I'll take your coats and you can help yourself to anything," Brittany said.

"Thanks, Brittany," Bobby said.

Then Bobby and Delancey gave Brittany their coats and Brittany walked away.

"Bobby, why don't go ahead," Delancey said. "I need to talk to Jeff."

"Okay."

Then Delancey walked over to the table where Jeff was.

"Hi, Jeff," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Jeff said.

"How are you?"

"Well, some days are good, some are bad."

"How's Matt?""

"He's okay."

"Jeff, I'm really sorry about what happened on RAW the other night. If the boys had gotten there fast enough, Randy would never have attacked Matt."

"Hey, it's not you or the guys' fault. Randy's a snake, he'll get away with anything."

"Well, not everything. The boys has kicked Randy's ass three times already, but this time he got away. You'll get him at the Royal Rumble."

"Thanks."

Then Delancey walked away and over to Rochelle who was talking to Dave.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hi, Delancey," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Delancey," Dave said. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to your wife for a second," Delancey said.

"Okay."

Then Dave walked away.

"So what's up?" Delancey said.

"You do not wanna hear what I have to say," Rochelle said.

"What happened, Rochelle?"

"Okay, there was this Beat the Clock match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble and Dave was supposed to face Curt Hawkins; but Vickie made Teddy Long make the announcement that Dave was gonna face both Edgeheads in a handicap match."

"And let me guess, Dave lost the match?" Rochelle nodded her head. "Bitch."

"Thanks to Edge and after that match was over, I was ready to kill Vickie, but she has her bodyguards blocking my way. Like that's gonna stop me."

"So who's the number one contender?"

"Rey Mysterio, thanks to Dave who even the odds for him when the Edgeheads were at ringside when Rey was facing Edge."

"Oh, my God, that's great. But……"

"Yeah, I know. Vickie could make Rey's life a living hell like she did last year. I can't get Rey in this situation."

"Look, Rey is the biggest little man and he's not gonna let Vickie get in his way of getting the World Heavyweight Championship from Edge. Of course, he had to deal with her and Chavo last year, but now Chavo is at ECW messing with CM Punk. I guess he hasn't learned his lesson."

"Well, he faced CM Punk at a title show for the ECW World Championship, but he didn't get it. Well, I gotta do what I gotta do to make sure Rey doesn't up in the predicament Dave is in."

"Come on, let's party."

Then Delancey and Rochelle went to join their friends.

The party went for on two hours and everybody was having a great time. Then I noticed Brittany standing in front of everyone because she had something to say.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Brittany said as everyone quieted down. "I would like to say thank you to everyone of you for coming to my party. I know that this is my first time throwing a New Years' Eve but I wanted to because I want to end the year celebrating the new year with all of my friends and family, of course, my sister, Alexis, who is here. This year has been a big year for me: me becoming the Women's Champion and retaining the title at the grandest stage of sports-entertainment, Wrestlemania 23, managing my favorite tag team who's held tag team gold, the Hardys, and witnessing my boyfriend Jeff Hardy to becoming the number one contender for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble." Then everyone applauded. "I had also had one tough moment this year: my mom passed away. She was under a lot of pressure because of an illness and……I know she would want me to go on and that's why I'm gonna continue being in the WWE for her and be a stronger person." Then everyone applauded again. "So everyone, 2007 is leaving and 2008 is coming; so let's all have a great time, shall we?"

Then everyone cheered as Brittany turned on the stereo and "Don't Matter" by Akon started playing and Delancey walked towards her.

"Hey, Brit," Delancey said, "that was a nice speech you just gave. I'm sure your mom is proud of you."

"Thanks, Delance," Brittany said as she and Delancey hugged. "Well, I gotta go dance with my man."

Delancey laughed a little as Brittany walked away and Bobby came forward.

"You wanna dance?" Bobby said.

"You bet," Delancey said.

Then Bobby and Delancey joined some of their friends and the others who were dancing.

Oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh

Oh, oh, oh

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

'Cause we gon' fight

Oh, yes, we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love, yeah (Right to love, yeah)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Nobody wanna see us together

Nobody thought we'd last forever

I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'

Things between us don't get better

Men steady comin' after you (You)

Women steady comin' after me (Me)

Seem like everybody wanna go for self

And don't wanna respect boundaries

Tellin' you all those lies

Just to get on your side

But I must admit there was a couple secrets I held inside

But just know that I tried

To always apologize

And I'ma have you first always in my heart

To keep you satisfied (Satisfied)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

'Cause we gon' fight

Oh, yes, we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love, yeah (Right to love, yeah)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Got every right to wanna leave (Wanna leave)

Got every right to wanna go (Wanna go)

Got every right to hit the road (Hit the road)

And never talk to me no more (Me no more)

You don't even have to call (Have to call)

Even check for me at all (Me at all)

Because the way I been actin' lately (I been acting)

Has been off the wall (Off the wall)

Especially toward you (Towards you)

Puttin' girls before you (Before you)

And they watchin' everything I been doing just to hurt you (Hurt you)

Most of it just ain't true (Ain't true)

And they won't show you (Show you)

How much of a queen you are to me and why I love you, baby

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

'Cause we gon' fight

Oh, yes, we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love, yeah (Right to love, yeah)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Oh

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I got you, babe

Oh

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I got you, babe

Ooh

'Cause I got you, babe

Ooh

'Cause I got you, babe

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

'Cause we gon' fight

Oh, yes, we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love, yeah (Right to love, yeah)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter, no ('Cause I got you, babe)

'Cause we gon' fight

Oh, yes, we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love, yeah (Right to love, yeah)

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no ('Cause I got you, babe)

Oh

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I got you, babe

Oh

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I got you, babe

Then as the song ended, everybody cheered.

"You know what, Bobby?" Delancey said as she wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"What?" Bobby said.

"I believe I'm gonna end up with everything I've always wanted, even you."

Then Bobby smiled and he and Delancey kissed.

After about almost a half hour of dancing, everyone went to the rooftop of the apartment building for the New Years countdown.

"Here's to another great year of wrestling and a wonderful year of 2008," John said as everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Alright, it's time for the countdown!" Tina said looking at her watch.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they cheered.

Some couples were hugging and kissing and everyone else gave high fives to each other and tipped their champagne glasses because 2008 has started and I believe that this year will be a great start for me.


	35. RAW Roulette

**Chapter 35: RAW Roulette **

January 7, 2008

_RAW was in Uncasville, Connecticut at the Mohegan Sun Casino and I was teaming up with Brittany in a Divas' tag team match against Beth Phoenix and Amanda. _

_This night was different because this edition of RAW was RAW Roulette meaning a wheel is spun and whatever kind of match is landed on, that's the kind of match the superstars have to compete. _

Delancey and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were in the Women's Locker Room at the arena.

"Hey, check this out," Nicole said as she extended her arms to show the girls her nails.

"Wow, they look pretty," Brittany said.

Nicole did her own nails as pink with a black flower design.

"They're neat, huh?" Nicole said.

"They look beautiful," Tina said.

"So you girls wanna come to New York City with me tomorrow?" Delancey said.

"Didn't we go to New York for New Years' Eve?" Kayla said.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm going there to promote my album by being on Total Request Live, do an autograph signing, a radio appearance, and be on the View. Also, I'm going to Los Angeles Thursday to be on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Brittany said.

"You guys can come along; no one's gonna stop you. Bobby is coming, too. Oh, my God, is this happening to me? Is this really happening to me?"

"Believe me, Delancey," Nicole said, "the same thing happened to me when I first released 'The Beauty of St. Louis.' Pretty soon, you're gonna start touring."

"Oh, my God, that too."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kayla said.

"It's Ashley," Ashley said from the outside.

Then Kayla opened the door.

"Hi, everyone," Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley," the girls said.

"You're back," Brittany said. "So did you decide to copy my hairstyle?"

"Absolutely not," Ashley said. "It was my idea straight up?"

"I would hope so."

"Hey, Delancey, I just got an advanced copy of your album and this one song 'Perfect World," I love it. It rocks."

"Thank you, I wrote that song myself," Delancey said.

"So what's up with the wedding plans and when is Bobby coming back?"

"Well, I'm meeting the wedding planner next week to finalize the ceremony and reception and have the menu tasting as well. And Bobby's gonna return any day now. Probably to surprise Mr. Kennedy or sneak attack him. I can't wait."

A little later, RAW was on and Delancey and Brittany were walking down the hallway until they reached Vince McMahon's office and Delancey knocked on the door.

"Come in," Vince said from inside and Delancey and Brittany came in. "Well, Brittany Swanson from the Chain Gang Diva Squad and Delancey Scott, the current WWE Women's Champion whose album 'Evolution of a Woman' hits music stores tomorrow. Ladies, you're teaming up tonight because I know you, Brittany, want to get your hands on Amanda, and you, Delancey, well, Beth Phoenix is coming after you. So how about we spin the wheel and see what kind of Divas' tag team match we're gonna have."

Then Vince spun the wheel and the wheel stopped at bikini meaning the match was gonna be a Divas' bikini tag team match.

"Well, ladies, I hope you're up for this because tonight," Vince said, "we're gonna have a Divas' bikini tag team match. Good luck."

Then Delancey and Brittany shrugged their shoulders and they left Vince's office.

"So, Brit," Delancey said, "you have an idea of what bikini you're gonna wear for the match?"

"I've got plenty," Brittany said. "I might wanna pick one that Jeff will really like. What about you, Delance?"

"I think I got just the one."

Then the girls continued walking.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' bikini tag team match between Delancey and Brittany versus Beth Phoenix and Amanda. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out of the curtain with Amanda following her.

"The following match is a Divas' bikini tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Amanda and Beth Phoenix."

Amanda was wearing a black leather bikini and her hair was curled and Beth was wearing a red swimsuit. Beth and Amanda walked down the ramp, Beth climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle as Amanda got into the ring and Beth flipped into the ring. Amanda flaunted her butt to the crowd as Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, first from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a white and black polka dot bikini, black arm warmers, and her hair straight. Brittany walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring as she stared at Amanda. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a pink, green, and white flowerly bikini, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the ramp and she joined Brittany and the two gave each other a high five. Then Brittany got into the apron as Delancey got on the apron and did her flip to get into the ring. Then the two Divas got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and Brittany and Amanda got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey worked a headlock against Beth early on and got a takedown continuing with that headlock. Beth reversed with a wristlock and got a rake to the shoulder. Delancey kicked Beth on the side of the leg and Delancey back-flipped out of a wrist-lock and arm-dragged Beth down in a nice sequence. Delancey clotheslined Beth and got a two count and Delancey tagged in Brittany and Brittany got a wristlock of her own before Beth whipped her to the corner.

Then Beth charged into Brittany's back elbow and Brittany nailed Beth with a crossbody for a two count. Brittany grabbed Beth and Beth hit a knee to the midsection before dragging Brittany down to the mat. Beth grabbed Brittany by the hair and tagged in Amanda who kicked Brittany in the midsection. Then Amanda hit a forearm and shoved Brittany into the corner and got a corner foot choke before tagging in Beth. Beth held onto Brittany who was trying to tag in Delancey and she shoved Brittany into the corner.

But Brittany floated and Beth caught her in a fireman's carry and Brittany fought out of a fireman's carry and was able to tag Delancey. She hit Beth with a clothesline and couple of high kicks. Then Delancey laid a couple of chops to Beth before whipping her to the ropes and nailing a boot to the face and covered but the pin was broken up by Amanda. Delancey grabbed Amanda and dragged her on the mat and Brittany nailed a baseball slide to Amanda sending her out of the ring. Then Beth tried to land a double clothesline but Delancey and Brittany ducked and landed a double dropkick and Brittany landed a flying heel kick to the face.

Then Delancey and Brittany landed a flapjack combination and Delancey landed the Dominator for the win.

"Here are your winners, Brittany Swanson and the Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee gave the Women's Title belt to Delancey and raised her and Brittany's arm in the air. Then Delancey and Brittany left the ring as Amanda got into the ring and Beth started getting up. She stared at Delancey as Delancey started smiling and she raised her Women's Title belt in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Chain Gang Diva Squad's performance and the girls were in the ring with Kayla standing outside keeping guard. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were wearing leopard print bustiers with red, blue, and red, blue, and black leopard print shorts. Kayla was wearing a black sequined halter top, dark denim jeans, and her short hair straight. Then "Do It" by Nelly Furtado started playing in the arena.

_Someone needs to rap off the top _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Yea yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah _

_You're standing at the door (Oh, oh) _

_I'm falling to the floor _

_You look even better than you did before _

_I'm staring at my feet wondering if I can do this _

_It's been a while but I couldn't forget you _

_Just a little look has got me feeling things _

_Just a little touch has got me seeing things _

_Just a little taste has got me off the chains _

_Doing things that I don't want to _

_Do it like you do it to me (I'm burning up) _

_Do it like you do it to me (It's not enough) _

_Do it like you do it to me (Just open up) _

_Don't you know how much I want you? _

_We're sitting real close and I can feel your breath (I can feel your breath) _

_I wanna touch your hand but I lay back _

_'Cause you know this thing could sprial in the night _

_I've changed my mind, I'm ready for you this time _

_Just a little look has got me feeling things _

_Just a little touch has got me seeing things _

_Just a little taste has got me off the chains _

_Doing things that I don't want to _

_Do it like you do it to me (I'm burning up) _

_Do it like you do it to me (It's not enough) _

_Do it like you do it to me (Just open up) _

_Don't you know how much I want you? _

_Do it like you do it to me (I'm burning up) _

_Do it like you do it to me (It's not enough) _

_Do it like you do it to me (Just open up) _

_Don't you know how much I want you? _

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them.

"Hey, Chain Gang Diva Squad," A voice said.

Then John "Bradshaw" Layfield appeared on the Titantron.

"You say it's time that scum like JBL are taught a lesson?" John said. "Well, guess what? You made a big mistake when you and your boys attacked me last week; so now, you're gonna have to pay the price starting with your little friend, Chris Jericho."

Then the Titantron faded to black with the CGDS left in the ring with questions.

Back in the locker room, Delancey and the Boyz in Motion saw the whole thing.

"So it's like that, huh?" Delancey said. "Well, I know Chris Jericho has a match coming up, so I guess you guys might wanna plan a sneak attack on JBL if he shows up."

"Will do," Jason said.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Jeremy said.

"Well, I have a foolproof plan," Brent said.

"What you got, brother?" Ryan said.

"Let's huddle."

Then Delancey and the Boyz in Motion all huddled together for a plan.

Back at the arena, Chris Jericho's entrance theme played and he did his usual pose before walking down the ramp and getting in the ring. Chris got on the turnbuckle and did his usual pose and Vince was shown spinning the wheel until it landed on handicap match.

Then Snitsky's entrance theme played and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Snitsky walked back and forth in the ring as Chris looked at him. Then JBL's entrance theme played and his limo with the huge longhorns come out from the curtain. The limo is driven down the aisle with balloons and the driver comes out of the limo and he opens the door and JBL gets out of the limo. He walked down the aisle and went around into the ring and got up the apron as the referee called for the bell.

Snitsky starts pounding on Chris in the corner and kicks him and Snitsky whips Chris to the ropes and misses a clothesline and Chris slid under Snitsky's legs and chops him. Chris dodges hits a few forearms before Snitsky whips him to the ropes and Chris dodges him to no avail. Then Chris tries it again before being hit with a clothesline by Snitsky. Snitsky kicks Chris in the back of the head and stomps Chris a few times before throwing him by the throat across the ring. Snitsky goes for a big boot, but Chris dodges and Snitsky racks himself on the ropes and Chris hits a springboard dropkick, knocking Snitsky out. JBL comes in the ring and attacks Chris knocking him out of the ring Chris and JBL go at it with punches and Chris hits a knee to the face and Chris slams JBL's face on the announcers' table. Then Chris does it again as the referee tried to stop him and JBL hits Chris with the ring bell.

The referee tries to stop JBL but gets tossed to the ground and knocked out and JBL slams Chris' face on the ring steps. JBL then starts choking Chris with a cable as the referee tried to stop again and JBL is dragging Chris around the ring and throwing him by the cable. JBL pulls the Chris by the cable again and kicks him in the head before Delancey and the Boyz in Motion come out and the boys attack JBL. Jason hits the clothesline from hell and he and Jeremy drag JBL down the aisle and they along with the rest of the boys continues their beatdown by kicking and stomping JBL and punching him and ramming JBL headfirst into the scaffolds. They done it again as they left JBL beaten down and went to check on Chris along with Delancey.

_I can't believe that JBL would stoop so low to hurt Chris Jericho. I guess he inherited that viciousness from Randy Orton when he first attacked Chris. I'm glad that the boys decided to help Chris because that's what the Boyz in Motion do is to help and fix a vicious situation. Looks like JBL has a situation of his own now that the Boyz in Motion on his coattails._


	36. The View

**Chapter 36: The View **

****

**It's Wednesday, January 9th. Coming up live on "The View," she's a professional wrestler, a bonafide actress, and an up and coming recording artist. Two-time World Wrestling Entertainment Women's Champion Delancey Scott will talk to the ladies about her upcoming wedding, her movie career, and will perform her first single from her debut album for the first time on national TV **

**XXX**

**Joy Behar:** Welcome back to the View. Our next guest has been with World Wrestling Entertainment for almost four years heading towards her fifth year in March before Wrestlemania. She's the two-time Women's Champion, she starred in the movie "Undercover Cheerleader" which will be released on DVD on the 22nd of January, and she has a debut album called "Evolution of A Woman" that was released yesterday. Ladies and gentlemen, Delancey Scott.

Delancey comes out with wearing an orange and brown marble top, brown short, brown boots, and her hair curled. Whoopi Goldberg, Sherri Shepard, Joy Behar, and Elisabeth Hasselbeck greeted Delancey with a hug. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** Well, Delancey, welcome back to the show.

**Delancey:** Thank you very much.

**Whoopi Goldberg:** I gotta say, when I heard you were engaged to Bobby Lashley, I became insanely jealous of you. I mean, look at Bobby Lashley.

**Delancey:** I knew you were gonna say something like that.

Then they showed the picture of Delancey and Bobby appearing at the 2007 WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. Delancey is wearing her sparkling tan gown and her hair curled.

**Sherri Shepard:** Yeah, Delancey, that's a good-looking brother you got on your arm.

**Delancey:** Well, you're married but thank you very much.

Then the audience laughed.

**Sherri Shepard:** But how did you and Bobby meet?

**Delancey:** Well, it was about five years ago when Bobby first came to OVW, he was known as Blaster Lashley and I used to be afraid of this guy; but I had a crush on Bobby because he was somewhat different than I thought. I never made a move or said a word to him and I left OVW to sign with the WWE. I kept that as a secret until my birthday last year when I told Bobby all this and he was happy and that was actually the day he proposed to me.

**Whoopi Goldberg:** Was Bobby that bad?

**Delancey: **Whoopi, if you were with me back in the day, you would see how bad.

Then the audience laughed and applauded.

**Joy Behar:** Well, congratulations on your engagement and I'll sure we'll see Bobby back in the wrestling ring sometime this month. We're now going to talk about your movie career; you starred in the movie "Undercover Cheerleader" last year and that did very well. What was it like being in a movie as it's different from being inside in the wrestling ring?

**Delancey:** Well, in a movie, you got to get every line down, every scene down; it's a much wider place than in a wrestling ring. But in a wrestling ring, you have to work very hard with your body to get the moves down but you can get battered and bruised from time to time. I've been in wrestling for five years so it's different than being in a movie.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** But you were in different disguises in the movie. What did that feel like?

**Delancey:** It felt weird especially being under prosthetics. I only had one and it hurt my face and I had on an itchy mustache; but it was fun and I know people might ask me the question if I'm under a disguise when I'm out in public. Yeah, but I can't tell you.

Then the audience laughed.

**Sherri Shepard:** Well, the movie comes out on DVD on January 22nd and you have a singing career as well. Your album "Evolution of A Woman" came out yesterday and I hear your singing career started thanks to Donald Trump.

**Delancey:** Yeah, it was the night of Wrestlemania that Donald Trump had an after-party; he asked me to sing, and he sent a videotape to the record label, Columbia Records. Two weeks later, I was signed and here I am. Thanks, Donald.

Then the audience applauded.

**Whoopi Goldberg:** Well, on this album, you have seventeen tracks with three songs in Spanish and you have a duet with another WWE Diva, Nicole Mitchell.

**Delancey:** Yeah, I did a duet with Nicole on her first album and now she's got a duet with me on my first album. And with the three Spanish songs, I did a cover on one of them and wrote two more because of my heritage. Can't forget my Latin roots.

**Joy Behar: **Well, you're going to perform your first single "Who Do You Love?" on national TV. We'll be right back with Delancey Scott.

The audience applauded.

**XXX **

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** Welcome back to the View. This woman is a professional wrestler, an actress, and now a pop singer with her debut album "Evolution of A Woman." Performing her first single "Who Do You Love?" Delancey Scott.

The audience cheered and applauded and the song started to play the song with Delancey, her backup dancers, Lydia and Cheyenne, and three male backup dancers. 

_Ooh, oh _

_Ooh, ooh _

_Oh, baby _

_Alright _

_Last night, I slept alone _

_I stayed at home _

_For the first time since you've been gone, baby _

_No friends to understand _

_To lend a helping hand _

_To ease the greatest pain I've ever known _

_How you walked away so easily _

_Still remains a mystery to me _

_Don't you remember that you promised me _

_Yes, you promised me that you'd never leave, boy _

_But you went away, babe _

_And it's such a shame _

_How could you turn your back on me _

_Ohhhh _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me) _

_Who do you love, boy? _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love? _

_I gave, gave everything _

_A man could ever need _

_I was there whenever you would call, baby _

_But somehow you're feeling strange _

_And you don't act the same _

_I guess you are not the man that I once knew at all _

_How you walked away so easily _

_Still remains a mystery to me _

_Don't you remember that you promised me _

_Yes, you promised me that you'd never leave, boy _

_Now the love has gone, babe _

_Tell me what went wrong _

_How could you leave me hanging on? _

_Oh, baby _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (Oh) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me) _

_Then who do you love? _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (Oh, no) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me _

_Who do you love? _

_I was once blind but baby, now I see (Now I see) _

_That I'm not the one who can feel your every need (Every need) _

_I have painted a picture, so clear, it's reality (Reality) _

_Now I know, yes I know _

_That you're not the one for me _

_Oh, baby _

_If you really don't want me _

_If you really don't need me (Oh, yeah) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love? _

_If you really don't want me (If you don't want me) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me) _

_Who do you love? _

_How could you walk away from me? _

_Baby, you promised that you'd never leave _

_Slept alone since you've been gone _

_The greatest pain I've ever known, oh _

_If you really don't want me (Oh, baby, oh, baby, oh, yeah) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love? _

_If you really don't want me (Baby) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't love me) _

_If you really don't love me (Tell me, tell me) _

_Then who do you love? (Who do you love, boy?) _

_If you really don't want me (Oh, baby) _

_If you really don't need me (If you don't need me) _

_If you really don't love me _

_Then who do you love?_

The audience cheered and applauded and Whoopi Goldberg, Sherri Shepard, Joy Behar, and Elisabeth Hasselbeck gathered around Delancey and gave her a hug.

**Sherri Shepard:** That was amazing. You were incredible.

**Delancey:** Thank you and thanks for having me here.

**Joy Behar:** You're welcome and don't forget to watch Monday Night RAW on the USA Network at 9:00pm, pick up the DVD "Undercover Cheerleader" on January 22nd, and her debut album "Evolution of A Woman" is in stores now. Delancey Scott, everybody.

The audience applauded.


	37. The Tonight Show with Jay Leno

**Chapter 37: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno **

January 10th, 2008

**Jay Leno:** Welcome back to the show. My next guest is one of the sexiest women on TV in World Wrestling Entertainment with a movie coming out on DVD January 22nd called "Undercover Cheerleader" and a debut album that came out on Tuesday called "Evolution of a Woman." Please welcome the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott.

Delancey comes out with wearing a black and white striped halter top, black shorts, black stockings, black boots, and a black newsboy cap covering her pigtails. Jay Leno greeted Delancey with a hug and a kiss and as they sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Jay Leno:** Well, Delancey, welcome to the show.

**Delancey:** Thanks for having me here.

**Jay Leno**: You're welcome and may I say you look absolutely beautiful and that you look a little bigger than what we're used to seeing of you on TV.

**Delancey:** Well, thank you very much and I've been working out a lot in the last year. I've gained like, 20 pounds of muscle.

**Jay Leno:** Yikes, I can tell by the way you've been lifting that woman, Beth Phoenix, on Monday Night RAW and I think we have a clip of that. Let's take a look.

Then they showed a clip of the Divas' bikini tag team match where Delancey landed the Dominator on Beth Phoenix and covered for the win and the audience applauded.

**Jay Leno:** Wow, that's incredible. Have you done some powerlifting in the last year?

**Delancey:** Yeah, I have and I know a lot of people are surprised of how I look now and what I've been doing. Hey, I'm just doing my thing.

**Jay Leno:** I can see that and you're also the WWE Women's Champion and I understand that it took two years for you to recapture that title.

**Delancey:** Yeah, I became the Women's Champion in April 0f 2005 defeating Trish Stratus which was one week after Wrestlemania 21 and my biggest moment of the WWE to date and I lost the Women's Championship back in August 2005 at Summerslam when I faced Nicole Mitchell and along the way before I shot my movie "Undercover Cheerleader," I took some nasty bumps along the way, and when I came back from my shooting my movie, I've had a mean streak winning matches and I was ready to get back in the game, so here am I, two-time Women's Champion.

**Jay Leno:** And you defeated Candice Michelle to become the Women's Champion back in September of last year, correct?

**Delancey**: Yes, I did and I have to say I hope to see Candice back in action because she recently got injured in a match back in October falling on her head and suffering a broken clavicle but as the Women's Champion, she proved to be more than just a pretty face and totally earned my respect for getting the moves down.

The audience applauded.

**Jay Leno:** Well, we hope to see Candice Michelle back in action soon. Besides you having a wrestling career and a movie career, you're also engaged as well to Bobby Lashley.

**Delancey:** Yes, I am.

**Jay Leno:** Congratulations.

Then the audience cheered and applauded.

**Jay Leno:** So what's going on with the wedding?

**Delancey:** It's still going on, we're gonna get married, and I'm pretty excited.

**Jay Leno:** Well, where's Bobby Lashley? What's going with him?

**Delancey:** He's gonna return very soon. I miss him like hell and I know that he's proud of what I'm doing.

**Jay Leno:** Well, we're all very proud and you're going to perform momentarily. You're going to sing a song from your debut album "Evolution of a Woman" which happens to be a cover and Spanish version of Pat Benatar's song "Invincible."

**Delancey:** Yeah, it was perfect for the album and I wanted to do some Spanish songs because of my heritage and when I heard Pat Benatar's song, I thought "Wow, maybe I could do a Spanish version of this." So I got the OK, recorded it, and it sounded great. So now, I'm so ready.

**Jay Leno:** Alright, well, when we come back, we're gonna have a performance from Delancey Scott. We'll be back.

Then the audience applauded.

XXX

**Jay Leno:** Welcome back to the show. Ladies and gentlemen, performing "Invincible" from her debut album "Evolution of a Woman" Delancey Scott.

The audience cheered and applauded and the band started to play the song.

_Este camino sangriento sigue siendo un misterio _

_Terraplenes repentinos de esta oscuridad el aire _

_Cuáles son nosotros que esperan? _

_Cualquiera no nos ayudará? _

_Cuáles son nosotros que esperan? _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_él somos a hacemos o morimos la situación _

_Nosotros seremos invencibles _

_Este sueño roto que usted no puede justificar _

_Vamos a gritar hasta que eran satisified _

_Para__ cuál somos que funcionan? _

_Tenemos la derecha de estar enojados _

_Para__ cuál somos que funcionan? _

_Cuando hay ningún donde podemos funcionar a más _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_Es a hace o muere la situación _

_Eeremos invencibles _

_Y con la energía de la convicción _

_No hay sacrificio _

_él es a hace o muere la situación _

_Nosotros será invencible _

In the middle of the song, the guitar player plays a breaking riff as Delancey dances along.

_Cualquiera no nos ayudará? _

_Para__ cuál somos que funcionan? _

_Cuando hay ningún donde _

_Ningún donde podemos funcionar a más _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_Es a hace o muere la situación _

_Seremos invencibles _

_Y con la energía de la convicción _

_No hay sacrificio _

_él es a hace o muere la situación _

_Nosotros será invencible _

_Yeah (Ooh, ooh) _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Ooh, ooh _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes (Yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Estamos parado para arriba y hacemos frente a enemigo (Yeah, yeah) _

_él somos a hacemos o morimos la situación _

_Nosotros seremos invencibles _

_No podemos permitirnos ser inocentes _

_Estar parado para arriba y hacer frente al enemigo _

_él somos a hacemos o morimos la situación _

_Nosotros seremos invencibles _

The audience cheered and applauded and Jay Leno walked up to Delancey and gave her a hug.

**Jay Leno:** Great job, Delancey, great job.

**Delancey:** Thank you.

**Jay Leno:** You're welcome. Be sure to watch Monday Night RAW on the USA Network at 9:00pm, pick up the DVD "Undercover Cheerleader" on January 22nd, and her debut album "Evolution of A Woman" is in stores now. Delancey Scott, everybody.

The audience applauded.


	38. Thanks for the Loss, Losers!

**Chapter 38: Thanks for the Loss, Losers! **

January 14th, 2008

_RAW was in Mobile, Alabama and I was teaming up with Ashley, Maria, and Mickie James in an eight-Diva tag team match versus Amanda, Beth Phoenix, Melina, and Jillian Hall. _

_I was alone in the Women's Locker Room thinking about Bobby and hope that he will come back soon. I miss him terribly and I really want him to be on the road with me. I have so much in store for me but the one thing I really want is for Bobby to be back with me. I don't wanna have any doubts that he will be back and I won't ask any questions either. _

_To get my mind off of this, I decided to check something out on my laptop computer. I took it out of my bag and then I turned it on and as it was loaded, I went on the Internet and I clicked on the link on the WWE Website to the Divas page and clicked on the link to the Babe of the Year page. The first thing you would see on this page is me wearing a black sequined halter top, black shorts, black stockings, and a black hat covering my ponytails and carrying a bunch of balloons, a link to the story of how I became the 2008 Babe of the Year, and a link to my Diva page. Then I clicked on the link to my photos and there were ten of them me wearing my outfit with the balloon next to the 2008 sign. I am so proud of this moment, I got eleven more photoshoots to go. _

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the eight-Diva Tag Team match which was Delancey, Maria, Mickie James, and Ashley versus Beth Phoenix, Amanda, Melina, and Jillian Hall. Every Diva made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Ashley and Jillian circled around the ring and they locked up and Jillian took Ashley down. Then she was hitting Ashley and whipped her into the corner and Jillian charged at Ashley before Ashley got a kick to Jillian. Then Ashley climbed on the turnbuckle and nailed a crossbody drop for a one count. Then Jillian hit a knee to Ashley and tagged in Melina and Melina hit a forearm to Ashley's midsection and Melina whipped Ashley to the ropes and Ashley hit a clothesline.

Then Ashley tagged in Delancey and they lock up and Delancey backs Melina into the corner and Delancey hits a chop followed by an Irish whip. Delancey gets a splash into the corner and Delancey puts Jade on her shoulders in a back breaker and Delancey hits a back hand and then she pulls Melina up for a sit out power bomb and Melina powered out of it and tagged in Maria. Maria hit a back elbow to Melina and Maria hit a knee to Melina's midsection and got a handstand to a kick to the top of Melina's head.

Then Maria whipped Melina to the corner and Melina held onto the ropes before Maria kicked Melina's midsection. Then Maria set up for a bulldog but Melina countered and tripped Maria onto the ropes and Melina choked Maria onto the ropes. The referee caught Jillian nailing a kick to Maria's head and Melina grabbed Maria and tagged in Beth. Beth nailed a kick to Maria's midsection and she nailed a back slam for a one count and Maria got a jawbreaker to Beth before tagging in Mickie.

Mickie hit a forearm to a charging Beth and Mickie nailed a hurricurrana before hitting a dropkick sending Beth to the corner. Then Mickie slid under Jillian's legs and pulled her down sending face first onto to the apron and Melina went after Mickie before Mickie kicked Melina in the midsection. Beth went after Mickie before Mickie got a shoulderblock and Mickie climbed on the turnbuckle and got a Thesz press.

Mickie went to whip Beth but Beth reversed and got a back elbow and grabbed onto Mickie to slam her but Mickie kicked Beth in the midsection and nailed an enziguiri kick for a nearfall. Then Jillian was about to go after Mickie until Maria caught her and Ashley speared Melina with her head snapping against the bottom rope and Delancey clotheslined Amanda out of the ring. Suddenly, the action broke down all over the place with the Divas spilling to the floor and Mickie was hitting some forearms and kicked Beth in the midsection and was about to whip Beth when Beth reversed and Mickie floated over Beth and Mickie hit a back kick and a kick to the face. Then Mickie got caught falling into the top rope and Beth was about to finish off Mickie with the fisherman buster and covered for the win.

"Here are your winners, Amanda, Melina, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix," Lillian Garcia announced.

Then Amanda, Melina, and Jillian got into the ring and the referee raised their arms in the air along with Beth. Amanda was jumping up and down happy and she hugged Beth, Melina, and Jillian and the Divas got out of the ring as Delancey, Ashley, and Maria got into the ring to check on Mickie.

_Why the hell is Amanda jumping up and down? She never competed in the match and all she did was trying to break Mickie's cover until I clotheslined her. I gotta tell you, Amanda may have won her first match but she's still has a losing streak in singles matches. Randy oughta think about dumping her because she's no good use. _

JBL's entrance theme played and his limo with the huge longhorns come out from the curtain. The limo is driven down the aisle and the driver comes out of the limo and he opens the door and JBL gets out of the limo. He walked down the aisle as balloons come down from the ceiling and JBL got into the ring and he glares around at all the fans. He asked for a microphone and said,

"For several months, there was a campaign that someone was gonna come to save us. Well, that savior turned out to be Chris Jericho. Jericho stuck his neck out to save us. How is your neck, Chris? I understand you had a rough week last week." Then the Titantron went to a replay of JBL choking Jericho with the cable and dragging him around the ring. "Where's your savior now? I'll tell you where he is. He's at home where he should have stayed. He should have never come back. What he realized is that I love power. I love domination. When I dragging Chris Jericho all over the arena last week , it was as if I was dragging every one of you. That looked for Jericho to be your savior. Chris couldn't make it tonight, but I know Chris is watching. So, Chris, move over because I don't want to talk to you. What I want is to talk to your children. Look at him, kids, look at him. You see those marks on his neck? You see what I did your daddy? Your daddy just realized that there are people out there that are bigger, that are stronger, and that are badder than him. Look at your daddy, boys, look at him. Look at that coward you call daddy. Your daddy is gutless, your daddy is spineless, your daddy had all the fight taken out of him by me. Now, Chris, I don't want to make this personal. In fact, I'd like you to look at your kids right now and I like you to tell them that I'm just better than you, Chris. Look at your children, Chris, look at them and tell them that you have given up. Tell them that their daddy is a coward because, Chris, if you come to the Royal Rumble, the savior that you are espousing is going to need saved from me."

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came from the curtain with Delancey following them and she had a microphone in her hand. She was wearing a white midriff tank top with a built-in black bra, denim miniskirt, white tube socks, black arm warmers, and her hair curled.

"You know, JBL," Delancey said, "here you are talking about the same crap and being so rude to Chris Jericho's kids, you forgot that the Boyz in Motion kicked your ass from doing more damage."

"You know, Delancey Scott," JBL said, "I was hoping you and your punk boys would come down here because I didn't forget a damn thing! You dare to come out and interrupt my moment in the spotlight, you five have nothing to do with this! You dare to step in the ring with JBL, well, the same thing will happen to you."

"Oh, really? Well, you said that you love power and domination and Chris is the savior that he is espousing is going to need saved from you. Well, let's just say you're a coward, you're gutless, you're spineless, and in fact, you are making this personal because you're the one who cost Chris Jericho the WWE Championship because of one tiny, little altercation. That's because the Boyz in Motion are gonna be lumberjacks in your match against Chris Jericho at the Royal Rumble."

"You know what? Since you decide to make the decisions around here like you own the place, if your boys aren't spineless, gutless, and cowards as you say they aren't, how about they face me right here and right now."

"You got it."

Then the boys ran down the ring and JBL started to bail out of the ring until Jason caught him and clubbed him in the back. Then the rest of the Boyz in Motion were beating on JBL and Delancey ran into the ring and took a set of handcuffs from her pocket. Jason and Jeremy held onto JBL as Brent grabbed his legs and Ryan put the handcuffs on JBL to the top rope.

Then Delancey grabbed a nightstick and struck JBL in the head twice and picked up his microphone.

"You see, JBL," Delancey said, "you can't forget the Boyz in Motion because the Boyz in Motion will be here to fix a problem and take care of scum like you."

Then Delancey dropped the microphone and she and the Boyz in Motion raised their arms in the air as pyro set off on the turnbuckles. Then the five left the ring and again, they raised their arms in the air as more pyro was set off. And as Delancey and the boys walked to the top of the ramp, they again raised their arms in the air as more pyro was set off as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Brittany was walking down the hallway until she saw Delancey talking to Mickie James.

"Hey, Delancey," Brittany said.

"Hey, Brit," Delancey said.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you," Mickie said as she walked away.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Um, it's about the Intercontinental Championship match tonight. Um, I'm kinda worried."

"Why, Brit? Come on, Jeff is not gonna let his guard down and let the psycho become the Intercontinental Champion as well. I mean, Jeff is gonna kick Randy's ass for what Randy did to Matt. What's Randy gonna do?"

"You're right. I'm just letting my emotions and worries get the best for me."

"Look, the Royal Rumble is less than two weeks away in your hometown of New York City, Jeff is going to be the WWE Champion and the Intercontinental Champion, and we'll party all night long. Okay? Now go be with your man."

"Alright, see ya."

"See ya."

A few minutes later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy. Randy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Amanda following him. Amanda was wearing a red circle mesh dress, black lace ruffle knee high stockings with red bows , and her hair in a bun. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. Amanda was standing in the middle of the ring as Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and raised the WWE Championship belt in the air. He got back down and Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black and purple fishnet sleeved hoodie, a diagonal black and white stripe miniskirt with black lace and D-rings, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp staring at Randy and Amanda and Jeff got into the ring and threw his Intercontinental Championship belt as the referee called for the bell.

As Jeff and Randy were about to lock up, Randy hit a low blow and the referee called for the bell. Then Randy ran out of the ring, grabbed the microphone from Lillian, got back in the ring, and said,

"Hold on, this show is not over. Trust me when I say you do not wanna miss this."

Randy then grabbed Jeff and threw him out of the ring to the floor. Randy got of the ring and he tore away the ringside padding to reveal the concrete floor before the Boyz in Motion came out and beat Randy down. Then Jeff came to and blocked and he and Randy brawled up the entrance ramp to the stage area before Randy chucked Jeff into one of the video walls on the stage. Randy was clubbing Jeff in the back and he then measured Jeff for a punt to the head but the Boyz in Motion attacked Randy from behind and shoved him into Jeff and Jeff flipped Randy off the stage.

Randy was flat on his back below the stage and Jeff, the boys, Brittany, and Delancey then looked at Randy and Jeff posed. Amanda was standing in the middle of the ramp in fear as Jeff climbed down the stage stairs and then watched as referees came out to check on Randy. Jeff then took off his t-shirt and went climbing up one of the light towers on the floor as the referees, the Boyz in Motion, Delancey, and Brittany told him to get down as he climbed to the scaffolding on the light tower. Jeff then measured Randy but decided to climb a little higher and he went to the second scaffold and looked down. Jeff did his pose before leaping off the second scaffold with a Swanton Bomb onto Randy.

There was a big thud as Jeff crashed down and suddenly, medics spilled onto the scene as the referees tore down the padding area and they along with the medics slowly got Jeff and Randy on the stretchers. Then Brittany came down the stairs to Jeff and Jeff was beginning to be wheeled away and he slowly lifted his right arm in the air. Then Delancey and the Boyz in Motion went into the back.

"Well, it looks like Randy made a huge mistake again," Delancey said, "and is now laying flat on his back. I'll bet the Chain Gang Diva Squad is very happy."

"Randy thought he was gonna get away this time," Jason said. "Boy, was he wrong?"

"So what's next?" Jeremy said.

"We got some fish to fry at the Royal Rumble," Brent said.

"You got it, brother," Ryan said as he and Brent gave each a high five."

"You can say that again," Delancey said.

Then Delancey and the boys continued walking.


	39. Wedding Plans with Jamie Part 3

**NOTE: Sorry, it's taking me so long to keep up with the story because I'm so busy with school and work. I'll keep up with the story as fast I can. And as for Bobby leaving the WWE, I was really hoping he would come back, but it was his decision to leave the WWE and I have no problem with that. The story will continue and please review! **

**Chapter 39: Wedding Plans with Jamie Part 3 **

_Bobby and I were once again at Walt Disney World again to meet up with our wedding planner Jamie and her assistant Jo to see the setups for the ceremony and reception, the display of our table with the floral designer, Caralynne, also taste the food for the reception along with the caterer. _

_Bobby and I were at the Grand Floridian Resort and we were meeting the group at the Grand Ballroom. At 11:00am, we arrived there and saw Jamie, Jo, Caralynne, and the caterer. _

"Hi, Jamie, Jo," Delancey said.

"Hi, Delancey, Bobby," Jamie said.

"Hello," Bobby said.

"You remember Caralynne Darwish, the floral designer."

"Yes, I do," Delancey said. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Caralynne said.

"And this is Pierre, one of our caterers to be serving dinner at the reception," Jamie said.

"Bobby Lashley," Bobby said shaking Pierre's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Pierre said.

"Delancey Scott," Delancey said shaking Pierre's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, we have the display of your table setting for the reception and let's see how you like it," Jamie said.

_Jamie lead me and Bobby to the table which had the soft light blue linen table cloth with a sheer ice blue gossamer overlay and silver accents, a frosted ice bucket full of softly arranged white Eskimo roses and accents of blue delphinium, white chair covers with ice blue sashes, ornate silver charger plates with white satin napkins tied with sheer light blue bows, and the high centerpiece with a candelabra full of sweet peas, lavender hydrangeas, white lisianthis with lavender tips and lavender delphinium. I was pretty amazed and it was so far so good. It's definitely fit in with the color of the wedding. _

"It's beautiful," Delancey said. "I love it. What about you, Bobby?"

"I love it too," Bobby said.

"Okay, well, if you both will have a seat," Jamie said, "I'm about to show the drawings that Jo did of your ceremony and reception."

"Are you ready?" Jo asked.

"Yes, we are," Delancey said.

_Then Jamie and Jo pulled the sheets off to reveal the drawings of the ceremony and reception. _

_The first one was the ceremony with tall columns in the back of the seats and surrounding the windows with blue gossamer attached and draped around them along with the pedestals also with blue gossamer with the flowers on them and there were a couple more columns and pedestals at the altar with more flowers. And there were also a bunch of flowers trees behind the seats as well. It definitely looked like a garden as I dreamed of. _

_The second one was the reception with the ficus trees with lights on the walls, the cabana with the blue balloon arch behind, the two royal thrones for me and Bobby at the Sweetheart Table on a riser behind the head table for the bridal party, the Cinderella castle facade, the white tulle and twinkle lights canopy at the center of the ballroom draping to the outer perimeter of the dance floor, the atmospheric light gobos in the corners, the dance floor, and the starry night gobos projecting onto the walls. I knew that the storybook entrance will be outside the ballroom. _

_As I looked at these drawings, I was in awe and was amazed and I started to cry. This was gonna be a wedding to remember. _

"I cannot believe it," Delancey said as she was crying a little. "I just can't believe it. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you love these," Jamie said.

"Are you all right?" Jo said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delancey said as she wiped her tears. "You did a great job on these drawings, Jo. I owe you one."

"Now onto the menu tasting," Jo said.

_As Pierre sat the small plates of the shrimp cocktail, Caesar salad with Parmesan and croutons, and pork tenderloin paired with seared salmon filet and soy reduction on the table, Bobby and I tasted each portion and we knew they were perfect for everyone to eat at the reception. There was no changing anything to the menu. _

_So everything was planned on the table and there were still some things to finalize. _

After the meeting with Jaime, Jo, Caralynne, and Pierre, Bobby and Delancey went back to their hotel room. They went inside and Delancey sat on the bed as Bobby closed the door.

"Delancey?" Bobby said.

"Yes?" Delancey said.

"There's something I need to tell you and it's something you don't want to hear." Then Bobby walked over to the bed and sat next to Delancey. "I'm not going back to the WWE." Then Delancey looked down. "It's just……well, things aren't eye to eye and I think it's best."

Then Delancey looked back at Bobby and said,

"Well……if that's what you want……then it's okay with me."

"You sure?" Bobby said. "You're not mad?"

"Of course, I'm not mad and I'm sure because that's exactly what Vince McMahon wanted you to do since you 'crossed' him. Of course, he's too busy wanting to hurt his own son and Mr. Kennedy, he couldn't get away with putting you out. I took care of that."

"Yeah, you did and I'm proud of you for that. That's the Delancey Scott I'd like to see."

"Thanks."

"I want to know that I love you and the last thing I ever wanna do is hurt you."

"I know, I know. It will be a little painful not having you on the road with me."

"I'll come to some shows. I'll be there for some of your matches, including pay-per-views. I'm gonna come to some cities to see you."

"That'll work." Then Delancey laid her head against Bobby's. "I'll always remember that you got me back on my feet. You may be gone, but I'm not leaving. I'm at the top of my game as the Women's Champion. Check out these guns."

Then Delancey flexed her muscle and Bobby smiled.

"I'm impressed. I'm even more impressed that you're able to defeat Beth Phoenix. I'm very proud."

"If it wasn't for your training, I wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Yeah."

"Well, do me this one favor when you get back to Colorado: tell Kyra that I love her and give her a kiss goodnight for me."

"I'll do that."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other passionately.

_Well, you might expected me ending another relationship; not this time. Bobby is definitely not like the jerks and cry-babies I've been with. He's way more that. He made a wise decision and I accepted it and I know it's gonna be hard to really be on the road without Bobby. But Bobby said he would come to some shows to see me and that's enough for me. We're still gonna get married and I know now there will be nothing to worry about anymore. I know Bobby will have some other things planned for himself and as for me, I'm still staying with the WWE as long as I have to. _


	40. The Next Dominator Steps In

**Chapter 40: The Next Dominator Steps In **

_RAW was in Hampton, Virginia and the Boyz in Motion were facing the Highlanders and the Edgeheads known as Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in an eight-man tag team match. _

_The Royal Rumble was six days away meaning the road to Wrestlemania and I know things are bound to get steamy leading up to greatest spectacle of sports-entertainment, Wrestlemania. _

_I'm now gonna get used to being alone on the road without Bobby, but he said he was gonna come to some shows to see me and that means a lot. I must not forget that I have my best friends with me and I know you're wondering who I'm gonna bunk with. Well, Nicole and Tina share a hotel room together, so does the Boyz in Motion meaning Jason and Jeremy sharing a room and the twins sharing a room, and Kayla likes having a room to herself. She and Jeremy have been for four months, so don't bother asking. So after almost running out of options, I decided to bunk with Ashley now that she has returned because we had some catching up to do because she was a contestant on "Survivor" and she's one of my bridesmaids. Good enough reason so to speak. _

Delancey was walking down the hallway at the arena thinking about some things until……

"Hey, Delancey," Chris Jericho said.

"Chris, hey," Delancey said as she turned around.

"How are you?"

"I'm all right. How are you?"

"I'm good. I heard that Bobby Lashley is leaving the WWE."

"Yeah, he is."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kind of sad but I can't let it get the best of me. I mean, the past year, I worked so hard to get to the top and without Bobby, I'm nothing. He helped me learn to love again, to be strong, and look what happened. We're still gonna get married; everything will be fine."

"That's great. Yeah, so what's Bobby gonna do now?"

"He's working on a mixed martial arts career."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, so if you were harassing me right now and Bobby was still here, he'll kick your ass."

"I'll keep my hands away from you. " Then Delancey laughed. "Listen, I also wanna say thank you for the boys standing up for me. I'm still gonna get my hands on JBL at the Royal Rumble."

"Well, he's not here because he's a chicken knowing that the Boyz in Motion will get him again."

"Yeah, I gotta go. Catch you later."

"See ya."

Then Chris walked away and Delancey continued walking until she almost ran into Beth Phoenix.

"Aw, poor Delancey Scott," Beth said. "It looks like your fiancé won't be sticking around here anymore. That's a good chance for me to take the Women's Championship from you."

Then Delancey shook her head smiling and said,

"You know what? I wouldn't call that a chance at all because you're dead wrong. Yeah, you may be the Glamazon, but just remember that you've never beaten me for the Women's Championship. I'm gonna keep it that way and don't you ever mention my fiancé ever again."

Then Delancey walked away with Beth staring at her.

_So Beth thinks this is the perfect time to capture my Women's Championship? Man, that crazy bitch doesn't know what's coming to her. _

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Beth Phoenix versus Mickie James.

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and she continued to raise her arms in the air all over the ring and then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a purple and black striped tube top with attached long sleeves, black pants, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and then she grabbed a chair and sat next to the announcer's table as the referee called for the bell.

Mickie and Beth locked up and Beth twisted Mickie's arm and Mickie did cartwheel and twisted Beth's arm. Then Beth hit a back elbow and she twisted Mickie's arm again and Beth grabbed Mickie's other arm powering her to the mat and hit a knee to the midsection for a two count. Then Mickie wrapped her legs around Beth's head and Beth got Mickie on her shoulders and Mickie hit some blows to the heads before Beth dropped her down on the mat. Then Mickie kicked Beth in the midsection and went to whip Beth but Beth whipped Mickie to the ropes and went for a kick but Mickie slid under Beth's legs. Then Mickie connected with the Thesz Press and started punching Beth and nailed a drop kick sending Beth into the corner. Then Mickie climbed on the turnbuckles and was punching Beth again before Beth grabbed Mickie and turned her around and clobbered her with a forearm. Beth got another forearm and Mickie got the headscissors before Beth tossed her to the outside on the apron.

Beth followed her but Mickie hits a shoulderblock and Beth hit a knee to Mickie knocking her to the floor. Then Beth got of the ring, grabbed Mickie, slammed her into the ring post, and threw her back into the ring. Beth followed and covered for two and Beth slammed on a neck vice. Mickie fought back and wiggled out of a bodyslam into a roll up for a near fall and Beth went for a back slide but Mickie flipped out and Beth hit a forearm. Then Mickie kicked Beth in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms and Mickie hit a flying clothesline before Beth shoved her to the corner. Beth went after Mickie but Mickie hit a back elbow and Mickie got the headscissors again and hit a hurricurrana. Mickie hit another clothesline for a two count and Mickie kicked Beth in the midsection and went for the Tornado DDT but Beth powered Mickie up and dropped her on the top rope. Beth kicked her in the face and then powered her up for a fisherman's buster for the win.

Then the referee raised Beth's arm in the air and she stared at Delancey and ordered her to come to the ring. Then Delancey came into the ring and walked up to Beth and the two went nose-to-nose. Then Beth slowly backed away and got out of the ring and Delancey went to console Mickie as she was crying. Delancey continued to stare at Beth as Beth smiled and Delancey shook her head as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the eight-man tag team match which was the Boyz in Motion versus the tag team champions John Morrison & the Miz and Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jason and Curt started the match as they circled around the ring. The two locked up and Jason got Curt in headlock. Then Curt tried to power out but Jason hit Curt in the midsection and hit a bulldog slam for a two count. Then Jason stomped on Curt and he tagged in Jeremy and Jeremy picked up Curt and dropped him face first on the mat. Then Zack was trash talking Jeremy and Jeremy threw Curt into Zack knocking him off the apron. Then John made a blind tag and he and Jeremy went at it with punches and Jeremy whipped John to the ropes and Jeremy hit a clothesline for a two count.

Jeremy hit an elbow drop and Miz jumped in but Jason got in and hit a spear and he threw Miz out of the ring. Then John rolled up Jeremy for a pin but Jason broke the count. Jason got out of the ring and Jeremy hits some punches and shoved John into the corner. Then Zack made a blind tag and he went after Jeremy but Jeremy kicked Zack in the midsection and hit a suplex for a two count. Then Jeremy hit a reverse atomic drop and hit a clothesline before Miz got in the ring and this time, Brent and Ryan hit a clothesline and threw Miz out of the ring.

Then Curt got into the ring and Ryan hit a back elbow to the face and then Brent clotheslined Curt out of the ring. Then the twins got out of the ring and Jeremy and Zack were pushing each other until Zack shoved Jeremy harder and Brent made a tag and he immediately got Zack in a sleeper hold and John got into the ring and Jason hit a boot to the face knocking him onto the mat. Then Curt got in and Ryan got Curt in a sleeper hold and then the twins clotheslined the Edgehead and applied the figure four leglock on both of them for the submission.

Then Jason, Jeremy, and Delancey got into the ring and they raised the twins' arms in the air along with the referee. Then Delancey asked for a microphone and said,

"Hey, Edgeheads, if I were you, I'd watch my back because my best friend is onto you."

Then Delancey dropped the microphone and she and the boys left the ring and raised each other arms' in the air as the Edgeheads came to and stared at them as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a pink twister mini dress with huge cutouts at the lower bust and stomach and her hair curled. Amanda walked down the ramp and she got into the ring and just put her hand on her hip and then asked for a microphone.

"Last week," Amanda said, "Jeff Hardy did the most dangerous thing to Randy Orton and that scared me. He did a Swanton Bomb from that light tower……onto Randy……and he's still standing. Now there were some people who seemed to enjoy that and they were laughing in the back, the Boyz in Motion and Delancey Scott. They all enjoyed it and of course, the Boyz in Motion will be lumberjacks in the JBL-Chris Jericho match at the Royal Rumble. So that leaves Delancey Scott. So, Delancey, come out here right now so I can say something to you."

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp, picked up a microphone, and got into the ring.

"What?" Delancey said.

"You thought what happened last week was funny, wasn't it?" Amanda said. "Well, here's something you might not find so funny. I'm challenging you for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble."

"Hey, Amanda, I do find that funny because one, you haven't won a singles match since you got here and last week, here you are jumping up and down happy after the Divas' tag team match and you didn't even compete in the match. And the last time you faced me for the Women's Championship was at Survivor Series and you came up short. You want a second go-around? The same thing's gonna happen again. So just to get you ready for Sunday, I'm gonna give you a warm up match against Jeff Hardy's girlfriend, Brittany Swanson."

"Fine."

Then Amanda left the ring and she walked up the ramp shaking her head and Delancey looked at Amanda with a smile on her face as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Brittany versus Amanda. Brittany's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson."

Brittany was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, red plaid pants, black cut-out arm warmers, and her hair curled. Delancey and Brittany walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Delancey did her flip to get into the ring and Brittany followed. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and then she took off her hoodie revealing a black triangular midriff tank top with an opening at the bust. Brittany got back down and then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a black halter crop top, black boyshorts with attached tie strap, black fishnet knee stockings, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda stared at Delancey as she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt at the crowd. Then Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brittany and Amanda circled around the ring and locked up and Amanda starts clubbing Brittany and kicks her in the back all over the ring. Then Amanda starts punching Brittany and chops her in the corner and Brittany kicks Amanda in the midsection before Amanda hits a knee to Brittany's midsection. Then Brittany goes to whip Amanda but Amanda reverses to shove Brittany to the corner and Amanda hits a clothesline for a two count. Brittany hits Amanda in the midsection but Amanda clubs Brittany in the back and Amanda hits Brittany's head on the turnbuckle and goes for a crossbody but Brittany moves out of the way.

The two Divas slowly get up and Amanda goes for a clothesline but Brittany ducks and hits a few forearms and a chop. She goes to whip Amanda but Amanda reverses and charges at Brittany but Brittany gets a headscissors and kicks Amanda in the head twice. Then Brittany kicks off Amanda and gets a spinning legscissors and a big jawbreaker for a two count. Brittany kicks Amanda in the midsection and Brittany hits a running knee and a scissors kick for a nearfall. Amanda came back with a hard clothesline and she grabs Brittany, whips her to the ropes, and Amanda caught Brittany and goes for a powerslam but Brittany counters into a sunset flip for the win.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Then Brittany quickly left the ring and Amanda was shocked as Brittany got her arm raised by the referee and Amanda was throwing a temper tantrum in the ring. Delancey and Brittany were laughing at Amanda and Amanda was screaming at the two Divas and was really pissed off.

_Boy, I cannot wait to see what Amanda will do next after I beat her at the Royal Rumble. That girl has some issues. _

After RAW was over, Delancey was back to the hotel and was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. After that, she came out of the bathroom and Ashley was sitting on the bed looking at a picture.

"I really like this picture of you and Bobby," Ashley said as Delancey sat next to her on the bed. "You two look great together."

"Thank you," Delancey said as she sighed.

The picture was of Delancey and Bobby at the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony last year and Delancey was wearing her sparkling tan gown, had her locket on that Bobby gave her for Valentine's Day, and her hair curled.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, I do. I can still feel Bobby in my heart. Without him in my heart, I don't feel invincible. I love him so much, I would never doubt him after everything he's done for me."

"You are a strong person, Delancey, and Bobby is proud of you."

"Thank you. Well, I'm gonna turn in, so good night, Ashley."

"Good night."

Then Ashley gave Delancey her picture and Delancey put it on the nightstand facing her. Then the girls got into their beds and Ashley turned off the lamp and she and Delancey fell asleep.

_Ashley's right; I am a strong person and I can get through this. Bobby may be gone, but he's still here in my heart. As that picture is on the nightstand, I can always think about the good times Bobby and I shared when we were together in the WWE and I know there will be more once we get married. I know. _


	41. Royal Rumble

**Chapter 41: Royal Rumble**

January 26, 2008

The Royal Rumble was in Brittany's hometown of New York City near Manhattan and I was getting off the plane with the Boyz in Motion to meet Bobby at the airport. I was so excited to see him because one, it's the Royal Rumble and everyone was looking forward to seeing who would go on to the main event at Wrestlemania, and two, of course, Bobby wanted see me in my Women's Championship match as promised.

Then Delancey and the boys got off the plane and they saw Bobby who were waiting for them. Then Delancey ran up to him.

"Hi, Bobby," Delancey said as she wrapped her arms around Bobby. "Oh, it's so good to see."

"You too, Delancey," Bobby said. "I came as promised. Hey, guys."

"What's up, Bobby?" Jason said.

"It's good to see you, man," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, RAW is dying without you," Brent said.

"At least we took care of Mr. Kennedy for you," Ryan said.

"Thank, guys, I appreciate it," Bobby said.

"No problem," Jason said.

"Well, shall we get going?" Delancey said.

"Let's go," Jeremy said.

Then everyone grabbed their bags and left the airport.

A few minutes later, the gang had just arrived at the hotel and checked into their rooms. Bobby and Delancey went inside their hotel room and begin unpacking. As Bobby was getting his things together, he noticed that Delancey sat her picture on the nightstand. Then Bobby walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture and looked at it with a smile as Delancey turned her head.

"I remember this picture very well," Bobby said as he sat on the bed. "This was last year's Hall of Fame Ceremony."

"Yes, it was," Delancey said as she sat on the bed next to Bobby. "Since you left, I've been trying to find something to hold on to and think about you and I found this picture. Even Ashley said we look great together. She's right."

"She sure is. I know that leaving the WWE was a hard thing to do especially with you involved, but at least I've earned a lot with the company."

"You have and I am very proud of you. I'm very lucky to find you finally and I know that I'm also a very happy woman. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other passionately.

Several minutes later, Delancey was working out backstage at the arena until Ashley came forward.

"Hey, Delance," Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley," Delancey said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm cool."

"Because Bobby is here?"

"Duh."

"So, do you think you can handle Amanda again? I mean, that girl is nuts and everybody knows it."

"Ashley, that girl is a loser and everybody knows it. Why is she with Randy Orton? Obviously to sleep with him when she should know that he is married and expecting his first child."

"Yikes, and she hasn't beaten a member of the Chain Gang Diva Squad yet because that's who was after when she first came to the WWE."

"Well, Amanda hasn't faced Tina yet, but Amanda is still a loser."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna let you go back to your workout, so I'll see you."

"Okay, see ya."

Then Ashley walked away as Delancey went back to her workout.

Then the Royal Rumble was and it was time for the first match of the event: the Women's Championship match which was Delancey versus Amanda. Delancey's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a red leather tube top, black bikini top, black pants, black leather arm warmers, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping hands of the fans, she got on the apron, and she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air. Then she got back down and then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a blue romper with cut-outs at the stomach and gartini straps attached at the shorts and her hair curled. She walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt at the crowd. Then Delancey gave her Women's Title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Delancey and Amanda circled around the ring and locked up very tightly until Amanda started by shoving Delancey into the corner of the ring, but Delancey easily slipped from her grasp turning the tables on Amanda. Delancey began karate kicking Amanda several times to the stomach and then a devastating kick to the side of her head. Then Delancey whipped Amanda into another corner and Delancey charged but Amanda moved out of the way and Amanda then grabbed Delancey where she gave Delancey the same treatment with a couple of kicks to the stomach and then rammed Delancey in the midsection with a shoulderblock several times.

As Delancey began crawling across the ring, Amanda began screaming at her to get up and each time Delancey tried Amanda would punt kick her right in the ribs. As Delancey tried once more to get up, Amanda put her in a DDT for a two count. After complaining to the referee about his slow count, Amanda snatched Delancey up from the mat and placed her over the middle rope using to choke Delancey with. As the referee was admonishing Amanda for her tactics, Amanda able to choke Delancey for several more seconds as Amanda made sure that she kept the referee busy by arguing with him. Amanda sat on top of Delancey who was still draped over the rope and then Amanda bounced off the ropes and crushed Delancey with her knees on the back while she still hanging over the rope.

Then Amanda tried to knee Delancey again, but Delancey moved and Amanda got a rope between her thighs instead. Then Delancey picked up Amanda and threw her to the mat and then Delancey threw Amanda her over her back and delivered a slam for a two count. Then Delancey grabbed Amanda by the hair and threw her out of the ring and Delancey got up and grabbed Amanda and hit a knee sending her down on the floor. Then Delancey got Amanda back in the ring and went after her but Amanda came back hitting Delancey in the midsection several times and bounced off the ropes and hit a clothesline. Then Amanda grabbed Delancey by the hair and went on the top rope but Delancey grabbed Amanda and suplexed her over the top rope and back into the ring.

Then as the referee was doing his count, both Divas were getting up and Amanda was dizzy as Delancey came up behind her and delivered a kneeling torture rack backbreaker drop. Then Delancey got up on the turnbuckle and nailed the Ram's Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Delancey her Women's Championship belt and raised her arms in the air. Then Delancey looked down at Amanda and then left the ring just as Amanda was getting up. Delancey was slapping the hands of the fans as she turned around and saw Amanda staring at her with cold eyes as she was holding her head. Then Delancey smiled as she blew the kiss of death and went to the back.

A few minutes before the match between Chris Jericho and JBL, Delancey, and the Boyz in Motion were in the back getting ready.

"Okay, you guys know what to do, right?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah," Jason said.

"Hey, should we trash his limo as well?" Jeremy said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Delancey said. "Let's break his windows first."

"And rip the horns off the hood as well," Brent said.

"You got it, brother," Ryan said as the twins high-fived each other.

"Remember, this may be a lumberjack match," Delancey said, "but if JBL goes too far, rough him up."

"You got it," Jason said.

"Let's go."

Then Delancey and the boys left the locker room.

Back at the arena, Chris Jericho's entrance theme played and he did his usual pose before walking down the aisle and getting in the ring. Chris got on two of the turnbuckles and did his usual pose and Then JBL's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and got into the ring as the referee was trying to hold Chris back. Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came from the curtain with Delancey following them. She was wearing a tan patchwork v-neck midriff tank top, denim jeans, and tan arm warmer with strands. The five walked down the aisle and surrounded the ring as the referee called for the bell.

JBL and Chris had a staredown and they locked up and Chris was able to shove JBL to the corner before breaking the hold. JBL and Chris continue to stare each other down and they continue to lock up and again, Chris was able to shove JBL to the corner before breaking the hold. JBL and Chris once again locked up and JBL gets in a cheap shot on Chris and follows that up with a few rights. Chris came back with a takedown of his own along with a few right hands and Chris does it again with some more rights.

JBL dumped Chris to the outside but Chris rolled right back in and knocked JBL down with some more right hands. Chris kicked JBL right in the gut and bounced off the ropes and did it again. Then Chris continued to club JBL before JBL kicked Chris in the midsection and Chris ducked a Clothesline From Hell and locked in the Walls of Chris, but JBL gets to the bottom rope. JBL tries to regain some composure on the outside as Jason kicked JBL in the midsection and Jeremy clubbed JBL in the face, and Chris takes JBL out with a baseball slide.

Chris pulls out the top of security railing and slams JBL's head into it and then Chris tries to suplex JBL but JBL hits a knee to the face and Chris backs JBL back-first into the ring and then slams him into the steel steps. Chris gets JBL back in the ring and Chris goes after JBL but JBL lifts Chris high in the air and drops him neck first off the top rope. JBL then takes out Chris with two quick clotheslines followed by choking Chris on the bottom rope. JBL then catapults Chris into the second rope laying over the bottom rope and JBL chokes Chris on the rope again.

Then JBL got Chris in the corner and hits some right hands and Chris comes back with some right hands of his own and hits a chop and JBL locks in a sleeper on Chris. Chris then breaks out of the sleeper by hitting the midsection and takes JBL off his feet with a big clothesline. When both men get to their feet, Chris hit a big right hand but JBL takes out Chris with a big boot to the face. JBL then launches Chris shoulder first into the steel ring post and Chris has his head busted open. Chris rolled out of the ring and JBL gets out and he stares at Ryan as JBL starts kicking Chris in the face and follows those up with a few rights.

JBL throws a bloody Chris back into the ring and Ryan and Brent start beating down JBL and threw him back in the ring. JBL regained composure and kicked Chris at the head and works on him in the corner with punches and kicks. The referee tried to hold JBL back as Delancey got into the ring and jumped on JBL raking his eyes and then Chris gets a comeback hitting a right hand. Then Chris hits an elbow, a flying forearm, and a botched bulldog attempt and a couple of elbow drops. Chris gets a Lionsault off the ropes and Chris clotheslines JBL over the top rope on the outside and Chris kicks JBL a couple of times in the face.

JBL nails Chris's bloody face off the ECW announce table and JBL begins removing the top of the ECW announce table, but Ryan and Brent beat down JBL and then out of nowhere, Chris cracks a steel chair over JBL's head and the referee calls for the bell.

After the match, JBL rolls into the ring holding his head and Chris throws the steel chair at his face. Chris then begin hitting JBL and JBL rolled Chris out of the ring. Then Chris grabs a rope and gets back in the ring and ties it around the neck of JBL and pulls back on it standing on top of the ECW announce table! Chris continues to pull back and more WWE referees come to the area to break it up and Chris tries to choke out JBL some more.

Then Chris let go of JBL and he got down off the announce table and joined Delancey and the Boyz in Motion and they all high fived each other. The six were walking up the aisle staring down JBL who was rolling around in pain and they all smiled at him.

Boy, I have never Chris Jericho like that before, but payback was a bitch. JBL is not much of big, strong millionaire after all now that the tables were turned on him.

A little later, Delancey was walking down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside and Rochelle was there getting ready for her Divas' match against Beth Phoenix.

Vickie Guerrero has tried for weeks for someone to defeat Rochelle and embarrass her since Dave lost the World Heavyweight Championship at Armageddon and that Rey was the number one contender for the title. First, it was Victoria, then it was Layla, now last week after Rey's match against the Edgeheads, Beth Phoenix attacked Rochelle from behind backstage and that's what led to the match at the Royal Rumble.

"So, you ready?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Rochelle said.

"I still can't believe Vickie would put you in a match against Beth Phoenix. She has really lost it; I mean, I have faced that bitch several times and has beaten me twice. Beth is no joke and you've faced her before, so be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle her like you can. I'm impressed that you're able to keep the Women's Championship from her; I mean, look at you. You bulked up 20 pounds of body weight and you're able to powerlift her ass. You're good."

"Well, so are you; I mean, you're 5'10" and you have big arms like Beth. I think a few of the Divas are scared of you because you'll still undefeated."

"Well, Vickie has pitted some of the Divas against me for weeks, they couldn't take me down. Now it's Beth Phoenix's turn."

"Well, good luck out there."

"Thanks."

Back at the arena, Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Rochelle was wearing a silver metallic open midriff halter top, black bustier, silver metallic chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair curled. Rochelle walked down the aisle, went around the ring slapping hands of the fans, and got on the apron. She did a sexy pose and got into the ring and Rochelle posed in the middle of the ring as she stared at Beth and the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Beth locked up and Rochelle got a headlock take-down on Beth. Rochelle continued with the headlock and got another takedown and Beth got a headlock of her own before Rochelle took her down for a two count. Rochelle twisted Beth's arm and Beth got a sunset flip but she couldn't hang on and Rochelle met her with a dropkick to the face for a two count. Rochelle hit a forearm and whipped Beth to the corner but missed a charge and Beth hit some kicks to the leg.

Vickie and her bodyguards came out from the curtain as Beth continued to work on the left leg of Rochelle. Rochelle pushed Beth away and then Beth hit Rochelle in the back of the leg and grabbed it and stomped on it and did a takeout on it. Then Beth dragged Rochelle's knee on the mat and was stalking her before stretching her knee on the middle rope. Then Beth got out of the ring and bounced Rochelle's leg on the apron.

Then Beth got back in the ring and kicked Rochelle's leg again and did another elbow drop on it. Then Beth did a scissors move stretching Rochelle's leg and Rochelle was hitting some blows to the back of the neck before getting out of the hold kicking Beth. Beth went after Rochelle before Rochelle was hitting some right hands and some vicious chops and Rochelle hit an enzuigiri to the face. Then Rochelle kicked Beth in the face and then Rochelle hit a clothesline and a dropkick. Then Rochelle hit a boot to the face and then powerlifted and dropped Beth front-first onto the mat with the sit-out double underhook facebuster for the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm and Rochelle turned her head to see Vickie outside of the ring. Rochelle got out of the ring and the bodyguards blocked her way. Then Rochelle backed away and started walking up the aisle staring at Vickie.

As I was watching this match, I could tell that Vickie has made Rochelle more stronger, vulnerable, and pissed off than ever before. Which Diva is gonna face Rochelle next? Looks like Vickie has run out of options.

After the Royal Rumble was over, the Boyz in Motion, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Jeff, and Bobby, and I went to a club called Kiss and Fly for a huge celebration. It just so happens that the number 30 superstar who entered the Royal Rumble match was none than the returning John Cena and he won by eliminating Triple H. We were all shocked but very happy that he was back because we Jeff lost the WWE Championship match against Randy Orton. We had no clue John was coming back and it was a huge surprise to all of us including Nicole.

"I would like to make a toast to my wonderful superman husband, John, for returning to the WWE and winning the Royal Rumble match to headline once again Wrestlemania," Nicole said.

"Here, here," everyone else said as they tipped their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"So, John, what title are you going for at Wrestlemania?" Bobby said.

"I'm going for the WWE Championship, of course," John said. "I got payback to get, of course."

"Well, Randy has caused a lot of trouble while you were gone," Kayla said, "but we're so happy to have you back."

"Thanks, Kay."

"Well, some peace can finally be restore for once on RAW," Delancey said, "but over on Smackdown, it's getting out of control."

Well, the reason was during the World Heavyweight Championship match between Rey Mysterio and Edge, Vickie got involved interrupting Rey's attempted pinfall by jumping onto the apron from her wheelchair and protecting Edge but ended getting a 619 along with Edge from Rey sending Vickie down. But Edge got the spear and was still World Heavyweight Champion.

"I sure hope Rochelle can get Vickie of that General Manager position with the proof she has," Brittany said. "When is she gonna reveal it?"

"Well, Vickie hasn't cracked yet," Delancey said. "Well, I think that injury of hers was fake which could get Rochelle to reveal everything."

"What do you think Rochelle is gonna do?" Jeremy said.

"She's always has a plan B; she won't give up."

"Okay, this is supposed to be a celebration for John, so let's go out and dance," Tina said.

"Yeah, we said some peace can finally be restore for once on RAW, right?" Jason said.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

Then "Knocked Out" by Paula Abdul was playing and the gang got up and went to the dance floor.

I was in love the moment that I saw you (Mmm)

I followed you through the crowd and I almost lost you

I was dying to tell you but scared of your reaction

But I can't hold back because I'm rushed with this thing called passion

You've got me knocked out

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

And you've got me knocked out

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

I walked your way hoping that maybe you noticed

(Hi)

(Hello, there)

I don't want to move so fast

I don't want to blow it

Never did I think love could be so amazing (Mmm-mmm)

But the things that you're making me do

It's driving me crazy

You've got me knocked out

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

And you've got me knocked out

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

I want us to get closer

Boy, I wanna be startin' somethin' with you (Baby)

My heart is steady knockin'

Boy, you've got my body rockin'

Caught blow-by-blow

Love T.K.O.

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

You've got me knocked out

Turn me inside out

And you've got me knocked out

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

You've got me knocked out (I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

And you've got me knocked out (I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

Knock me, rock me

You've got me knocked out (I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

And you've got me knocked out (I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

Then a nice slow song came on as the gang started to dance.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

"What?" Bobby said.

"Thanks for keeping your promise to see me win my Women's Championship match tonight."

"Anytime."

Then Delancey got on her head on Bobby's shoulder as they continued to dance.


	42. Fighting Back with a Purpose

**Chapter 42: Fighting Back with a Purpose **

February 4th, 2008

A week later……

_RAW was in Austin, Texas for two tapings, yes, two tapings, and I was defending my Women's Championship against Amanda. _

_The reason RAW was having two tapings because all next week, RAW and Smackdown was going overseas in Mexico, Japan, South America, and South Korea. What a fun time that will be. _

_Last week, it was no picnic because one, I was at ringside again to see the Divas' tag team match which was Mickie James and Ashley versus Jillian and Beth Phoenix and Mickie and Ashley lost that match; but the sad part was, Mickie was crying again because she couldn't defeat Beth. On a happier note, Tina faced Amanda for the first time and won that match; so it's now safe to say that Amanda still hasn't beaten a member of the Chain Gang Diva Squad. _

At the arena in the Women's Locker Room, Delancey and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were on Delancey's laptop computer looking over her Babe of the Year photos for February. The theme was Valentine's Day and there were photos of Delancey lying on the bed wearing a red lace and mesh teddy and photos of her wearing a red and white polka dot dress.

"Gosh, Delancey," Kayla said, "your photos are getting hotter now. I wonder what Bobby will think about them."

"Trust me, Kayla," Delancey said. "He will go weak in the knees."

"Speaking of photos," Brittany said, "the photographer just brought our Valentine's Day photos in."

"Hey, we should check them out," Tina said.

"Let's go," Nicole said.

Then the girls left the Women's Locker Room.

They were walking down the hallway until they reached the catering room and went inside and they saw the photos on the table. They were laid out from the individuals to the photos with the squad together. Nicole was wearing a red and white polka dot bikini with her hair curled, Brittany was wearing a pink and white polka dot bikini and her hair was straight, Tina was wearing a white and red polka dot bikini and her hair was curled, and Kayla was wearing a purple and white polka dot bikini and her short hair was flipped.

"Now these photos are hot," Delancey said. "You guys really put your heart into these photos, especially you, Kayla. I guess the WWE fans will see you more than just a bodyguard."

"You think so?" Kayla said.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll bet Jeremy will go weak in the knees when he sees the photos," Brittany said as the girls laughed.

"So what are the plans for Valentine's Day?" Nicole said.

"I think Jeff and I are flying to North Carolina to spend Valentine's Day together."

"Well, John and I are spending Valentine's Day in Hawaii before going to Fresno for the next houseshow."

"Me too," Delancey said. "We may have to talk about that later."

"I guess Tina and I are going back home to Southern California to spend Valentine's Day with our boyfriends," Kayla said.

"That sounds nice," Delancey said.

"Well, I'll just say that Bobby and John might be planning something really special because of the wedding in two months and that John is back," Tina said.

"Oh, yeah."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which was Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, and Rochelle versus Beth Phoenix, Victoria, and new ECW Diva and former 2008 Diva Search contestant Lena Yada.

_Okay, I should probably tell you why Lena is involved in this match. Three weeks ago, Lena made her debut on ECW and hosted a dance-off which was Kelly Kelly versus Layla but then Lena declared herself the winner, and then the following week when WWE was going HD, as in high-definition, there was a best body contest and Kelly Kelly won that contest. But Lena aligned herself with Layla and they both attacked Kelly Kelly because they were jealous of her. Then the following week, the two Divas attacked Kelly Kelly again after she lost her match to Victoria but guess who came to ringside to break it up? You guessed it, Rochelle, and she laid out Victoria and Layla but Lena escaped and Rochelle faced her on Smackdown and won again. Now she was gonna be the special guest referee on ECW tomorrow when Kelly Kelly teams up with Michelle and they face Layla and Victoria. _

Every Diva made their way to the ring and then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a black long-sleeved top with the words "I'm the judge, I'm the jury, and I'm the executioner" on the front, denim pleated miniskirt, black net stockings, black boots, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and then she grabbed a chair and sat next to the announcer's table as the referee called for the bell.

Kelly and Victoria locked up and Victoria sent Kelly down with a headlock and Kelly pulled Victoria's hair into a headscissors before Victoria flipped into a bridge for a two count. Kelly had a roll-up for a two count and Victoria hit a clothesline and she got Kelly on her back to pull her hair. Then Victoria did it again but Kelly flipped over and hit a knee and she tagged in Mickie. Victoria went after Mickie but Mickie hit a forearm and got a hurricurrana and then Mickie hit a flying forearm and a neckbreaker. But when she went to the top rope, Beth shook the top rope and Mickie landed awkwardly on her left leg. She clutched her knee as Victoria tagged in Beth and scored a near fall right away.

Then Mickie got a roll-up for a two count and missed a forearm and Beth hit a knee to the midsection and she whipped Mickie to the ropes before Mickie surprised Beth with a guillotine for a few seconds. But Beth escaped by shoving Mickie into the corner and Beth goes to whip Mickie but she reversed and she and Beth plummeted into each other. Then Beth tagged in Lena and Lena knocked Kelly off the apron but Rochelle grabbed Lena as Mickie tagged in Rochelle and Rochelle hit a knee to the back. Then Victoria got into the ring but Rochelle threw Victoria where Mickie finished the job and then Rochelle quickly finished Lena with the Rochelle-shock and got the win.

"Here are your winners, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, and Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian Garcia announced.

The referee raised her arm in the air as Kelly Kelly and Mickie got into the ring and hugged Rochelle. Then Delancey clapped for her friends as Beth held onto her head and stared at Mickie and Delancey smiled at the situation.

Later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Delancey versus Amanda. Amanda's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a red see-through spaghetti strap tank top, red strapless bra, silver metallic pants with huge cut-outs at the waists, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and didn't even bother to flaunt her butt to the crowd like she usually does. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out to the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a red heart with wings on it, black shorts, black velvet arm warmers, and black net stockings.

Delancey walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans but Amanda immediately went at it with Delancey at the ramp and Amanda shoved Delancey down on the ramp and Delancey rolled down. Then Delancey jumped on Amanda and Amanda dropped on the ground and kicked Delancey and Amanda grabbed Delancey landed a chop. Then Amanda hit Delancey's head on the apron and Amanda went around the ring and grabbed a chair and tried to hit Delancey but Delancey moved and Amanda kicked her and Delancey hit some elbows. Then Delancey shoved Amanda into the guardrail and tried to Amanda up and over the guardrail but Delancey went for a splash against the guardrail, but Amanda moved and Delancey fell into the crowd.

Then Amanda went over the guardrail and she started kicking Delancey and shoved her down on the ground. Then Amanda landed an elbow drop and she landed a chop on Delancey and then Amanda threw Delancey over the guardrail and she shoved Delancey back in the ring. Then as Delancey tried to get up, Amanda attacked Delancey from behind and Amanda landed another chop and shoved her into the corner. Amanda went after Delancey but Delancey moved and came back with punches and she tried to whip Amanda but Amanda reversed and shoved Delancey into the corner and Amanda charged with Delancey kicking her off. Then Delancey tried to clothesline Amanda but Amanda ducked and landed a sick clothesline that bent Delancey over backward.

Then Amanda grabbed Delancey and was about to hit her 360° spinning side slam but Delancey countered and hit a hurricurrana and then Delancey rolled-up Amanda for a three count and the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey quickly ran out of the ring and the referee gave Delancey her Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Amanda started throwing a temper tantrum all over the ring and Amanda staring at Delancey as Delancey smiled and laughed her way to the back.

Then Delancey and the Boyz in Motion were walking down the hallway to look for Santino Marella and Carlito because Carlito made an announcement that they want to challenge Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes for the World Tag Team Championship. Then the five found them in front of the locker room.

"Well, well, well," Delancey said, "so you guys want the World Tag Team Championships. I wouldn't count on it because you guys are not worth them and these guys are; Brent and Ryan Knox of the Boyz in Motion."

"Delancey, Delancey, Delancey," Santino said, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you and your Chippendale boys aren't worth it. I would say so for you more since you are a former Playboy cover girl and Maria won't be."

"Don't bring Maria into this and don't bring up my Playboy into this. It'll already ruin your useless reputation. And if you and Carlito are going to go for the World Tag Team Championship, the twins will in your way and take that chance away from you."

Then Delancey and the boys walked away.

_I was ready to fight back because Bobby helped Santino win the Intercontinental Championship back in April from Umaga and now Santino is really acting a complete jerk since he lost that title. He won't let Maria make her decision to pose for Playboy, so I was gonna do something about it. Santino probably never heard of the phrase, "Look, but don't touch." _


	43. Valentine’s Day in Hawaii

**Chapter 43: Valentine's Day in Hawaii **

February 14, 2008

The next day was Valentine's Day in Honolulu, Hawaii and RAW had a houseshow there yesterday.

At around 7:00am, Delancey was sleeping in the bed and Bobby was laying down a bouquet of red rose next to her. Then Bobby kissed Delancey on her cheek and that woke Delancey up. Delancey turned to see Bobby looking down at her.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Bobby said.

"You too." Then Delancey saw the bouquet of red roses next to her. "Oh, Bobby, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other and kissed as well.

"I am so happy we're spending Valentine's Day here in Hawaii," Delancey said, "especially when our wedding is in two months."

"Hey, we oughta come back here for our honeymoon," Bobby said.

"Yeah, yesterday was the houseshow and today is Valentine's Day. Oh, yeah, we're coming back here on my honeymoon."

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other again.

Several minutes later, Bobby was dressed and all ready for the day and Delancey had come out of the bedroom wearing a blue and yellow flower mini dress and a yellow flower in her hair.

"Wow, Delancey," Bobby said. "You are always looking so beautiful."

"Thanks," Delancey said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks. So are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Then Delancey grabbed her purse as she and Bobby left the hotel room.

_Bobby and I spent the entire day in Honolulu and it was great. We did a little shopping down Kapahulu Avenue, strolled around Chinatown, and took a romantic walk on Waikiki's beach. I was in awe of Honolulu, Hawaii and I would definitely go back there. _

After about four hours later, Bobby and Delancey returned to their hotel room with a few shopping bags and as Bobby opened the door, Delancey noticed that the hotel room had candles and rose petals all over.

"Oh, my God, Bobby," Delancey said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Delancey," Bobby said as he kissed Delancey on the cheek.

"You too."

"Shall we sit down and have dinner?"

"Let's."

_Bobby and I had a nice dinner and I was surprised there was no dessert. But don't worry, that's gonna come in a few minutes. _

After dinner, Delancey walked out the bedroom with a couple of boxes in her hand and she sat next to Bobby on the couch.

"This is for you," Delancey said as she gave the box to Bobby.

Bobby opened the box and inside was a message in a bottle. Bobby opened the bottle, took the piece of paper out, and inside was a poem written for him from Delancey and in both English and Italian.

_Is it really love? _

_Or is it just a passing feeling?  
Am I not convinced?  
A bit uncertain of the feeling_

Is it the way you make me feel?  
So warm with joy and laughter  
Or could it be the happiness  
From moments spent together

The lasting bliss, the kiss I miss  
The sweetest thoughts without a touch  
The heart that hurts and bears a scar  
Thinking how far away you are

You're on my mind most of the day  
And at night I go to bed and pray  
An angel soft and gentle as you  
Would make my sweetest dreams come true

Thinking about you alone or in class  
Writing your name on my bathroom window glass  
Wishing you were here  
To love hold and care  
Wishing I had you with me  
To cherish and to stare

Into your soft and beautiful eyes  
As we both travel to the skies  
And mingle with the stars above  
But is it really love? 

_È realmente amore? _

_O è appena una sensibilità passante? _

_Sono non convinto? _

_Una punta incerta della sensibilità _

_È il senso che mi rendete il tatto? _

_Così scaldi con gioia ed il laughter, _

_o potrebbe esso essere la felicità _

_dai momenti spesi insieme _

_Il bliss durevole, il bacio che manco _

_i pensieri più dolci senza un tocco _

_il cuore che danneggia e sopporta una cicatrice _

_pensante quanto lontano via siete _

_Siete sulla mia mente più del giorno ed alla notte vado a letto e prego _

_una morbidezza di angelo ed addolcisco come voi _

_farei i miei sogni più dolci venire allineare _

_Stavano pensando voi da solo o nel codice categoría _

_scrivente il vostro nome sul mio vetro della finestra della stanza da bagno _

_desiderante li qui, alla stretta di amore ed alla cura _

_desideranti io me li ha avuti con _

_per essere e stare _

_Nei vostri occhi molli e bei _

_mentre entrambi viaggiamo ai cieli e mescola con le stelle qui sopra _

_ma è realmente amore? _

"Delancey, this is beautiful," Bobby said. "Thank you. I see you're caught up in your Italian."

"I finally got it. So, this must be for me?"

"Yep."

Then Delancey opened the box and inside was a 18k white gold diamond and peridot baguette bracelet.

"Oh, Bobby, this is beautiful," Delancey said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"This is a real charmer. Well, you wait right here. I'll be right back."

"Don't be long."

Then Delancey got up from the couch, went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Delancey went into her suitcase and pulled out a red lace and mesh teddy, the same one she wore for the Babe of the Year photoshoot for Valentine's Day.

_As soon as I put that teddy on, I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked more sexy as I did in the photoshoot and the teddy still showed my ample chest really well. _

Then Delancey came out of the bedroom and walked over towards Bobby who was still sitting on the couch.

"Surprise," Delancey said.

"Is that the same red lace and mesh teddy you wore for your Babe of the Year photoshoot for Valentine's Day?" Bobby asked.

"It sure is. You like it?"

"Yeah, l love it."

"Thank you."

Then Delancey went over to the stereo and pressed play and "Can't Get Enough of You" by Tamia started playing as Delancey was giving Bobby a lap dance.

_I know you don't usually hear me talk like this _

_But I got a little game that I wanna play _

_Are you ready? _

_When I think about you _

_I think about giving myself to you _

_'Cause you know I want you, babe _

_And I would do anything _

_I know you're thinking the same thing, babe _

_(So come get it) Come and get it, babe _

_(I'm so excited) _

_I can't hide my feelings, get it _

_I won't stop 'til we start over and finish (Finish) _

_Tonight, it's all about my baby _

_I'm feening for you, you Get Me High _

_I can't stop, you feel me, right? _

_Close the door _

_Bed or floor _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_What I got in store _

_It's all of yours _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_Close the door _

_Bed or floor _

_I want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_What I got in store _

_It's all of yours _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_When I think about us _

_I think about the way that we make love _

_The way that you make me sweat _

_Make me want a cigarette _

_And I ain't no smoking chick _

_But you got me wanting it, so don't stop _

_(You making me feel) Oh _

_(Really feel it right there) _

_Yeah (We tossing and turning, so keep it right there) _

_And my adrenaline is pumping right _

_Stomach muscles getting tight _

_Skin so wet my fingers slide _

_Going to take you to a place you ain't never been _

_(Again and again, want you to feel it baby? Ooh) _

_I'm about to handle my business, baby (Ooh) _

_Make sure you handle me, too _

_Close the door (Oh) _

_Bed or floor _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you (I can't get enough, baby) _

_What I got in store _

_It's all of yours _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_Close the door (Oh, baby) _

_Bed or floor _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_What I got in store (Yeah) _

_It's all of yours _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_(Commit, baby) _

_(Who's going to be first to yell out loud) _

_(I know you'll lose after the second round) _

_(But the consequence, maybe, that you have switch to third round) _

_(And make me scream like when I put it down) _

_Put on a little show to let your baby know _

_By then, I should be screaming uncontrollably _

_Hope you ready to stay up _

_One time is not enough _

_'Cause nothing too much, baby _

_Just what I want, baby _

_Close the door (Close the door) _

_Bed or floor _

_(I want you) I want more _

_(I need you, baby) I can't get enough of you _

_What I got in store _

_(Baby, what I got in store) It's all of yours _

_(Ooh, it's all yours) I just want more _

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah) I can't get enough of you _

_Close the door _

_(Baby, I just wanna play) Bed or floor _

_(Until you take my breath away) I want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_(Do you feel me) What I got in store _

_(I know you do) It's all of yours _

_('Cause I feel you too) I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you (I can't get enough of you) _

_Close the door _

_(Oh) Bed or floor _

_I want more ('Cause I can't get enough, babe) _

_I can't get enough of you _

_What I got in store (It's all) _

_It's all of yours (All yours) _

_I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_(When you think it's over) Close the door _

_(We're starting again) Bed or floor _

_(This time I make it last I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

_(No, no) What I got in store _

_It's all of yours _

_(I just want it) I just want more _

_I can't get enough of you _

Then Delancey walked towards Bobby and leaned towards him with her hands on both sides.

"So, how did you like that, Mr. Lashley?" Delancey said.

_Bobby didn't say anything; he just kissed me and then he stood up. Then Bobby lifted me in his arms and carried me into the bedroom. Looks like I turned him on more than last time and that was his birthday. _


	44. The Playboy Bunny Rules!

**Chapter 44: The Playboy Bunny Rules!**

February 19, 2008

RAW was in Anaheim, CA and I must tell you, last night's pay-per-view event, No Way Out, did not go well.

Rey Mysterio had a biceps injury overseas but it didn't stop him from competing against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship; unfortunately, Edge retained the title. And what I had hope for John winning the WWE Championship from Randy Orton instead of waiting for Wrestlemania 23, Randy cheated John out of the match and got himself disqualified by slapping the referee. But John wasn't gonna let Randy get away that easy and he got Randy with a FU and an STFU, but I could've sworn I saw Randy smiling while he writhed in pain in the hold. After that and John and the Chain Gang Diva Squad left, Kayla wanted to give Randy a piece of his own medicine; so she whacked Randy in the back with a chair after he was celebrating as he still was the WWE Champion. Amanda couldn't stop Kayla because she was too busy protecting herself instead of Randy.

Well, for me, on a lighter note, I have another Babe of the Year photoshoot for next month's theme, St. Patrick's Day, and I'm shooting a music video for my second single "Don't Say Goodbye" which it's scheduled to make it World Premiere on RAW on March 3rd and guess what? Bobby is gonna be in my music video! How exciting is that? And there is also talk about starting a wedding blog on the WWE Website next week. I am totally thrilled.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Kayla and Amanda. Kayla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott, from Laguna Hills, California, Kayla Thompson."

Delancey was wearing a red see-through top with black eagle, red tube top, denim pleated miniskirt, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a dark blue halter jumpsuit with an opening showing her tight stomach, black leather vest with "KT" in sequins in the back and her new brunette short hair was straight. The two Divas walked down the ramp and Delancey got into the ring first doing her flip. Then Kayla followed and she took off her vest and gave it to Delancey. Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a black see-through lace-up camisole with sequin hearts with pink satin ribbon and soft pink marribou and pink satin bows, black pants with side cut-outs, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt at Kayla. Then Amanda looked at Delancey as Delancey flaunted her Women's Championship belt and left the ring as the referee called for bell.

Kayla and Amanda lock and Kayla got a headlock sending Amanda down. Amanda pulled on Kayla's hair before applying the headscissors and Kayla got the headlock again before Amanda powered out and Kayla hit a clothesline. Then Kayla got up on the top rope and hit a flying clothesline and then Amanda kicked Kayla in the midsection before tossing Kayla across the ring. Amanda went to work early with some holds focusing on Kayla's left arm. Amanda took Kayla into a standing arm hold on the ropes and then she hit a legdrop on Kayla's arm.

Then Amanda got another standing arm hold before Kayla hit some forearms and Amanda hit a clothesline for a two count. Amanda kicked Kayla in the head and the arm before applying an armlock and Kayla came back with some forearms before Amanda tossed Kayla down. Then she went for a suplex, but Kayla countered into a suplex of her own. Then Kayla hit a couple of snapmares before Kayla then went up top and nailed a cross body block for a nearfall. Kayla went right back at it and nailed the Bimbo Drop for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner, Kayla Thompson," Lillian announced.

The referee then raised Kayla's arm in the air and Delancey got into the ring and she bent down and waved goodbye to Amanda. Then Delancey and Kayla left the ring and they walked up the ramp and turned around to see Amanda slowly getting up holding her head and then Delancey and Kayla went to the back.

"Oh, my God, Amanda is a total loser," Delancey said. "She shouldn't be in the WWE with her being crazy and psycho and all."

"Hey, you know I've faced her so many times before," Kayla said. "She's always a prick. Wow, what a workout I had since not being able to wrestle for months. I'm too busy being a bodyguard."

"You're a good one especially when you whacked Randy in the back with that chair."

"That was good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Then Delancey and Kayla continued walking.

Later, Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Maria following him. Santino had a clipboard and a microphone and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"I, Santino Marella, have some good news," Santino said. "Actually, I have great news because not only do I know what you people want, but what you want, you're gonna get. For my Maria is going to pose in Playboy magazine. Here's a contract right here. And not only that, you're gonna have an opprotunity tonight to see my Maria in action against the "Glamazon" Beth Phoenix."

Maria gave Santino a look and she was wearing high heels. Then Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. As the match was about to begin...

"Hey, hey," Santino said, "whoa, whoa, oh, my God. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Maria, something bad just occurred to me. There's a small, small, very small print...Oh, my God. It says you can only pose in Playboy if you beat Beth Phoenix tonight. This is the first time I was aware of this._ Mamma mia_, someone play a joke on us."

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Delancey she walked down the ramp and stood in front of the ring while she was arguing with Santino as the referee called for the bell.

Maria went after Beth but Beth pushed her arm away and hit her with forearms. Then Beth immediately powered Maria into the corner and stomped and kicked her. Then Beth choked Maria and nailed a snapmare and kicked her in the back. Then Beth kicked Maria in the head as Santino complained to Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler that he was the victim of some kind of conspiracy. Beth was choking Maria on the ropes by the hair and Beth covered for a two count and she kicked Maria in the midsection and Beth then hit a backbreaker.

Maria came back with some forearms but Beth pushed her to the ropes and hit a spinning side slam for a two count. Maria then hit some chops but Beth got her on her shoulder and Delancey was on the apron distracting Beth along with the returning Candice Michelle who walked to ringside. She distracted Beth as well as Maria rolled Beth up from behind for the leverage pin.

Santino made a great face, biting his index finger and trying to force a happy look, as Maria quickly left the ring and joined Candice and Delancey. Santino went to join the girls and Delancey snatched the contract from him and she and Candice raised Maria's arms in the air. Then Maria took the contract and raised it in the air pointing at it.

Yep, Candice Michelle was back and we were not gonna let Maria go through the match and not pose for Playboy on her own. Santino planned this all out and I know because he's jealous. Hell, when I posed for Playboy two and a half years, Shelton Benjamin didn't have a problem with it. Santino really needs to grow up and be a man or else, be a loser for the rest of his life.

After RAW was over, Delancey and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were walking down the hallway and they found Amanda crying.

It all started at the beginning of RAW when General Manager William Regal arranged a non-title match between John and Randy Orton with Triple H serving as guest referee and if John won the match, the match would change into a triple threat match since Triple H won the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out to become the number one contender for the WWE Championship. John won the match and then Triple H gave both John and Randy. After he and John left, well, this is how it all went down.

(Flashback: 10 minutes ago)

Amanda got into the ring to check on Randy and Randy slowly got up. Then Randy asked for a microphone and said,

"You know what? You know what? You are pathetic." Randy turned his head to Amanda and Amanda gave a worried look. "I thought you came here to take care of the Chain Gang Diva Squad. You have done nothing but a lose every single match and have those bitches laugh behind my back. You haven't beaten a single member of that female entourage that John Cena adores so much and you are far worse than that my slut ex-fiancee Nicole Mitchell. I don't need you anymore, you stay the hell away from me, and stay away from my life. It's over!"

Then Randy dropped the microphone and left the ring as Amanda started crying and falling to her knees.

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy," Nicole said, "all of this was for nothing. Dressing like I was before, being with Randy, it was a sham. You were definitely not good for Randy at all."

Then Amanda walked away without saying a word.

"Poor Amanda," Tina said.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "You think she'll pull a 180 like you did when you got together with John?"

"I don't know," Nicole said. "What do you think, Kay?"

"The answer is either no or slowly but surely," Kayla said.

"We'll see about that," Delancey said. "I'm not sure which man would be good for Amanda."

"She'll probably never have a man."

Then the girls walked away laughing.


	45. Fallen Angel?

**Chapter 45: Fallen Angel? **

February 26, 2008

_RAW was in Phoenix, Arizona and I was teaming up with Kayla and Kimberly Montgomery, who was making her wrestling debut, against Beth Phoenix, Amanda, and Melina in a six-Diva tag team match. _

_I was walking down the hallway all giggly and excited because I received a call from Linda McMahon and she told me some big news that involved Wrestlemania weekend. I had to tell my girlfriends about it. _

As Delancey reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was in the Women's Locker Room.

"Hello, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"What's up?" Kayla said.

"Okay, Linda McMahon just called me and guess what?" Delancey said. "On Friday of Wrestlemania weekend, I'm doing a concert special that's gonna be shown on the WWE website live."

"Delancey, that's great," Nicole said as hugged Delancey. "I can't believe this. You're really gonna do it?"

"Hey, what the heck? I'm so excited about everybody that's going on in my life, I can't turn this down. It's Wrestlemania weekend; of course, the following day is the Hall of Fame ceremony, and the Sunday, the granddaddy event of them all, Wrestlemania."

"I gotta tell you, Delancey," Tina said, "I don't know how you do all this, but you're hanging on. Have you told Bobby yet?"

"No, I gotta call him."

"And another thing, we have to shop for dresses for the Hall of Fame ceremony," Brittany said.

"Oh, yeah, we gotta do that," Nicole said.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna wear for the ceremony," Kayla said.

"Kay, we'll help you," Delancey said.

"Thanks."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which was Delancey, Kayla, and Kimberly Montgomery versus Beth Phoenix, Amanda, and Melina.

Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Amanda and Melina following her.

"The following is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making their way to the ring, the team of Melina, Amanda, and Beth Phoenix.

Amanda was wearing a red and black tiger print metallic halter top and pants and her hair curled. The three Divas walked down the ramp, Beth climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle as Melina did her infamous ring entrance, and Beth flipped into the ring as Amanda got into the ring with a puzzled look on her face. Then Kimberly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, first from Dallas, Texas, Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Kimberly was wearing a red sequined bustier, red sequined boyshorts, red arm warmers, and her hair curled. Kimberly posed at the top of the ramp and then she walked down slapping hands of the fans and stood a few feet away from the ring. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Kayla following her.

"And her tag team partners, Kayla Thompson and the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a light blue separate top, light blue bustier, light blue boyshorts, and her hair in ponytails. Kayla was wearing a black halter jumpsuit with sequined edges and an opening showing her tight stomach, black leather vest with "KT" in sequins in the back and her short hair was flipped. The two Divas walked down the ramp and joined Kimberly and together, they had their hands together and raised them up in the air. Delancey got into the ring first doing her flip and then Kayla and Kimberly followed. Delancey and Kimberly got up on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air and Kayla stood in the middle of the ring raising her arms in the air. Delancey and Kimberly got back down and Kayla took off her vest as she, Delancey, Melina, and Amanda left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Kimberly circled around the ring and locked up and Kimberly went behind Beth but Beth reversed and followed it up with a forearm to the spine and some knees to the gut. Beth then sends Kimberly into the corner hitting her head on the turnbuckle and Beth clubs Kimberly in the head and whips her to the corner, but Kimberly jumps over the charging Beth. Kimberly hits an armdrag on Beth and Beth gets a cheap shot to the eyes. Beth tags in Amanda and Kimberly gives her a drop toe hold and Kimberly twists the arm of Amanda and she makes the tag to Kayla who hits a double axe handle on Amanda. Kayla then followed it up with a snapmare, a kick to the spine, and a drop kick to the face.

Kayla covers for the two count and Kayla hits a flying headscissors and bounces off the rope and Delancey gets the blind tag as Kayla goes for a cross body block, but Delancey dropkicks Kayla on top of Amanda. Delancey and Kayla both get up and drop a double elbow drop and Delancey gets a two count on Amanda. Delancey hits a forearm shot before getting whipped into the corner by Amanda and Melina pulls her down by the hair. Amanda drags Delancey by the hair and she and Melina kicks Delancey while the referee is busy with Kimberly. Kayla drops Melina face first onto the apron as Amanda tags in Beth and Amanda and Beth take turns choking Delancey before Beth lands a bodyslam and Beth puts Delancey in a camel clutch.

Delancey was delivering some crossface punches sending Beth down and Beth tags in Melina and Delancey hits some punches to the gut and bounces off the ropes, but Melina recovers with an exploder suplex. Melina covers for the two count and Melina shoots Delancey into the corner and comes in behind her with a hip check. Melina sets Delancey up for her finisher, but Delancey slides down and hits a jumping thrust kick, and Delancey tries for a tag but Melina grabs her legs and Delancey hit an enziguiri and tags in Kimberly. Kimberly hit a clothesline on Melina and Amanda who came into the ring. Then Kimberly hit an elbow on Beth knocking her off the apron. Kimberly takes Amanda down by the hair and kicks Melina in the gut and Kimberly takes Melina by the arm and she comes off and catches Amanda with a hurricanrana in addition to the bulldog to Melina.

Beth comes in and caught with a kick to the gut and a crossarm neckbreaker. Kimberly covers but Amanda breaks up the pin and Kayla makes the save for Kimberly clubbing Amanda in the back. Beth and Amanda roll to the outside and Kayla and Delancey comes off the top with a crossbody block onto both Divas. Inside the ring, Melina nails Kimberly with a spinebuster for the two count and Melina tries to set up her finisher again, but Kimberly reverses it into an Emerald Fusion for the three count and the win.

"Here are your winners, Kayla Thompson, the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott, and Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

The referee then raised Kimberly's arm in the air and Delancey and Kayla got into the ring and their arms were raised by the referee as well. The three Divas left the ring and walked past Beth and Amanda and they walked up the ramp and turned around and raised their arms in the air again. Beth stared at the three and then she shoved Amanda to the ground as Delancey and Kayla smiled at her and Amanda gave a look to Beth.

_I was really impressed with Kimberly. Ever since Mike Adamle, former host of American Gladiators, came into RAW, Kimberly took it seriously to start training and be part of the Women's Division. Now with those moves, I guess being a broadcast colleague isn't the only talent she has. I'm gonna help Kimberly every step of the way. _

A little later, Delancey and Nicole were walking down the hallway until they reached General Manager William Regal's office and Delancey knocked on the door.

"Come in," William said from inside and Delancey and Nicole came in. "Delancey, Nicole, great to see you."

"You too," Delancey said.

"So what did want to see us about?" Nicole said.

"Ladies, I have some news regarding the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania," William said. "I got this memo from Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero and she made a triple threat match for the Women's Championship consisting of you two ladies and Rochelle Kennedy."

"Okay, first of all," Delancey said, "she's not the General Manager of RAW and there is no Women's Championship on Smackdown."

"So what gave her the power to make this match at Wrestlemania, huh?" Nicole said.

"Because she told me to make the match," William said. "Or else I forfeit the interpromotional match at Wrestlemania and Vickie will get brand superiority."

"I know what this is all about," Delancey said. "She wants to hurt Rochelle, break up 'Eddie's Angels,' and our friendship. If screwing Batista out of the World Heavyweight Championship was bad enough, this is much worse."

"Rochelle is gonna kill Vickie the second she finds out about this," Nicole said.

"I'm sorry, ladies," William said. "I wish there was something else I could do."

Then the girls left the office.

Then Delancey walked away.

"Delancey," Nicole said but Delancey kept walking. "Vickie Guerrero, you stupid bitch."

Then Nicole walked away.

After RAW was over, Delancey went back to the hotel and she was rooming with Candice.

_Ashley injured her arm again and was gonna be out for quite some staying in Texas. Now that Candice is back, I'm bunking with her this time. _

"I can't believe Vickie Guerrero would do this," Candice said. "Why?"

"It's like I told William Regal," Delancey said. "Vickie wants to hurt Rochelle, break up 'Eddie's Angels,' and our friendship. If screwing Batista out of the World Heavyweight Championship was bad enough, this is much worse. I mean, she's crazy and out of control. She's gonna marry Edge and how is that gonna look for the rest of the Guerrero family? And speaking of the wedding, Nicole and Rochelle, those are my two maids of honor I'm facing at Wrestlemania. How could I look at my two best friends and face them before then? This is ridiculous."

"You know, Delancey, look at this in a different way and good way. Everybody would call this match controversial because nobody doesn't know who to pick as the Women's Champion but also a dream match and they want to see this happen. This could be one of the greatest Women's Championship matches in Wrestlemania history with three of the hottest Divas in the WWE. This means you girls have a lot of media coverage and if Rochelle becomes the Women's Champion while having an undefeated streak, most of the Divas including on the Smackdown roster wouldn't want to face her and Vickie would have made a big mistake."

"Oh, I see. This could create a lot of buzz and Nicole, Rochelle, and I would be on talk shows, radio, everything. 'Eddie's Angels' facing each other for the first time and for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. That is a dream match waiting to happen. Vickie just made a big mistake and I think we should play her little game to see if she cracks because she wants to create tension between the three of us. Rochelle may wanna kill her, but this is too good. I oughta let Nicole know first."

"You girls are bad."

"Yeah, but 'Eddie's Angels' are so good at being bad."

"Well, I'm gonna turn in. Good night, Delancey."

"Good night, Candice."

Candice then crawled into bed as Delancey got on her laptop computer to finish writing her wedding blog for the WWE website.

_I am so excited about posting my first wedding blog because I want the whole world to know that Delancey Elizabeth Perez Francois Scott is finally walking down the aisle with a real man named Bobby Lashley. Vickie Guerrero is so stupid for pitting me against Nicole and Rochelle for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania, but you know what? What she doesn't know is that 'Eddie's Angels' is secretly planning another comeback now that she is engaged to Edge, which happened a couple of weeks before No Way Out. We're gonna expose her with Rochelle's help at the wedding soon. I guess you could call us the real wedding crashers. _

Then Delancey turned off her computer and put it back in her bag. Then Delancey got into bed, turned off the lamp, and fell asleep.


	46. Playboy’s Little Helper

**Chapter 46: Playboy's Little Helper **

March 3, 2008

_RAW was in Indianapolis, Indiana and tonight was the night that my music video, "Don't Say Goodbye" was making its World Premiere. _

_Wrestlemania 24 was three weeks away and Vickie Guerrero is probably smiling at the thought that tension is gonna build around me, Nicole, and Rochelle surrounding the triple threat match for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. That's exactly what she thinks because even though it's every woman for herself, we're playing her little game as in pretending to avoid each other. Nicole, Rochelle, and I may have to train for the match and beat the hell out of each other, but after that, the friendship will stay and "Eddie's Angels" will make a comeback and expose Vickie for who she really is. _

Then RAW was on and Delancey was joining Kimberly for an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time along with WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott, Kimberly Montgomery," Todd said as Delancey and Kimberly came forward.

Delancey was wearing a green tie-back halter top with silver chains at the neck, bust, and stomach, denim pants with silver chains at the waist and knees, and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a green metallic bustier, green metallic boyshorts, black hand warmers, and her hair curled.

Kim, last week, you made an impression by pinning Melina in your first match and now you're facing her in singles competition," Todd said. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, Todd," Kimberly said, "I have to admit, I was new onto the scene and I had put my heart and soul into this and I am happy that I won my first match. I've been here over a year now and I'm ready for more competition."

Then Melina came forward.

"Well, well, well, Kimberly Montgomery," Melina said, "former interviewer turned wrestler. If you think you can come up her and steal my spotlight, you're dead wrong because I am much better than you."

"You see, Melina, that's where you're wrong," Kimberly said. "You think you're better than everybody but you're not. I was there when you won the Women's Championship but you lost it a week later to Brittany Swanson and haven't gotten it back since. Now you're in Bunny-mania teaming up with Beth Phoenix against Maria and Candice Michelle at Wrestlemania and come to think of it, you lost at both Wrestlemanias last year and the year before to again, Brittany Swanson, and this Diva who you despite the most, Delancey Scott. So now what do you have to say?"

Melina was about to say something but then noticed Delancey was looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Melina said.

"Your fat ass," Delancey said.

Melina then gave a look and then walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Divas match which was Kimberly Montgomery versus Melina. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp and did her infamous ring entrance. Then Kimberly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott, from Dallas, Texas, Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Kimberly posed at the top of the ramp and then she and Delancey walked down slapping hands of the fans and Kimberly got into the ring with Delancey following her doing her flip. Then Kimberly got up on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Delancey left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kimberly and Melina circled around the ring and they locked up and Kimberly has Melina in a headlock before Melina elbows Kimberly in the midsection. Then she twists Kimberly's arms and knees her in the midsection and then tosses Kimberly across the ring by the hair. Then Melina grabs Kimberly by the hair and shoves Kimberly into the corner and Melina gives Kimberly a right hand and then she nails her with another right hand and then a knee to the midsection. Melina whips Kimberly to the other corner and then Kimberly kicks Melina in the face to slow her down. Kimberly goes behind Melina with a bulldog slam and then she goes off the ropes and she kicks Melina in the head for a two count. Kimberly gives Melina an enziguri and then Kimberly punches Melina a few times.

Then Melina goes to roll up Kimberly, but Kimberly holds the ropes and then Melina nails Kimberly with a clothesline to knock her down for a two count. Melina whips Kimberly into the corner and Melina charges but Kimberly hits both feet to the face and Kimberly hits another bulldog slam to take Melina down. Kimberly gives Melina an elbow drop and then she pins Melina for a two count and Kimberly kicks Melina while she's down and then she twists Melina's arm and gives her some shots to the head. Kimberly takes Melina down and then she pins her for another two count and then Kimberly whips Melina off the ropes and Melina hold onto the ropes Melina takes Kimberly down with a headscissors and then she pins Kimberly for a two count. Melina whips Kimberly off the ropes and then she tosses Kimberly to the outside of the ring.

Delancey helps Kimberly get back in the ring and Melina stomps her in the back and hits a backbreaker. Then Melina goes to the top rope and she comes off with a crossbody on Kimberly for a two count. Kimberly out of the way and Melina lands on the mat. Melina picks up Kimberly and she tries to hit her, but Kimberly ducks and gives Melina a back suplex and then she goes to the top rope and jumps off with a crossbody of her own. Then Kimberly picks up Melina and hits her finishing move, the Star and Stripe, a forward somersault three-quarter facelock bulldog/jawbreaker, on her and pins Melina for a three count to get the win.

"Here is your winner, Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

The referee then raised Kimberly's arm in the air and Delancey got into the ring and their arms were raised by the referee as well. Kimberly looked down at Melina and was talking smack and then she and Delancey left the ring and were walking up the ramp. The two then turned around and raised their arms in the air again as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for Maria's Playboy cover unveiling and Jerry "The King" Lawler was in the ring standing next to a giant screenshot of the Playboy cover that was covered by a red cloth and the ring covered in red carpet and the Playboy logo.

"Alright," Jerry said, "well, ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege and to introduce to you the Diva who is gonna be appearing on the cover of this month's Playboy. Oh, yeah, right now joined by her fellow Divas and Playboy playmates Candice Michelle and the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott, let's welcome Maria."

Then Maria's entrance theme played ands he came out from the curtain with Delancey and Candice following her. Maria blew a kiss to the crowd and she held hands with Delancey and Candice and the three walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that the Bunnymania match at Wrestlemania is gonna be emceed by one of my all time favorite entertainers Snoop Dogg himself," Jerry said. "That's right, Snoop Dogg at Wrestlemania and Bunnymania."

_Also, the Bunnymania tag team match is now a Bunnymania lumberjill match meaning I will be at ringside cheering for Candice and Maria. _

"What's up all you stars and studs in Indianapolis?" Maria said onto the microphone. "First, I have to say that this is such an honor. It has been such an amazing opportunity and a thrilling experience and I still cannot believe that I'm gonna be on the cover of Playboy."

"Oh, well, you can believe it because you are and congratulations are in order," Jerry said.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready? Is everybody ready for a little sneak peek at Playboy's cover featuring Maria? Huh? Do you wanna see it? Okay, oh, wait a minute. This deserves a drumroll, let's get a drumroll for this."

Then Candice and Jerry pulled down the cloth revealing Santino's head covering Maria's face, breasts, and crotch.

"Huh? What the hell?" Jerry said. "What is this?"

Then Santino's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp laughing and ribbing Maria with a big smile on his face, saying, "Got ya! Got ya!" Maria didn't look happy as Santino got into the ring.

"I'm sorry, Maria," Santino said, "but you left me no choice. I tried to tell you time and time again not to do this Playboy but you're so stubborn. You wouldn't listen. Now when everytime someone tries to imagine my Maria on the cover of Playboy, they're going to have a erectile dysfunction. Come on, Maria, let's go."

"No!" Maria said. "No, this isn't your decision, this is my decision."

"Maria, the last time I checked, I was the man of the relationship. Therefore, I make the decision."

"Excuse me and I am a woman and no man and nobody is gonna make this decision for me. And for your information, I've already posed for Playboy and I want the whole world to see it."

"What's wrong with you? Is it your timing of the month, Maria? Obviously, it must be because acting crazy. You're making a big scene, so…..."

"You're making a scene."

"You're making a scene! Come on, let's go. I want to go somewhere private and talk about this in the back…."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Maria, come here!"

"No!"

"Maria, I said come here. We're gonna go……"

Santino grabbed Maria's arm and she yanked it away and Maria said

"No!"

Santino grabbed Maria again and then Jerry stepped in and punched Santino in the jaw and Santino rolled out of the ring as Candice, Maria, and Delancey threw the vandalized Santino Playboy cover over the top rope onto him. The crowd chanted, "Jerry, Jerry," as Candice took the microphone and Maria hugged Jerry and said,

"Well, fortunately, guys, that wasn't the only cover that was planned for tonight. Now do all of you guys want to see Maria's Playboy cover?"

Santino pleaded for the cover not to be unveiled and Delancey said,

"I think that's an unanimous decision, Santino."

"So on the count of three, guys," Candice said, "let's unveil the other cover. One, two, three."

Then the pyro went off and from the ceiling unrolled a gigantic cover shot of Playboy and Santino threw a fit on the floor while everyone in the ring raised their arms in the air.

_You see, Candice, Maria, and I had feeling Santino was gonna be involved and I am proud of Maria for finally standing up for herself to Santino. I would've punched his lights out but he was lucky it wasn't me or maybe the Boyz in Motion would've given him a beating. _

Later, Delancey was standing in the ring because it was time for the World Premiere of her music video, "Don't Say Goodbye."

"What's up, Indianapolis?" Delancey said. "I am so excited to show all of you people my music video which is the second single off of my debut album "Evolution of a Woman" which cracked the top ten at number ten on the Billboard charts. This video is much hotter than any other video I have ever done and all of you people are surely gonna love it and watch it over and over and over and over again. Without further ado, here it is, the World Premiere of 'Don't Say Goodbye.'"

_(Then the Titantron showed the video and it begins with a futuristic city and a woman riding a motorcycle on the freeway as the song began.) _

_Don't say goodbye _

_The circle of the moon _

_The rising of the sun _

_We'll be together soon _

_Our story's just begun _

_Time will bring us near _

_I'll never be too far _

_Oh, baby, don't you fear _

_I'll always be right where you are _

_You can dry my tears _

_But you can't stop the pain inside I'm trying to hide _

_As I hold you near, I know I have to pull away _

_You know that I can't stay _

_All of my life, no one has touched me the way that you do _

_Wherever I go, I know that my road will lead back to you _

_So don't say goodbye _

_Don't turn away _

_It doesn't have to end today _

_Don't say goodbye _

_'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time _

_Don't say goodbye _

_Can you feel my desire? _

_The way my body's sighing with your every breath _

_I try to memorize every move you're making _

_So I will never forget _

_The way that you feel _

_Whenever your heart is beating with mine _

_Wherever I go, I'll keep my memories of you inside _

_Don't say goodbye _

_Don't turn away _

_It doesn't have to end today _

_Don't say goodbye _

_'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time _

_Don't say goodbye _

_Even though we'll be apart _

_We'll see the same stars _

_Just close your eyes and I'll be where you are _

_Don't say goodbye _

_'Cause if you say that word _

_My heart won't survive _

_Don't say goodbye _

_The circle of the moon _

_The rising of the sun _

_We'll be together soon _

_Our story's just begun _

_Time will bring us near _

_I'll never be too far _

_Oh, baby, don't you fear _

_I'll always be right where you are _

_So don't say goodbye (Don't say goodbye) _

_Don't turn away _

_It doesn't have to end today _

_So don't say goodbye _

_'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time _

_Don't say goodbye _

_Even though we'll be apart _

_We'll see the same stars _

_Just close your eyes and I'll be where you are _

_Don't say goodbye _

_'Cause if you say that word _

_My heart won't survive _

_Don't say goodbye _

_So don't say goodbye (Don't say goodbye) _

_Don't turn away _

_It doesn't have to end today _

_Don't say goodbye (Don't say goodbye) _

_'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time _

_Don't say goodbye _

_Even though we'll be apart _

_We'll see the same stars _

_Just close your eyes and I'll be where you are _

_Don't say goodbye _

_'Cause if you say that word _

_My heart won't survive _

_Don't say goodbye _

After the video ended, Delancey and the crowd applauded.

"Oh, yeah, I told you so," Delancey said. "If you thought my music video was hot, wait until you hear this. On Friday, March 28, I will be throwing a special concert outside the Citrus Bowl live two days before Wrestlemania. And if you all can't make it to Orlando, Florida, you'll see my concert on the WWE website."

Then Delancey sat the microphone down and she blew a kiss to the crowd and left the ring. Delancey walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and turned around and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air.

After RAW was over, Delancey went back to the hotel and while Candice was sleeping in the bed, Delancey was reading her wedding blog.

**_Wedding Blog, No. 1 _**

**_By Delancey Scott _**

**_Written: February 25, 2008 _**

****

**_I'd like to give a warm, happy welcome to all of my fans to my new, exclusive Wedding Blog, as simply put written by yours truly, a.k.a. the one-and-only, future Mrs. Bobby Lashley! I'm going to give you a special peek throughout the next eight weeks as I prepare for my long-awaited wedding. _**

****

**_Well, Bobby and I have a lot of things done thanks to our wonderful wedding planner Jamie and her assistant, but there's still a few things left like how I want my hair for the wedding, the dress fittings for my maids of honor (Nicole Mitchell and Rochelle Kennedy,) and my bridesmaids (Jessica, Bobby's sister, Tina Alexander, Brittany Swanson, Ashley, and Nicole's younger sister Amy) and I, and plans for the appreciation party (co-ed shower) at my parents' new home in St. Louis, Missouri. I got the invitations taken care of (passed out and mailed), the flowers, the cake, and the location, etc, etc. thanks to Jamie and Bobby and I decided to have our honeymoon in Honolulu, Hawaii since we spent Valentine's Day there. _**

****

**_You're probably wondering where the wedding will be. Well, here it goes, Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, the happiest place on Earth. What little girl doesn't want to have her wedding at Walt Disney World, hello! Well, Bobby and I are inviting 200 guests of friends and family including some WWE superstars and our close, personal friend Donald Trump and his family as well. How about that?! _**

****

**_This is the one moment I have been waiting for my entire life and I promise it will be the most beautiful wedding you will ever experience. Of course, some of the media and the biggest and best Superstars will be present and Nicole is gonna sing at the reception (We all know she has a beautiful singing voice better than Jillian). Of course, we're going to have me, the most joyful Diva alive and we're going to have Bobby Lashley, the happiest groom-to-be on the planet. _**

****

**_So to all my fans, please stay tuned to next week and watch me every Monday night at 9:00pm on Monday Night RAW, only on the USA network!_**

****

_I miss Bobby so much, but what's most important is that our wedding is less than two months away. I love him so much, it kills me. He is so proud of me of what I have accomplished, there is no reason I should doubt him. What else is there to say? Nothing. I'm finally happy, I am getting married. I'm having a family, I have three great careers, and I have awesome friends and family. My life is complete. _


	47. Wrestlemania Rewind

**Chapter 47: Wrestlemania Rewind**

March 10, 2008

**_Wedding Belle, No. 2_**

**_By Delancey Scott_**

**_Written: March 9, 2008_**

**_Hi, everyone! Welcome to Wedding Blog #2. Bobby and I are still working out all the final details of our upcoming wedding, but I wanted to fill in our fans on some of our exciting plans._**

**_Here are some of the details we'll tell you about. The theme for our wedding ceremony is a garden-themed ceremony, the reception theme will be Cinderella's castle, our color is blue (Bobby chose the color because of my eyes; God, I love him!), the flowers will be hydrangeas, and the food will be a La Carte plated dinner of shrimp cocktail with cocktail sauce and lemon as an appetizer, caesar salad with Parmesan and croutons, and our entree will be pork tenderloin paired with seared salmon filet and soy reduction. Also, for the kids, the Mickey Mouse children's dinner buffet, and for my fiancé, the ice cream and fondue station and the EPCOT dessert party. Bobby's got a sweet tooth. _**

**_Our wedding cake will be a seven tiered Italian cream wedding cake covered with butter-cream and is decorated with blue roses with the fountain and ceramic bridal party on the top and the flavor will be without a doubt, chocolate!_**

**_Also, the whole bridal party, for the bridesmaids I chose a circle of friendship bracelet, a sophisticated square compact with Austrian crystals, polka dot candles, and terry cloth slippers. For the groomsmen, Bobby chose personalized sport binoculars, an executive golf set, a compact clock/radio, and personalized rogue stainless cufflinks. We gotta give something to thank our bridal party for being part of the wedding, right?_**

**_You're probably wondering what I'm gonna give Bobby as a wedding gift. I can't tell you because Bobby could read this and find out for himself. Hell, I don't even know what Bobby is gonna give me as a wedding gift._**

**_Oh, speaking of Bobby...he wants to add in a little message to my blog exclusively!_**

**_Hi, everyone, this is the happiest groom-to-be, Bobby Lashley. I'm really excited about this wedding and to be marrying the most beautiful and strong WWE Diva in my opinion, Delancey Scott. One of the things I've been doing is trying to keep a straight face, but Delancey – I can't help it, she's a very beautiful woman! Luckily I have my best men, John Cena and Dave Batista to keep me cool under pressure even though I welcome pressure. I know I made the right choice when I picked them to be my best men._**

**_The guys and I got our tuxedos together, and man, you know, I never had to shop for a tuxedo! John and Dave were a big help, you know, I'm just trying to make sure I get the right size so I'll be looking good for my beautiful D. ILMD! I'll tell you, man, I'm just really excited about this. A big appreciation party's going to be happening, too with our closest friends and family and Delancey said she's got a surprise happening at that party. I'll just wait and see!_**

**_OK, I'll give you back to Delancey now. Here she is… the one and only, the future Mrs. Lashley!_**

**_Thank you, Bobby. I love you, darling!_**

**_OK, I think I should go spend some quality time with the love of my life. So, until next time in Wedding Blog, see me every Monday night at 9:00pm on Monday Night RAW, only on the USA network! Stay tuned to for my next blog, coming soon!_**

_RAW was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle's hometown, and the night was Wrestlemania Rewind, meaning opponents will face each other again in a Wrestlemania rematch from the past. I'm facing Nicole thanks to Randy Orton, who was taking over RAW for the night as part of the triple threat takeover and probably Vickie Guerrero._

Several minutes later, Delancey was working out backstage at the arena until Candice came forward.

"Hey, Delancey," Candice said.

"Hey, Candice," Delancey said.

"I can't believe you're facing Nicole tonight. That is so wrong."

"Well, Randy and Vickie can both kiss my ass for all I care. But you know what? One day I'll look back on this and laugh whether I lose the Women's Championship or not."

"How are you, Nicole, and Rochelle gonna deal with this?"

"Well, we're pretending to avoid each other and people might get suspicious if we were seen with each other. That's why we have cell phones with text messaging."

"Good plan."

"Yep, and 'Eddie's Angels' are making another comeback to crash Vickie and Edge's wedding since the straw has broke the camel's back."

"And nobody knows about this?"

"Nope, and there could be some spies around here, but we're keeping close contact thanks to Tina and Brittany."

"That's good. Well, I don't wanna get involved since I got a Wrestlemania match myself so I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

Then RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' match between Nicole and Delancey.

_If you all remember, this is the rematch from Wrestlemania 21 in Los Angeles, California: the Battle of the Missouri Divas. At the time when Trish Stratus was around and was the WWE Women's Champion, she was so jealous of another former WWE Diva and 2004 Diva Search winner, Christy Hemme, who was posing for Playboy. Nicole and I got involved and that's how the Battle of the Missouri Divas came about and it was in order for me and Nicole to be in Christy Hemme's corner for the WWE Women's Championship match against Trish. Nicole beat me, but that match was for nothing since Trish ended up beating Christy to retain the WWE Women's Championship._

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Introducing first from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a black short-sleeved midriff low-cut top with white skull & crossbones and multi-colored roses, denim shorts, white tube sock, and her ponytails covered in a black bandanna. Delancey raised the WWE Women's Title belt in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring doing her flip. Then Delancey got up on the turnbuckles raising her arm in the air and Delancey got back down and Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a yellow high midriff triangular tank top showing a little of her black bustier, denim jeans, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair in high ponytails. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring and then got up on the turnbuckles raising her arm in the air. Nicole got back down and she looked at Delancey as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Delancey circled around the ring and they locked up and Delancey got a front facelock and went behind Nicole and Nicole got behind Delancey. Then Delancey twisted Nicole's arm and Delancey got her foot on the back of Nicole's leg and Nicole powered Delancey down and Nicole got Delancey in a hammerlock. Delancey countered and Nicole shoved Delancey off and Delancey landed a drop toe hold and clubbed Nicole in the back. Then Delancey got Nicole in another front facelock and Nicole tried to push Delancey off but Delancey held on and then Nicole hit Delancey in the midsection and whipped her to the ropes and Delancey hit a flying forearm. Delancey suddenly went for the inverted figure four, but Nicole immediately countered into the STFU and Delancey quickly escaped and recovered in the corner.

Nicole and Delancey had a little staredown and then they locked up again as Nicole got Delancey in a shoulderlock and Delancey tried to escape and Nicole got Delancey in an armbar. Then Nicole whipped Delancey to the rope and then Delancey landed a swinging neckbreaker for a two count and Nicole landed right hand blows and Delancey traded chops. Nicole ran over Delancey with a series of shoulderblocks but Delancey chucked her over the top rope to the floor. Nicole recovered as the referee went to one knee to talk to Nicole before starting a count and Delancey recovered in the ring as Nicole got back in the ring and Delancey ran over Nicole's leg and applied a knee-bending submission. She then went for a figure four, but Nicole countered with a roll-up for a nearfall and Nicole attempted an FU, but Delancey powered out and took Nicole's knee out from behind.

Delancey went for the figure four again but Nicole kicked Delancey off to the corner on one good leg and she landed a few flying clothesline. Then Nicole did the "You can't see me" and then landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and she went for the FU again but Delancey countered into a roll-up for a two count. Delancey then landed a clothesline out of the corner and landed some chops and also landed a flying forearm. Delancey struggled into an inverted figure four in center ring and Nicole fought the hold and crawled toward the bottom rope to break the hold. Then Nicole kicked Delancey and landed a facebreaker DDT and then Nicole applied the STFU attempt. Delancey struggled to get to the rope but Nicole pulled her over to the center ring and Delancey tapped out.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole slowly got up and the referee raised her arm in the air and Nicole looked down on Delancey and helped her up. Delancey was hanging onto her head and then she and Nicole shook hands as Nicole left the ring.

_I don't like this at all. If Randy and Vickie thinks my friendship and "Eddie's Angels" is gonna break up, they're wrong. Randy's gonna regret negotiating with Vickie to get this match with me and Nicole on and Randy's got his own problems._

A little later, Delancey was all alone in the Women's Locker Room and there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Delancey said.

"It's Kimberly," Kimberly said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Kimberly came inside.

"Hey," Kimberly said.

"Hey," Delancey said as Kimberly sat next to her on the bench.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I know, it's ridiculous knowing that you're facing your two best friends for the Women's Championship at the grandest stage of sports-entertainment, Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, but this will be the first and last time this will happen. But speaking of Wrestlemania, Melina is facing Brittany in a Wrestlemania rematch, you know, the triple threat match for the Women's Championship with Ashley at last year's Wrestlemania."

"Ooh, I gotta see this."

"Okay."

Delancey turned on the TV and back at the arena, Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Amanda and Melina following her. 

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp and got up on the apron and did her infamous ring entrance. Melina was prancing around and then asked for the microphone.

"I was really looking forward to beating Brittany and Ashley tonight," Melina said, "but apparently, Ashley is injured and can't be here. Typical Playboy cover girl, you know, who looks great on the outside, but has nothing on the inside. Nope, so tonight, instead of facing two Divas in a Wrestlemania rematch, we're gonna have a Wrestlemania rematch with one Diva and once again, I'm gonna show everyone I am more than just a pretty face."

Then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a black see-through top, black midriff spaghetti strap tank top with huge golden skull, red plaid mini-miniskirt, red plaid buckled arm warmers with hanging chains, black net stockings, and her hair straight. Brittany she walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and the referee called for the bell. 

Brittany and Melina locked up and Melina gives Brittany some forearm and then she whips her off the ropes and Brittany comes back with a headscissors on Melina. Then Brittany gives Melina a drop toe hold and hits Melina with a hurricanrana and then Brittany pins her for a two count. Brittany whips Melina to the corner and then she follows it up with a jumping clothesline and Brittany hits Melina with a snapmare and lands a drop kick to the back while Melina is down on the mat. Brittany pins Melina for another two count and then she whips Melina to the corner. Brittany charges at Melina but Melina kicks Brittany in the face and then she goes to the top rope.

Brittany climbs the ropes and she punches Melina before trying to land a superplex, but Melina is able to fight out of it. Melina gets down from the ropes and she goes after Brittany and she grabs Brittany by the hair and shoves Brittany into the corner. Melina chops Brittany across the chest and then she kicks her in the ribs. Melina kicks Brittany again and then she goes to whip Brittany, but Brittany reverses it and Melina gives Brittany a float over DDT in the corner and then she pins her for a two count. Melina whips Brittany to the ropes and Melina gives Brittany a flap jack and Melina pins Brittany for another two count and then she goes to the top rope. 

Melina jumps off with a high cross body on Brittany for a two count and then Brittany gives Melina a reverse DDT. Brittany nails Melina with a clothesline and Melina gets up and Brittany nails her with a clothesline again. Brittany kicks Melina in the gut and she gives her the Twist of Fate. Brittany centers Jacqueline in the middle of the ring and then she goes to the top rope with a moonsault and Brittany then pins Melina for the win.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

The referee raises Brittany's arm and Brittany smiled as she went on the turnbuckle and raised her arm in the air. Then Brittany got back down and looked at Melina and signalled her to kiss her butt before leaving the ring.

"Melina sure has a big mouth when it come to Divas," Kimberly said back in the Women's Locker Room. "But why does she has hostility towards Divas posing for Playboy?"

"She's jealous and she can't do anything about," Delancey said. "But she and Beth Phoenix want to take it to another level."

"Let me find Melina and confront her about this."

"I'm coming with you."

Delancey and Kimberly got up and then left the Women's Locker Room. As they were walking the hallway, they found Melina coming out of the entrance to the arena and Delancey and Kimberly walked up to her.

"Well, well, well, Melina," Kimberly said, "just like Santino Marella, your big mouth and actions can get you into trouble. Oh, and you said you're more than just a pretty face, right? Well, you're just another pretty...bitchy face."

Then Melina slapped Kimberly in the face and then Kimberly slapped Melina back and the two get into a catfight before Delancey and Brittany were able to pull Kimberly off of Melina and Melina ran away.

_Man, Kimberly is the one who's more than just a pretty face. She's sure can stand up to Melina and put words into her mouth. What's next?_

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Beth Phoenix versus Maria. 

Beth's entrance theme played and she came out with Melina following her. The two walked down the ramp and Melina got into the ring as Beth got on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring. Then Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Candice following her. Then the pyro went off as the Playboy cover rolled from the ceiling as Maria and Candice walked down the ramp and Maria got into the ring. Then Maria got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Melina left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Maria and Beth locked up and Beth hit Maria in the face and kicked her in the midsection. Then Beth whipped Maria but Maria ducked a clothesline and kicked Beth in the chest. Then Maria flipped into a headscissors but Beth pushed Maria down and Maria covered with a bridge for a one count. Then Beth whipped Maria into the corner and Beth charged into Maria's foot. Beth grabbed Maria and Maria elbowed Beth and kicked her in the back and nailed a bulldog slam for a two count. 

Then Beth shoved Maria into the corner and choked her as Santino Marella walked out holding a copy of Playboy magazine. Maria kicked Beth in the midsection and Beth shoved Maria's head onto the mat. Then Beth got Maria in a headlock but Maria countered into a jawbreaker. Maria hit some forearms and a kick to the midsection as Santino approached the ring and got on the apron holding up the magazine. 

Santino then ripped it apart, being careful not to expose the contents to the camera, and then the Boyz in Motion and Delancey came out and the boys pulled down Santino to the ground and beat him up. Then Delancey distracted the referee as Maria then took advantage with a roll-up for the win. 

After the match, Melina came into the ring and confronted Delancey but Beth ran over to Delancey and shoved her down. Delancey then went after Beth attacking her as Candice and Maria was after Melina. Then Kayla came out as Delancey was stalking Beth and then Kayla picked up Beth and got her in a bow and arrow rack before nailing a backbreaker. Melina rolled out of the ring and Kayla kicked Beth out of the ring as the Boyz in Motion stood in front of the ring and Melina joined Beth and Santino as Kayla asked for a microphone.

"Hey, Santino," Kayla said, "why don't you do yourself a favor? Look yourself in a mirror and tell yourself how stupid you are because your distraction just got a new addition in the Bunnymania match at Wrestlemania: me, the special guest referee."

Santino and Melina were screaming as Kayla nodded her head and Delancey, Maria, and Candice smiled.

After RAW was over, Delancey went back to the hotel and she, Candice, and Maria had just finished watching the movie "Mean Girls."

"There, that was a good movie," Candice said.

"See, Maria?" Delancey said. "Being lonely doesn't mean you have to be lonely."

"Delancey, why can't Santino learn to let me make my own decisions and why does he keep embarrassing me?"

"Well, Santino doesn't realize that behind a good woman is a good man and Santino wasn't the man I thought he was. I know this is bad."

"Yeah."

"But hey, look on the bright side," Candice said, "you're on the cover of Playboy, you're competing at Wrestlemania, you don't need Santino. He's not good enough for you anymore."

"You're right. If he can't appreciate me or respect me, then I don't need him. I can find me a new man."

"Well, I could hook you up with one of the twins," Delancey said, "if that's alright."

"I'll wait. Thanks for the offer."

"No problem."


	48. Luck of the Bunny

**Chapter 48: Luck of the Bunny**

March 17, 2008

__

RAW was in Lafayette, Louisiana and it was St. Patrick's Day and as crazy as it sounds, I'm facing Santino Marella in an intergender match. What a joke!

Delancey was walking around at the arena looking for Brittany to talk to her.

__

The reason I had to talk to Brittany was because last week, Jeff Hardy was suspended for 60 days after violating WWE's wellness policy for a second time. The news hit hard for Brittany as she decided that she and Jeff took a break from the relationship for a while. Then there was some more bad news; Jeff's home in Cameron, North Carolina was burned to the ground and everything was gone. Brittany was devastated as told by the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad and she needed time to think things through.

Then Delancey found Brittany outside of the arena and walked up to her.

"Hey, Brit," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Brittany said.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I...I miss Jeff. I wish...I could've been there for him. If I knew something like this would happen..."

"Brittany..."

"And now his house is burned down. I feel like this is my fault..."

"Would you stop that? None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't broken up with him, this wouldn't happen at all."

"Brittany, these things happen. It's not your fault. If you love and I know you still do, help him, be there for him. He still needs you and you still need him."

"I just lost my mother and I can't afford to lose Jeff either. This is so hard."

"Look, everything will be all right, I promise you. Why don't you call Jeff, talk to him, work things out."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go inside."

Then Delancey and Brittany went back inside the arena.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the intergender match which was Delancey versus Santino Marella. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is an intergender match scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Introducing first from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing an aqua green halter midriff top, aqua green mini-miniskirt, black stockings with aqua green bows and straps attached, and her hair curled. Delancey raised the WWE Women's Title belt in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring doing her flip. Then Delancey got up on the turnbuckles raising her arm in the air and Delancey got back down and Santino's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Paterson, New Jersey, weighing in at 227 pounds, Santino Marella," Lillian announced.

Santino walked down the ramp with a big smile on his face and he got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Then he looked at Delancey as the referee called for the bell.

Santino offers Delancey the first punch and Delancey takes it but Santino moves. Santino laughs as Delancey kicks Santino in the back of the leg. Delancey does it again and Santino runs to the corner with the referee blocking. Santino gets his clean break and charges at Delancey but Delancey gets a drop toe hold and she stomps Santino in the back several times. Delancey chokes Santino in the neck with her foot and Delancey picks up Santino but Santino pushes Delancey down in the corner. Santino walks over to Delancey but Delancey kicks Santino in the gut and shoves him to the corner. Delancey kicks Santino in the gut several times and goes to Irish whip him but Santino reverses and charges but Delancey floats over and lands a hurricurranna. Then Delancey lands the Dragonkick and covers for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air and he gave her the Women's Title Belt. Then Delancey looked down at Santino with a big smile on her face as he left the ring holding his face and grabbed the microphone.

"You know, Delancey," Santino said walking around the ring, "you're tough, but I, Santino Marella, is tougher than you. Now I know you have a Women's Championship match against your pretty little girlfriends at Wrestlemania but I am challenging your American Gladiator boys to a match at Wrestlemania."

Then Delancey laughed as she asked for a microphone and Delancey said,

"So let me get this straight. You and only you is challenging the Boyz in Motion to a 4-on-1 handicap match at Wrestlemania? Santino, you're just gonna keep embarrassing yourself and your ass will be creamed straight up. You bet your ass they will accept."

Santino continued to bitch at Delancey while holding onto his face as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Kimberly Montgomery versus Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Melina, from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

Beth and Melina walked down the ramp and Melina did her infamous ring entrance as Beth went on the apron onto the turnbuckles and flipped into the ring. Then Kimberly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Delancey Scott, from Dallas, Texas, Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a black net separate top, black and white striped bikini top, black pleated miniskirt, raccoon tail belt, black net stockings, and black and white striped socks. Kimberly posed at the top of the ramp and then she and Delancey walked down slapping hands of the fans and Kimberly got into the ring with Delancey following her doing her flip. Then Kimberly got up on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Delancey and Melina left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Kimberly circled around the ring and they locked up and Beth shoved Kimberly into the corner. Beth missed a punch and Kimberly kicked Beth in the midsection and landed a chop and was hitting some punches. Then Beth lifted and powered her down and then Beth picked up Kimberly and landed a chop to her and another one and when Beth tried for a powerslam, Kimberly powered out and attacked Beth from behind and then Kimberly bounced off the ropes and Beth knocked her down. Then Beth grabbed Kimberly by the hair and shoved her into the corner and missed a splash and Kimberly tried another comeback with elbows and a knee, but Beth wouldn't go down.

Then Kimberly hit a boot to the face and a clothesline that got Beth down. Then Kimberly went for a elbow drop but Beth moved and she grabbed Kimberly and headbutted her and took her down. Then Kimberly came back with knees to the midsection and tried for a boot to the face but Beth grabbed Kimberly's leg and tried to land a back hand but Kimberly ducked and landed a scissors kick and a hurricurrana. Then Melina went on the apron to distract Kimberly but Delancey pulled Melina face first to the apron and Beth picked Kimberly for her finisher but Kimberly countered with a roll-up for the win.

"Here is your winner, Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Kimberly quickly left the ring and joined Delancey outside the ring and the referee then raised Kimberly's arm in the air. Beth stared at Delancey and Kimberly and was talking trash as Delancey and Kimberly were walking up the ramp laughing as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Delancey was walking down the hallway to look for Candice because she was told by Nicole, via text message, that Candice may have reinjured during her Divas' tag team match with Maria against Victoria and Jillian Hall. When Delancey found Maria and Candice, she walked up to the two.

"Candice, are you all right?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Candice said.

"Are you sure? Wrestlemania is less than two weeks away and I don't want you to be out again."

"Don't worry, injury or not, I'm going to Wrestlemania.

Then Beth Phoenix and Melina came forward.

"Well, well, well," Beth said. "Another typical Playboy cover girl gets injured. Tough break for you, Candice. You probably won't make to Wrestlemania."

"You know what, Beth?" Delancey said. "I'm getting flat-out tired of you making fun at Candice. I guess you want a repeat performance of what Kayla Thompson did to you last week, do you?"

Then Beth and Melina walked away without saying a word and Delancey smiled.

After RAW was over, Delancey went back to the hotel and while Candice was sleeping in the bed, Delancey was looking over her Babe of the Year photos. The theme for March was St. Patrick's Day and Delancey was wearing a green and black two-tone under-wire dress with a bow and a clover appliqué and black stockings and Delancey was holding a shamrock crop.

Then Delancey went over to the WWE site and clicked on the link to her wedding blog and read it.

__

**Wedding Blog, No. 3**

**By Delancey Scott**

**Written: March 14, 2008**

**Hey, everyone! I've been getting lots of e-mails about when the wedding date is and with Bobby's permission, here it is: April 26th, 2008!,**

**It's going to be such an extravagant event and in addition to our family, friends and fellow WWE Superstars, it's going to be a huge press circus: the WWE website, US Weekly, the E! network, People magazine, MTV – they're all coming. The whole world is going to be watching and the headline will say "Delancey Scott finally walks down the aisle!"**

**I have to admit – there are a few WWE Superstars who definitely won't be there. One is Santino Marella. Obviously with him acting a jerk and being a jerk to Maria because of her posing for Playboy, he surely is not invited. And Vickie Guerrero, she has pitted me and my two maids of honor, Nicole Mitchell and Rochelle Kennedy against each other in the triple threat match for the Women's Championship match at Wrestlemania. She's got her own wedding to plan and she's engaged to one of my deranged ex-boyfriends, Edge, for crying out loud.**

**Anyway, for those who are invited, I just want everyone to come and have a good time because I am so happy. And as long as I am happy, Bobby is happy.**

**I am truly blessed. I am so lucky to be finally marrying the man of my dreams, the one and only Bobby Lashley Now that I know we'll be getting married at Walt Disney World next month, in front of the whole world and all our fans, I'm even happier than I could have ever imagined.**

**Check back next week for a new edition of Wedding Blog. I'll have plenty to dish on.**

Then as Delancey finished reading her wedding blog, her cell phone was buzzing and Delancey picked it up to see that someone left a text message. It read:

"Look out your window."

Delancey did just that and looked to see Bobby standing outside near the pool. Delancey smiled as her cell phone was buzzing again and Delancey picked it up to see that Bobby left another text message. It read:

"Hurry, come down!"

Then Delancey put on some shoes and quietly grabbed her purse and left the hotel room.

Delancey took the elevator down to the lobby and she walked outside of the hotel and ran over to Bobby and hugged him.

"Oh, Bobby, I can't believe you're here," Delancey said as she pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me you was coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Bobby said.

"Well, I could use a surprise. You saw my match against Santino, did you?"

"I did. I'm impressed with you."

"Hey, you didn't know I had it in me because you trained me. Well, I wasn't the only Diva who beat Santino up tonight. Santino couldn't stand up to 6' Kayla Thompson."

"Yeah, she showed him."

__

After Candice and Maria won their Divas' tag team match, Santino punched Jerry in the face and took his Subway sandwich before Kayla grabbed Santino and ran him into the ring steps. That's twice in one night that Santino was beaten up by Divas.

"Yeah, so what are we doing here?" Delancey said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I was thinking of something like this," Bobby said.

Then Bobby grabbed Delancey and they went into the pool.

"Franklin Roberto Lashley, you jerk!" Delancey said.

"Come on," Bobby said, "have some fun."

Then Bobby and Delancey were playing around in the pool with their clothes on and were having a good time, too.


	49. The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson

**Chapter 49: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson**

March 21, 2008

**Craig Ferguson:** Hello, all. Welcome back to the show. My next guest is an actress, pop singer, and also a professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment as the two-time Women's Champion. She has a debut album called "Evolution of a Woman" and made her film debut last fall in "Undercover Cheerleader." Please welcome Delancey Scott.

Delancey comes out wearing an olive green tank top, denim corset, black pants, and her hair in a ponytail. Craig Ferguson greets Delancey with a handshake and a kiss and they both sat down, as the audience was still applauding.

**Craig Ferguson:** Well, Delancey, welcome to the show.

**Delancey:** Thanks for having me here.

**Craig Ferguson:** Now as I mentioned, you starred in the movie "Undercover Cheerleader" and some of the experience in that movie came from you being a cheerleader for the St. Louis Rams, is that right?

**Delancey:** Yeah, before I started training to become a professional wrestler, I was a St. Louis Rams cheerleader for the 02-03 football season and it was like my first professional job straight out of college; but the experience was great. I didn't do any flips or tumbles or anything and I had to learn cheerleading all over again to prepare for this movie.

**Craig Ferguson:** Well, I saw the movie and you looked great doing those moves and being under those disguises.

**Delancey:** That was weird for me, though.

The audience laughed.

**Craig Ferguson:** I must tell you, you look great doing those moves and being under those disguises.

**Delancey:** Yeah, when I was shooting my movie, I worked out a lot and gained 20 pounds and my fiancé was training me more and that's what led me exactly to gain more body weight and win my Women's Championship in two years, so...

**Craig Ferguson:** By the way, congratulations on your engagement.

**Delancey:** Thank you very much.

The audience cheered and applauded as Delancey showed off her engagement ring.

**Craig Ferguson:** And judging by the way you look, you're definitely not afraid of a challenging because on RAW, you actually faced a male wrestler named Santino Marella.

**Delancey:** I did.

**Craig Ferguson:** And I know that every married man in the world should not cheat on your wife because this slip made me jump a couple times. Let's see this.

They show a clip of Delancey kicking Santino in the gut and shoving him to the corner and Delancey kicks Santino in the gut several times and goes to Irish whip him but Santino reverses and charges but Delancey floats over and lands a hurricurranna. Then Delancey lands the Dragonkick and covers for the win.

**Craig Ferguson:** Wow, wow. Okay...

The audience laughed.

**Craig Ferguson:** Now, Santino Marella made his debut in the WWE last year, right?

**Delancey:** Yeah, Vince McMahon, the boss, picked him out of the crowd to challenge Umaga for the Intercontinental Championship and Bobby helped Santino win the Intercontinental Championship when he whacked Umaga in the head a few times. And now, he's been acting like a big jerk since he lost the Intercontinental Championship.

**Craig Ferguson:** And now, he's in a relationship with a WWE Diva who's posing for Playboy magazine.

**Delancey:** Yeah, he's in complete jealously and is controlling Maria, the WWE Diva he's supposedly dating, and now he's getting involved in the Bunnymania match at Wrestlemania which is a Divas' tag team match, and he's challenging my boys, the Boyz in Motion to a 4-on-1 handicap match at Wrestlemania. I can't stand him anymore, he's doing everything to destroy Maria for posing for Playboy, and now he's gotten his butt kicked by me and another Diva in one night, Kayla Thompson. At Wrestlemania, he's gonna pay the price for sure.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Craig Ferguson:** Now, for me, I wouldn't be jealous and destroy my companion for posing for Playboy, but what about your fiancé? How does he feel about all this?

**Delancey:** He admitted that Santino is jealous and controlling and helping him was a big mistake; so if Bobby did come back, he'll kill him.

The audience laughed and applauded.

**Craig Ferguson:** Well, let's hope all ends well and you have a match at Wrestlemania, a triple threat match for the Women's Championship.

**Delancey:** Yeah, more drama is brooding before Wrestlemania. Vickie Guerrero, the general manager of Smackdown, ordered this match because she wants to hurt Rochelle Kennedy and break up "Eddie's Angels." Ever since Batista, her husband, lost the Women's Championship to Edge, Rochelle has been after Vickie and has planned to expose Vickie and hasn't done it yet unless Vickie really screws something up. And now Vickie is engaged to my ex-boyfriend Edge and it's just sick to everyone's stomach. So everything is straight drama and these are my two best friends and maids of honor I'm facing at Wrestlemania; but after this is over, it's payback time.

The audience applauded.

**Craig Ferguson:** Well, good luck on Sunday, March 30th which is Wrestlemania 24, live from Orlando, Florida on pay-per-view and see Delancey Scott on Monday Night RAW on the USA Network at 9:00pm. Delancey, thanks for being here and came back again.

**Delancey:** I will.

**Craig Ferguson:** We'll be right back.

The audience applauded.


	50. Wrestlemania Thrilling Preview

**Chapter 50: Wrestlemania Thrilling Preview**

March 23, 2008

_**Wedding Blog, No. 4**_

_**By Delancey Scott**_

_**Written: March 21, 2008**_

_**Hey guys! Well, Wrestlemania 24 is this coming Sunday and the Triple Threat match for the Women's Championship is bound to be a thriller. This has been getting a lot of publicity and besides me being on the Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson and on Larry King Live on Wednesday, Nicole, who's also gonna be on Larry King Live, was on Late Night with David Letterman and performed one of her songs called "Life Goes On" and Rochelle was on the Best Damn Sports Show Period. Even local newspapers picked up on the story.**_

_**Those two are going to be my maids of honor when I get married next month. First of all, they're both my best friends and I trust them with everything. They know all my secrets and I know a lot of theirs. Out of all the Divas and the women who work for WWE, I'm the closest to them. Nicole and I had our share of problems in the beginning but they're all in the past and Nicole went out on a limb to help Rochelle get a job here on SmackDown as the newest Diva back in 2005 and I already felt close to Rochelle when I first met her. I feel like we've grown very, very close and our friendship is stronger every day. I wanted somebody who I can trust, who is close, to be my maid of honor. I am so happy I have Nicole and Rochelle here to help me out with all of my wedding details because hey, we're on the road and along with the wedding planner, I'm gonna need more help.**_

_**Bobby's really excited that Nicole and Rochelle are going to be my maids of honor. You know, as long as I'm happy, he's happy. He's really supportive. He loves Nicole and Rochelle, too. Of course, Nicole and Rochelle are married to Bobby's best men, John Cena and Batista. **_

_**Well everyone, stay tuned to read more of my blogs, and don't forget to watch me every Monday night at 9:00pm on Monday Night RAW, only on the USA network! Don't forget to catch my concert special this Friday on the WWE website and also, DO NOT FORGET to watch the biggest spectacle of sports-entertainment, Wrestlemania 24, live from Orlando, Florida on pay-per-view!**_

_RAW was in Columbia, South Carolina and on that night, I was gonna be a guest along with Nicole and Rochelle on Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel and the Boyz in Motion were facing Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch in an eight-man tag team match._

_Wrestlemania was six days away and the tension was building among us girls knowing that we're gonna face each other in the triple threat match for the Women's Championship but want this to be over. But as I mentioned on my Wedding Blog, this was getting a lot of publicity and Vickie Guerrero wasn't realizing that she was making a huge mistake. Vickie should've thought twice that this could happen._

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the eight-man tag team match which was the Boyz in Motion were facing Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Zack tried to run from Jason, but Jason chased him and he ended up slamming him and Curt onto the mat and knocking Trevor and Lance off the apron. Jeremy made the tag and hit a neck-breaker on Zack and Jeremy went to the top, but while the referee back was turned, Lance pushed him Jeremy and to the outside. Zack and Curt briefly double-teamed Jeremy and they tagged in Lance and grabbed Jeremy making sure he didn't tag Ryan. Trevor took out the Brent and Jason behind the referee's back and Jeremy hit an enziguri and Jeremy tagged Ryan who landed a few clotheslines. The match got out-of-control as all eight men battled each other but with Jason ended up clotheslining the Edgeheads and Jeremy landing boots to Trevor and Lance.

The Edgeheads, Trevor, and Lance left the ring to regroup and Ryan was in the ring as Trevor got in. Ryan and Trevor locked up and Ryan got Trevor in a headlock and Trevor pushed Ryan away onto the ropes and Ryan landed a flying clothesline. Then Trevor tagged in Curt and he charged until Ryan landed a back bodydrop and tagged in Brent. Brent stomped on Curt and then landed an Unpretter for the cover until Zack broke it up until again the match was out of control and Lance eventually fell to the floor when Jason yanked the top rope down. Jeremy then threw Trevor out of the ring and then the twins finished the Edgeheads with the Double Impact for the win.

Then the boys and Delancey got in the ring hugged each other and gave each high-fives and then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey and then the Boyz in Motion got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time and continued their celebration as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel.

"Welcome to the Highlight Reel," Chris said as the pyro in the turnbuckles went off in the turnbuckles. "Now I'm still feeling the effects of losing to a power ranger and Sideshow Bob along with CM Punk, but what's making me feel a little better is having three beautiful, sexy, gorgeous Divas as my guests tonight. They'll be facing each other in one of the most controversial, but most anticipated matches in WWE history, the triple threat match for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 24. Introducing first, she is the Princess of Thuganomics who is soon making her feature film debut this fall in "The Socialite," ladies and gentlemen, Nicole Mitchell."

Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing a red and white striped tube corset top, denim shorts, and her hair straight. Nicole walked down the ramp and she went up the steps to the apron and dropped down on the apron doing the split. She walked up to Chris and gave him a hug and sat on the stool.

"Next, she will be making her Wrestlemania debut in her home state of Florida competing for the Women's Championship and putting her undefeated streak on the line," Chris said, "ladies and gentlemen, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she was wearing a leopard print v-neck empire dress with pink bow and her hair curled. Rochelle walked down the ramp and she jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring, gave Nicole a high five, and sat on the stool.

"And finally," Chris said, "she is the current two-time WWE Women's Champion with her debut album "Evolution of a Woman" cracking the top ten on the Billboard charts, her movie "Undercover Cheerleader" coming out last fall, and having her first concert special on the WWE website this Friday, ladies and gentlemen and Jericholics of all ages, Delancey Scott."

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a green fur vest, white tank top with black skull and crossbones, red heart with vines, and red roses, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt in the air as she walked down the ramp and she jumped on the apron and did her flip to get into the ring.

"Now, ladies," Chris said, "this Sunday is the biggest spectacle of sports-entertainment and you three will have to each other for the very first time. Nicole and Delancey, you'll both be making your third Wrestlemania appearances and Rochelle, you're making your first. What thoughts are running in your heads? Nicole, let's start with you."

"Well, Chris," Nicole said, "I'm not quite happy with the situation I'm in, but I will do my best at Wrestlemania whether or not I win the Women's Championship."

"Rochelle?"

"I totally agree with you, Nicole," Rochelle said, "because as far as I'm concerned, after Wrestlemania, I'm gonna hunt Vickie Guerrero down and kill her because this was her idea to hurt me and ruin my friendship with you and Delancey and break up 'Eddie's Angels.' She has hurt people very close to me because she's out of control and she's a whore and just like Chavo Guerrero, she's a coward for not telling the truth of why she stabbed Rey Mysterio in the back a year and a half. I'm gonna expose Vickie Guerrero for who she really is when the time is right."

"Delancey?"

"You know, Chris," Delancey said, "you mentioned that this match is one of the most controversial, but most anticipated matches in WWE history. You're right. Everybody, the WWE fans appreciate us and love us for what we do especially as 'Eddie's Angels.' They don't wanna see us fight each other, especially over the Women's Championship. Eddie Guerrero wouldn't want that to happen either." Then the crowd cheered and chanted "Eddie!" "So my thought is that this is the first and last time you will see us fight together in the wrestling ring."

"Well, I gotta say, these are strong words coming from you three, but what do you think Vickie Guerrero would say if she was watching this right now?"

"Who cares?" Nicole said. "What I'm wondering is how the Guerrero family feels about Vickie? Well, I don't know the answer to that question, but I do know exactly what Vickie Guerrero is. What was that name you used to call Trish Stratus four years ago?"

"You know, Nicole, it's been so long, I just can't remember."

"I know what it was," Rochelle said. "Vickie Guerrero is a filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, skanky, nasty, rancid, reeking, putrid, foul smelling, festering bottom-feeding, trash-bag tramp ho!"

"Thank you so much, Rochelle. I have to remember that for next time."

"You girls are so cruel and so stupid," a voice said.

Then everyone turned their heads to see Vickie Guerrero on the Titantron.

"You girls don't want to admit how you feel about facing each other for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 24?" Vickie said. "Well, here are some things I would like to discuss with each of you. Nicole, whenever there was a chance for a Women's Championship, you took that away from Delancey starting back four years ago when you first came into the WWE. Delancey, you actually took Nicole out of action for a month with an injured neck but Nicole took you out of action for a couple of months at Summerslam. That following year, Nicole beat you for the Women's Championship and you haven't beaten her for the title since. Rochelle, since you came to RAW, you've been in a couple of battle royals but haven't been eliminated by either Nicole or Delancey, but I then started thinking, didn't you participate in a battle royal when Nicole eliminated you a couple of years ago?"

"What are you getting at, Vickie?" Rochelle said.

"Wait a minute, I'm not done yet. Nicole used to be in Evolution with your husband, Batista, and she used to make fun of him when she left the group. I'll bet you she still does especially when Batista is in the interpromotional match for brand superiority against Umaga. Delancey, too. Then Rochelle looked at both Nicole and Delancey. "Can your friendship ever be the same now that I've compiled every little thing about each of you girls?"

Then Rochelle walked up to Nicole and stared at her and then she shoved her and Nicole shoved Rochelle back. Delancey tried to stop the two but Nicole and Rochelle pushed Delancey away and the three started arguing as Brittany, Tina, Kayla, Kimberly, and Dave came out to the ring and separated the three. Then Nicole immediately jumped on Rochelle and was beating on her and then Delancey jumped on Nicole and was beating on her and then everyone including Chris finally separated the three Divas. Chris and Kimberly held onto Delancey, Dave held onto Rochelle, and the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad held Nicole back. All three stared at each other as they smiled at each other.

_Okay, please don't think that we're really fighting each other. This is all part of the plan and after Wrestlemania, it'll be all over no matter who the Women's Champion is._

A few minutes later, Delancey and the Boyz in Motion were in the locker room. They were checking on Delancey after the "planned" catfight.

"So, is it that bad?" Delancey said.

"Naw, you're fine," Jason said. "You ain't got any scratches."

"I still can't believe everyone else is falling for this," Ryan said. "I don't think they suspect something yet."

"And they never will," Delancey said. "Vickie Guerrero is so stupid. She can't think of a better way for all of us to be really pissed at each other? We all knew she'll come up with some things we've done in the past."

"Apparently not and apparently," Jeremy said. "Something of her is gonna slip sooner or later."

"Yep and Rochelle will be there to witness it," Brent said. "I can't believe Wrestlemania 24 is this Sunday. We're gonna wrestling at the grandest stage of them all in our hometown. We're gonna cream Santino's ass for sure."

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Maria versus Melina.

Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She blew a kiss to the crowd and she walked down the ramp as the pyro went off and the Playboy cover rolled from the ceiling Then Maria got into the ring and got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Maria got back down as Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth following her. The two walked down the ramp and Melina got up on the apron and did her infamous ring entrance as Beth got into the ring. Melina continued to prance around as Beth left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Maria went after Melina but Melina kicked Maria in the midsection and then hit a couple of forearms and shoved Maria in the corner. Then Melina charged but Maria climbed to the top and kicked Melina in the face. Then Beth interfered right away tripping Maria and Melina was clubbing Maria in the back before the returning Ashley came out right away and got in the screamed at the referee and got in Melina's face.

Then Beth entered the ring and argued with her and the four Divas continued to argue until Santino Marella made his way to the ring and the arguing continued. Then Jerry "The King" Lawler entered the ring with a few words to Santino and punched him in the face as Ashley and Maria fended off Beth and Melina. Jerry clotheslined Santino out of the ring to the floor as Jerry, Maria, and Ashley stood tall.

"Lawler, Santino," William Regal said as he came out of the curtain, "you want to get involved in this, that's fine. We'll have a tag team match. As a matter of fact, we'll have an intergender six-person tag team match and it will start now. Right now."

"Hold on, just a minute," Kimberly said coming out from the curtain with a microphone.

She was wearing a referee uniform which was the shirt tied at the bottom, black shorts, and her hair in high ponytails.

"Now, this match will not start unless you let me referee the match," Kimberly said. "If not, you're just gonna forfeit your interpromotional match at Wrestlemania 24. What do you say? I called Linda McMahon and she has agreed to it."

William thought it over as Beth, Melina, and Santino told him not to fall for it knowing that Kimberly was bluffing. Then William said,

"Alright, you got it," William said.

Beth, Melina, and Santino threw a fit as Maria, Ashley, and Jerry smiled. Kimberly was about to walk to the ring, but then,

"Hold on, I forgot something," Kimberly said. "Actually, besides myself, there are four lumberjacks and two special enforcers who are gonna be involved in this match. Come on out, guys."

The Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey and Kayla following them. Kayla was wearing a black sparkling bustier, red plaid short open vest, black leather pants with silver hanging chain, black lace warmers, and her short hair straight. The seven walked down the ramp as Beth, Melina, and Santino took their positions and the boys and the Divas surrounded the ring as Kimberly went into the ring and called for the bell.

Santino and Jerry locked and Santino hit a knee to the midsection and was clubbing Jerry in the back. Then Santino climbed the turnbuckle and was coming off the top rope, but Jerry blocked with a fist to the gut. Then Jerry landed some punches to Santino and whipped Santino to the ropes and landed a back bodydrop. Jerry then landed a dropkick and punched Santino again and Santino missed a punch and Jerry landed an atomic drop. Then Santino walked over and Melina took a tag, but Jerry didn't have to tag out. Jerry measured Melina for a punch, but Kimberly decided to climb on top of the turnbuckle and watch. Then Melina charged at Kimberly but Kimberly kicked Melina in the face and Jerry made the tag to Ashley who smacked Melina in the face. Then Melina kicked Ashley in the midsection and hit a forearm to Ashley and Ashley hit a knee to the midsection and a forearm of her own. Then Ashley whipped Melina to the corner and landed a splash and Maria then took a tag and hit the Bronco Buster on Melina.

Then Melina hit a couple of forearms and Maria hit a knee to the midsection and hit her move, Seeing Stars. Beth took a blind tag and missed a clothesline but smashed Maria with a spinebuster in center ring. Beth stomped Maria as Santino took a tag and stalked Maria, but knocked Jerry off the apron and belittled Ashley before Maria smashed him with a slap to the face. Ashley got into the ring and landed a slap as well and the Divas took turns smacking Santino in the corner. Then Santino fell to the outside and accepted right hand blows from Jerry and threw him back in the ring as Beth and Melina chopblocked Maria from behind. Then Delancey and Kayla pulled Beth and Melina face first onto the apron and rammed them into the ring steps as Santino got himself on top of Maria for the cover but Kimberly wouldn't make the count. Then Santino got in Kimberly's face belittling her and then the Boyz in Motion came in and jumped on Santino beating on him. Then Brent and Ryan landed the Double Impact on Santino and Kimberly got Maria on Santino and made the three count.

Ashley and Jerry got into the ring and they, along with Maria, raised their arms in the air along with Kimberly. Then they left the ring and joined the Boyz in Motion, Delancey, and Kayla as Melina and Beth got into the ring and checked on Santino. Maria blew a kiss to them as Melina and Beth stared at her and the rest of the group.

_The Bunnymania match is bound to get ugly as to the 4-on-1 handicap match as well. As for the triple threat match for the Women's Championship, well, everybody should get ready because this is one match nobody will be able to forget. Wrestlemania is bound to be thriller come Sunday._


	51. Hall of Fame Ceremony

**Chapter 51: Hall of Fame Ceremony**

March 29, 2008

The Hall of Fame ceremony was in Orlando, Florida and Bobby and Delancey were riding in the limo on their way to the Amway Arena.

_The whole time I'm looking out the window, I'm thinking about tomorrow. Whether or not I lose the Women's Championship to either Nicole or Rochelle, our friendship will never be broken. I had a good run while it lasted if it happens and nobody was able to withstand me now that I'm more stronger and in control than ever before._

"Delancey, are you all right?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delancey said. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you worried about Wrestlemania tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, I just want this to be over. It doesn't matter who walks out the Women's Champion, but Vickie wants to hurt Rochelle, but Rochelle is gonna be the one to end up hurting Vickie. Vickie has constantly been getting on Rochelle's nerves and she was busted on Smackdown."

_Oh, yeah. Vickie was busted on Smackdown when the Undertaker interrupted Edge's so-called "funeral" of ending his winning streak. When the Undertaker attacked Edge and the Edgeheads, Vickie got up from the wheelchair and ran to the back. Rochelle knew it all along that Vickie was faking her injuries the whole time._

"Looks like Rochelle is on her way to exposing Vickie once and for all," Bobby said.

"Yep, that girl will stop at nothing to restore some peace on Smackdown," Delancey said.

When the limo arrived at the Amway Arena, Bobby got out of it first and did the real gentleman thing by extending his hand to Delancey. She took it and Bobby helped her out of the limo. The two walked inside the arena and walked towards a crowd of WWE Superstars and their guests and Delancey took a quick staredown at Vickie Guerrero continued walking.

_My first impulse was to walk over to Vickie, pound on her, and demand she cancels the triple threat match for the Women's Championship tomorrow; but instead, I just kept walking._

Then Delancey spotted Nicole, John, Tina, and her boyfriend Robbie and also saw Kayla and the Boyz in Motion. Then Delancey saw Brittany and Matt Hardy and she stopped walking.

"Bobby, could you hold on for just a second?" Delancey said.

"Okay, sure," Bobby said.

Then Delancey walked over to Brittany and Matt.

"Hey, guys," Delancey said.

"Hey, D," Brittany said.

"Matt, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good, thank you," Matt said.

"Um, would you mind if I talked to Brittany alone for a second?"

"Okay."

Then Matt walked away.

"So, are you feeling?" Delancey asked.

"Pretty good," Brittany said. "It's a shame that Jeff couldn't be here with me."

"Are you two still working things out?"

"Yeah, he's getting stuff together to rebuild a new house."

"That's good."

"So, is Bobby here with you?"

"Yes, he is."

"You are so lucky to have him in your life. He is a really great guy."

"Don't I know it? If it wasn't for him, I don't know where the hell I would be. I've waited a long time for someone like Bobby to come in my life. Sometimes I hope he comes back to the WWE, especially to take care of Santino."

"Yeah."

"Well, you take care and I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

Then the two hugged each other and Delancey walked away towards Bobby.

"So, how's Brittany?" Bobby said.

"I think she's doing okay," Delancey said.

Then Bobby and Delancey walked inside the auditorium.

The Hall of Fame ceremony was truly a wonderful ceremony. This year's inductees were "High Chief" Peter Maivia, "Soulman" Rocky Johnson, Mae Young, Gerald & Jack Brisco also known as the Brisco Brothers, Eddie Graham, Gordon Solie, and the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair.

_Ric Flair became the first active wrestler to be inducted into the Hall of Fame and hey, he deserves it after 36 years of professional wrestling. His speech was long and I shed into tears. If he loses to Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania, of course, everyone will be devastated but we have to remember all the good memories that Ric has given us throughout the years._

After that, Bobby and Delancey were in the lobby and decided to walk backstage. When they got there, Bobby and Delancey saw Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and walked over to him.

"Hey, Rock," Delancey said.

"Delancey, Bobby," Dwayne said as Delancey hugged him and pulled away. "It's so good to see you. You look great."

"Thank you."

_Oh, I forgot to mention what I was wearing to the ceremony. I was wearing a black strapless gown with a golden dragon imprint and my hair was a curly sideway ponytail._

"Hey, Bobby, what's going on?" Dwayne said.

"Nothing much," Bobby said as he and Dwayne hugged each other. "I'm continuing to train and everything is going good."

"Alright. So, Delancey, are you kind of nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am," Delancey said. "I mean, it's hard to look your friends in the eye before the biggest event of sports-entertainment and you have to face them. But one day, Nicole, Rochelle, and I are gonna look back on this and laugh. I'll be so happy when it's over."

"Well, good luck and what are you and Bobby doing right now?"

"We're going out to dinner and I'm gonna need plenty of sleep to be ready for tomorrow."

"Well, you take care."

"You too."

Then Dwayne and Delancey hugged each other.

"And I'll see you, Bobby," Dwayne said.

"See ya," Bobby said.

Then Bobby and Delancey walked away.

Later after dinner, Bobby and Delancey were in the hotel room sleeping; well, Delancey was awake. Then she got out of the bed and unplugged her cell phone from the nightstand. Then Delancey went out to the balcony and suddenly, her cell phone was ringing and it was shown that Rochelle was calling and Delancey answered the phone.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said calling from the balcony at another hotel.

"I'm surprised you called me first. I was just about to call you."

"Well, surprise, surprise. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I mean, tomorrow is the big day, I mean, not my wedding, but, you know."

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared to call Nicole because you know how sensitive and emotional she is."

"Yeah, she is, especially with the triple threat match happening tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Look, I've said this so many times, but even though we beat the hell out of the each other and it doesn't matter who's the Women's Champion, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"It won't. We've been through so much over the past three years and nothing has ever changed our friendship. This won't either."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Then Delancey ended the call and went back inside the hotel room.


	52. Wrestlemania 24

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'm so busy with school and work and of course, it's the final quarter of my senior year. Also, there is also about seven to nine chapters left in the story; so I'm gonna keep up with the story as possible. Please review!**

**Chapter 52: Wrestlemania 24**

March 30, 2008

The next day, Wrestlemania 24, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Orlando, Florida at the Citrus Bowl with a record-breaking attendance of 74,635. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

_I was ready and pumped and raring to go. Friday was my concert special on the WWE website and there were like, 5,000 fans there outside of the Citrus Bowl. I sung five songs and I had a hell out of a good time and the fans were awesome as well. Saturday was the Hall of Fame ceremony and it was hard to sit with my best friends Nicole and Rochelle on each side but further from me. Now today was the big day. All day, besides attending the Bagels and Biceps brunch, I have been working out and practicing some moves to be prepared for the triple threat match for the Women's Championship; that's probably what Nicole and Rochelle are doing right now. The past month has been hard to deal with this thanks to Vickie Guerrero but I'm also thinking whether my friendship with Nicole and Rochelle would stay the same, be stronger, or really be broken. That last part I don't wanna think about; I just want this to be over and for us girls to move on._

Then Wrestlemania 24 was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the triple threat match for the Women's Championship between Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced as Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing an indigo denim jacket with graffiti on the back, an indigo denim open vest with graffiti on the back, black sparkling bustier, denim jeans, black hand warmers, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair straight. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and Nicole slowly took off her jacket and threw it into the crowd. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played next and she rode a motorcycle coming out from the curtain.

"And her opponents, first from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black leather jacket with the Harley Davidson logo on the back, golden metallic open midriff halter top, silver sequined bustier, golden metallic pants with white angel wings on the back, silver sequined belt with hanging diamond strands, and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her arm in the air and then she rode the motorcycle down the ramp and around the ring and parked it near the ring. She got off the motorcycle and went around the ring slapping the hands of the fans and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and then she slowly took off her leather jacket and threw it out of the ring. Rochelle also had a temporary tattoo of a huge black-veined white butterfly on her back. Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air and she got back down and Delancey's entrance theme played next and she came out rising up from the ramp.

"And from Chesterfield, Missouri, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a red carousel halter mini dress, red gauntlets with black ribbons, black fishnet stockings, a red & black farfallina piume metallo mask, and her hair curled. Delancey raised her Women's Title belt and walked down the ramp and she got on the apron, and she did her flip to get into the ring. Delancey got on two of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and sat her belt down and Delancey took off her mask and threw it into the crowd. Then Delancey gave her belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Nicole, Rochelle, and Delancey circled around the ring and Nicole and Delancey both charged at Rochelle and Rochelle landed a forearm to Nicole and kicked Delancey in the midsection. Nicole landed some kicks and forearms to Rochelle and Delancey clubbed Nicole in the back a few times. Then Delancey whipped Rochelle to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Rochelle landed one and then Rochelle landed a knee to Nicole's midsection. Delancey fought back with a clothesline for the cover but Nicole broke it up.

Then Delancey and Nicole traded right hands and Delancey whipped Nicole to the corner and splashed her and Rochelle landed some forearms to Delancey and a kick to the midsection. Then Rochelle nailed a dropkick to Delancey tripping over Nicole and Rochelle shoved Nicole away and applied corner foot choke on Delancey. Then Nicole attacked Rochelle from behind and did a legdrop on Rochelle and tossed her across the ring by the hair. Delancey and Nicole then exchange punches and Delancey whipped Nicole to the ropes and Nicole somersaulted on Delancey's back for the rollup for a two count.

Delancey then speared Nicole and did a bridge cover for two and Nicole powered up but Delancey got Nicole on her shoulders and Rochelle kicked Delancey in the midsection sending Nicole down and landed a jawbreaker for a two count. Then Nicole climbed to the top rope and instead of diving at Delancey, she turned to dive at Rochelle who came to and Rochelle caught Nicole but Delancey chopblocked Rochelle's legs making Nicole fall on her and the referee counted but Delancey broke up the pin.

Nicole and Delancey exchanged blows again and Delancey whipped Nicole to the corner but Nicole floated over but Delancey caught her on her shoulders and gave Nicole an overhead suplex for a two count. Then Delancey grabbed Nicole by the hair and whipped her but Nicole reversed and grabbed Delancey by the waist and Delancey hit some back elbows and hit a belly-to-belly suplex. Then Delancey applied a front facelock and then Rochelle clubbed Delancey in the back of the head and stomped on her before landing a belly-to-belly suplex of her own.

Then Rochelle grabbed Nicole but Nicole landed some knees to the midsection and a forearm and bounced off the ropes and jumped at Rochelle, but Rochelle caught Nicole and landed a side back bodydrop. Then Nicole came right back with a big spear and she climbed to the second rope and punched Rochelle repeatedly in the corner, but Rochelle lifted her and Nicole escaped and yanked Rochelle to the ropes. Delancey came to and she was clubbing Rochelle in the back and Nicole climbed the turnbuckle and did a legdrop sending Rochelle to the floor.

Nicole got back in the ring and she and Delancey stared at each other and the two locked up and Delancey got Nicole in a headlock before she whipped Nicole but Nicole went back and she and Delancey collided with each other to the mat. The referee did his count as Rochelle came back into the ring and then grabbed Delancey and landed an uppercut. Then she whipped Delancey to the corner and attempted a splash but Delancey moved and landed some chops to Rochelle. Delancey whipped Rochelle but Rochelle reversed making Delancey bounce off the ropes and Delancey got a crucifix attempt.

Rochelle blocked it and went for a spinning backfist but Delancey blocked it and gave Rochelle a jawbreaker with her knees. Rochelle fired back with a hard clothesline and threw Delancey shoulder-first into the ringpost and Nicole came to and low-dropkicked Rochelle's ankle. Nicole went for another kick but Rochelle grabbed Nicole's leg and ducked an enzuigiri attempt and lifted her by the legs and slammed her to the mat. Rochelle attempt finish Delancey with the Rochelle-shock but Nicole stepped on Delancey's back and kicked Rochelle in the face.

Nicole hit some forearms and she bounced off the ropes and hit a flying clothesline and then Delancey landed a chop to Nicole and another and hit a jawbreaker. Then Rochelle hit a double missile dropkick on Delancey to take her down and Rochelle also whipped Delancey to the ropes and hit a double axe handle for a two count. Then Rochelle grabbed Nicole and clubbed her in the back and she whipped Nicole to the ropes but Nicole bounced off the second rope and jumped on Rochelle but Rochelle caught Nicole and fell over Delancey making Nicole cover on Rochelle but Delancey broke the count.

Delancey went after Nicole but Nicole backkicked Delancey in the head and went after Rochelle hitting her and Rochelle fought back with punches of her before Delancey rolled up Rochelle for the cover but Nicole broke it up. Delancey went after Rochelle but Rochelle hit a spinning backfist and Nicole jumped on Rochelle from behind clubbing her in the back and she climbed on the turnbuckle and hit a hurricurrana. Then Nicole landed a chop to Rochelle and bounced off the ropes and missed a clothesline and Rochelle kicked Nicole in the midsection and landed an Implant Buster for the cover but Delancey broke it up. Delancey hit some forearms and climbed on the second rope and she dove off with a Thesz press but Rochelle grabbed Delancey and rammed her to the corner twice and then she attempted to hit the Traffic Jam for the three count and the win.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle stood in the ring in shock and amazement and she then sat down on her knees covering her mouth with both hands as the referee handed her the Women's Championship belt. Rochelle looked at it and took it from the referee and she raised her arms in the air. Then Rochelle stood up and her left arm was raised by the referee and Nicole and Delancey got up holding their heads and stared at Rochelle for a minute and then they stood up and walked towards Rochelle and the three hugged each other. Then Nicole and Delancey raised Rochelle's arms in the air turning around facing the crowd and then Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and went into the ring.

Vickie started bitching and throwing tantrums towards Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle and the girls stood there for a minute before they surrounded Vickie. Then Vickie started going face-to-face with Rochelle yelling at her and pointing at her and then she shoved her. Then Rochelle sat down the Women's Title belt and landed a backslap to Vickie sending her down on the mat. Then Nicole and Delancey held her up and Rochelle had a few words for Vickie before she landed a Batista Bomb on her.

Then Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle raised their arms in the air and then Rochelle went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised the Women's Title belt in the air. She got back down and hugged Nicole and Delancey again and they all left the ring. Rochelle then went to hug her mom, Janet, who was sitting with the fans to see the match and as the girls were walking up the ramp, they were greeted by Dave who just came out from the curtain. Rochelle ran to Dave and jumped in his arms and he picked her up as she raised her title belt in the air. Dave then put her down and then along with Nicole and Delancey, they raised Rochelle's arms in the air and as they walked up the ramp, Rochelle turned around and once again raised the title belt in the air. Then everyone went to the back.

"Well, Rochelle," Delancey said, "it looks like you finally got what you wanted after two and a half years: the Women's Championship."

"Yes and I am so happy," Rochelle said holding onto the title across her chest.

"Man, you did do a good job beating on me and Delancey," Nicole said. "No wonder some of the Divas are scared of you."

"Because they can't stand me or they can't beat me."

"Well, Dave," Delancey said, "you oughta be proud that you married one tough chick as the Women's Champion."

"Oh, yeah, I'm very proud," Dave said as he kissed Rochelle's forehead. "I'm telling you, the moment I met her, I knew she was special. Now I'm married to a first-time WWE Women's Champion."

"Well, I love you too," Rochelle said as she kissed Dave. "Why don't go ahead? I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Okay."

Then Dave tapped Rochelle on the butt and she smiled as he walked away.

"Well, girls," Rochelle said, "that was a hard-fought match and I'm glad to see that it didn't affect our friendship."

"Hey, it's like we've been saying from the start," Nicole said, "nothing will break our friendship or 'Eddie's Angels' apart especially something silly as the Women's Championship or someone stupid as Vickie Guerrero."

"Yeah, six months is the longest I've held the WWE Women's Championship and look what it's done to me," Delancey said. "I've become stronger and more focused than ever. And you're right, Rochelle. Friendship is more important than just a title."

"You know, I just thought of something. Now that I'm the Women's Champion, something just occurred to me. Did you ever think that somehow Eddie Guerrero wanted this to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Nicole said.

"He chose us to carry on the Guerrero legacy, but also for a circle to complete. We're all Women's Champions and now the Guerrero legacy will still live on as long as 'Eddie's Angels" are still together."

"Oh, I get it now," Delancey said.

"Vickie Guerrero has made another mistake," the girls said.

Then Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle laughed as they walked away.

Later, Delancey was walking to the locker room to join the Boyz in Motion for the 4-on-1 handicap match against Santino Marella coming up. When she reached the locker room, Delancey knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jason said from inside the locker room.

Then Delancey went inside.

"Man, Delancey, you look hot," Jason said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

Delancey was wearing a silver metallic backless midriff spaghetti strap top, silver metallic pants with tied cut-outs on the sides, and a black & silver farfallina piume metallo mask. The boys usually wore their patriotic uniforms looking like American Gladiators, but this time, their uniforms were silver.

"Is that the same mask as the other one you wore in the Women's Championship match?" Jeremy said.

"Yes, it is," Delancey said. "It's Wrestlemania, so why not go festive?"

"Yeah," Brent said.

"So are you guys ready for your big Wrestlemania debut?"

"Oh, yeah, right here in our hometown of O-Town, baby," Ryan said.

"Come on, let's get our hands together," Jason said as he, the rest of the Boyz in Motion, and Delancey put each other's hand on top of the other.

"Boyz in Motion on 3," Delancey said. "Ready? 1, 2, 3……"

"Boyz in Motion!" the boys and Delancey shouted and they walked out of the locker room.

Then it was time for the 4-on-1 handicap match which was the Boyz in Motion versus Santino Marella. Santino's entrance theme played first and he came out from the curtain.

"The following is a 4-on-1 handicap match scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Introducing first from Paterson, New Jersey, weighing in at 227 pounds, Santino Marella."

Santino walked down the ramp with a big smile on his face and he got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them.

"And his opponents being accompanied by Delancey Scott, in a combined weight of 1,080 pounds, Jason Straham, Jeremy Schwartz, Brent Knox, and Ryan Knox, Orlando's own, the Boyz in Motion," Lillian announced.

The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring. Then Delancey got on the apron and she did her flip to get into the ring and then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Delancey, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Santino slapped Brent in the face as the match began and he whipped Brent to the ropes and missed a clothesline and then Brent hit three clotheslines before covering for a two count. Then Brent hit a baseball slide to Santino's face and hung Santino on the top rope before landing a forearm and he tagged in Ryan and Ryan landed a legdrop. Ryan covered for a two count and he landed a couple of powerslams before making the tag to Jeremy and Jeremy & Ryan whipped Santino to the ropes and hit a double elbow drop and Jeremy whipped Santino to the ropes and hit a boot to the face. Then Jeremy grabbed Santino and set up for a powerslam but Santino countered and hit a thumb to the eye and hit a clothesline. Then Santino stomped on Jeremy and landed some punches in the corner and kept stomping on Jeremy before the clean break.

Then Santino whipped Jeremy to the corner and charged but Jeremy moved out of the way and then Jeremy kicked Santino in the midsection and an uppercut and landed a double under-hook suplex to the mat. Then Jeremy tagged in Jason and they whipped Santino to the ropes and they landed a double back bodydrop before Jason covered for a two count. Then Jason applied a Camel Clutch and landing some forearms to the chest and then Jason grabbed Santino and rammed in the corner and Jason tossed Santino across the ring. Then Jason gave Santino a incredible monkey flip out of the corner and then the rest of the Boyz in Motion came into the ring and stomped on Santino. Then the boys gave Santino the bumps and then Jeremy has Santino on his shoulders. Jason goes up on the turnbuckle and they hit their finishing move The Motion Detector, an aided whiplash, and Jason covers for the win.

"Here are your winners, the Boyz in Motion," Lillian announced.

Then Delancey got into the ring and she and the boys hugged each other and their arms were raised along with the referee. Then Delancey stood in the ring as the boys got on the turnbuckles, raised their arms in the air, and were pumping up the crowd. Then they got back down and they left the ring and they continued their celebration with their hometown crowd.

_Man, I was so proud of my boys. Of course, they were gonna beat Santino anyway and what better way to do that than at Wrestlemania in their hometown of Orlando, Florida._

A little later, it was time for the Bunnymania Lumberjack match which was Ashley and Maria versus Melina and Beth Phoenix.

"The following is the Playboy Bunnymania Lumberjack match," Lillian Garcia announced.

All the Lumberjacks who came out from the curtain were Rochelle, Michelle McCool, Cherry, the 2008 Diva Search winner Eve Torres, Victoria, Buffy, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Jillian Hall, Katie Lea Burchill, Mickie James, Kimberly, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Delancey.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were wearing orange and black cheerleader uniforms which were black long sleeve v-neck midriff tops with orange stripes on the sleeves and on the bust, orange bows, and the number "54" on the back, black miniskirt with orange stripes on the top, and the girls were carrying orange pom-poms. Rochelle was wearing an orange halter dress with a triple strand silver rhinestone belt, black boots, and a pearl spread tiara. Kimberly was wearing a tan v-neck midriff puff sleeve top, tan miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. And Buffy was wearing a white mini dress with a sequined mesh overlay at the bust line and sequin mesh ruffle bottom and her hair in a curly side ponytail.

"Introducing first, your Master of Ceremonies, he's the multi-platinum hip-hop recording artist and the star of his own reality hit series on E! Entertainment Television titled 'Snoop Dogg's Father Hood,' please welcome Snoop Dogg," Lillian announced.

Snoop Dogg came out from the curtain and got inside the custom-made buggy and he rode down the ramp with the Divas following him. Then he parked it at the end of the ramp and got out of the buggy and went into the ring as the Divas surrounded the ring still dancing along to his song.

"Wrestlemania!" Snoop Dogg said as the crowd cheered. "For my main man Ric Flair, can somebody say wooooo?!" Then the crowd said "Wooooo!" "One more time for my main man Ric Flair, let me hear you say wooooo!" Then the crowd said "Wooooo!" again. "Yeah, welcome to Bunnymania. I am your Master of Ceremonies, Snoop De-do-double-dizzle for shizzle dizzle. And first of all, I want you all to allow me to introduce you our lumberjacks. They're beautiful, they're glamourous, they're the WWE Divas! They look so beautiful I like that, I like that, yeah. Ooh-wee. And now introducing first, two fly honeys who are all about the Playboy bunny. Give it up for the Playboy bunny cover girls, Ashley and Maria."

Then Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Ashley following her. Maria blew a kiss to the crowd and she and Ashley walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got on the apron. Ashley held for Maria and Maria got into the ring with Ashley following along. Then Maria took off her jacket and she and Ashley danced along beside Snoop Dogg.

"And their opponents, they're vicious and delicious, let's hear it for Beth Phoenix and Melina."

Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella following her. Santino had a blue feather boa around his neck and the three were walking down the ramp with Melina and Beth carrying feathers while the people were taking pictures. Then Melina did her infamous ring entrance as Santino got in the ring and Beth got on the apron onto the turnbuckles and flipped inside the ring.

"And now, your special guest referee, she is beautiful, she's big, she's dangerous, she's also the baddest member of these sexy cheerleaders known as the Chain Gang Diva Squad, let me hear you make some noise for Kayla Thompson!"

Kayla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Kayla was wearing a referee uniform which was the shirt tied at the bottom, black shorts, and her hair in high extended ponytail with the front in twists. Kayla walked down the ramp with a smile on her face and then she got into the ring as Santino left the ring and Kayla called for the bell.

Ashley and Beth went face-to-face and Beth shoved Ashley to the mat. Ashley hits some forearms and Beth missed a clothesline and Ashley busted out a hurracanranna and Beth pushed Ashley off. Beth shoved Ashley into the corner and Maria made a blind tag and hit a forearm to Beth and Maria and Ashley hit a double snapmare to Beth. Then Maria hit a forearm to Beth and got some kicks and Melina made a tag and Maria hit a knee to the midsection and threw Melina out of the ring. Delancey, Rochelle, Kimberly, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, and Michelle McCool attacked Melina while Santino was yelling at them and arguing with Buffy and the girls threw Melina back into the ring.

Then Maria grabbed Melina by the hair and shoved her into the corner and hit a Bronco Buster. Then Maria pulls Melina from the corner and slams her down hard and covered for a one count and she got Melina on her shoulders as Ashley made a blind tag and Maria threw Melina's head onto the turnbuckles. Then Ashley hit a forearm and a hurricunrana and also a clothesline and then Ashley shoved Melina into the corner and climbed on the turnbuckle and hit a facebuster off the top rope. Then Beth got into the ring to distract Kayla and then Melina was hitting some forearms and a kick to the midsection for a two count.

Then Melina threw Ashley out of the ring and Victoria, Maryse, Layla, Jillian Hall, and Katie Lea Burchill attacked Ashley and threw her back into the ring and Melina made the tag to Beth and then catapulted Ashley into Beth's arms for a bear hug. Ashley hits some forearms to escape the hold and Beth hit a spinning elbow drop and made the tag to Melina. Then Melina climbed onto the turnbuckle onto Beth's shoulder and Melina hit a somersault slam onto Ashley. Melina covered but Maria broke up the count and Melina was talking trash as Kayla just stood in the ring as Maria left. Then Melina looked at Kayla as she grabbed Ashley by the hair and applied a headscissors onto the rope and kicked Ashley in the midsection.

Then Melina went after Maria but Maria blocked a forearm hitting one of her own and Melina fell over Ashley and Melina made the tag to Beth. Then Beth went after Maria but Maria blocked a forearm and kicked Beth in the face and landed a baseball slide and suddenly the lights went off. The action continued in the ring and it was unaware that Kayla was attacking Beth to weaken her and a spotlight came on after several seconds above the ring to give a little light and Maria hit her move, Seeing Stars, onto Beth and Beth missed a forearm and Maria tossed down Beth and climbed up the turnbuckle and hit a crossbody for a two count.

Beth then hit a forearm and was about to hit her elevated double chickenwing facedrop onto Maria but Maria kicked Beth in the leg to escape and Maria then hit a bulldog slam for the cover but Maria broke it up. Kayla ordered Melina to leave the ring but Maria grabbed Melina and Beth speared Melina off the apron. Then Ashley was on the apron and dived onto Victoria, Katie, and Melina while Maria was on the turnbuckle and dived off a double axe handle onto Beth. Maria covered but Santino yanked Maria off and Kayla went out of the ring and then low-blowed Santino and threw him into the ringsteps.

Then Beth attacked Maria from behind as Kayla went back into the ring and Beth gave Maria the fisherman buster suplex for the pin but Kayla didn't make the count. Then Beth got pissed and went face-to-face with Kayla and Beth went for a forearm but Kayla ducked and kicked Beth in the face and Kayla picked up Beth and got her in a bow and arrow rack before nailing a backbreaker. Then Kayla got Beth on her shoulders and hit the Bimbo Drop and Kayla got Maria on Beth and made the three count.

Then Ashley got into the ring and then her and Maria's arms were raised by Kayla and then Santino got into the ring and bitched at the girls and then Snoop Dogg got into the ring and Santino turned around and was given a clothesline. Maria, Ashley, and Kayla laughed at Santino as he left the ring and Snoop Dogg held Maria's hand and kissed her. Then the referees held Santino back as Maria, Ashley, Kayla, and Snoop Dogg left the ring.

The four along with Delancey, Rochelle, and the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked up the ramp and went into the back. Then Maria, Ashley, and Snoop Dogg kept walking as the rest of the girls looked on.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said, "was I dreaming or did Snoop Dogg really clothesline Santino?"

"Nope, and it wasn't a mirage, either," Delancey said as the girls laughed.

"But man, what happened earlier with the lights was kinda freaky," Rochelle said. "I could hardly see what was going on during the match."

"Well, before you saw Maria doing her Seeing Stars move," Kayla said, "I kind of got involved and Beth didn't have a clue it was me."

"Wait a minute," Tina said, "how were you able to face Beth Phoenix in the dark?"

"I had to tell Maria to stay in the corner so she won't get involved. I knew where Beth was the moment the lights came out."

"And Beth had no idea you was beating her up?" Brittany said.

"Nope."

"Man, you're good."

"Well, we better hurry and join John for the WWE Championship match," Nicole said. "Catch you later."

"See ya," Delancey said as the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked away.

Then Delancey and Rochelle soon followed.

Later, after Wrestlemania was over, Bobby and Delancey were meeting John, the CGDS, Dave, Rochelle, and the Boyz in Motion at the Firestone Club to celebrate. Bobby and Delancey arrived at the club and went inside and met up with the gang at the back.

"What's up, guys?" Delancey said.

"Hey," everyone else said.

"Did we miss anything?" Bobby said.

"Nope, you're just in fine," Rochelle said. "Dave and I ordered champagne and it's coming our way right now."

Just then, the bartender came over with a bucket and glasses. He then opened the champagne and poured it in the glasses, and put the bottle back in the bucket.

"Here you go. Enjoy," The bartender said walking away.

"Thank you," Dave said as everyone grabbed their glasses.

"I would like to make a toast to first off, the Boyz in Motion on a predicted victory against Santino Marella in their hometown of Orlando, Florida," Nicole said, "and of course, to Rochelle for beating the crap out of me and Delancey and for finally winning the Women's Championship."

"Here, here," everyone else said as they raised their glasses and took a sip.

"So, what's up next now that Wrestlemania is over?" Tina asked.

"Rematches, rematches, rematches, of course," Delancey said.

"Including John who will get the WWE Championship back," Nicole said as she wrapped her arms around John.

_Okay, I was hoping for John to win the WWE Championship back from Randy Orton, but it wasn't the case as nobody expected Randy to retain the title. But after the match, Amanda returned, and she wasn't seen on RAW for a few weeks, and she whacked Randy with a chair, not once, not twice, but three times. Looks like she's following Nicole's footsteps from Wrestlemania 21to get back on her feet._

"Me, I'm predicting Victoria will challenge me for the Women's Championship now that she's out of the running for Smackdown's top Diva with me, Michelle, Cherry, and Buffy left," Rochelle said, "Vickie would want that to happen."

"Yeah, that's true," Brittany said.

"You know, I was just thinking about something," Dave said.

"What?" John said.

"Now that Ric Flair has retired, maybe we should throw a party for him after RAW is over."

"You know what? " Jason said. "That's a good idea. Ric might say a farewell speech or something, but we would want this party to be big."

"Yeah, my brother and I have been idolizing Ric Flair since we were teenagers and we should throw a big party for him," Brent said.

"How about we have his family getting involved with planning the party?" Ryan said.

"That's a great idea," Jeremy said.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this party for the world," Bobby said.

Then "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna starts playing in the club.

"Oh, my God, they're playing my song," Rochelle said. "Come on, you guys, let's dance."

"Right behind you," Delancey said.

Then everyone followed out of the back and went to the dance floor.

_Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)_

_Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_D.J., let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_D.J., let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Baby, are you ready 'cause it's getting close?_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us, no one has to know_

_This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_D.J., let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_D.J., let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)_

_Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_D.J., let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Mamma say, mamma saw, mamaco saw_

_Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)_

Then another song played and the gang kept dancing along with everyone else in the club.

_I must admit, this was a great Wrestlemania despite me losing the Women's Championship to Rochelle. But being the Women's Champion made me a stronger, more focused person and that's what Wrestlemania was all about. I still have Bobby though and I'm moving in with him in Colorado on Friday the day before the appreciation party in St. Louis on Saturday. That's what matters to me most is that I have the man I'm going to marry in my life._


	53. Farewell, My Friend

****

Chapter 53: Farewell, My Friend

**__**

Wedding Blog, No. 5

By Delancey Scott

Written: March 29, 2008

Hi everyone! Well, Wrestlemania was indeed a great event for everyone in O-Town, Florida and obviously I didn't win the Triple Threat match and lost the Women's Championship to Rochelle. I wasn't quite upset, but I can't let it bring me down. Rochelle, to be honest, deserves it. After two and a half years in the WWE, people can stop complaining now. My best friend and maid of honor is finally the WWE Women's Champion! So, Divas on the Smackdown roster (and the RAW roster), beware! The conservative-turned-wild girl-turned-biker chick is now at the top of the territory and still undefeated. The match between Rochelle, Nicole, and myself was a hard fought match and it didn't affect our friendship as it made us even stronger and closer together. Literally, Rochelle was beating the hell out of us! She's strong and I guess some of the Divas might need to show some respect or else.

So, I shouldn't be upset because I'm in wedding planning mode! My big day with Bobby is just a few weeks away and I have some final details to keep me busy. I'm not sure if you guys read about this but I do have a wedding planner. Her name is Jamie and she has an assistant named Jo. They work at Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida along with some other wedding planner and they have been coordinating everything and doing it all while I'm on the road 24/7. They have been great so far and I personally want to thank Rochelle's friend (Jamie did a wedding for her at WDW) for hooking me up with those two fabulous ladies. They have artistic eyes and flairs for style, so they've been doing all the arrangements.

Oh, yeah, and also, the appreciation party (co-ed shower) will be happening on Saturday at my parents' house in St. Louis, Missouri. We're talking food, family, music, and much more! In my next blog, I'll tell you about what exactly happened, including the big surprise I got for Bobby.

OK, guys. That's all I have to share with you for now. Don't forget – mark your calendars – April 26th! Bobby and I will tie the knot at Walt Disney World!

RAW was in Orlando, Florida and Delancey along with Nicole and Rochelle was going over the final details for the appreciation party on Saturday.

"Okay, we got the decorations, the food, and the band," Delancey said, "anything else I'm missing?"

"No, I believe that's it," Nicole said. "So the boys and the wedding party will come by at the house in the morning to set up for the party, right?"

"Yep."

"And we have the final dress fitting as well before the party," Rochelle said.

"Correct."

"I cannot believe you're finally getting married……in 27 days. And you're moving in with Bobby on Friday. Girl, you are set."

"I know, I know."

"Yeah, I remember how excited I was when I married John," Nicole said. "Of course, we did all the planning and it was well worth it. Now look at where we are a year and four months later."

"Yeah, you married a superman who has everything that you have. Now you and John are starting a joint clothing line; how awesome is that?"

"Yeah, you and John have great styles and you love to design clothes," Rochelle said.

"Well, you saw a little preview of what the clothing line is gonna be like the past few weeks; so you'll be impressed," Nicole said. "Oh, yeah, there's something else I have to tell you both and I wanted to tell you so bad before Wrestlemania."

"What is it?" Delancey said.

"Okay, John and I have been against this for over a year because of this curse; but since John came back unexpectedly at the Royal Rumble overcoming that pectoral injury, granted 100 wishes, and is now shooting his new movie in New Orleans, and I have a platinum album and I have a movie coming out this fall, we finally decided to have our own reality show on the USA Network."

"Nicole, that is so awesome," Rochelle said. "When are you gonna start shooting?"

"When John is done shooting his movie and comes back to RAW."

"Wow, that is so cool," Delancey said. "I'm sure this show will be just as hot as RAW."

"Well, I have some news to tell you," Rochelle said. "I have been offered to guest star on the CW Network's 'Smallville.'"

"Rochelle, now that is so awesome," Delancey said. "What character are you playing?"

"I'm supposed to play this evil, supernatural bounty hunter named Atalanta. I was told I get to fight Clark Kent and carry a rifle."

"Man, you and Dave are both sadistic animals," Nicole said.

"Please, my character is not as sadistic as Dave's when he guest starred on 'Smallville.' He played a monster sucking bones out of people."

"Yeah, and you told me that you were scared of Dave and couldn't look at him the same again," Delancey said.

"Well, do you have any surprising news?"

"Yes, besides having my own tour next month, I have been offered to compete on ABC's 'Dancing with the Stars.'"

"Are you kidding me?" Nicole said. "You know, I love that show. Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know, it's still up in the air."

"I say you should do it. You should do it."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm getting married, I'm touring in May. I feel though I should take a break from wrestling and do something different. I'll see."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Rochelle said.

Then Kayla came inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Are you girls up for talking to her?" Kayla said as Amanda stepped inside.

"Yeah," Nicole said as she folded her arm across her chest.

"Look, I know you guys don't wanna forgive me right now," Amanda said, "but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done and I understand what you've been through. I never should've sided with Randy and I was messed up, including being what you used to be, Nicole. Well, I guess I needed a wake-up call and I've spent the last few week trying to get myself together, so I guess I need to watch who I hang around with. And Kayla, I'm sorry for sleeping with your ex-boyfriend. He was a real loser anyway. I have been so messed up for so long, so you don't have to forgive me yet. Okay, I gotta go."

Then Amanda left the Women's Locker Room.

"So, do you think we should forgive her?" Delancey said.

"Maybe," Kayla said. "Do you think she's sincere?"

"Well, she looked kind of different with the hair and the clothes," Nicole said.

__

Amanda did look different. Her hair was now a lighter brown but darker brown and she was wearing a tan vintage shirt and denim jeans.

"I don't know," Rochelle said. "She may be telling the truth."

A littler later, RAW was on and Delancey was walking down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room and when she reached there, Delancey walked inside and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was there.

"Hey, Kay," Delancey said, "are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah," Kayla said, "that so-called Glamazon has no idea who she is messing with. I've just about had it with Divas messing with Playboy cover girls and that's what Beth Phoenix is gonna get: a good old-fashioned beatdown."

"Well, you go get her," Brittany said.

"Thank you."

Then Kayla left the Women's Locker Room.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Tina said.

"Yep," Nicole said.

Then Nicole turned on the TV and back at the arena, it was time for the Divas' match which was Kayla versus Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp with a furious look on her face and she went on the apron onto the turnbuckles and flipped into the ring. Then Kayla's new entrance theme, "Take Me Out" by Franz Fernidad, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Laguna Hills, California, Kayla Thompson," Lillian announced.

Kayla was wearing a black open vest, lavender bustier, long lavender arm warmers, black pants, and her hair straight. Kayla walked down slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kayla got up on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down looked at Beth with a smile on her face as the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Kayla locked up and Kayla shoved Beth to the ropes and then Kayla went after Beth before Beth laid some chops to Kayla. Beth went to powerslam Kayla, but Kayla fell on top of her for a nearfall and then Kayla grabbed Beth by the hair and laid a big chop on her. Then Kayla tossed Beth across the ring by the hair and choked her on the ropes with her leg and then Kayla grabbed Beth by the hair and planed her by the face on the mat. Kayla slapped on a Camel Clutch but Beth knocked her away with a few fist smashes.

Beth tried to whip Kayla but Kayla held on and Beth landed a chop. She tried to whip Kayla again but Kayla reversed and got Beth in the corner and splashed her. Kayla slapped another Camel Clutch, but Beth landed some blows to the head and chops and forearms and she bounced off the ropes and she and Kayla collided but to no avail. Then Beth landed a forearm and Kayla landed a big clothesline and Kayla then went for a big splash off the ropes, but Beth moved just in time.

Beth landed some forearms and bounced off the ropes to land a clothesline, but Kayla can't get down. Beth tried again to no avail and landed a dropkick to send Kayla to the corner. She then went up top for a Thesz Press to finally knock Kayla off her feet for a nearfall. Beth then kicked Kayla in the midsection and landed a forearm and goes to whip Kayla but Kayla reverses sending Beth to the corner and Kayla goes for a splash but Beth moves out of the way. Beth nailed a face plant for a nearfall and Beth then powered up but Kayla suddenly nailed her with a spinning back-fist out of nowhere. She then smashed Beth with the Bimbo Drop for the win.

"Here is your winner, Kayla Thompson," Lillian announced.

The referee raised her arm in the air and she looked down at Beth with a smile before leaving the ring.

"Geez, Beth thought she was so powerful against every Diva in the RAW roster," Brittany said. "Wrong! She is not as powerful as Kayla."

"You know, Rochelle," Delancey said. "Vickie might place you in a match against Beth for the Women's Championship."

"Like I give a shit," Rochelle said. "Vickie can try and try and try. Nothing will change."

"You're right," Nicole said.

A little later, it was time for the "Eddie's Angels" celebration of Rochelle's winning the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing an olive green asymmetrical tank top with a flower, black pants, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing an olive green short sleeved jumpsuit, black bustier, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp waving at the crowd and they went into the ring as they continued to wave at the crowd. Then Nicole asked for a microphone and she said,

"Well, everyone, you have seen a hard-fought history making match at Wrestlemania between three of the hottest Divas in the WWE. After that, a new Women's Champion was crowned. After two and a half years and an undefeated streak, it finally happened."

"So, Orlando, Florida," Delancey said, "please welcome the new WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played next and she rode a motorcycle coming out from the curtain.

"And her opponents, first from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out the curtain carrying her dog, Angel. She was wearing an olive green tube mini dress with a black sequined outline at the top and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and she got back down as Delancey gave her the microphone.

"Whoo," Rochelle said. "Well, the critics can shut up and be proud that I am the new Women's Champion. As Nicole mentioned, I have waited two and a half years for this to happen and as I approach Smackdown on Friday nights, the Divas oughta be prepared because Rochelle Kennedy is full of surprises; the same goes for the Divas on the RAW roster. Oh, yeah, there's one more thing. Vickie Guerrero, nice try."

Then the girls laughed as Rochelle gave the microphone to Delancey.

"Everyone, did you really think that last week, we were fighting over something silly as the Women's Championship?" Delancey said. "Wrong! You see, we knew Vickie would try something to break us up, but she's so stupid. She couldn't come up with anything better."

"So, Vickie," Nicole said, "go ahead and mess with us all you like because when the time is right, your ass will be exposed especially after everything you've done."

Then Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle raised their arms in the air and then Rochelle went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised the Women's Title belt in the air. She got back down and hugged Nicole and Delancey again and they all left the ring. The girls walked up the ramp and they turned around and Rochelle once again raised the title belt in the air as RAW went to commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the intergender Anything goes match between Maria and Santino Marella.

__

Okay, this was just plain ridiculous that Santino Marella insisted on having the Anything Goes match all because of what happened at Wrestlemania. As he was badgering Maria saying if she got her shots for rabies after kissing Snoop Dogg, or as he put it, "Snoopy the Dogg," he said his skills should been at Wrestlemania in the Money in the Bank match instead of facing "the American Gladiator boys," meaning the Boyz in Motion, not hanging around with the lowest form of sports entertainment, the WWE Divas. He said the Divas should be at home looking pretty, making pasta and making babies. Boy, was he for a big surprise since Jerry "The King" Lawler was banned in the match.

Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp and then Maria got into the ring and got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Maria got back down Santino walked down the ramp with a big smile on his face and he got into the ring and took off his jacket and posed in the middle of the as the referee called for the bell.

Santino and Maria circled around the ring and Santino shoved Maria on the mat. Suddenly, Delancey, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Kimberly, Rochelle, Ashley, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, and Michelle McCool stormed the ring as Santino missed an elbow drop and the Divas jumped Santino. They grabbed him and threw him into the air and they held onto him as Maria stood over Santino's extended legs and gave him a diving headbutt to the crotch before pinning him for the win.

Afterward, the referee raised Maria's arm in the air and the Maria kicked Santino in the backside and blew a kiss and left the ring.

__

Well, since Jerry "The King" Lawler couldn't be in the match, there's no word saying the Divas were banned from the match also. That's what Santino's problem is: his words and actions always get him into big trouble before realizing it.

After RAW was over, there was the big party honoring Ric Flair who made his final appearance on RAW.

__

Before then, Ric said his farewell speech and to make this long story short, he said that he's not sad about that he will never, ever wrestle in the ring and everyone should celebrate him having the greatest career in the history of pro wrestling. Ric also said he lost to a great, great wrestler and a better man last night. He mentioned that he's been teared up all day long at the thought of not being out in the ring and thanked everyone for making him who he is today.

Then Triple H came out and said Ric was crazy if the fans in Orlando and the people on TV were the only ones who wanted to say thank you. Then he said he had to come out here and tell him something. "I love you, man and thank you" were his exact words, not the kind of words I would hear him say often. Triple H got down and bowed for Ric and they embraces and there were some other people who wanted to say thank you.

One by one came out Tully Blanchard, J.J. Dillon, Arn Anderson, and Barry Windham of the original Four Horsemen theme, Dave, Ricky Steamboat, Harley Race, Dean Malenko, and Greg "the Hammer" Valentine, Chris Jericho, John, Nicole, Ric's family, and Shawn Michaels who retired Ric Flair last night. Then the rest of the RAW roster, Smackdown roster, and ECW roster all came out to the ringside area to pay their respects to Ric. Everybody was teary-eyed and so was I as everyone chanted "Thank you, Ric" knowing that Ric Flair deserved to be in the Hall of Fame and deserved a very well-appreciated farewell after 36 years of being in pro wrestling.

"Well, this is hard and tough," Delancey said trying to hold back tears, "but I know that Ric's memory will last a long time."

"Yeah, it's so sad," Nicole said. "I grew up idolizing Ric Flair when I was little and I never thought I would be part of a group with Ric Flair. He's helped me along the way and I do consider him a father figure."

"I feel the same way," Dave said.

Then John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, Bobby, and Delancey looked as Ric was continued being paid respects from the WWE Superstars.

"I don't think the WWE is gonna be the same without Ric Flair," Rochelle said.

"It will," John said. "Now that he's in the Hall of Fame, his memory will still live on."

"Yeah, John's right as usual," Nicole said as everyone laughed.

"So, Bobby," Dave said, "is Ric invited to your wedding?"

"Oh, yeah, he deserves to come," Bobby said, "also his family. I gotta say, I only time I got the chance to wrestle with Ric Flair was in the Money in the Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania 23. If I had to be in a tag team match with Ric Flair, it would've been something."

"Yeah, it would have," Delancey said. "Well, let's make our toast to Ric Flair and remember all the times we've watched him wrestle throughout the years as 'the Nature Boy,' 'Naitch,' 'the dirtiest player in the game,' 'the man,' and that limousine ridin', jet flying, kiss stealin', wheelin' dealing, son of a gun!"

"Here, here," everyone said as they tipped their glasses and took a sip of champagne.

Then they joined the other superstars to pay their final respects to the one and only Ric Flair.


	54. The Appreciation Party

****

Chapter 54: The Appreciation Party

April 4, 2008

__

The day was Bobby and mine's appreciation party, also known as a co-ed shower, at my parents' house in St. Louis, Missouri. Just yesterday, I moved into Bobby's house in Colorado and it took all day surprisingly.

The party was about to start as some of the wedding party and the Boyz in Motion were finishing setting up for the party and me, Nicole, Rochelle, and the bridesmaids were having our final fitting of the dresses. This was gonna be an exciting party with some of my friends and family and guests of the wedding being here but the big day was in three weeks.

As the guests arrived, Delancey came out of her room and saw Bobby coming out of another room.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Where's Kyra?"

"She's outside with your cousins."

"I'm telling you, she adores them."

"I can't believe Kyra is gonna be my daughter after we're married. I love that little girl so much. I'd do anything for her."

"Well, she loves you too and so do I."

"I love you too."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and went downstairs.

__

I was gonna write this in my next blog but I might as well tell you. I have signed the adoption papers for Kyra to legally be my daughter. Bobby asked me if I wanted to adopt her and I just had to say yes. Kyra's the apple of Bobby's eye and she's his little superstar. I really adored her the moment I first met her and I have always treated as if she was my daughter.

__

The house and backyard was decorated with blue & white gossamer and blue & white balloons and the food that was set up in the dining room was chicken wings, chips, salsa, tortilla chips, guacamole, spaghetti, punch, slices of French bread, crab dip, and sandwich wraps. There was also a huge tent set up in the backyard and that tent had tables for the presents. Everyone did a great job decorating the house and the backyard and I was amazed.

Bobby and Delancey walked through the house and the backyard saying hello to everybody until they came across Delancey's friends who were a garage band Delancey used to sing with in her high school years.

"Hey, guys," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey, the group said.

__

My band was called Archway because of the famous Gateway to the West arch in the Jefferson National Expansion Memorial. Corrine and Kiara both played the electric guitar, Gavin played the keyboard, Chase played the drums, and Parker played the acoustic guitar.

"Bobby, these are my former bandmates and friends Corrine, Gavin, Chase, Parker, and Kiara," Delancey said. "They're the band I used to sing with that I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you," Bobby said.

"Nice to meet you too," Gavin said.

"So, Delancey's been telling us you're going into mixed martial arts," Chase said.

"That's right," Bobby said.

"My older brother is getting into MMA as well."

"Well, you better hope he doesn't get into the ring with Bobby because he could break his neck," Parker said as everyone laughed.

"Parker!" Corrine said.

"I was just kidding.

"Parker is always a wise crack making jokes," Kiara said.

"I can see that," Bobby said.

The party went on for a few hours and it was time to play some games.

"Alright, may I have your attention, please?" Steven said. "It's time to play some games and the first is the three legged race. As you can see, we have three teams consisting of Bobby & Delancey, John & Nicole, and Dave & Rochelle. What they're gonna do is race across the yard and back with their legs tied together and the first team to make it back wins."

"Okay, are you ready?" Chantelle said. "On your mark, get set, go!

The three teams started racing across as everyone cheered and during the race, Dave and Rochelle tripped and got back up but Bobby & Delancey and John & Nicole were ahead until the race ended with John and Nicole winning.

"Here are your winners, John and Nicole!" Steven said as everyone cheered.

"What happened, you guys?" Delancey said.

"Dave slipped," Rochelle said.

"Sorry," Dave said.

"Well, at least we won," Nicole said.

"Yeah, we did!" John said as everyone laughed.

After another few hours, Bobby and I had to give our wedding party their gifts and asked them to follow us in the tent.

"Everyone," Delancey said, "we wanna say thank you for being part of the wedding and this means a lot to me and Bobby."

"So as a thank you," Bobby said, "Delancey and I wanna give you your gifts."

Bobby and Delancey picked up the bags from the table and they gave the wedding party the bags which was the circle of friendship bracelet, a sophisticated square compact with Austrian crystals, polka dot candles, and terry cloth slippers for the bridesmaids and for the groomsmen, the bags had the personalized sport binoculars, an executive golf set, a compact clock/radio, and personalized rogue stainless cufflinks.

"Wow, thanks, Bobby," Marc said. "This is awesome."

"Yeah, Bobby, thanks a lot," Robbie said.

"You're welcome," Bobby said.

"I love this bracelet," Tina said.

"That's why I picked it out," Delancey said.

"Well, Delancey, I have a wedding gift for you. I've searched high and low and I thought maybe I should give you something representing your heritage and I got you this."

Bobby pulled a long box from the table and gave it to Delancey. Delancey opened it and it revealed an eagle shaped pendant with emeralds, rubies, citrine, and diamonds which were the colors of Mexico and Italy.

"Oh, my God," Delancey said.

"Bobby, that is beautiful," Bobby's sister, Jessica, said. "Did you get this made?"

"Yes, I did," Bobby said.

"Wow, sweet," Ashley said.

"Yeah, it is," Jeff said.

"Thank you so much," Delancey said as she hugged Bobby. "And I have something for you."

Delancey pulled a small box from the table and gave it to Bobby. Bobby opened it and it revealed a pair of 14k designer white gold diamond cufflinks.

"Damn," Ron and John said.

"Man, Delancey," Matt said, "you sure went out for this one."

"Hey, Bobby, deserves these," Delancey said.

"Thanks, Delancey," Bobby said.

"You're welcome."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other as everyone awed them.

Several minutes later, Delancey, Nicole, and Rochelle went over to the stage with Delancey's band because they were gonna perform a song.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Delancey said.

"Yep, we're ready," Parker said.

"You ladies ready?"

"Yep," Nicole and Rochelle said.

"Alright, let's get this started. Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Then the guests quieted down. "Thank you, everyone, for coming here. I really do appreciate it and I hope that you'll be able to make it to the wedding in three weeks. It's gonna be really exciting and right now, I would like to sing a song dedicated to my fiancé, Bobby. I've planning this for a while as a surprise and Bobby, baby, this is for you."

Then the band started to play the instrumental version of "Ultimate" by Lindsay Lohan.

__

(Delancey)

You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken

Like remember when

You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys, but now it's over

Let me tell you why I'm through

I've met someone new who's just like you

(Delancey, Nicole, and Rochelle)

You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic, I'm sure of it

No lie, so don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

'Cause I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you

But you're it, you're the ultimate, you

(Delancey)

You're the kind of guy, whose hand in mine

Sends shivers up and down my spine

You took my heart, and put it back together again

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind

But now it's my turn

It's been right in front of me

Everything I need

Why didn't I see?

(Delancey, Nicole, and Rochelle)

You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic, I'm sure of it

No lie, so don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

'Cause I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you

But you're it, you're the ultimate, you

(Then Delancey plays a riff in the electric guitar)

(Delancey, Nicole, and Rochelle)

You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic, I'm sure of it

No lie, so don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic, I'm sure of it

No lie, so don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

'Cause I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you

But you're it, you're the ultimate, you

You're it, you're the ultimate, you……

After the song ended, everyone cheered. Delancey got off the stage, went over to Bobby and kissed him very passionately as everyone continued cheering.


	55. The Angels Come Out On RAW

**Chapter 55: The Angels Come Out On RAW**

April 14, 2008

**_Wedding Belle, No. 7_**

**_By Delancey Scott_**

**_Written: April 6th, 2008_**

**_Can you believe it? My wedding to Bobby is less than two weeks away! I am so happy we'll be able to share our big day with everyone at Walt Disney World. Besides, our schedules are so hectic with me finishing my overseas tour and Bobby training in his mixed martial arts career and we really wanted to spend time with our families and each other when we have time off._**

**_Since the wedding is rapidly approaching, I must admit it seems our nuptials are a hot topic among the Divas of not only SmackDown, but Raw and ECW, too. I was talking to Mickie James and Kimberly Montgomery this week, and they both said they can't wait for my big day, and that everyone is abuzz._**

**_But actually, Maria said she heard of a certain SmackDown Diva talking trash about my wedding. (You know who you are Miss-I-Ain't-The Lady-To-Mess With and your "best friend" Natalya Neidhart.) Also, one so-called RAW songstress is apparently peeved she wasn't asked to sing at my wedding. Sorry, but we're going to have Nicole perform a song for Bobby and I. If Little Miss wannabe Britney Spears thinks we'd let her share the same stage, or breathe the same air as people who can actually carry a note, then she's nuts!_**

**_You know what? Nothing is going to ruin my perfect day. Nothing can spoil this special moment in my life. I know the Divas who love and support me will be there by my side and that's all that matters. I am taking a huge step in my life and I think a couple Divas just might be jealous that I am marrying someone as successful and handsome as Bobby Lashley!_**

RAW was in London, England and I was teaming up with Nicole in a Divas' tag team match against Melina and Jillian Hall.

Last week, "Eddie's Angels" were together again because Vickie Guerrero ordered us to make a formal apology of everything we've done the past few weeks leading to Wrestlemania and everything else we've done as "Eddie's Angels."

_(Flashback: April 7th, 2008 in Albany, New York)_

_At the arena, the ring was covered in red carpet and there was a podium with a microphone and "Eddie's Angels" entrance's theme played and Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle came out from the curtain._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Lillian Garcia announced._

_Nicole was wearing a tan vintage shirt showing the strap of her black bustier, black pants, black hand warmers, and her hair in a ponytail. Delancey was wearing a tan corset tube top with butterfly sequined rhinestones, black pleated miniskirt, black lace stockings, black boots, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a tan mini tube dress with black sequined outline and her hair curled. The three walked down the ramp and Rochelle went around the ring as Delancey got into the ring doing her flip. Nicole went up the steps and then dropped down on the aisle doing the split and she did Melina's infamous ring entrance and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and the three girls stood behind the podium with Nicole holding a piece of paper._

_"Good evening," Nicole said. "As a result of our actions leading towards and as 'Eddie's Angels,' Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero has demanded that 'Eddie's Angels' issue a formal apology to the following individuals._

_"This is stupid," Rochelle said. "Why do we have to do this?"_

_"Because she said we have to. That's why. First, eew, to Randy Orton, for back in 2006 for single-handlely teaming up with Rey Mysterio to decimate you……"_

_"Now, see, right there," Delancey said. "Honestly, if Randy Orton, hadn't said those awful things about Eddie Guerrero, we never wouldn't have beaten up."_

_"Okay, again to Randy Orton, for going to Theodore Long for proposing the Triple Threat match at Wrestlemania……"_

_"Now, see, again," Rochelle said. "Randy cheated at No Way Out beating Rey Mysterio and what goes around, comes around, right?"_

_"Again to Randy Orton, for twice costing you the World Heavyweight Championship……"_

_Then Delancey and Rochelle looked at Nicole and Nicole continued reading without going further._

_"Randy Orton, for teaming up with Hulk Hogan and playing those stupid jokes……."_

_Delancey and Rochelle were about to say something but Nicole cut them off and she continued reading without going further._

_"Randy Orton, for costing you the match at Summerslam for Hulk Hogan to be undefeated."_

_"Again, in all fairness, Nicole," Delancey said, "do you really think Randy was capable of ending Hulk Hogan's undefeated streak at Summerslam after hitting on his daughter, Brooke, imitating 'Hogan Knows Best,' and sending that wench, Alicia Weatherford, to destroy us? I don't."_

_"We only got one more left and we've really haven't apologized to one person yet."_

_"Yeah, that's our point," Rochelle said._

_"To Vickie Guerrero, for as she puts it, 'the worse piece of crap we have ever displayed and acted out and beating you within an inch of your life at Wrestlemania……"_

_"You know what? I was the one who slapped her and I was the one who put her in a Batista Bomb. Besides, she's crazy for making us apologize to just one person she's in cahoots with."_

_"You know what? You're absolutely right because we found another side of Vickie Guerrero that a lot of you don't know about. Maybe, just maybe, she was in cahoots with Randy Orton the whole time the second Rey Mysterio became the 2006 Royal Rumble winner and wanted Randy to remove Rey from his choice of being in the main event at Wrestlemania. But that plan backfired when 'Eddie's Angels' got involved."_

_"So when Randy was injured after losing to Rey Mysterio week after Wrestlemania and with 'Eddie's Angels' out of the picture. Chavo and Vickie rethought their plan and Chavo screwed Rey Mysterio out of the World Heavyweight Champion. But Chavo and Vickie can never get rid of 'Eddie's Angels.'"_

_"So Vickie, maybe there's another side of you that you probably fooled us to begin with," Delancey said, "and that's why you're acting like a bitch. Pretty soon, the truth shall finally be revealed."_

_Then Delancey and Rochelle shoved the podium down on the mat and then they left the ring. The three walked the ramp holding hands and then they turned around and raised their arms in the air._

Delancey and Rochelle were in the Women's Locker Room looking over some photo on the WWE website on Delancey's laptop computer and were enjoying them. They looked over Delancey's Babe of the Year photos for April which was April Showers and Delancey was wearing a burgundy bikini and her hair was wet and she was standing in a curtain of beads. Then they went over Rochelle's WWE site and in her photo section, she was at the beach in Orlando, Florida near a palm tree wearing an orange bikini carrying the Women's Championship belt.

"Come on, Delancey," Rochelle said, "be honest. Are my pictures hotter than yours?"

"No, mine are," Delancey said. "No, seriously, our pictures look good."

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe you went out of your way to get another piercing near your lip."

_Oh, yeah, the day after RAW, two days after Wrestlemania, Rochelle treated herself by getting another piercing below the left side of the lip called a labret piercing. She was already has a monroe piercing on the right side above her lip. She also got herself four Chinese symbol tattoos on both of her feet, two on each foot meaning "friendship," "courage," "beauty," and "angel." I guess her transformation from conservative woman to biker chick was complete._

"Hey, Ashley's got piercings on her lips I thought those are kind of cool," Rochelle said.

"Whatever," Delancey said. "Oh, my God, we have the rest of this Europe this trip, then it's back to the states next week, and then, it's back to Florida for my wedding."

"I can't believe this, you're finally getting married. You made it. Man, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, I'm telling you, all my friends are gonna be there, my family including my relatives from Italy, Arizona, and Alabama. I am so happy that this day is finally coming. I am so happy that I finally found a man who has everything that I have been looking for all my life. He's not a jerk, he's strong, he's caring, he loves his daughter so much, he's very dedicated……why didn't I get together with Bobby in the first place?"

"Hey, don't worry about that what matters is that you and Bobby are together now and you two were meant for each other."

"Thank you."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for number one contender Triple Threat tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship which was Brent and Ryan Knox of the Boyz in Motion versus Santino Marella & Carlito versus Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Santino's entrance theme played first and he came out from the curtain with Carlito following him. The two walked down the ramp and they got into the ring and Santino posed in the middle of the ring. Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. Delancey was wearing a pink dress shirt with the bottom tied, red pleated miniskirt, black leather arm warmers, black net stockings, and her hair curled. The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Brent and Ryan got into the ring. The two got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and the twins got back down as Paul London and Brian Kendrick's entrance theme played and they came out the curtain. Paul and Brian ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they flipped back down and slapped hands with each other and Brian, Carlito, and Ryan left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Paul outmaneuvered and frustrated Santino and Brent as the match started and Paul went after Santino with a spear and stomped on him along with Brent and they whipped Santino to the ropes and landed a double clothesline. Then Brent and Paul went right at it with punches and forearms and Santino went for a kick but Paul caught him and took him down and applied a headlock. Then Brent nailed a club to the head and Santino clubbed Brent in the back and Santino was about to whip Brent but Brent reversed and whipped Santino into the corner. But Santino mistakenly floated and Brent tripped Santino and nailed a drop toe hold and Carlito made a blind tag. Paul kicked Brent in the back of the legs and he dragged Carlito by the head and Brian made a blind tag and Carlito charged at Brian but Brian ducked and kicked Carlito in the back of the legs.

Brian kept kicking away at Carlito and hit a couple of forearms and Brian went for a splash but Carlito caught him on his shoulders and nailed a spinebuster for the cover but Brent broke it up. Then Brent dragged Carlito as Ryan made the tag and nailed an elbow drop and got Carlito in a Camel Clutch before nailing a double axe handle on the shoulders. Brian attacked Ryan from behind and he landed some forearms before whipping Ryan to the ropes and Ryan landed a clothesline for a two count. Then Carlito threw Ryan out of the ring and Carlito clubbed Brian in the back a few times and he dragged Brian as Santino made the tag and nailed an elbow drop for a two count. Santino then nailed a right hand and hit Brian's head onto the turnbuckle and landed another right hand and Carlito tagged back in and nailed a left hand.

Then Santino tagged back in and clubbed Brian in the back and landed another right hand and Brian came back with a kick to the face. Then Ryan came back into the ring and landed a boot to Santino and Carlito made the tag and Brian immediately tagged in Paul and Paul floated into the ring with a boot to the face and then Ryan landed some forearms. Then Ryan whipped Paul to the ropes and landed an atomic drop and Ryan took Carlito over with a hurracanrana and then charged at Carlito in the corner but was caught an elbow to the face. Carlito went for a crossbody but Ryan caught him with a flying kick and went for the cover but Santino yanked Ryan off. Brent went into the ring and landed a clothesline on Santino and Brian got into the ring and bounced off the rope and flew at Santino, but Santino moved and Brian flew to the floor.

Paul dropkicked Santino to the floor and Carlito then caught Paul from behind with a backstabber for the cover but Ryan broke it up and landed a right hand and a flapjack spinebuster. Then Brent and Ryan whipped Santino to the ropes and landed another flapjack. Then Santino was about jump into the ring but Brian pulled him back and was met with a forearm by Brent. Then Brent got Santino on his shoulders and Ryan nailed the Double Impact for the win.

Then Delancey, Jason, and Jeremy got into the ring and they hugged the Twins. Then the boys high-fived each other as Delancey asked for a microphone.

"Everyone, take a real good look at Brent and Ryan Knox of the Boyz in Motion," Delancey said, "because pretty soon, they'll be wearing gold around their waist……instead of those two assclowns Carlito and Santino Marella.

Then Santino and Carlito was talking trash to Delancey and the boys and the group in the ring raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Nicole and Delancey were in the Women's Locker Room helping Rochelle out for her first Women's Championship match on RAW against Beth Phoenix.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come out to the ring with you?" Nicole asked.

"No, it's okay," Rochelle said. "I can do this by myself."

"Okay, if you say so," Delancey said.

"Hey, Beth Phoenix may be 'the Glamazon,' but I'm a much bigger Diva than she is. She's full of crap."

"Well, at least let us walk you to the curtain," Nicole said.

"Okay."

Then Rochelle grabbed the Women's Championship belt and the girls left the Women's Locker Room.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Rochelle versus Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring.

Backstage, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were walking backstage and they reached the curtain to the arena.

"Good luck, Rochelle," Delancey said, "even though you don't need it."

"Thank you," Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle went through the entrance to the arena.

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Rochelle was wearing a purple metallic open midriff halter top, black bustier, purple metallic chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and she got back down as Rochelle posed in the middle of the ring as she stared at Beth.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the challenger from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix. And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Then Rochelle gave her belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Rochelle circled around the ring and they locked up and Beth shoved Rochelle down. They locked up again and Beth lifted Rochelle up and shoved her into the corner and Rochelle came back with some forearms and a couple of kicks to the side. Beth missed a forearm and Rochelle tried for a roll-up but Beth stomped on Rochelle in the midsection. Then Beth whipped Rochelle to the ropes but Rochelle slid under Beth's legs and went for a spinning headscissors but Beth caught Rochelle on her shoulders and hit her back onto the turnbuckle.

Beth pulled Rochelle to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and kicked her in the chest and Beth got Rochelle in a submission hold. But Rochelle kicked Beth in the head a couple of times and Beth hung Rochelle to the ropes and landed a suplex for a two count. Then Beth got Rochelle in another submission hold and Rochelle landed some knees to the head and some forearms to break the hold. Rochelle tried to whip Beth but Beth reversed and Beth then applied a chicken wing submission hold with Rochelle held in the air face down.

But Rochelle escaped as Beth send her down on the mat by landing some back elbows and Beth got her on her shoulders and Rochelle got off and shoved Beth into the corner turnbuckle with Beth hitting her neck and Rochelle darted Beth's head to the turnbuckle back. Then Rochelle got some kicks and forearms and then she landed a spinning headscissors. She followed up with an elbow to the face and a kick to the gut and set for the Traffic Jam but Beth shoved her into the corner to block it. Beth hit some forearms and stomped Rochelle in the corner.

Beth got Rochelle on the top rope and then Rochelle hit some knees and kicks to the face. Then Rochelle came back with a Thesz Press off the second rope for a two count. Beth came back with a slap and she shoved Rochelle to the corner and double chicken wing submission attempt, but Rochelle spun into a victory roll and scored a three count for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then Rochelle smiled as the referee gave the title belt and Beth threw a tantrum as Rochelle left the ring. Then Rochelle walked up the ramp still smiling as she raised the Women's Title belt and when she reached the top, Nicole and Delancey came out from the curtain and hugged her as Todd Grisham came out from the curtain with a microphone.

"Rochelle Kennedy," Todd said, "congratulations on your first title defense here on RAW. How do you feel?"

"Let me tell you," Rochelle said, "it feels incredible and this is only the beginning. If there are any Divas out there who wants to challenge for the Women's Championship, you girls better strap on and hold on tight because you're in for a wild ride."

Then Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle high fived each other and raised their arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Delancey and Nicole versus Melina and Jillian Hall.

Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jillian following her. The two walked down the ramp and Melina got up on the apron and did her infamous ring entrance as Jillian got into the ring. The two girls continued to prance around as Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a purple high midriff tank top showing a little of her black bustier, denim jeans, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled. Nicole walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away the ring and Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced

Delancey was wearing a purple low-cut tank top with white skull & crossbones and multi-colored roses, black pants with hanging chains and zipped sides on the bottom, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the ramp and joined Nicole as the two gave each other a high five and Nicole got into the ring and Delancey got into the ring doing her flip. Then the two got up on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air and they got back down as Delancey and Melina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Jillian locked up and Nicole got behind Jillian and nailed a snapmare and then Nicole nailed a nice standing split-legged leg drop for a two count. Jillian went to kick Nicole but Nicole grabbed onto Jillian's leg, hit a knee to the midsection, nailed a kick to the face and nailed a headscissors takedown . Nicole bounced off the ropes before Melina kicked her in the back and Jillian then hit a knee to the face and hit Nicole's head to the turnbuckle and whipped Nicole to the corner. Then Jillian did a cartwheel splash and grabbed Nicole and tagged in Melina and Melina kicked Nicole in the midsection. Then Melina took Nicole down on the mat and tossed Nicole across the ring by the hair and slammed her on the mat. Then Melina attempted a standing moonsault but Nicole blocked it by getting her knees up. And Nicole tried to tag in Delancey but Melina grabbed Nicole's leg and Nicole hit an enziguri to Melina's face.

Delancey then took the tag and hit a flying clothesline and a dropkick to Melina and then she knocked Jillian off the apron. Then Melina whipped Delancey to the corner but Delancey floated over on the second rope and dropped Melina on the mat. Then Delancey hit a spinning heel kick for the cover until Jillian broke it up. Then Delancey attacked Jillian from behind and kicked her out of the ring and Melina hit a punch to the face and nailed a knee to the back for a two count. Then Melina dragged Delancey by the legs and tagged in Jillian and Jillian climbed up the turnbuckle and missed a flip splash when Delancey moved. Then Delancey knocked Melina off the apron and she kicked Jillian in the midsection and dropped Jillian with the Switcheroo of D for the pin and the win.

"Here are your winners, Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole got into the ring and she and Delancey hugged each other and their arms were raised by the referee. Then the two got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air again and got back down and left the ring. Nicole and Delancey walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as they reached the top, Rochelle came out from the curtain and hugged them and they high fived each other and raised their arms in the air.

_It really does feel like "Eddie's Angels" is back again and in full effect. I can't believe Vickie Guerrero got us back together again and now it looks like Rochelle is the main target on top of some of the Divas' list. Whatever because she is the Women's Champion and "Eddie's Angels" may have to start patrolling RAW, Smackdown, and ECW for now._


	56. Big Showdowns Before the Big Day

**Chapter 56: Big Showdowns Before the Big Day**

April 21, 2008

**_Wedding Blog, No. 8_**

**_By Delancey Scott _**

**_Written: April 20, 2008_**

**_Hi everyone! Can you believe it? My wedding is in five days. Five days! I can't believe it. It all happened so fast in eight months – the planning, the dress shopping, getting the rings – everything! But I can't wait to be named Mrs. Bobby Lashley on Saturday at Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida._**

**_I must admit, I can't stop thinking about the big day and I am so excited. I'm just ready for it to happen already since I have waited eight whole months. _**

**_My family and friends have been calling me non-stop, which doesn't help matters. My parents are taking the early flight to Florida to check in at the hotel early and I don't have time to tote them around!_**

**_Overall, I think there's nothing to worry and Jamie was calling with everything going really well. I want to be sure everything is perfect, and everything WILL be perfect, from the cake to the flowers to the dresses to everything! Since I have my best girlfriends – Nicole and Rochelle – helping me, I know my maids of honor will assure that everything is just right on my wedding day._**

**_Well, I guess that's it for now, guys. Keep your fingers crossed for me and send me good vibes so I can get over these pre-wedding jitters, in which I don't have! I can't wait to see everyone at the wedding on Saturday. Wish me and Bobby good luck!_**

_RAW was in Greenville, South Carolina and it was only five days until my big day, my wedding day. I cannot absolutely believe that this say is coming and I am so thrilled. I already have an interview with Lara Spencer of the Insider and I hope I don't say a lot of gibberish because at this point, I am speechless._

_Man, I am getting married to a man who I had feelings for in the very beginning but should've acted on them then because of a jerk who was using me. Bobby Lashley is indeed the man of my dreams and the love of my life who has shown me how to be strong and love again. He's strong, dominate, caring, and hard-working and because of him, I have everything._

_When I was at OVW, I was so scared to talk to him; but when he came to the WWE on Smackdown, I gained some confidence to finally talk to him. I remember that day very well when I finally talked to him._

_(Flashback: November 27, 2005: Survivor Series in Detroit, Michigan)_

_Delancey was stretching in the hallway and when she saw Bobby walking past her._

_"Bobby?" Delancey said. "Bobby Lashley?"_

_"Delancey?" Bobby said. "Hi."_

_Then the two walked towards each other and hugged._

_"Wow, it's been a long time since I left," Delancey said._

_"Yeah, it has," Bobby said. "I'm impressed with what you've been doing the past year and a half."_

_"Well, I am with you. The way you've creamed Simon Dean and what you did with that milk carton, you're still the same guy I remember back in OVW, but even better."_

_"Yeah." _

_"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing, so I'll see you around."_

_"See ya."_

_Then Bobby walked away as Delancey kept looking at Bobby and she turned her head with a smile._

_Man, that was the same night I became engaged to Shelton Benjamin, but five months later, it was thrown away thanks to his idiotic behavior and it left me depressed but I healed. Then Bobby came into the picture that made me rediscovered my feelings for him and thank God the big day is finally coming._

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Delancey said.

Then Bobby came inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, are you ready?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Delancey said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the day we finally met and of course, our wedding."

"Yeah, me too."

"Come on."

Then Bobby and Delancey left the Women's Locker Room.

Then Bobby and Delancey started walking hand-in-hand down the hallway.

As the two went inside the arena, Bobby and Delancey walked to an area with cameras and Lara Spencer got up from a chair to greet Bobby and Delancey.

"Hi, I'm Lara Spencer,'" Lara said extending her hand to Bobby.

"Bobby Lashley," Bobby said shaking Lara's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And Delancey Scott, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Delancey said.

"Thank you. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Sure," Delancey said as she and Lara sat down.

(The Interview)

Lara Spencer: So, Delancey, congratulations on your upcoming wedding.

Delancey: Thank you very much.

Lara Spencer: How excited are you?"

Delancey: I am very excited. I've been waiting for this day my entire life, and……I don't know what else to say. I'm speechless.

Lara Spencer: Well, you've had a pretty big year in the WWE. You're a former two-time Women's Champion, you're an actress, a singer, the 2008 WWE Babe of the Year, what else is going on?

Delancey: Since then, I've got an offer to compete on ABC's Dancing with Stars and I'm still thinking about it.

Lara Spencer: You still got the moves to compete?"

Delancey: Yeah.

Then Lara and Delancey laughed.

Delancey: I mean, I've started dancing again over a year ago and the WWE fans know that I was part of Extreme Expose on ECW and that was an exciting time for me to reinvent myself.

Lara Spencer: And you've done pretty well; you have.

Delancey: Thank you.

Lara Spencer: So about the wedding? What's it going to be like?

Delancey: Well, the ceremony is a garden-themed ceremony and the reception is Cinderella's castle. This is my dream wedding and what little girl doesn't want her wedding at Walt Disney World.

Lara Spencer: It's definitely the happiest place on Earth and you're right. What little girl doesn't want her wedding at Walt Disney World.

Delancey: Yeah.

Lara Spencer: You've also written a blog of the wedding on the WWE Website describing the details.

Delancey: Yeah, I thought it was fair that my fans know everything of what I'm doing and I've been getting a lot of emails and they've been pretty supportive.

Lara Spencer: So are we going to see anything from Bobby Lashley anytime soon?

Delancey: He's training to be part of mixed martial arts and if anybody thinks Bobby Lashley was pretty dominate in the wrestling ring, watch out MMA, you ain't seen nothing yet.

(End of the interview)

"Well, that's it and thank you very much for taking this time to have an interview with me," Lara said.

"It's been a pleasure," Delancey said.

"And I wish you and Bobby the best on Saturday."

"Thank you very much."

Delancey shook Lara's hand and and she and Bobby left the arena to the back.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Ryan of the Boyz in Motion and Carlito.

The Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. Delancey was wearing a white pinstripe corset tank top with black lace at the waist and red halter straps, black pants, red velvet arm warmers, and her hair curled. The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Ryan got into the ring. He got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and Ryan got back down as Carlito's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Santino Marella following him. The two walked down the ramp and Carlito got into the ring and Delancey and the boys stared at Carlito as he took off his shirt and then the referee called for the bell.

Ryan and Carlito locked up and Ryan got Carlito in a headlock and Carlito escaped the hold and whipped Ryan to the ropes and Ryan hit a shoulderblock. Ryan bounced off the ropes and Carlito got an armdrag and Ryan got his feet up to Santino's face and hit a powerslam and a legdrop for a two count. Then Ryan hit Carlito's head on the turnbuckle and stomped on him in the corner and whipped Carlito to another corner and charged into Carlito's foot in the face. Then Carlito went after Ryan but Ryan hit an atomic drop and hit a huge clothesline for a two count. Then Ryan whipped Carlito but Carlito reversed and hit a knee to the midsection and stomped on him in the back. Then Carlito hitting Ryan with left hands and hit a side slam for a two count and got a Camel Clutch. Then Ryan hit some right hands to escape the hold and he whipped Carlito but Carlito reversed and hit a dropkick for a two count.

Then Carlito stomped on Ryan and hit a couple of elbow drops and then he hit a forearm to the back. Carlito then bounced off the second rope and hit a knee to the back and then he rammed Ryan's back to the corner. Carlito then hit a slam for a two count and then he slapped on a surfboard stretch and then Ryan fought to his feet before Carlito got a knee to the midsection. Carlito hit Ryan's head onto the turnbuckle and got a series of forearms to the lower back and Carlito whipped Ryan to the corner and went for a splash but Ryan moved out of the way. Then Ryan and Carlito traded blows until Ryan got the advantage and he whipped Carlito and hit a back elbow and he hit a huge clothesline and nailed a dropkick. Ryan fired up as he grabbed onto Carlito's legs as Carlito was hung on the top rope and kicked him in the midsection and nailed the Neon Light for the pin and the win.

Then Delancey and the rest of the Boyz in Motion got into the ring and congratulated Ryan as they raised each other's arms in the air. Then Santino checking on Carlito as Delancey asked for a microphone and said,

"Hey, guys, you better get used that feeling because you see, the twins of the Boyz in Motion are the number one contenders and they could be the first twins in WWE History to win the World Tag Team Championships. So it's just a matter of time when they become the World Tag Team Champions and beat you and embarrass you."

Then Santino walked up to Delancey and snatched the microphone away from her and then he was yelling in Italian saying,

_"L'OH, in modo da esso è semplicemente un aspetto di tempo quando stanno bene ai campioni della squadra della modifica del mondo e li battono e li imbarazzano, huh? Bene, lascilo vi dicono che, Delancey, voi non qualcosa il campionato delle donne e..."_

Then Brent took the microphone away from Santino and he said,

"Do you ever shut up?! Santino, Santino, Santino, let me ask you something. How do you say in Italian, 'If you say one more word, I'm gonna smack you in the head with this microphone.'"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Santino said.

"Hey, Santino," Delancey said, "_Se dite una nuova parola, sto andando a smack voi nella testa con questo microfono_."

"That's what I thought," Brent said.

Then Brent smacked Santino in the head with a microphone and the boys were beating up Santino and Carlito and then they threw them out of the ring.

Then Santino and Carlito got up to their feet and was talking trash to Delancey and the boys and the group in the ring raised each other's arms in the air as Santino and Carlito went to the back. Then Delancey and the boys left the ring and they walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and they turned around and raised each other's arms in the air and went to the back.

"Good job, Ryan," Delancey said.

"Yeah, brother, good work," Brent said.

"Thanks," Ryan said. "Geez, Carlito is no joke. Correction, he is and Santino Marella."

"Both of them are jokes," Jason said. "They'll never get the World Tag Team Championships as long as we're around."

"You got that right," Jeremy said.

"Hey, Ryan," Maria said as she came forward.

"Hey, Maria," Ryan said.

"I just wanna say great job on your match tonight."

"Thank you."

"Um, I was wondering...if you have a date to Delancey's wedding on Saturday."

"Maria, are you asking me out?"

"No..."

"I mean, hey, it's the wedding and...I'll tell you what. I'll be your date to the wedding if you go out with me tonight."

"Sure, okay."

"Great."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Then Maria walked away and Delancey & the boys cheered for Ryan.

"Man, Ryan," Jason said. "Look at you. I can't believe Maria, the Playboy cover girl, asked you to be her date to the wedding."

"I can't believe you had the balls to ask her out on a date tonight," Jeremy said.

"Hey, Santino Marella has nothing on me," Ryan said. "Besides, why would Maria go out with Santino when she can go out with a good-looking guy like me?"

"Please don't get cocky," Brent said.

"Come on, you guys," Delancey said.

Then the gang walked away.

A little later, Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Delancey, Kimberly, Mickie James, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly following her.

Nicole was wearing a pink triangular midriff tank top with "Mitchell 23" on it, denim jeans with a pink bandanna tied on her right leg, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a gray tube top with a picture of a dog behind the gate, red plaid miniskirt with black outline at the top, two front pockets & removable straps, black net stockings, black buckled boots, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing a fuschia v-neck tank top, denim miniskirt, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a black halter mini dress, a silver circle chain, black boots, and her hair straight. Kimberly was wearing a light blue halter bikini top with black belt attached, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

The Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they waved to the crowd as Maria asked for a microphone.

"Well, everyone," Maria said. "Since 'Eddie's Angels' had a celebration of their own two weeks ago, all of the Divas want to officially celebrate at what we always thought was possible."

Then the Titantron played a video of Rochelle winning the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania and winning her first defense on RAW.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead," Ashley said. "Ladies and gentlemen, the reigning WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Rochelle was wearing a tan halter top with blue and yellow flower appliqués, dark denim jeans, and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and she got back down as Rochelle hugged all of the Divas in the ring.

"Rochelle," Maria said, "I know you weren't expecting this kind of a celebration, but we wanted to tell you congratulations."

"Thank you very much," Rochelle said. "You all are so sweet and I've got to say this is what I call a warm welcoming. I mean, I may not be part of the RAW roster, but at least people expected to be the Women's Champion because they know I deserve it. No offense to you, Delancey and Nicole and Brittany, you're all great Women's Champions. I've got to say, this is really nice and I also gotta say……"

Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla and new Smackdown Diva Natalya. The six walked down the ramp and they got into the ring and Beth snatched the microphone from Rochelle.

"You know that of all of us aren't best friends," Beth said, "but listening to this pathetic lovefest prompted us to come to the ring and break up the little party. Rochelle, you may have the Women's Championship, but the question isn't whether I'm gonna win it back, the question is when I'm gonna get back. And as far as coming out here to celebrate your fluke victory over the Glamazon last week and your fluke victory at Wrestlemania over the rest of 'Eddie's Angels' with these inferior Divas, well, that's just a slap in the face. You know, Rochelle, everyone of these Divas are sick and tired of you. You're always butting in other people's business just like your little girlfriends Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, and you love beating up people whenever you want to and you always get away with everything. These critics who wanted you to be the Women's Champion are liars and phonies and I should include your husband, Batista, who's got a bigger problem just like you."

Then Rochelle got in Beth's face and a fight was about to breakout until Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Amanda was wearing a while halter top, dark denim jeans with light denim asymmetrical outline, and her hair curled. Amanda walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she snatched the microphone from Beth.

"Beth, Beth, Beth," Amanda said, "you and every one of these Divas are jealous of Rochelle because she's bigger and stronger than you. And you know what else? She's still undefeated because none of you bitches has beaten her. I mean, last week, you lost your Women's Championship match to Rochelle on RAW, Layla, you lost your Women's Championship match to Rochelle on Smackdown, and Victoria, I think you have a Women's Championship match this Friday on Smackdown against Rochelle, but you're next on her list. And Beth, remember last month when you shoved me to the ground? Well, I got a little something for you and this is a slap in the face."

Then Amanda slapped Beth and then Beth took down Amanda as brawl broke out with Kayla & Amanda beating up Beth, Rochelle & Cherry beating up Natalya, Nicole, Brittany & Tina beating up Victoria, Michelle & Delancey beating up Jillian, Kimberly, Mickie James, &Kelly Kelly beating up Layla, and Ashley & Maria beating up Melina. The CGDS, Delancey, Rochelle, Amanda, Kimberly, Mickie James, Ashley, Michelle, Maria, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly cleared the ring of Beth, Melina, Victoria, Layla, Natalya, and Jillian Hall and it lead to a Diva staredown.

_Man, did Amanda showed Beth or what? Looks like the grass is greener on the other side of her and she's right. Some of the Divas are jealous of Rochelle because they can't stand her and hate her. But their sorry asses got outnumbered once again._

XXX

The next morning at about 5:00am, Delancey woke up in Bobby's arms with her head on his chest in the hotel room. She looked up at him and smiled and Delancey then lightly stroked Bobby's face smiling at him. Then Delancey slowly moved Bobby's right arm from around her waist and she slowly got out of bed. She then walked over to the living room area and petted her cat, Shadow, and then she walked over to the sliding glass door to the balcony, slowly opened it, and went outside closing it a little.

Delancey walked over to the ledge and leaned on it as she enjoyed the beautiful view of Greenville, South Carolina.

_I can't help but repeat how excited and extremely happy I am about my upcoming wedding on Saturday and everything else including Bobby. So much has happened in a year and eight months and I can't help but realize that from the beginning after I broke up with Shelton, I need a time to heal from that and be ready to get back into the dating scene. I did exactly that when I got together officially with Bobby that it led me to here, right now._

After a few minutes, Delancey went back inside the hotel room and closed the sliding glass door. She walked back over to the bedroom area and Bobby was still sleeping. Then Delancey climbed back into bed and she felt Bobby wrapping his arms around her and Delancey smiled and fell asleep as she was dreaming of her upcoming wedding day.

**Well, this is it. Delancey's big day is finally arriving and there are five more chapters in the story including the last three which is the wedding in three parts. Please read and review!**


	57. Arriving at WDW and the Welcome Buffet

**Chapter 57: Arriving at Walt Disney World and the Welcome Buffet**

April 23, 2008

_Well, this was it. Today, Bobby and I, along with some of the wedding party were on a plane taking a flight to Florida for the wedding. Four days of excitement meaning today was checking in at the hotel and hanging at Blizzard Beach and having the welcome dinner buffet with close friends and family, tomorrow was hanging around Walt Disney World, Friday, getting ready for the wedding with the rehearsal, and finally Saturday, the big day._

"Delancey," Bobby said shaking Delancey gently while she was asleep, "Delancey, we're here."

Then Delancey slowly woke up and yawned.

"What's up?" Delancey said opening her eyes.

"We're finally here," Bobby said.

"We are?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Captain said, "welcome to Orlando. Please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened as we land to the terminal."

"Oh, my God, this is gonna be so exciting."

"Yes, it is," Bobby said.

The plane landed on the runway and all of the passengers including Bobby, Delancey, John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Dave, Rochelle, Ashley, and Matt got out of the plane. The gang went to the baggage claim and got their bags and they walked out of the airport to the parking lot and went over to the limousine. The gang put their bags in the trunk and got inside. Then the driver drove away.

About 25 minutes later, the limousine arrived at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa and the driver came out and opened the door for the gang. They came out and grabbed their luggage as Delancey's parents and grandmother came out of the hotel.

"Hi, Delancey," Chantelle said.

"Mom, dad," Delancey said as she walked over to her parents and hugged and pulled away. "Did you just arrive here?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago," Steven said. "So how is everything?"

"So far so good. As you see, most of the wedding party is here and Amy, Marc, Jessica, Jeff, Robbie, and Ron checked in yesterday which is good."

"That's good," Molly said.

"Hello, Chantelle, Steven, Molly," Bobby said as he and the rest of the gang walked up to Delancey and her parents.

"Hello, Bobby," Steven said as he and Bobby hugged and pulled away. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good."

"Well, shall we go inside?" Chantelle said.

"Let's go," Delancey said.

Then everyone went inside the hotel.

"Oh, Delancey, go and check to see if your relatives have arrived yet," Chantelle said. "Your Aunt Rachel, Uncle Carson, and Uncle Spencer have already arrived."

"Okay," Delancey said. "Nicole, Rochelle, come with me."

Then Nicole and Rochelle followed Delancey to the concierge.

"Hello, welcome to the Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa," the female concierge said. "How are you this morning?"

"Good," Delancey said. "Has the Francois Family checked in yet?"

"We're right here, _niece_," Angelo said.

Then the girls turned their heads to see Delancey's Italian relatives along with the rest of the gang. Then they walked up to them.

"Hi," Delancey said as she hugged her uncle.

"Oh, Delancey, it's so good to see you," Angelo said.

"I can't believe we're here at Disneyworld for your wedding," Giovanna said.

"I can't believe it either," Gianna said. "I've waited a long time to come here."

"So, do we check in or what?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, you guys should do that now," Delancey said.

_After everyone has checked in, we all went our separate ways to our hotel rooms. My family and I were staying at Conch Key building and Bobby and the rest of the wedding party were staying at the Boca Chica. That way, we can keep the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding and that Nicole & Rochelle can keep an eye on me and Dave & John can keep an eye on Bobby._

_As my parents and I entered our hotel room, I have to say, it looked decent and quiet if I do say so myself. We were sleeping in the intimate Victorian one-bedroom suite which was 1,083 square feet is bedecked in soft green and rose hues with floral accents. The living area had a small sofa bed, coffee table, entertainment center, wet bar with refrigerator, and four-person dining table. The bedroom has a four-poster king-size bed, desk, oversize easy chair and ottoman, and entertainment center. The master bath has a huge closet with a sitting area, double-sink bath with mini-TV, and oversize tub._

"Wow, this is nice," Delancey said. "I guess I'm sleeping in the sofa bed, am I?"

"I'm afraid so," Steven said. "Here, let me take your bags."

"Okay," Chantelle said.

Then Steven took Delancey and Chantelle's bags and went inside the bedroom. Then Chantelle sat next to Delancey on the couch.

"So, are you happy?" Chantelle said.

"I'm way happy," Delancey said. "I mean, this is it. This is finally it. My God, in three days, I'm finally going to be married."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe my only daughter is gonna be married. Come here."

Then Delancey and Chantelle hugged each other.

_After everyone checked in and got their stuff together, we all decided to chill out and relax at the beach and the pool. It was really nice from the blue covered beach chairs, the pool with a huge lagoon and waterfall, and little white cabanas, it was beautiful._

As Delancey walked out of the Conch Key building in her red bikini, she met up with Nicole and Rochelle.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"You look hot for a future bride," Rochelle said.

"Hey, I had to keep my weight straight to fit into my wedding dress," Delancey said. "Where are the guys?"

"They're already at the beach and the pool."

"Well, let's go."

Then they walked away.

Several minutes later, the girls met up with the rest of the wedding party at the beach and the pool. Delancey spotted Bobby and she walked up to him.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Delancey," Bobby said.

"I was feeling uneasy without you; but it's for the best until the wedding."

"I know."

"I'm really glad to be finally here; at least for a while before Backlash; at least I don't have a match."

"Me too."

"Bobby……" Then Delancey sat next to Bobby. "I can never stop thanking you for everything you've done for me and……I thought I was on the verge of depression after I ended my engagement to Shelton, but I healed just in time to finally be with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other passionately.

"Hey, are you two gonna make out or are you gonna join us?" Nicole said.

"Come on," John said.

"Come on, Delancey," Bobby said.

Then Bobby and Delancey got up from the sand and joined their friends at the pool.

Several hours later, everyone was gathering to go to Disney's Boardwalk Resort to the Attic where there was a Welcome Dinner Buffet. There were two white limousines parked in front of the lobby for the wedding party and Delancey and Bobby's families and everyone got inside. Then the limos drove away.

Several minutes later, the limos arrived at Disney's Boardwalk Resort and the drivers came out of them and opened the doors. Then everyone got out and Bobby & Delancey led everyone to the Attic.

_As everyone entered the place on the top floor, everybody was intrigued by the way it looked. It almost resembled my grandma's old house but it was still cozy. The walls were white and blue and there was wicker furniture with plush couches and armchairs and the outside patio had wooden tables and patio chairs._

"Hello, everyone," Jamie said.

"Hi, Jamie, Jo," Delancey said as she hugged the two women and pulled away. "This is beautiful. It almost reminds me of my grandma's old house but more cozy."

"Well, you picked the perfect spot," Jo said.

"Enjoy yourself," Jamie said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"D, D," Kyra said as she ran over to Delancey. "Horsy, horsy."

"Oh, yeah, there is a horsy over there. Come on."

Then Delancey and Kyra walked hand-in-hand across the room over to the carousel horse and Delancey picked up Kyra and sat her down on it. Kyra was pretending to ride the horse and Delancey was smiling enjoying the moment. Then Delancey helped Kyra off the horse.

"Kyra, why don't you go over there to daddy and I'll be with you in a minute," Delancey said.

Kyra did just that and Delancey went over to John sitting on the couch and sat next to him.

"Hey, John," Delancey said.

"Hey," John said.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good."

"Um, I promised Nicole to have you for the night since it is your birthday and if you wanna leave right now, that's fine."

"No, I can stay until later. This is your wedding; I want you to be happy."

"I can't believe I planned three days before the wedding on the day of your birthday, Brittany's birthday, and Dave & Rochelle's year wedding anniversary. It's crazy."

"No, no, we all wanted you to be happy and to get married, it's a good thing you did it. I mean, why not have three celebrations before your wedding? That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, I wanna say thank you for always being here for me. I mean, you and Nicole made me feel good about myself again since I broke up with Shelton and I needed that."

"You're welcome."

Then John and Delancey hugged each other.

_After I got acquainted with my family and friends, it was time for me to eat. The dinner was the Yachtsman B.B.Q. Dinner Buffet which was the Beach House Garden with vegetable garden crudite, down home vegetable dips, saffron & Yukon gold, potato salad, & bountiful garden greens with assorted dressing & condiments; the Pit Master with fire grilled sirloin steak, Jack Daniel B.B.Q. chicken breast, smoked pork ribs, trailmaster chili, steamed corn on the cob, western B.B.Q. beans, cheddar skillet potatoes, jalapeño corn bread, corn bread & assorted dinner rolls with butter; and Galley Desserts with chocolate hazelnut cake, warmed apple cobbler, assorted cookies & brownies, market fresh fruit display, coffee & decaffeinated coffee, and selection of teas._

While Delancey was getting her food together, her aunt Rachel walked up to her.

"Hi, Delancey," Rachel said.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel," Delancey said.

"How are you holding up?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"This is a lovely party you and Bobby have set up for us."

"Thank you."

"I have to say, Bobby is a wonderful man. I approve of him very much. You and him should come visit me more often."

"I'll do that."

"Hey, you take good care of yourself."

"I will."

Then Rachel walked away.

_I never had a decent conversation with my aunt and uncles much because I don't see them often; but now I can, at least during this time of my wedding._

_About an hour later, Bobby and I decided to make a toast._

Then Bobby and Delancey walked over to the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we have your attention, please?" Then everyone quieted down. "Bobby and I would like to thank you all for making the trip out here because, of course, Saturday is important for us to share with our families and friends and I hope that we enjoy our time here together at Walt Disney World including having everyone here tonight which means a lot to us."

"And there's also another celebration to be toasted with," Bobby said. "Today is actually John's birthday."

Then everyone said "Happy birthday" to John.

"Yeah, my husband of almost a year and a half is 31," Nicole said, "but he's still my sexy Superman."

Then everyone laughed as John rolled his eyes, in a good way, and smiled.

"Well, I want you all to have a good time," Delancey said, "and eat as much as those smoked pork ribs, chili, and western B.B.Q. beans as you possibly can."

Then everyone went back to what they we're doing and Bobby and Delancey went to the other side of the room.

"Well, it looks like everyone is getting along fine," Bobby said.

"Yes, and that's the most important thing," Delancey said. "I'm really happy my whole family is here to witness what they've been waiting for their whole lives."

"Me too."

Then Bobby and Delancey kissed each other and went to join their families and friends.


	58. Bobby and Delancey’s Wedding Day: Part 1

**Chapter 58: Bobby and Delancey's Wedding Day (Getting Ready)**

_Today was it; this was it. Eight months of planning and waiting not a day longer, my dream has finally come true: my wedding is finally here. And so the day starts……_

Delancey was sleeping in the sofa bed peacefully and around 6:30am, her mom, Chantelle came out of the bedroom and went over to the sofa to wake Delancey up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lashley," Chantelle said as she was close to Delancey's ear. "It's time to get up. Time waits for no bride-to-be."

Then Delancey slowly woke up and opened her eyes.

"Mmm, it's here," Delancey said as she stretched her arms. It's finally here."

"Come on, I'll order room service and you should get ready," Chantelle said. "Nicole and Rochelle will be here around 7:30."

Then Delancey got up and got out of the bed and Delancey grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Delancey, Steven, and Chantelle were eating breakfast.

"So, Delancey, are you excited about today?" Steven said.

"I couldn't be more excited than I am today," Delancey said. "I've waited a long time for this and it's finally here."

"I cannot believe we're finally giving you away," Chantelle said. "My only daughter."

"I just wish my grandparents were here to witness this."

"They are here. They've been watching over you for a long time seeing you grow up into a strong, young woman."

"Believe me," Steven said, "they're proud of you."

"Thanks," Delancey said.

_I don't know if I mentioned this, but when my mom was a junior in college, my grandparents, her mom and dad, died in a car accident. That was a few years before I was born and my mom told me about my grandparents when I turned 16. I really wish they were here and I wish I had gotten to know them._

After a few minutes, Nicole, Rochelle, Ashley, Tina, Brittany, Amy, and Jessica were walking down the hallway of the hotel to meet with Delancey in her and her parents' hotel room. Nicole and Rochelle were keeping a good eye on Bobby and they made sure that John and Dave kept a good eye on him too. When the maids of honor and bridesmaids reached the hotel room, Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Steven opened the door.

"Hello, ladies," Steven said.

"Hello, Steven," Nicole said as the girls walked inside the hotel room.

"So, Delancey," Rochelle said, "ready to get your hair done?"

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Chantelle said. "I have to take a picture of this."

_The girls and I were wearing embroidered hoodies. I was wearing black with "The Bride" on the back, Nicole and Rochelle were wearing blue with "Maid of Honor" on the back, and Tina, Brittany, Ashley, Amy, and Jessica were wearing white with "bridesmaid" on the back. We wanted to show everyone whose day it was and who was part of it._

Chantelle ran into the bedroom and grabbed her camera from her purse and then she ran back into the living room.

"Okay, all you girls get together," Chantelle said.

Then the girls got together and posed as Chantelle took her picture.

"That is lovely," Chantelle said.

"Thank you," Jessica said.

"Well, let's go," Delancey said.

"Okay, have fun," Steven said.

Then the girls left the hotel room.

A few minutes later at around 8:00am, Delancey, Nicole, Rochelle, and the bridesmaids went to The Ivy Trellis Salon and went inside. The girls had their nails done and a massage yesterday at a spa before the wedding rehearsal.

"Hi, ladies," one of the hairstylists said, "I'm Eileen, welcome to Ivy Trellis Hair Salon."

"Hi, Delancey Scott," Delancey said shaking Eileen's hand. "These are my maids of honor, Nicole Mitchell and Rochelle Kennedy, and my bridesmaids, Ashley Massaro, Tina Alexander, and Brittany Swanson from the WWE, and my future sister-in-law Jessica Lashley."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too," Nicole said.

"Well, Delancey, I want to congratulate you on your big day and we'll be able to hook you and your girls up in no time."

"Thanks, Eileen," Delancey said.

"Okay, why don't you all follow me and we'll get started."

"Let's go."

After a half-hour, the girls were under the hair dryer and Delancey's cell phone was ringing. Delancey took the cell phone out of her purse and saw that Bobby was calling her and she answered the call.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

"Hey, baby," Bobby said.

"Hey, baby. How you doing?"

"I am doing great. I know that I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding, but there's nothing said that I can't talk to you before the wedding."

"Well, talking to you is the best way possible. God, I am so happy right now, I'm not even nervous. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too. I love you too. See ya."

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call.

After two and a half hours, Delancey, Nicole, Rochelle, and the bridesmaids were finally done.

"Okay, Nicole, we're finished," Eileen said.

Eileen spun Delancey in her chair around and Delancey looked in the mirror to see her hair in big curls and part of it was braided on the sides in a curly ponytail in the back with the rest of it hanging down. The bridesmaids' hair was in buns and Nicole and Rochelle's hair were in curly ponytails.

"Oh, wow," Delancey said. "This is beautiful. This is exactly how I wanted. It's perfect. Thank you, Eileen."

"You're welcome. You have an amazing day."

"You too."

At around 12:00pm, Delancey, the maids of honor, and the bridesmaids arrived back to their room and they were in Delancey and her parents' room getting dressed. Delancey's grandmother Molly arrived, who was staying with Rachel, Spencer, and Carson, and so did Kyra.

The photographer already arrived and had already taken pictures of Delancey and the girls in their dresses.

"Okay, Delancey, let me take care of your makeup," Rochelle said.

"And I'll cover your tattoos," Nicole said.

_Oh, yeah, I didn't want my tattoos to be shown for today because for my dream wedding, I wanted to be a glamour Disney princess, not some Gothic princess._

Delancey sat down in the chair as Rochelle prepared to put on some makeup. The photographer took a picture of Rochelle putting on rose lipstick on Delancey's lips and waterproof mascara on Delancey's eyelashes and Nicole putting on some concealer on Delancey's sacred heart and pentagram star tattoos. The photographer took another picture of Delancey smiling at Nicole and Rochelle and thanking her.

Then the photographer took another picture of maids of honor & bridesmaids putting on their make-up.

"Okay, time to put the veil on," Nicole said.

Nicole grabbed the bridal veil with silver frame tiara style with clear Swarovski rhinestones, embroidered trim, pearls, sequins, and bugle beads and put it on Delancey as the photographer took a picture of that. Then Chantelle and Steven came out from the bedroom.

"Oh, my God, mom, you look so great," Delancey said.

"Thank you," Chantelle said.

Chantelle was wearing a blue charmeuse floor length gown with a gently pleated bust pulling up into two V-type spaghetti straps, beads and ruched waist. Steven was in his U.S. Army uniform.

"Alright, here is your something old," Chantelle said walking up to Delancey with a crystal and pearl teardrop necklace. "I wore this necklace when I married your father and I have been waiting so long to give this way to you."

"Thank you, mom," Delancey said as Chantelle put the necklace on around Delancey's neck.

The photographer took a picture of that and took another picture of Delancey smiling at Chantelle and thanking her by kissing her cheek.

"Well, I got my something new," Delancey said walking over to the nightstand and picking up a pair of CZ crystal teardrop necklace. "These beautiful earrings to go with this necklace."

Then the photographer took a picture of Delancey putting on her earrings.

"Well, Delancey, here's your something borrowed," Rochelle said walking up to Delancey with a sterling silver heart bracelet. "This is a bracelet my mom gave me when I graduated from high school and this could've been something old, but whatever."

"Thank you, Rochelle," Delancey said.

The photographer took a picture of Rochelle putting the bracelet on around Delancey's left wrist.

"And here's your something blue," Jessica said holding a blue rose appliqué garter as everyone laughed.

"The very same one Nicole wore to her wedding," Delancey said as everyone continued laughing.

Jessica walked over to Delancey and gave her the garter. Then Delancey sat down on the chair and put the garter on while the photographer took a picture of her.

"Well, everything's complete," Delancey said. "Now I got to give away the flowers."

Delancey gave Nicole, Rochelle, Ashley, Tina, Brittany, Amy, and Jessica a bouquet of lavender hydrangeas out of the box and the photographer took a picture of that.

The photographer even got a picture of Delancey with the bridesmaids together, her and the maids of honor together, and the maids of honor & bridesmaids alone.

"And now, my mom and dad," Delancey said.

Delancey then pinned the corsage on her mother and the boutonniere on her father and the photographer took a picture of that.

"Thank you, Delancey," Chantelle said.

"Yes, thank you, Delancey," Steven said.

Then Delancey hugged both of her parents as the photographer took a picture of that.

The photographer even got a picture of Delancey with her mom and a picture of her dad.

"Come on, grandma," Delancey said. "You deserve to be in the picture, too."

Then Delancey sat next to Molly on the couch and the photographer took a picture of the two.

"Kyra, what do you think of Delancey?" Molly said.

"D is beautiful," Kyra said.

"Oh, come here, Kyra," Delancey said as Kyra walked over to her.

Then the two hugged and the photographer took a picture of the two and also the photographer took a picture of Delancey alone.

"Well, this is it," Delancey said. "I wanna say thank you for being there for me and planning this wedding that is finally coming and I have to say that this is day will be one day I will never forget because of all your help, love, and support."

"You're welcome, Delancey," Nicole said.

"We are so happy for you," Rochelle said as walked over to Delancey and hugged her.

"Well, we better get going," Jessica said. "My brother is waiting."

"Yes, let's get to the chapel now," Brittany said.

Then everyone got out of the hotel room, took the elevator downstairs to the lobby, and got out.

As everyone got out of the hotel, Chantelle, Molly, Kyra, the maids of honor, and the bridesmaids got into the while limousine and Delancey and Steven got into the vintage Rolls Royce and at 1:30pm, everyone took off.


	59. Bobby and Delancey’s Wedding Day: Part 2

**Chapter 59: Bobby and Delancey's Wedding Day (The Ceremony)**

Delancey and Steven arrived in the Rolls Royce and Chantelle, Nicole, Rochelle, Molly, Kyra and the bridesmaids arrived in the limousine at Disney's Wedding Pavilion and there was already a pandemonium of fans with signs and cameras across the street and photographers and camera crews from Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, People Magazine, and E! News in front of the hotel.

Everyone got out of the cars and walked towards Jamie who was standing in front of Franck's Bridal Studio.

"Hello, everyone," Jaime said. "Glad you could make it and I'll lead you to the Bride's Vestibule."

The group walked on the bridge and went inside the Bride's Vestibule. They went through the hallway until the maids of honor and bridesmaids went inside the Rose room and Delancey, her parents, and Molly went inside the Orchid Room.

"My, this is lovely," Chantelle said.

"Yes, this is nice," Steven said.

"Okay, everything is settled and Jo is with the men and I'll let you know when it's time for the ceremony to start," Jamie said.

"Thank you, Jaime," Delancey said.

Then Jamie closed the door.

"Okay, well, we'll send Molly inside the chapel and are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Chantelle said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Delancey said.

"Okay, we'll be right back," Steven said.

"I'll see you inside the chapel," Molly said.

"I love you, grandma," Delancey said.

Then Chantelle, Steven, and Molly left the Orchid room.

Then Delancey took a deep breath and looked out the window.

_I actually cannot believe I am here. I am here. In less than an hour and a half, I'm gonna be Mrs. Bobby Lashley. No cold feet, no wedding jitters._

Then Jessica walked inside the Orchid room and Delancey turned her head and Jessica sat next to her.

"Hey," Jessica said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delancey said. "I'm just speechless at this moment. I can't think of any more words to describe this moment that I've been waiting for my whole entire life."

"Well, D, you've made my brother happy the moment you came into his life and Kyra, she loves being around you so much."

"I have to admit, the moment I saw that little girl, there's no way I could ever take my eyes off of her and I would do anything for her. She's gonna be my daughter when I'm married. Jess, I wanna say thank you and your family for welcoming me because……all I wanted was more comfort and support."

"You're welcome."

Then Delancey and Jessica hugged each other.

Meanwhile, in the Groom's room near the chapel, Bobby was looking out the window and was holding the small jewelry box in his hand that had the wedding ring inside. Bobby opened the box and looked at the solid 18K gold plain dome 5mm wedding band with a smile on his face. Then John walked up to Bobby.

"What's up, Bobby?" John said as he patted Bobby's shoulder.

"Hey, John," Bobby said.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. I can't believe I'm marrying a Diva who's also a former Playboy cover girl and a two-time Women's Champion and simply drop-dead gorgeous."

"Yeah."

"I have to admit, Edge and Shelton Benjamin were jerks letting her go, but I'm lucky I got her just in time."

"Well, Delancey needed that closure after healing from her last break-up and I'm happy that you stepped in there. You keep doing what you're doing because you're the strength that is keeping Delancey going."

"Thanks, John."

Then John and Bobby hugged each other.

At 2:00pm, the guests arrived in the 42 passenger luxury motorcoach charters.

John and Nicole invited from RAW: Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Maria, Lillian Garcia, Todd Grisham & his girlfriend, Jerry "The King" Lawler & his family, Jim Ross & his wife Jan and his two daughters, Candice Michelle & her husband Ken, Chris Jericho & his wife Jessica, his son Ash, and his twin daughters Cheyenne and Sierra, Cody Rhodes & his father "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, Hardcore Holly & his wife Sandra, Cryme Tyme, Super Crazy, Val Venis, Mickie James, the Boyz in Motion, and Kimberly Montgomery.

From Smackdown: Jesse & Festus, Jimmy Wang Yang, Justin Roberts, Michelle McCool, Mick Foley, Michael Cole, Theodore Long, Eve Torres, Rey Mysterio & his wife Angie, his son Dominic, and his daughter Aaliyah, the Undertaker, and Buffy.

And from ECW: CM Punk & his family, Tony Chimel, Mike Adamle, Joey Styles, Tazz & his wife Theresa and his son Tyler, Kofi Kingston, Kelly Kelly, Colin Delaney, and Tommy Dreamer and his wife Trisa & and his twin daughters Kimberly and Briana.

Other guests included the rest of Bobby and Delancey's family, Ric Flair & his wife Tiffany, his sons David and Reid, & his daughters Ashley and Megan, Stacy Keibler & her boyfriend Geoff Stults, Rochelle's mom Janet, Janet's co-worker Jennifer, Rochelle's half-brother Taylor, Marc's mom and sister, Brittany's sister Alexis & her grandparents Julia and Gary, Tina's dad Maurice, her mom Michelle, & her brothers Christian and Evan, Hulk Hogan, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Trish Stratus & her husband Ron, Ashley's family, Dave's family, John's family, Nicole's parents Danielle and Andrew, Donald Trump, his wife Melania, his daughter Ivanka, his sons Barron, Eric, and Donald Jr., Miss USA Crystle Stewart, Miss Teen USA Hilary Cruz, Miss Universe Riyo Mori, and other countless friends and relatives of Bobby and Delancey and others.

Then everyone got out of the buses and the Boyz in Motion along with Kayla were walking towards the pavilion.

"Wow, man, look at this," Brent said.

"It is pandemonium out here," Jeremy said.

"Maybe it's the weather," Kayla said.

Then Ryan saw Maria coming out the bus.

"Hey, Maria!" Ryan said.

"Hi, Ryan," Maria said as she and Ryan walked towards each other.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Come on, I want you to meet my family."

"Okay."

Then Ryan and Maria walked hand-in-hand towards Ryan's family.

"Hey, everyone," Ryan said.

"Hey, Ryan," Ryan's family said.

"Maria, these are my sisters Carrie and Lindsay, my mom Tasha Raye, and my dad Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you all," Maria said as she shook everyone's hand.

"You too," Tasha Raye said.

"You're even more beautiful in person," Charlie said.

"Dad!" Ryan said. "Don't let Brent hear you."

"Speaking of Brent," Carrie said. "Where is he?"

"Here he comes with the guys ready to make fun of me."

Then the rest of the boys and Kayla came forward.

"What's up, everyone?" Jeremy said. "How was the drive from Orlando?"

"It was fine," Lindsay said.

"I see Maria has met the entire Knox clan," Jason said.

"Yes, Jason, thank you and shut up," Ryan said as everyone laughed.

"Well, let's go inside," Kayla said.

Everyone walked up the bridge and when they got to the chapel, they were greeted by a man dressed as Major Domo who greeted the women guests by putting on the glass slipper on her foot. When the guests got inside, the place was decorated tall columns in the back of the seats and surrounding the windows with blue gossamer attached and draped around them along with the pedestals also with blue gossamer with the flowers on them and there were a couple more columns and pedestals at the altar with more flowers. And there were also a bunch of flowers trees behind the seats as well.

When everyone sat down, there was a program with a blue ribbon on top, a pearlized Cinderella and Prince Charming design, and "Our Fairytale Wedding" on it. Inside the program, it said,

_The Wedding Celebration of_

_Delancey Elizabeth Francois Perez Scott_

_and_

_Franklin Roberto Lashley_

_Saturday, April 26th, 2008_

_3:00 p.m._

_Disney' Wedding Pavilion_

_Prelude_

_Seating of the Mother..."Always"_

_Processional…..."I Believe in You and Me"_

_Giving of the Bride_

_Exchange of Wedding Vows_

_Exchange of Rings_

_Pronouncement of Marriage_

_Presentation of Mr. and Mrs. Franklin Lashley_

_Recessional…..."Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"_

_**The Wedding Party**_

_**Parents of the Bride**_

_Chantelle and Steven Scott_

_**Grandparents of the Bride**_

_Molly Scott_

_Aldabella and Fedele Francois_

_**Mother of the Groom**_

_Clara Lashley_

_**Minister**_

_Jack Day_

_**Maids of Honor**_

_Nicole Mitchell...Friend of the Bride_

_Rochelle Kennedy……Friend of the Bride_

_**Bridesmaids**_

_Ashley Massaro…… Friend of the Bride_

_Amy Mitchell……Friend of the Bride_

_Tina Alexander……Friend of the Bride_

_Brittany Swanson……Friend of the Bride_

_Jessica Lashley……Sister of the Groom_

_**Best Men**_

_John Cena……Friend of the Groom_

_David Batista…...Friend of the Groom_

_**Groomsmen**_

_Matthew Hardy...Friend of the Groom_

_Marc Predka...Friend of the Groom_

_Robbie Newton……Friend of the Groom_

_Jeffery Hardy…...Friend of the Groom_

_Ronald Simmons...Friend of the Groom_

_**Flower Girl**_

_Kyra Lashley...Daughter of the Groom_

About an hour later, it was time for the ceremony to start. Jamie walked back inside the Rose room after Jo told the groomsmen to be present at the altar.

"Okay, it's time," Jamie said.

"You ready, Delancey?" Andrew said.

"Oh, yeah," Delancey said as she took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Then Delancey, Chantelle, Steven, and Jamie walked out of the Orchid room and out of the Bride's Vestibule.

"Wait, can I have a minute with my maids of honor?" Delancey said.

"Certainly," Jamie said as Nicole and Rochelle came forward.

"Cold feet?" Rochelle said.

"No!" Delancey said. "No, I wanna say……thank you both for sticking by me the last couple of years. I think being 'Eddie's Angels' made our friendship strong and we didn't let little things break up that friendship. Eddie Guerrero wanted all of us to be happy with everything we have and that led us here. You girls are indeed my best friends and I love you both very much."

"We love you too," Nicole said as the girls hugged. "Why didn't John and I get married here?"

Then the girls laughed.

"Well, it's time," Rochelle said. "Let's get you married."

"Yeah, let's go," Delancey said.

Everyone walked inside the church until they reached the double doors where the two ushers dressed as Major Domos were. Then Jamie had the groomsmen come out of the Groom's room and join the bridesmaids. Inside the chapel, Bobby, John, Dave, the groomsmen, and the reverend were standing at the altar.

The ushers opened the doors and "Always" by Atlantic Starr played in the background as the prelude. Chantelle walked down the aisle and sat in the front pew on the left. The ushers then rolled up the aisle runner and then the song switched to "I Believe in You and Me" by Whitney Houston as the processional. The ushers opened the doors again and Ashley and Matt came out first followed by Amy & Marc, Tina & Robbie, Brittany & Jeff, and Jessica & Ron every four steps. Then Nicole and Rochelle walked down the aisle herself followed by Kyra throwing the roses down the aisle

The reverend asked the guests to stand up and Delancey and Steven came out arm-in-arm as the organ player played the bridal chorus. The two slowly walked down the aisle as everyone smiled at them. Then Delancey noticed Bobby standing at the altar and she smiled at him. Bobby smiled at Delancey as she and her dad stopped at the front pew.

"Who is bringing Franklin to be united to Delancey?" The reverend asked.

"Her mother and I," Stephen said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, are you willing now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding Delancey and Franklin with your concern?"

"We are," Steven and Chantelle said.

Stephen lifted Delancey's veil and Delancey kissed Steven's cheek and she walked up the steps to join Bobby at the altar.

"You may be seated," the reverend said as everyone sat down. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join and in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. Today is a day you will always remember- the greatest in anyone's life. You'll start off the day just two people in love and end it as husband and wife. It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure. And although there'll be times when you both disagree, these will surely be outweighed by pleasure. You'll have heard many words of advice in the past, when the secrets of marriage were spoken, but now you know that the answers lie hidden inside, where the bond of true love lies unbroken. So live happy forever as lovers and friends, it's the dawn of a new life for you, as you stand there together with love in your eyes from the moment you whisper, "I do". And ‑­ with luck, all your hopes, and your dreams can be real, may success find its way to your hearts. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all starts. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Then nobody objected. "Delancey and Franklin, you may share your vows with each other."

"I, Franklin, take you, Delancey, to be my wife," Bobby said, "my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Delancey, take you, Franklin, to be my husband," Delancey said, "my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Franklin," the reverend said, "will you receive Delancey as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will," Bobby said.

"Delancey, will you receive Franklin as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?

"I will," Delancey said.

"Will you now give and receive a ring?"

"We will," Bobby and Delancey said.

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting that time itself. Franklin, take this ring and repeat after me." Then John gave the ring to Bobby. "This ring I give to you……."

"This ring I give to you……." Bobby said.

"As a token of my love and devotion to you……"

"As a token of my love and devotion to you……"

"I pledge to you all that I am……."

"I pledge to you all that I am……."

"And all that I will ever be as your husband……"

"And all that I will ever be as your husband……"

"With this ring, I gladly marry you……"

"With this ring, I gladly marry you……"

"And join my life to yours."

"And join my life to yours."

Then Bobby placed the ring on Delancey's finger.

"Delancey, take this ring and repeat after me," the reverend said as Nicole gave the ring to Delancey. "This ring I give to you……."

"This ring I give to you……." Delancey said.

"As a token of my love and devotion to you……"

"As a token of my love and devotion to you……"

"I pledge to you all that I am……."

"I pledge to you all that I am……."

"And all that I will ever be as your husband……"

"And all that I will ever be as your husband……"

"With this ring, I gladly marry you……"

"With this ring, I gladly marry you……"

"And join my life to yours."

"And join my life to yours."

Then Delancey placed the ring on Bobby's finger.

"In the years which shall bring and into greater age and wisdom," the reverend said, "we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home. I pronounce that you are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

Then Bobby lifted Delancey's veil and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered and applauded.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen," the reverend said, "I have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Franklin Roberto Lashley."

Then "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship played in the background as the recessional and then Bobby and Delancey stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle along with John, Nicole, Dave, Rochelle, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, and Kyra.

The whole entire wedding party walked through the chapel and they went into the Groom's room and Jamie closed the door.

"Oh, we can finally breathe," Ashley said.

"Yes, sirree," Brittany said.

"Well, I guess us lucky guys got the girls we wanted, huh?" Dave said as he wrapped his arm around Rochelle.

"Hey, we've been married for almost a year and a half and you just celebrated your anniversary yesterday." John said as everyone laughed.

"Oh, this is lovely," Tina said. "This is just lovely."

"Yes, it is," Matt said. "I'm so happy for you."

"We all are," Robbie said.

Then Ron sniffled and everyone looked at him.

"Are you crying?" Jeff said.

"Yeah," Ron said as everyone laughed.

"That's alright," Jeff said as he patted Ron's shoulder. "We can all spread some tears of joy."

"Not me," Amy said. "I can keep it cool."

"Yeah, right," Nicole said.

"Oh, come on now," Marc said.

"So, Kyra," Jessica said, "you got a mommy now."

"Yeah, mommy!" Kyra said as everybody laughed.

"Yes, you are my daughter now," Delancey said as she picked up Kyra.

"We are family now," Bobby said.

"We have to get a picture of this," Rochelle said.

Several minutes later, Jamie and Jo came inside the Groom's room.

"Okay, everyone," Jamie said, "it's time to get the pictures taken."

The wedding party, Jamie, and Jo walked out of the chapel and went around and walked on the side to Picture Point at the back of the chapel.

The pictures that were taken were of Bobby and Delancey together, Delancey and the bridesmaids, Bobby and the groomsmen, Delancey and the groomsmen together, Bobby and the bridesmaids together, Bobby, Delancey, the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen together, Bobby, Delancey, John, Nicole, Dave, and Rochelle together, Bobby, Delancey, and Kyra together, Delancey and her parents, Delancey and Chantelle, Delancey and Steven, Bobby with his mom, Bobby, Delancey, and their families together, and Bobby, Delancey, and the reverend together.

After the pictures were taken, Bobby and Delancey signed the wedding certificate with John, Dave, Nicole, and Rochelle as witnesses, the guests were waiting outside the pavilion near the bridge and the wedding party including Bobby and Delancey were walking with the guests cheering and applauding and throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles. The fans across the street were also going wild and the photographers were taking plenty of pictures.

Two men dressed as footmen helped Bobby and Delancey in Cinderella's glass carriage pulled by six Welsh ponies guided by a driver and the rest of the wedding party and Delancey's parents got into the limousine. Then at 4:00pm, the carriage and limo drove away to the reception followed by the guests in the buses.


	60. Bobby and Delancey’s Wedding Day: Part 3

**Chapter 60: Bobby and Delancey's Wedding Day (The Reception)**

Several minutes later, the limousine and the glass carriage arrived at the Grand Floridian Hotel and Spa Convention Center and everyone got out of the cars and the entire wedding party got inside where Jaime greeted them at the lobby.

"Hello, everyone," Jaime said. "Bobby and Delancey, congratulations and I'm sure you both will have a great future together."

"Thank you, Jamie," Delancey said. "The ceremony looked so beautiful. You are amazing."

"Well, if you thought the ceremony was beautiful, check out the reception. Why don't you follow me?"

"Okay."

Then Bobby and Delancey and the rest of the wedding party followed Jaime into the ballroom.

Then they entered through the storybook entrance and inside the ballroom, it was decorated with the ficus trees with lights on the walls, the blue cabana with the blue balloon arch behind with the two royal thrones at the Sweetheart Table on a riser behind the head table for the bridal party, the Cinderella castle facade, the white tulle and twinkle lights canopy at the center of the ballroom draping to the outer perimeter of the dance floor, the atmospheric light gobos in the corners, the dance floor, a stage with a blue balloon arch where the band was playing, another blue balloon arch where the DJ was and the starry night gobos projecting onto the walls. The dinner tables had the soft light blue linen table cloth with a sheer ice blue gossamer overlay and silver accents, a frosted ice bucket full of softly arranged white Eskimo roses and accents of blue delphinium, white chair covers with ice blue sashes, ornate silver charger plates with white satin napkins tied with sheer light blue bows, and the high centerpiece with a candelabra full of sweet peas, lavender hydrangeas, white lisianthis with lavender tips and lavender delphinium. The favors the guests were served with were bubbles, a photobook with pictures of Bobby and Delancey, and a Hershey's chocolate bar & a champagne glass that had a castle imprint and it said "Franklin and Delancey: April 26th, 2008."

_If I thought the wedding ceremony was beautiful the way it was decorated, you have to check out the reception. It was everything I dreamed of and I was in awe. I felt like Cinderella more and more and I just kept crying._

"Delancey, are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm just……" Delancey said as she took a deep breath. "Jamie, thanks again. I don't know what else to say. You are a genius."

"You're welcome," Jamie said.

A little later when the guests arrived, they had to sign their names in Bobby and Delancey's wedding memory album.

Inside the hotel at the reception, the guests were drinking and eating shrimp cocktail with cocktail sauce and lemon as an appetizer and the DJ was playing music at around 4:30pm. Some of the guests were staying at this hotel.

Then at 5:00pm, it was time for the wedding party to make their entrance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said, "please join me in welcoming the happy couple, here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Franklin Lashley!"

The entire wedding party came inside going through the Cinderella castle facade and they all sat at the wedding party table.

Ten minutes later after everyone got settled, it was time to serve dinner. Everyone was served with the Caesar salad with Parmesan and croutons and pork tenderloin paired with seared salmon filet and soy reduction. The kids had the Mickey Mouse children's dinner buffet and there was the ice cream and fondue station and the EPCOT dessert party which was waffle cups filled with dark chocolate and vanilla bean mousse & chocolate and caramel brownies, chocolate chip and sugar cookies, crisped rice treats, sugar biscuits, angelfood and chocolate sponge cake with a variety of toppings for dessert.

Another ten minutes later, it was time to make a toast. Nicole stood up and tipped her champagne glass with a fork.

"Excuse me, can I have you attention, please?" Nicole said as everyone quiet down. "Delancey, the first thing I would like to say is that it is an honor for me to have been chosen as your maid of honor. Thank you. Of course, we have been best friends for almost four and a half years and we've been through a lot together. Of course in the beginning, we hated each other and beat the heck out of each other." Then everyone laughed. "But throughout the years, you've been a great friend to me and it makes me happy to see you so happy. You're a beautiful bride just like I always knew you would be and Bobby's a really, really wonderful guy. God bless you as you take him by the hand and begin your new life as his wife. To you, Delancey."

Everyone applauded and Nicole gave Delancey a hug. Nicole sat down and John stood up holding his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast to Delancey," John said. "It's pretty rare these days for a man to be asked to stand up for the bride and I am honored to have been asked. We're best friends as well and we've spent a lot of time together throughout the years as well; and in a way, I guess you could say we're as close as any brother and sister could be. Whenever you had a problem, you always count on me and I always had such great advice, too. Me, Delancey, and Nicole would kick it as a group on Monday Night RAW before the Chain Gang Diva Squad even existed." Then everyone laughed. "But it felt like Nicole and I were the ones that lend Delancey a shoulder to cry on and now, all I have to say is thanks for counting on me still and you're a pretty lucky gal to snag such an awesome guy. Here's to both of you!"

Everyone applauded and John gave Bobby and Delancey a hug. John sat down and Rochelle stood up holding her glass.

"To Bobby, who through his love has shown a different side of Delancey," Rochelle said. "He has made her happier than I have ever seen her and I can't wait to witness how your love continues to help her grow. I am so happy that she has you in her life. To Bobby!"

Everyone applauded and Rochelle walked over to Bobby and gave him a hug. Rochelle walked back over and sat down and Steven stood up holding his glass.

"Delancey, what a delight you've been to your mother and me," Steven said. "Every age and every stage of your growing-up years brought us special joy. You've given us so much happiness and today, we want you to know how very much you're loved. It's time for you to leave your mother and father now, take this fella by the hand, and live with him for the rest of your life. We hope and pray you'll be as happy as you have made us. Here's to you, Delancey and Bobby."

Everyone applauded and Steven walked over to Bobby and Delancey and gave them a hug. Steven walked back over and sat down and Chantelle stood up holding her glass.

"Delancey, _mi hija_," Chantelle said, "I want you to know how wonderful it is for me to see my little girl all grown up and finally walking down the aisle. Watching you in one of the biggest days of your life is something I will never forget. I am so glad you found the man of your dreams and I also glad you have accomplished so much. Delancey has been like a ray of warm sunlight on my soul from the day she was born. Now, she begins a new life and there will this man to whom she will turn for love and protection. But I want her to know her father will always be there for her. To my beautiful daughter!" Then everyone applauded. "I also lift my glass and ask all to join me in a toast the man who today has become my son-in-law. I welcome him to our family and promise that from this day forward, he shall be like a son to me. Thank you, Bobby, for everything you've done to make sure my little girl is safe, sound, and happy. And to Bobby's parents, we share the joy of this day and for the man who is your son. I know he joins with me to express our thanks for all you have done for us, and all you have done to make this day a reality and a dream that has come true."

Everyone applauded and Bobby and Delancey mouthed the words "Thank you" and "I love you" to Chantelle. Chantelle sat down and Bobby stood up holding his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast to my wife, Delancey," Bobby said. "With this toast, I pass all my love from my heart to yours. My greatest treasures are all our yesterdays, but my greatest prize is our lifetime of tomorrows. To all our tomorrows. Thank you for being so easy to love. Here's to a lifetime of quiet moments just for dreaming, laughing moments just for sharing, and tender moments warm with caring. With this toast, I offer you the gift of my eternal love, given with a free and open heart. To my wife, you are a priceless treasure. I will admire you, protect you, love you, and hold you tenderly. Thank you for choosing me to be your husband."

Then Bobby leaned down and kissed Delancey as she stood up holding her glass.

"Bobby," Delancey said, "today, our dreams came true as you and I became one. Today is our beautiful beginning of a hundred years of happy tomorrows and it is a celebration of the very best we have to offer each other. I will always remember the first time I saw you, the first time I finally talked to you, and the first time I finally kissed you. You are everything I have wanted in a man and now, I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you and my new daughter, Kyra. You are truly a God send from heaven. May our marriage always be a safe haven from the world and a place of love and peace and our future and a lifetime of new dreams yet to come. I love you, Bobby."

Then Delancey leaned down and kissed Bobby.

At 6:00pm, after the toasts were over, it was for Delancey and Bobby's first dance as husband and wife.

"It is now time for Franklin and Delancey to have their first dance," the DJ said.

Then Delancey and Bobby got up from the wedding table and went to the dance floor. Then the DJ started playing "Breathe" by Faith Hill as Delancey and Bobby started to slow dance.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly, I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_Washing over me_

_Suddenly, I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

Everyone applauded and Bobby and Delancey shared a passionate kiss.

Then Steven and Chantelle got up from the wedding table and went to the dance floor and joined Bobby and Delancey for the next dance. The DJ started playing "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion and Steven and Delancey started to slow dance along with Bobby and Chantelle.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_Ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength)_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_Oh, you were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength)_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Oh, when I couldn't speak)_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Then everyone applauded.

After that dance, Bobby and Delancey decided to spend time to say hi and give their thanks to the guests who came to the wedding. Each of the guests gave their thanks and congratulations to the newlyweds.

_One in particular gave his special thanks to me and Bobby and we were walking up to him. I still can't believe he invited Miss USA, Miss Teen USA, and Miss Universe to my wedding. Hey, the more the merrier, right?_

"Donald!" Bobby and Delancey said.

"You made it," Delancey said as she hugged Donald. "I'm so happy."

"Congratulations to both of you," Donald said.

"Thank you, Donald," Bobby said.

"Delancey, your dress is beautiful," Ivanka said. "I love it."

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"Hey, Bobby, come here," Donald said as Bobby leaned down closer. "I see you saved that money to pull off this beautiful wedding."

"That's exactly what I did," Bobby said, "and that's when I knew around that time, I had to propose to Delancey."

After more than a half-hour, it was time for Bobby and Delancey to cut the cake. The two walked over to the seven tiered wedding cake and the flavoring was chocolate with white Italian buttercream icing. It decorated with blue roses with the fountain below the cake and it was shaped like a castle with two small cakes on each side attached with stairs and it had a blue and gold cake topper on the top.

Bobby and Delancey both cut a piece of cake and then they fed each other a piece of it. Then Bobby took another piece of cake and shoved it in Delancey's face and Delancey did the same thing back at Bobby. Everyone thought that was funny and cute.

After everyone had their cake and also dessert, Delancey got up from the wedding party table and walked over to the DJ table. Delancey took the microphone and said,

"May I have your attention, please?" Everyone quieted down. "Bobby, I asked this person to sing here at the reception tonight and I'm dedicating this performance to you. Please welcome one of my maids of honor, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole got up from the table as everyone applauded and she walked over to Delancey and hugged her. Nicole then walked up on the stage in front of the microphone and then the band started playing the instrumental version of "Without You" By Mariah Carey.

_No, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes, it shows_

_No, I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there_

_But then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

_What you should know_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give any more_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't give_

_I can't give any more_

_Well, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes, it shows_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give any more_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give any more_

_(No, I can't live x2)_

_No, no, no_

_I can't live (No, I can't live)_

_If living is without you (No, I can't live)_

_I can't live_

_I can't give any more_

_(No I_

_I can't live x2)_

_No, no, no_

_No, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes, it shows_

After the performance, everyone cheered and applauded and Nicole walked over to the Sweetheart table and she hugged Bobby.

During the next hour, everyone was dancing and having a great time including Ric Flair, who was strutting his stuff as usual and even Delancey danced along with her maids of honor, bridesmaids, Kayla, and Kimberly while dancing to a couple of songs and everyone enjoyed it.

After that hour...

"Alright, everyone," the DJ said, "it's time for the groom to throw the garter and for the bride to throw the bouquet."

"Alright, Delancey, get over here and sit down," Bobby said.

Delancey walked over to Bobby as Nicole pulled out a chair. Delancey sat down and Bobby got on his knees and he smiled as he slowly got under Delancey's dress and grabbed her garter. Delancey laughed at Bobby covering her face as he pulled down the garter slowly and took it off. Then Bobby got up and threw the garter over his head and Jeff caught it.

"Come on, girls, get over here," Delancey said as she got up from the chair.

Several of the single or unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor and Delancey threw the bouquet over her head and Brittany caught it.

Brittany jumped up and down with a smile on her face as Kayla walked over to Delancey and said,

"Hey, Delancey," Kayla said, "you think Brittany is ready to get married to Jeff?"

"Maybe," Delancey said. "I just hope things between her and Jeff can work out."

After another hour of the last dances, it was time for Bobby and Delancey to leave.

Everyone gathered outside of the convention center and Bobby & Delancey came out as the fans with their signs and cameras were cheering loudly and the photographers & the camera crews had their shots. John and Dave helped Bobby and Delancey into the limousine, which was decorated with a white "Just Married" window banner, four white bells on the trunk, & six white fringes on the back window, and Dave closed the door. Delancey rolled down the window and said,

"See you guys back on tour tomorrow!"

Everyone said their good-byes and the limousine drove away.

"This is the most wonderful day of my life," Delancey said as she looked at her wedding ring, "and I thank you for it. You are indeed the love of my life and l love you so much. Thank you for giving me everything."

"You're welcome," Bobby said as he caressed Delancey's hand. "So, do I have to say your whole name again this time with Lashley?"

"No, I think I'll still be Delancey Scott in the WWE, but I'll change my name to Delancey Elizabeth Scott-Lashley. I'll get tired saying my real full name now."

"That's true."

"Come here."

Then the two newlyweds kissed each other very passionately as the limousine drove them to Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort to spend their wedding night.

_Of course, I'm gonna go back on tour tomorrow for Backlash, but my honeymoon will spent in Hawaii on the first week of May. Mark my words._

**The story is almost over! There's one more chapter and it's the epilogue being told by Delancey Scott herself.**


	61. Epilogue

**Chapter 61: E****pilogue**

One year later……

Well, that's my story. Surprised to see that I made it throughout the wedding without Bobby with me. Well, because of him, I'm now stronger than ever. I'll bet you're wondering what is up since the wedding.

Well, John and Nicole are still happily married. John won back the WWE Championship from Triple at Summerslam and he and Nicole had their reality show called "John and Nicole: RAW Love" on the USA Network and it blew up in the ratings making it the highest watched reality show ever. They ended up launching their joint clothing line called Checkpoint and the sales went through the roof and Nicole, her movie "The Socialite" did pretty well in the box office. She's also released her third album called "Sunset" and I just cannot stop listening to it. All of her songs are love songs and her album is much sexier and mature. Hint, hint.

Dave and Rochelle just celebrated their two-year wedding anniversary and Dave won back the World Heavyweight Championship from Edge at Summerslam. Rochelle is still the Women's Champion and still undefeated. Can't tell when exactly she'll lose.

Jeff and Brittany are doing very well. Jeff is finally clean and sober and he and Brittany are now engaged and are living in Charlotte, North Carolina. Brittany's sister Alexis is doing great too. She's now in NYU back in New York.

The Boyz in Motion, well, the twins won the World Tag Team Championships from Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly making them the first twins in history to win the title; but six months later, they lost to Paul London and Brian Kendrick at Survivor Series. But then at Wrestlemania 25, Jason and Jeremy won the World Tag Team Championship and the Boyz in Motion are still unstoppable. Kayla and Jeremy got engaged back in October and Ryan & Maria are still together.

Tina is doing well and her boyfriend Robbie is now joining her on the road.

As for me and Bobby, Bobby is unstoppable in the mixed marital arts world kicking a lot of ass and is a huge star; and me, I finally decided to compete on ABC's "Dancing with the Stars" and I actually won the competition. How about that? After that, I made a couple of TV appearances on the USA Network's original series "Burn Notice" and ABC's "Desperate Housewives" and I have some really exciting news. After Bobby and I celebrated our one-year wedding anniversary, I got the news that I'm now pregnant with our first child together. Yep, Kyra is gonna have a little brother or sister. I really got a happy family finally with a wonderful husband. He's means the world to me and everything.

Why didn't get together with Bobby in the first place? Shouldn't worry about that anymore because I'm married and pregnant!

In closing, I would like to end this story with the song "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship, the song you heard after it was announced that Bobby and I were husband and wife. Take care and Good-bye!

_Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise_

_This world that I found is to good to be true_

_Standin' here beside you_

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart and I'm feelin' for you_

_Let them say we're crazy_

_I don't care about that_

_Put your hand in my hand Baby_

_Dont ever look back_

_Let the world around us_

_Just fall apart_

_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you_

_Take it to the good times_

_See it trough the bad times_

_Whatever it takes, that's what I'm gonna do_

_Let them say we're crazy_

_What do they know_

_Put your arms around me, baby_

_Don't ever let go_

_Let the world around us_

_Just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Ooh, all that I need is you_

_All that I ever need_

_And all that I want to do_

_Is hold you forever_

_Ever and ever_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_(Nothing's gonna stop us)_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now (Nothing's gonna stop us now)_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_(Oh, no)_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now (Nothing's gonna stop us)_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

**Well, finally, Delancey has got a happy ending. I usually don't write epilogues in my story but this is different in my own predictions. Well, I'm gonna change the summary of this story and hoped that enjoyed reading "Breakaway IV." Please review! I'm gonna finish writing "My Little Sister's Wedding" soon, I'm also gonna do a rewrite of "Summer Getaaway" taken place from last year after Summerslam, and there's also an "Eddie's Angels" story in the works. I know you're excited about that. Here's a preview.**

**Eddie's Angels: Destiny and Together Again: WWE's elite heavenly Diva trio is back again and this time with their biggest battle yet: against Vickie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero's widow who's made Smackdown a living hell now that she's the General Manager.**


End file.
